The Awakening
by Alethea27
Summary: What if after witnessing General Gage's vile treatment of the citizens of Boston and his disdain for the soldiers under Pitcairn's command, Major Pitcairn seeks out the Sons of Liberty with the intent of helping them defeat General Gage. Image is credited to Historydotcom.
1. Chapter 1

**The Awakening**

Alethea27

 **Disclaimer:** Sons of Liberty is credited to Lionsgate Entertainment and the History Channel. No copy write infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing this fiction.

 **Summary:** What if after witnessing General Gage's vile treatment of the citizens of Boston and his disdain for the soldiers under his command, Major Pitcairn seeks out the Sons of Liberty with the intent to help them defeat General Gage.

 **A/N:** _This takes place following the Battles of Lexington and Concord, April 19, 1775. My story is an AU and does take license with the events portrayed in the miniseries and in history. Tim Kelly does not die at the Battle of Lexington nor Dr. Warren or Major Pitcairn at Bunker Hill._

 **A/N:** _I know that people in this century did not speak using contractions, but their speech is very stilted otherwise and that is why I've chosen to use them. The British officers however speak formally._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Late evening, April 19, 1775_

Major John Pitcairn walked slowly out of the hospital tent after being treated for the leg wound he had sustained at Barrett's farm in Concord. He was of average height and weight with pale skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He leaned heavily on his crutch as he limped slowly back to his horse, Regina. He still had to examine the surviving men in his regiment for any hint of treason as ordered by General Gage even though the order infuriated him. To question the loyalty of his men was tantamount to questioning his own loyalty. He also had to explain to the general why they returned without arresting Sam Adams and John Hancock, seizing the rebel munitions hidden at Barrett's farm, did not crush the rebels who attacked them at the farm, and further disgraced themselves, in the General's eyes, by losing their colors. He returned to his billet in the house of Francis Shaw, changed into a fresh uniform and made his way slowly back down the stairs, holding tightly to the banister. His wound in left leg was throbbing pain steadily. He reached for his crutch that he had left leaning against banister and tucked it under his arm.

Captain Marius Whiting who served as his adjutant for four years now was waiting downstairs. He was taller than Pitcairn with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Whiting saluted Pitcairn and asked, "Major?"

"Yes, Captain Whiting?"

"The men are ready for you to begin your examination."

"I will be conducting it in the parlor. Send the first man in there, Captain."

The examinations took until the early hours of the morning of the 20th. Every soldier in the regiment was examined with the exception of the men who were unconscious in the hospital and he had found no source of treason amongst any of them. Attempting to sleep he tossed and turned thinking about the previous day. He knew someone had talked and it was not anybody under his command. Pitcairn suddenly realized that there _was_ another person who was a more likely informer and if it were true then he and his men would continue to be blamed for the disaster at Lexington and Concord. He rose feeling tired and frustrated. Pitcairn freshened up and reported to the former Hancock mansion accompanied by Captain Whiting who remained outside holding Regina's reins. He was led into Hancock's former office, saluted, and stood as straight as his injured leg and crutch would allow him to.

General Gage, tall, dressed in full uniform and quite intimidating, stood before the fire with his hands clasped behind him. "Did you find the traitor, Major Pitcairn?"

"The traitor is not amongst my men, Sir. As I stated last evening when we returned; we are all loyal subjects of the King's."

"Then how do you explain the rebels knowing that you were sent to seize their munitions?"

"I have no explanation, Sir."

"The successful escape of Adams and Hancock?" General Gage asked turning around to look directly at him.

"Again I have no explanation, Sir."

"And the loss of your colors?"

Major Pitcairn stood a bit straighter. "We were savagely and unexpectedly attacked by the rebels. Three of my men tried to recover our colors and were killed. I attempted to rally my men, but I was unsuccessful and I made the decision to retreat leaving our colors rather than having more men killed."

"Do you think that was a wise decision now, Major?" Gage asked.

Pitcairn gritted his teeth. Did the general really expect them to fight to the very last man to retrieve their colors in which case they would have lost them anyway? "No, Sir. I should have retrieved them myself."

"You are on report, Major and very close to a court martial for cowardice. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Pitcairn saluted and left. Outside the gates, he waited while Whiting brought Regina over. He mounted her with some difficulty and secured his crutch.

"How was your interview with the general, Sir?"

"As expected. He is not pleased with our performance yesterday along with our poor performance in guarding the silo and allowing the rebels to escape with two hundred barrels of gunpowder."

"The rebels are much more clever than we were led to believe and we were not warned that rebels would be waiting for us at Lexington. They fought fiercely at Barrett's farm. We lost many men in our regiment and many more were wounded."

"General Gage is not interested in excuses Captain," Pitcairn answered crisply.

"Yes, Sir."

They returned to the Shaw house and Pitcairn to the parlor. He felt even angrier and more frustrated than he had before reporting to General Gage. He had arrived in Boston in May of 1774 with 600 Marines drawn from the Portsmouth, Chatham, and Plymouth divisions. They had arrived without proper winter clothing or equipment which they would need when winter returned yet he had had several arguments with General Clinton before he was able to procure the proper clothing for his men. The Plymouth Marines had been a particular problem becoming quickly addicted to the liberal dispensation of rum which killed a fair few of them. He had spent some weeks living in the barracks with them to keep them sober and with regret and distaste he had had to resort to flogging to enforce discipline, but he had succeeded in keeping them sober and drilling the men into an effective fighting force. *****

He leaned on his crutch unable to pace as he usually would have done. It was obvious to him that General Gage did not care how many of his men were slaughtered. He considered them nothing more than acceptable casualties, continued to underestimate the colonists, and held nothing but scorn and derision for them. The flogging in the square had particularly bothered him. Why was it necessary to force every citizen of Boston, even the women and children, to watch it? It had only served to inflame the colonials further added to the fact that now General Gage had ordered civilians to be shot if they were found helping the rebel soldiers or harboring weapons.

Previously he had hosted socials at the Shaw home where British officers and the locals could meet and exchange views in a civilized fashion.* Even Paul Revere, Dr. Joseph Warren, and John Hancock had attended them on occasion, but it would be no longer possible to host one now that shots had been fired and people killed on both sides. Dr. Warren in particular had seemed to be a gentleman who was able to listen to the opinion of others without rancor or disparagement.

He wondered if there was some way he could get in touch with him and then recalled that Mrs. Gage had made his acquaintance after the flogging when Dr. Warren had insisted on medical treatment for the poor man and the guards had refused. Mrs. Gage had interfered and insisted he be taken to Dr. Warren's office. Perhaps she could …no she was not a good choice if what he suspected was true and after his most recent interview with General Gage, he was certain it was.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in."

Mr. Shaw came into the room, looking very pale and holding a note. "I am sorry to disturb you Major, but I have received a note from my son-in-law that my daughter, my only child, has taken ill, but since the curfew has been instituted I cannot leave Boston without permission. They live on a farm near Braintree."

"I shall write you a note to give to the sentries if you are stopped by them. Shall I ask one of our regimental doctors to accompany you?"

"No, my son-in-law will bring Dr. Warren. He has treated Kathleen for several years."

Pitcairn had a sudden idea. While Mr. Shaw was very critical of the British in Boston and not at all fond of the Quartering Act, they had always treated each other respectfully and Pitcairn had been very careful not to abuse Shaw's forced hospitality in any way. They often played chess in the evenings.

He quickly wrote out the note for Mr. Shaw, sealing it with his personal stamp and wrote out another one for Dr. Warren in which he requested a meeting with Warren, Adams and Revere. In addition he warned them that General Gage had a spy by the name of Mr. Whittier in their midst. He sealed that note with wax and gave it to Shaw. "Please give this to Dr. Warren for me. I fear I have been remiss in my thanks for a book he loaned to me."

Mr. Shaw nodded absently, placing the note for the sentries in his breast pocket and the other note for Dr. Warren in coat pocket and then left hurriedly most anxious to get to his daughter.

Major Pitcairn wondered how long it would take for them to respond to his offer.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Dr. Joseph Warren was already at the home attending to his daughter by the time Mr. Shaw arrived. He waited anxiously with his son-in-law in the outer room, waiting for Dr. Warren to come out of the bedroom.

They heard the door open and Warren came out. Tall and slender built he was in his early thirties, but looked younger. He was dressed in dark waistcoat which came to slightly below his knees, dark brown breeches with buttons on the calves, white shirt with a light brown vest and a navy stock around his shirt band with black boots that reached his knees. His dark brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon. He smiled. "Kathleen will be fine. I have given her an Emetic for her stomach and she will be up and around in a couple of days. You can go in and see her."

Her husband hurried past Warren without another word while Mr. Shaw stopped and shook Joseph's hand. "Thank you for coming to see Kathleen."

"You're welcome Mr. Shaw, but tell me …how are you able to leave Boston with the strict curfew General Gage has set?"

"Major Pitcairn wrote me a note to give to the sentries."

"That was certainly decent of him," Joseph replied.

"Yes it is. Oh! By the way I have a note to you from him. He said he had been remiss in thanking you for a book you had loaned him." He took the note out of his pocket that Pitcairn had given him and handed it to Joseph and then went in to see his daughter.

Joseph wondered over to the light from the fireplace. It felt strange to be reading a note from Pitcairn when they had faced each other in battle at Barrett's farm yesterday. He broke it open, quickly read it, and then placed it in his pocket. He put his medical chest over his shoulder and stepped to the doorway of the bedroom. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back to check on you the day after tomorrow. If you need me in the meantime, don't hesitate to send for me."

He went outside, got on his horse, and rode to where Paul Revere and William Dawes were waiting to escort him through the network of Redcoat sentries that General Gage had placed around Boston. He was still able to see his patients who lived outside of Boston, but the ones in Boston proper no longer had a doctor.

Joseph stopped them once they were past the sentries, but not yet back to the encampment. "We have a turncoat."

"What!" Revere exclaimed. "Who?"

"A man named Whittier. He apparently started as an informer for Governor Hutchinson and then apparently transferred his allegiance to General Gage."

"Aye," Dawes said nodding. "He must have told Gage that Sam and Hancock were hidin' in Lexington and about the munitions in Concord."

"That's how Hutchinson knew about the underground markets too! Whittier must have gotten a coin from one of the men who trusted him," Revere added. "We need to tell Sam."

"Where did you get this information from, Dr. Warren?" Dawes asked curiously.

"You're probably not going to believe it, but I received the information from Major Pitcairn."

"The second-in-command to the General himself?" Revere asked in amazement. "Why in hell would he tell us?"

Joseph nodded. "He gave it to Mr. Shaw along with a note to give to the sentries to visit his sick daughter and Shaw gave it to me. He is under the impression the note is a late thank you for a book I loaned Pitcairn."

"You never loaned him a book," Revere laughed.

"I know, but he wants to meet with us. It could be very valuable to know what plans Gage is laying," Joseph pointed out.

"It could be a trap too," Dawes said.

"It could be, yes," Joseph agreed. "We can let Sam decide." He mounted his horse and Revere and Dawes did the same.

"We'll need to hobble Whittier first," Dawes said.

"You and Kelly can have the pleasure," Revere replied and laughed.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In camp, Sam, Amos, and Kelly sat inside the main tent smoking, talking quietly, and waiting for the others to return

John Hancock sat in a chair at the far end of the tent, quietly listening. He was still stunned by the fact that he had killed someone even if he _had_ been a British soldier who had been about to kill Sam and Paul. The soldier had been a young man and he had ended his life without a single thought because it had been either the soldier or them. Was this what war did to you?

They all heard the sound of hooves and then the voices of Joseph, Paul, and William. Joseph entered the tent while Paul and William searched the area around the tent carefully making sure there was nobody hiding in the immediate vicinity of the tent. They came in and nodded at Joseph.

Sam, Kelly, and Amos stood up. "What's wrong?"

"We have a turncoat in our ranks," Joseph answered quietly. "His name is Whittier. He was an informer for Hutchinson and now he's apparently Gage's informer."

Amos turned pale. "Merciful Mary! It was me who gave him a coin. He said something about us being both Irish and we should stick together."

Kelly looked extremely angry. They had lost a lot of their comrades at Lexington and he and two others had barely escaped with their lives. No doubt this Whittier was responsible for the deaths there as well. "Come Amos and see if he remembers how we dealt with shites like him in Ireland."

Dawes got up too. "I'll help you. This man has a lot to answer for."

The three of them left the tent while Joseph, Paul, and Sam talked. John came over to listen to what they had to say.

"I got a note this evening brought by Mr. Shaw whose home quarters Gage's second-in-command, Major Pitcairn." Joseph took the note out of his pocket and gave it to Sam who read it while frowning.

"What does it say, Sam?" John asked.

Sam looked up, his eyes narrowed. "It says Pitcairn wants a meeting with me, Joseph, and Paul. Why would he want to meet with us unless he's planning a trap?"

"Why would he ask for a meeting when he would know you would think it's a trap?" John pointed out.

Joseph shrugged. "I attended a couple of the socials he held at the Shaw house as did Paul. He invited British officers and local people and we were able to talk and exchange views without hostility. He wouldn't permit any rudeness, insults, or baiting from either side."

"And the food was always good," Revere added.

"Yes, I attended a few also," John spoke up. "And it was just as you say, Doctor."

"Still doesn't give me any confidence that this isn't a trap," Sam replied.

"What if I arrange to meet with him and you and Paul come with me, but remain hidden?" Joseph asked. "If it does turn out to be a trap …" He shrugged. "We kill him and anyone with him."

"How are you going to arrange for a meeting?" Paul asked.

"The same way I got this note tonight. I told Mr. Shaw I would be back in two days to check on his daughter and if he's there as I am sure he will, Kathleen being his only child, then I'll give him a note to take back to Pitcairn."

"That might work," Sam said thoughtfully as he sat down again then directed Joseph, "Write him back and tell him we will meet him at Barrett's Farm on the night of no moon, in three nights at 11:00."

Joseph grabbed a piece of paper from the middle of the table and sat down. He picked up a quill, scratched his chin, and then wrote down what Sam had dictated. He sprinkled cuttlefish bone powder over it, waited a moment, blew it off, and then handed it to Sam.

Sam read it, nodded, and returned the note to Joseph who folded it and put it in his pocket to give to Mr. Shaw when he returned to the McKittrick farm.

"The morning of the meeting Dawes and me will ride out and warn James about the meeting so if Pitcairn arrives before us, he won't shoot him. He's still angry that Pitcairn treated him like a common criminal," Paul chuckled.

"Good idea," Sam replied. "At least until we find out what he wants. If it does turn out to be a trap, Barrett can have the pleasure of shooting Pitcairn."

Revere grinned and nodded. "Aye!"

Sam was sitting alone outside the tent enjoying the cool evening breeze. He hadn't seen William, Amos, and Kelly all day and hoped they hadn't gotten into any trouble, but they were back now. He looked up as they approached him. "Whittier?"

"He won't be doin' any more informin'," Kelly replied. "We took care of that shite!"

"He won't be doing much of anything in fact," Dawes added as he drew a cup of water from the barrel outside the tent and took a long drink.

"We left him somewhere he'll be easily found and General Gage will receive our message at first light when the sentries change," Amos finished.

"Good," Sam said waving his hand. "Better get some sleep. It'll be light soon enough."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

After eating breakfast in the morning, Major Pitcairn and Captain Whiting were going over the schedule for the sentry patrols in the parlor of the Shaw home. They had a large map unrolled on the parlor table and both men were bent over it. The area around Boston was so large that they were having trouble keeping the city in as tight of a curfew as General Gage had ordered especially with the men killed at Concord and the ones who remained in the hospital tent. Pitcairn leaned heavily on his crutch as they surveyed the map.

"If we were to take a couple of men from here where the colonist do not travel much and one from this area and place those three here; they could cover this area on horseback," Whiting suggested.

Pitcairn shook his head. "To cover an area that large, they would need to ride alone and too far out of earshot of one another and I would rather not put any of the men in danger of being ambushed by the rebels."

Whiting sighed. "We simply do not have enough men to cover this large of an area even when the ones who were injured, recover. If the General were amendable to asking Lord North for more troops …"

Pitcairn shook his head. "Even so it would be three months before his request got back to England and if Lord North decided to send more troops, it would be another three months before they arrived here. Six month in all and that is only if General Gage agrees to ask for more troops."

A knock on the parlor door interrupted them. "Come in," Pitcairn called.

Francis Shaw came in. "There is one of your soldiers at the door, Major and he appears quite distraught," he reported.

"Thank you Mr. Shaw," Pitcairn said as they passed him.

"Sir," the soldier said and saluted them. He was pale and shaking.

"What is it, Sergeant Hammersmith?" Pitcairn asked. He noticed the wagon that was pulled up in front of the house.

Behind him Whiting shook his head. He had never figured out how the major could remember all the names of the men in the regiment.

"If you'll follow me Major, I'll show you," the sergeant replied.

Pitcairn looked at Whiting who shrugged and they both went outside to the wagon, Pitcairn limping behind Whiting on his crutch. A private waiting by the wagon saluted and lowered the tailgate to reveal a blanket covered body. "We found him hanging from a tree at the north end of town and cut him down before any ladies might see such an awful sight Sir," he explained.

"If the rumors are true, Sam Adams and his thugs control that end of town," Whiting said.

"Is he one of ours?" Pitcairn asked.

"No sir, we don't know who he is," the sergeant responded.

Pitcairn lifted the blanket and saw the body was Mr. Whittier's. The severed noose dangled from his neck, his hands were bound, and he was wearing a large sign with the word 'TRAITOR' painted on it. He dropped the blanket back down and said, "Take him to the undertaker, Sergeant, Private."

"Yes Sir." They both saluted and then climbed up into the wagon's seat and the private snapped the reins to get the horses moving.

Pitcairn turned to Whiting and said, "We will continue the schedule later. I must inform General Gage of this most recent development and he will want a full report which means I must examine the men returning from night sentry duty to see if they saw or heard anything."

The Captain saluted him and mounted his horse that was tied in front of Shaw's home. Pitcairn limped across the street to the stable where he boarded Regina, securing his crutch to his saddle. He mounted her, his left leg sending him a sharp pain as if to remind him he had a bullet wound there.

He rode to the barracks to interview the soldiers that had just returned from sentry duty and were nodding sleepily. None of them claimed to have seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. At Gage's commandeered home, he dismounted and limped up to the gate. The guards saluted him and opened the gate. He went through the gate and up the stairs to the front door. He was let in by a servant and limped, leaning heavily on his crutch, as he made his way down the hallway to the double doors of Gage's office and knocked.

"Enter."

Pitcairn came into the room and saluted. "There was an incident in the north end of Boston this morning."

Gage sighed and asked, "What happened now, Major?"

"Two of my sentries coming on duty this morning found Mr. Whittier's body hanging from a tree. He had been gagged, his hands bound, and a sign hung around his neck that read traitor. I examined the men coming off sentry duty, but they neither heard nor saw anything out of the ordinary."

"How can this be, Major?" Gage said getting up from behind his desk. "The rebel army is flesh and blood. How is it they can do these things and not be heard or seen?"

"I do not know, Sir."

"Did Mr. Whittier mention any suspicions that the rebels suspected him of being our informant when he was last here?"

"No, Sir, he did not. It is possible that he simply got careless and was followed here."

"Well, it should not be hard to replace him. With the harbor closed there should be plenty of men who are willing to do anything for a shilling or two."

It was clear from General Gage's tone that he was assigning him the job of recruiting a new informer. "Yes Sir," Pitcairn saluted and left. He mounted Regina, his wound sending another spasm of pain down his leg to remind him of its presence and returned to the Shaw residence. He decided in favor of resting rather than lunch. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep or how long he had slept, but was awoken by Mr. Shaw knocking on his door. "Major?"

"Yes?"

"Captain Whiting is waiting downstairs for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw. Please tell him I will be right down."

Pitcairn freshened up and came downstairs. Whiting was waiting in the entrance hall. He saluted Pitcairn and then asked, "Do you feel up to continuing our scheduling of the sentry patrols?"

"Yes, we need to get it completed."

They went into the parlor where their map of the city of Boston and the surrounding areas was still laid out on the table. "We are still facing the same problem; too big of an area to patrol and not enough men to do it," Pitcairn said, leaning on his crutch and frowning at the map.

"What did General Gage say about the death of the informer?" Whiting asked.

"He's assigned me the job of recruiting a new one. It's not going to be as easy as he believes as the people of Boston are mostly against us now and will not turn even ' _for a shilling or two_ ' not to mention that the rebel forces are going to be very careful about whom they allow into their ranks."

"What you are saying is that the rebels will be very suspicious of anyone new attempting to join them?"

"Yes. I do not believe the rebel army is as stupid as General Gage believes they are."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Two day later, Joseph rode up to the McKittrick farm. He spotted Mr. Shaw's carriage out front and smiled. He dismounted, his medical chest swinging from his shoulder, went up the steps, and knocked on the front door.

Kathleen opened the door. She obviously had recovered from her illness. "Dr. Warren, how good of you to come."

"How are you feeling, Kathleen?"

"I'm fine now, Doctor. I even got up and milked the cow this morning and fed the chickens."

"Good." He replied. He nodded at Francis Shaw who was having a cup of tea. "Mr. Shaw, I have a note for Major Pitcairn if I might prevail on you to give to him when you return."

"I'll be happy to," Mr. Shaw replied taking the note and putting it in his pocket.

"I should have expressed my gratitude to him for his attempts with those socials he had to create some kind of understanding between the colonists and the British army," Joseph said sounding regretful.

"Yes, well that's not possible now that shots have been fired and lives taken, but I'm sure he'll appreciate your note anyway," Mr. Shaw replied, finishing his tea and getting up. He gave his daughter a kiss and said, "I'm glad you're back in good health, my dear."

"Thank you, Papa. Please be careful going back to Boston."

"Can I give you a ride to wherever you're going, Dr. Warren?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"Yes, I'll let you know where you can let me off," Joseph replied. He tethered his horse to Mr. Shaw's carriage and got in beside him. Nobody had spoken to anybody in Boston since they'd been force to leave it and this would be a good chance to find out what was occurring.

"How are things in Boston? Joseph asked.

"Not good," Mr. Shaw replied shaking his head. "There is no work to be had and the food that _is_ available is very expensive. The only places doing a steady business are the taverns and the houses of ill-repute. General Gage has even more soldiers patrolling the streets and arresting people than anytime before. Everyone's afraid to leave their homes and walk the streets for fear of being arrested."

"I'm very sorry to hear that life has become so hard," Joseph said shaking his head.

"It isn't anyone's fault but King George's and General Gage's."

"You can leave me here and I thank you for the ride and the conversation."

Mr. Shaw pulled his carriage to a stop. Joseph got out, untied his horse and mounted it.

Mr. Shaw nodded at him and continued on his way to Boston and Joseph returned to the rebel encampment. He rode up to the main tent, dismounted and went inside. "Well, the invitation to Major Pitcairn is on its way back to Boston."

"Good," Sam said. He turned to Paul. "You and Dawes ride out at first light tomorrow and warn Barrett."

"Will do," Paul answered.

 **~*~*~ Page Break ~*~***

The next night at 10:00, Pitcairn stealthily made his way out of the Shaw house. He had removed everything off Regina that might identify her or him as a British officer. He himself was dressed in a soiled and stained shirt, old breeches, soiled white hose, and a cheap pair of leather shoes. His hair was undressed, pulled back, tied with a leather strip and he wore a tricorn hat on his head. He had also taken the precaution of rubbing dirt on his face and his hands.

Because he knew where all the sentries were stationed, it was easy to avoid them, but he still stuck to the edges of the forest rather that riding out in the open. He finally made it to Barrett's Farm and dismounted. It was a painful reminder of what had happened three days ago when he'd watched so many of his men shot down and killed. He stood out in the open so he would not be seen by anybody as a threat. He heard a door open and saw a dark figure emerge.

"Major?" Joseph called.

"Yes," Pitcairn answered. "I am unarmed, but if you wish to search me, you may."

Joseph did a quick pat down of him and then searched his saddle bags. Pitcairn held Regina's reins tightly and talked soothingly to her until Dr. Warren finished searching.

Finding that Major Pitcairn was unarmed he nodded at him and said, "All right follow me."

He led Regina and followed Joseph into the barn. Joseph closed the door, lit a lantern, and lifted it up to see Pitcairn. "I am afraid I do not look my usual self, Dr. Warren."

"I'll give you that, Major. Now, why did you ask for this meeting?"

"I can no longer tolerate General Gage's vile cruelty towards the citizens of Boston or his belief that the loss of my men are of no account; however many of their death result in battle, it does not matter. I want to help you to defeat him in whatever way I can."

 ** _*_** ** _wwwdotamericanrevolutiondotorg/pitcairndotphp_**

 _ **Thank your for reading! Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from an episode of The Sons of Liberty will appear in italics. No copywrite infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 2**

Before Joseph could say anything in response, they were interrupted by the sound of horse hooves. A few minutes later the barn door opened and Paul led his horse, Brown Beauty, into the barn. He looked at Joseph. "I followed him from the Shaw house. He's alone and he didn't stop to speak to any of the sentries."

Pitcairn turned and looked at Paul, amazement plain on his face. "I was not aware that I was being followed."

"Your mistake, Major. You should always assume you may be followed and keep a sharp ear," Paul advised.

Joseph looked up at the loft and called, "Sam, you can come down now."

Sam walked to the edge of the loft and jumped down to the floor.

Pitcairn's eyebrows rose noticeably. "So Captain Preston was not exaggerating. He told us how you climbed up and scrambled across the roofs, into windows, and jumped down on the ground again to escape being arrested."

Sam smirked. "And all the while he was standing on the ground yelling at me to stop, that I was under arrest." His expression turned serious again. "I heard what you said, but you were the one that announced the man's flogging in the square that day."

"Yes. What General Gage does disgusts me, but I am a soldier and an officer and I must obey no matter what I may feel personally," Pitcairn replied quietly. He looked at the three of them and motioned to a barrel. "Would you mind if I sit? My leg is paining me and I did not bring my crutch."

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" Joseph asked kindly.

"Thank you, Dr. Warren, but it is mostly just pain which cannot be quieted without liberal use of Laudanum which as you know also has unpleasant side effects if taken for too long."

Joseph nodded. "Please sit then, Major."

"Thank you," Pitcairn replied and sat down, stretching out his injured leg. "Flogging is standard punishment in the Royal Navy of which the Marines are a part, but it should not have been used to punish a civilian and certainly not as your cousin told General Gage _without any semblance of due processes_."

"John spoke to Gage?" Sam asked.

"Yes, General Gage asked to speak to him. He had a copy of your cousin's license to practice law and copies of the deeds to both of his homes and implied that he could take everything away unless he controlled your lawlessness."

Sam dropped down onto another barrel. "John never said a thing to me."

"He probably didn't want to worry you Sam," Joseph said. Despite John's obvious frustration with Sam at times; he had always looked out for and protected him.

"Gage is nothing more than an overgrown shit with too much power!" Paul growled.

"On that we agree," Pitcairn replied. "He has ordered any civilians caught helping you or caught hiding any kind of munitions to be shot on sight so if anybody is helping you inside of Boston; you will want to warn them."

"Can he do that? Murder innocent people in cold blood?" Paul gasped.

"Yes, he has the full authority of the King to put down the rebellion however he sees fit."

"How do you think you can help us?" Sam asked.

"I am second-in-command to General Gage and that means he discusses his plans with me even before he discusses them with General Clinton or his other officers. I am sure he is planning to avenge the beating we took here on this very farm. I will let you know his plan as soon as it is safe, but it still should give you adequate time to prepare."

Sam looked at Joseph and Paul who both nodded. Sam turned back to Pitcairn. "All right, we'll accept your help, but this does not mean we trust you."

"Fair enough," he answered, getting up and taking hold of Regina's reins. "But in return, I must ask you not to needlessly attack my men who are on sentry duty."

"Agreed," Sam replied. He turned back to Joseph and Paul. "His involvement stays strictly between the three of us."

"We'll need to set up some way he can get the information to us without anybody discovering it," Paul stated. "It needs to be something that won't attract the notice of the sentries or anybody else."

"I can move around without a problem as the curfew for the civilians does not apply to me yet and I often ride out to check on my sentries at night," Pitcairn explained.

"I'm warning you if you betray us, you'll find yourself in the same condition as Whittier," Sam warned.

"I understand and I appreciate your honesty Mr. Adams," Pitcairn replied. He led Regina outside and mounted her.

"I'll set up a safe place for you to leave your messages and let you know where it is," Paul said.

Pitcairn nodded, turned Regina, and rode off.

Joseph turned to the rest of them. "I think we have found the help we've all been wanting." He admitted to himself that Pitcairn's involvement would also keep Margaret out of danger.

During the next few nights, Pitcairn rode out alone to check on the sentries. He halted Regina in front of two of them who saluted him. "Any problems, Sergeant McFarland?"

"No, Sir. It's been right quiet," McFarland answered.

"I think the Colonists are finally receiving the message that the King is serious Sir," Private Asher added.

In the woods a short distance away, Paul and a 12 year-old boy stood. Paul picked up a rock, knelt down beside the boy and gave him the rock. "Do you think you can hit that officer's horse from here, Andy?" He whispered.

The boy smirked at Paul as if to say, 'Are you joking?'

"If you do see or hear anything out of the ordinary or you capture a colonist who is out after curfew; you will send a messenger to me immediately," Pitcairn instructed them. He really did not want to witness another colonist being flogged. Suddenly Regina whinnied and reared as something struck her flank. They could hear somebody running away and the two sentries immediately leveled their muskets in that direction.

"Halt!" Pitcairn ordered. "I believe it is a child. Go back to your patrol. I am going to follow the child and make sure they get home safely and perhaps have a talk with the parents about their child's manners."

The sentries grinned at each other. They were quite familiar with Pitcairn's temperament. They saluted him, shouldered their muskets, and walked away. Pitcairn waited a few moments until they were out of sight and then turned Regina around and headed in the direction from where he had heard the child run through the leaves. He had only gotten a short way when a hooded individual on a horse came out from a crop of trees. Regina reared and Pitcairn pulled out one of his Scottish scroll-butt pistols and cocked it.

"Whoa!" Revere said grabbing the reins, attempting to settle Regina. He flipped back his hood back.

"Thank you, Mr. Revere," he said softly. He put his pistol back into the holster on his waistband. "I apologize, but I did not know if you were someone intent on harming me."

Revere nodded. "Understandable. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the place I have set up where you can leave your information."

Pitcairn nodded and turned Regina to follow Revere. They rode for a few minutes longer until they came to an enormous tree. Paul got down from his horse and motioned to Pitcairn who dismounted and walked over. Paul went over and pointed to a large knot in the trunk. "Do you see this?"

Pitcairn nodded.

Revere grasped hold of the knot and pulled it off revealing a small compartment, but big enough for a piece of folded paper to fit in. "This is where you can leave us your messages. "I'll be riding out here every day to check." He put the knot back in the hole.

"Ingenius," Pitcairn observed. "Nobody walking or riding past would ever think it was anything but a natural phenomenon."

"Got the idea from an Indian I served with during the war with the French. Taught me a lot about scouting, tracking, and hiding," Revere explained as they got on their horses.

They rode together in silence and then split up. Pitcairn nodded at Revere and headed back towards Boston. After he stabled Regina, he walked across the street and entered the Shaw house.

Mr. Shaw was waiting to lock up. "My goodness Major; you look after your men as if they were your own children."

"I am responsible for their safety while they are here and I do not want to have to write anymore letters home to grieving families."

Mr. Shaw nodded. "And that reminds me; I am remiss in thanking you for the pass you gave me so I could see my daughter."

"How is your daughter faring?" Pitcairn asked.

"She's back to her normal self thanks to Dr. Warren."

"That is good to hear." Pitcairn bade Mr. Shaw goodnight and went to his room.

The next morning General Gage called a meeting. " _Draft a letter to Lord North_. _Tell him Parliament must authorize a greater British presence in the colonies_. _If they send 5,000 soldiers, demand 10,000. If they send 10,000 demand 20,000. This a war. It is time you all started treating as such. General Clinton, secure the city. I want every exit sealed_."

" _Yes Sir_ ," General Clinton said.

" _Your men are to shoot anyone trying to leave the city. I do not care if they are in full British uniform. No one is above suspicion. Dismissed_."

Pitcairn figured there was no immediate need to inform Adams and the others about this as it would take the letter three months to get to London and another three months after that for the troops to arrive.

The days dragged by and the weather became hotter. His soldiers complained of how hot their uniforms were to Major Pitcairn, but he could do nothing. General Gage had already issued orders that any soldier out of uniform would be put on report and then flogged.

On the morning of June 15th General Gage told Pitcairn to send word that there would a meeting the next morning and that every officer was required to attend. "You have come up with a plan to defeat the rebel forces, Sir?" Pitcairn asked.

"Yes, I won't rest until every last one of them is dead at my feet." He walked over to the table and pointed at one of the maps spread out there. "We're going to cross Boston Harbor, disembark here, take the high ground around Charlestown and then crush every last rebel!"

Pitcairn thought hard about how to get out of the city to the tree where he could leave a message for Revere. It was only a bare plan, but at least they would know that General Gage planned to take the high ground and they could get there first. He decided to sneak out that night, dressed in the clothing he had worn to the meeting at Barrett's Farm. It took him two hours of sneaking around sentries, having to lead Regina on foot a lot of the time and nearly being caught twice before he reached the message tree and could leave his message. Another perilous two hours of returning to Boston followed and by the time he was back at the Shaw house, he was completely exhausted. Fortunately he knew about the extra key Mr. Shaw kept in a flowerpot on the porch and was able to get in and back to his room without waking Mr. Shaw.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

At the encampment, Paul stood holding a musket and watching the trails to the encampment. It was situated 4 miles west of Boston. So far they had heard nothing from Pitcairn.

Sam was seated in front of the fire, staring into it blankly. He was an action person and was not good at waiting for something to happen.

Joseph came over with two apples and extended one towards Sam. " _Breakfast_?" Sam didn't answer and Joseph sat down near him asking, " _How long has it been since you've eaten_?"

Sam looked at Joseph and asked, " _Is it true about you and Gage's wife_?"

Joseph didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Sam could see right through him. He shook his head and said, " _You've always looked out for me, but this time I'm telling you …be careful_."

Joseph smiled and nodded.

They were interrupted by the sound of a horse's hooves and everybody got up, but it was John. He got down from his horse and said to Sam, " _I need a word_."

"About what?" Sam asked.

" _They've called for a second Continental Congress. They demand an explanation from you_."

" _What? They want it now_?" Sam asked.

" _Yes, now_."

" _Well in case they didn't notice we're in the middle of a fight here_."

" _That's what they're afraid of_."

" _What's the point_? _So I can watch them write another love letter to the king_?"

Paul interrupted leaning on his musket. " _Gage's troops will be back_. _More men, more firepower_."

Sam nodded. " _He's right_."

" _They'll join the British_. _They'll proclaim sides and join the British against us_ ," John pleaded.

John Hancock got up and came over. " _He's right_ … _he's right._ _I've been around rich men my whole life and they will not lose; they will not lose their fortunes. Anything but their fortunes. They will always take the side of power. Now, gentlemen, the crown, Gage, the empire, they will stop at nothing to make these men turn and they will turn. If they had offered it to me ...I would have taken it_."

Everybody stared at Hancock in amazement for a few seconds, but then Paul said, " _Warren and I will stay here. We'll hold the line_."

Sam got up. " _Fine_ , _but you're coming with us_ ," he said motioning at Hancock.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode into camp the next morning, dismounted and hurried into the tent where Joseph was. "Got something. He says if he can get out of Boston tonight, he'll give us a more detailed report." He handed the note to Joseph who unfolded and read it.

"We have a spy in Boston?" Amos asked.

"Yes and one that is knowledgeable about General Gage's movements," Joseph added.

"Didn't think any of those Tory shites gave a hell's hoot," Kelly remarked.

Dawes shrugged. "A lot of them are like Hancock; they don't care until it affects them personally."

Joseph looked over the map that was spread out on the table. "He says Gage is planning to cross Boston Harbor and take the high ground around Charlestown."

"That means Bunker or Breeds Hill here," Paul replied, his finger circling an area.

"If they can secure that area then they'll definitely hold the advantage," Dawes stated.

"Then we can't let them get it," Amos concluded.

"That's why we're going to take the men and fortify that area so we can be waiting to welcome General Gage when he arrives," Paul said.

"Aye and it won't be the tea party they're expectin' either!" Dawes replied with a grin.

They left, leaving only Joseph and Paul in the tent. "Pitcairn probably won't be able to get anymore information to us since Gage will probably order a lock down and to shoot anyone caught trying to leave the city," Joseph said. "He's suspicious and doesn't trust anyone."

"Doesn't need to; he's given enough information to get a fair jump on them," Paul replied as he and Joseph headed out after the men.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The room was full of officers. Pitcairn sat at a table with Major General Sir Henry Clinton to his right.

General Gage stood at the front of the room, his hands clasped behind him. " _Tomorrow we break this stalemate. You are Britain's best. We shall not be outsmarted by these traitorous colonists_."

" _With respect, Sir, we are outnumbered and surrounded_ ," Pitcairn said. " _They may be colonists, but they still know how to fight_."

" _I don't want your excuses. I want the scalp of every colonial savage in those hills!"_

"Your plan to attack the rebels across the river and secure the high ground is a sound one General," General Clinton said. " _If we can overtake them and secure the high ground around Charlestown_ …"

Pitcairn interrupted him. " _Sir, the loss of life would be catastrophic_."

Clinton nodded. " _The losses would be significant, but reinforcements are on their way from London as we speak. The one thing we can afford to lose is soldiers. We cannot afford to lose Boston_."

" _Significant, Sir? That is how you describe the thousands of lives at stake_?" Pitcairn asked barely hiding his outrage.

" _Enough!_ " Gage ordered.

Pitcairn held up his hand and said, " _I beg your pardon, Sir, it is just_ …" he began, but was cut off by Gage.

" _Silence! We attack tomorrow at first light_. _Ready the troops_."

Pitcairn got up and silently left the room.

General Gage watched him leave, his eyes narrowed. What Pitcairn did not realize was that by his committed support of his soldiers, he himself had become a marked man just as much as any of them or the colonists.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In Philadelphia, Sam sat at a table in the Pennsylvania State House* looking glum while John, Hancock, and Franklin worked the delegates from the other colonies, listening to their concerns and attempting to assuage their worries about independence.

Hancock hurried over and sat down beside Sam. " _I think I have Button Gwinnett from Georgia. Now, all he needs is an assurance that we won't meddle with his land grants._ "

" _It's not gonna work_." Sam said.

" _It will_. _It takes time_." John spoke coming up to the table.

" _Time is the one thing we don't have. Gage still has Boston. We're talking about purchasing more saltpeter from Rhode Island_ ," Sam complained.

" _Mr. Adams_ , _you're missing the point_. _We need to appeal to their motivations,"_ Hancock explained.

 _"And they're all different,_ " Franklin added, walking up to them.

" _You're talking about starting a country. What kind of country would that be_?" Sam asked.

Franklin leaned on the table to stare into Sam's face. " _Mr. Adams, you have a lot to learn and I suggest you learn it quickly. If twelve years standing in front of Parliament has taught me anything; it's that politics is a chess match. You must think five moves ahead._ "

" _What happens five moves from where we are now_?" Sam asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Franklin straightened, smiling. " _We take their king_."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The colonist worked days and nights both, sleeping in shifts, to fortify Bunker and Breeds Hill. They finished scarcely before daylight. Paul added the final defiant touch: an ivory colored flag that pictured a snake sectioned into eight pieces and the words _JOIN or DIE_ underneath it. Joseph gave out the last horn of gunpowder. " _That's it for the gunpowder_ ," he said as Paul came up to him.

"Gage is coming with at least 3,000 men if Pitcairn's estimate is right," Paul replied quietly so that the other men couldn't hear him.

Joseph shrugged. " _We don't have the ammunition. We're going to get one, maybe two shots at the most_."

Paul looked around him. The men were sitting in groups talking softly. One man was reading aloud from a bible. He and Joseph had decided that half the men would be up front shooting and the other half would be behind reloading the muskets and handing them up. He got up and mounted Brown Beauty then called, "Dawes got an idea. Give me a hand."

Joseph watched as they both rode out each with a bundle of sharpened sticks that they stuck in the ground and then rode back behind the redoubt. "Men who will be shooting to the front," Paul ordered. Once they were assembled, he pointed over the redoubt. "See those sticks out there? As soon as the British reach those, start firing. Aim for the officers first."

While Paul was instructing the shooters, Joseph stopped to talk with the rest of the men. " _I know you're afraid. There's no shame in fear. Any man with something to lose fears death_."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage stood on the top step and looked over the soldiers. " _What we march to do today, we do for King and Country_."

" _For King and Country!"_ The soldiers shouted in unison.

" _I need your hearts, your souls. Many of us will die today."_

Pitcairn listening to the speech felt like vomiting over Regina's side at Gage's pomposity and lies. Gage was in no danger of dying because he would be sitting safely in the back, watching as _his_ men were senselessly slaughtered.

" _And we will die with honor._ "

" _For King and Country!"_ The soldiers yelled again.

" _For King and Country_ ," Gage finished.

" _Huzzah_! _Huzzah!"_

Pitcairn rode up in front of his men. " _To Bunker Hill!_ _Forward March!"_ They turned and began to march with Pitcairn riding beside them.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

They heard the drums first and Amos put the telescope up to his eye. " _Dear God!"_ He muttered as he saw the marching army approaching. There were at least 3,000 soldiers if not more.

" _Ready your weapons!"_ Paul yelled.

" _Regiments …halt!_ General Clinton ordered.

Pitcairn rode up and took his usual place with the rest of the officers. As much as he did not want to witness the slaughter of his men, he felt he owned them that much. Private Oliver Rowley, the young man who took care of Regina and held her reins when he dismounted, sat on his horse beside him.

" _Ready the cannons. Rapid fire!"_ Gage ordered.

" _Ready the cannons! Rapid Fire!"_ Pitcairn shouted.

The cannons blasted one after another. Pitcairn watched as cannon ball after cannon ball landed just short of the redoubt blasting big holes in the ground in front of it. The noise was hellish and the smoke was thick, making it difficult to see what was happening. The cannons on the ships also began firing adding to the din.

" _Start the advance_!" Gage ordered.

"For the glory of the Marines!" The men chanted as they started forward.

" _Hold your fire_ ," Paul cautioned. " _Steady! Hold! Wait! Wait for my order!"_

The first line of Marines stepped on the sharpened sticks and Paul yelled, " _Fire!"_

The line of colonist fired and then there was the sound of the agonized screams and falling bodies. The colonists kept firing, rapidly exchanging empty muskets for loaded ones. Men continued to fall and the sound of wounded men moaning loudly filled the air. The cannons continue to fire and smoke from the cannons and the muskets made it hard to see what was happening.

Pitcairn, unable to watch the slaughter any longer, glanced down at Regina's mane. He missed seeing General Gage staring at him and did not hear him say. "Weak!"

" _Fall back!"_

" _They're retreating!"_

" _We've got 'em where we want them!"_ Joseph yelled. " _Cannon!"_

The cannon fired blasting the center out of the retreating men. The ones who made it back to the British lines were turned back by two screaming generals.

" _Halt the retreat!"_ General Gage ordered.

" _Halt the retreat!"_ General Clinton yelled.

" _Start the second advance_ ," Gage said.

" _Yes Sir_ ," Pitcairn said.

" _Major_ … _Lead them yourself_ ," Gage ordered.

Pitcairn looked at him in disbelief for a moment, but then quickly recovered and leaned over to his adjutant. "Captain Whiting, there is a letter, a bag of shillings, and instructions on the desk in Mr. Shaw's parlor. Please see to their completion and please watch out for Oliver."

Whiting nodded, knowing that Gage was sending Pitcairn to his death, moved his horse back and out of the way of Regina

" _For the glory of the Marines! Advance!"_ Pitcairn yelled pulling up his neckerchief up over his mouth and nose.

"You!" Gage snapped at Oliver. "Line up with the other men and follow Major Pitcairn."

Captain Whiting missed hearing General Gage's order to Oliver and didn't protest it because when he had moved out of Pitcairn's way he was now much closer to the cannons and the noise was deafening.

Oliver paled, but saluted Gage and said, "Yes, Sir." He dismounted and took his place in the lineup.

One of the men looked down at him sympathetically.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"You can't keep antagonizing the delegates Sam," Hancock pleaded as he, John, and Sam were having lunch at City Tavern **.** "You act as though none of their concerns are of any importance compared to Boston's."

Franklin came over to the table holding four tankards of the best Ale and set them on the table. "Help yourselves, Gentlemen." He sat down next to Hancock.

"I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate on their concerns when I don't know what might be happening at Bunker Hill right now." John had received a letter from Abigail with a warning that the Colonial and British forces were massing at Bunker Hill and a battle was expected to start at any time.

"That is understandable Mr. Adams," Franklin said taking a long draw on his ale. "But if we're going to birth a new country; we need every one of those delegates to help. If we don't do this now, we won't get a second chance and everybody who has died or will die in battle will have died in vain."

"That means little Christopher Seider will have died for nothing Sam," John pointed out quietly. "And those five men who died on King Street when the British fired on them for throwing sticks, stones, and snowballs at them."

"And that man who was flogged in the square; if we fail here that kind of thing will become common place," Hancock added.

"All right, I'll try things your way, but if that doesn't work, we do it my way. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Franklin said raising his tankard in salute.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"What the hell is he doing?" Paul asked Joseph as they saw Pitcairn riding up in front of his men, pistol drawn.

"Committing suicide it looks like," Joseph said.

Pitcairn horse was galloping toward the redoubt. His hat had blown off and he was bareheaded. He raised his pistol and fired, but he deliberately shot over their heads.

"I told the men to shoot the officers," Paul realized. He dropped his musket and ran up and down the line of men yelling, "Hold your fire!"

Pitcairn suddenly felt an agonizing pain in his right side and fell sideways off his horse, hitting the ground hard. The last thing he heard was gunfire and the screams of his men as they were cut down.

 *** _Only the first Continental Congress in 1774 was held in Carpenter's Hall. It was moved to the Pennsylvania State House when it reconvened in 1775._**

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** All previous disclaimers apply _._

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from The Sons of Liberty has been italicized. No copywrite infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 3**

The British were eventually able to conquer the redoubt. Paul and Joseph ordered their men to retreat before the soldiers overwhelmed them. Anticipating that they would have wounded, they had wagons parked in the back, and quickly loaded the wounded with regret that they had to leave the ones Joseph had declared were fatally wounded. As a last action, Paul took down their flag and tossed it into one of the wagons. He was not about to let the British take their colors.

"Giddup," Kelly yelled slapping the reins as Paul and Joseph jumped into the wagon. "Move your arses now, girls!"

"What about Pitcairn?" Joseph asked.

Paul shook his head. "Most likely dead."

"We should come back and make sure and if he is at least give him a decent burial. We owe him that much."

"We'll have to wait until the British are gone and then we'll retrieve our dead too," Paul said. "I asked Dawes to keep watch and let us know as soon as they left."

Joseph nodded looking around them as the wagons bounced around as the horses galloped back towards the encampment.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage walked around the battlefield as the wounded were being removed. He stopped a few soldiers who were headed to the back of the line and said, "Let us send the colonists an additional message even _they_ can understand. Any bodies you find of the colonists, mutilate them beyond identification."

"Yes Sir," they replied saluting. They waited until Gage was out of hearing range and one of them said, "Major Pitcairn would have never ordered us to do that."

"Well, he's dead and we have to obey the general's orders now no matter what we feel about them or he'll make us wish we had!"

Gage stopped again to speak to a regimental doctor who was treating the wounded. "Have you found Major Pitcairn yet?"

The doctor shook his head. He brushed his hair back, leaving a streak of blood on his cheek. "Sorry, no. If he was wounded, he hasn't been taken off the field yet, General."

Gage turned and strolled back to where his other officers were waiting. "They haven't found the major's body yet. General Clinton, order the doctors to abandon the ones who won't survive and transport the others. We are wasting our time here; we need to find the rest of the colonial army and wipe them out before they can recover!"

General Clinton nodded as Gage got on his horse. "If anybody finds Major Pitcairn's body, let me know immediately. Another thing those colonists will pay for; the loss of a fine officer! All officers will report to me within the hour."

Captain Whiting stared after Gage in utter disbelief. It was _he_ who had ordered Pitcairn to lead the charge that resulted in his death! He would not have been out in the field otherwise. He was already worried because he had been unable to find Oliver and a query of the surviving men, he found out General Gage had ordered him to line up with the men which meant he was probably amongst the dead also.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Dawes came galloping into camp. "They've gone, but they didn't depart without leaving us a message."

"What kind of message?" Joseph asked.

"Gage ordered that our dead be mutilated."

Dawes and Joseph had to hold Paul back until he had gotten himself under control again. "All right, but the next time we meet Gage in battle, I'm the one who kills him."

"Fair enough," Dawes said nodding. "And if you miss him; I won't!"

"Let's go you two," Joseph said. He looked exhausted because he'd been pulling musket balls out of men ever since they'd returned from Bunker Hill as he was the only doctor available and had only managed a few hours of sleep in the last two days of fortifying Bunker Hill. "Bring the wagons too so we can fetch the dead."

Joseph rode on the wagon beside Kelly nearly falling asleep several times. "You alright there, Doc?" Kelly asked.

Joseph nodded and smiled tiredly at Kelly. "I'm not looking forward to this is all."

He nodded. "Aye. The Irish have always known what bastards the British are!"

It was worse than even imaginable when they got to Bunker Hill. The only way the dead would be identifiable were by their clothing or by testimony from someone who had seen them fall. As the bodies were covered and removed, Joseph noticed Paul and Dawes standing in the area where they'd seen Pitcairn fall.

The field below the redoubt was still covered with the British dead. Joseph hopped over the redoubt and walked across the field, stopping to check several soldiers as he crossed and listening carefully to see if he could hear any moans indicating someone was still alive, but he found nothing. Apparently General Gage had no use for dead soldiers either. He walked over to where Paul and Dawes were. Paul had one knee bent and the other on the ground and was motioning to Dawes in the direction of the woods. "What did you find?" He asked coming up to them.

"Blood pooled here where the Major fell and these drag marks leading into those trees there," Paul said. "It looks like somebody tried to cover it, but they didn't do a very good job."

"Couldn't have walked there by himself if this blood is any indication so he must've had help," Dawes concluded from where he knelt beside Paul."

They got up and went into the woods, both walking silently as they had learned from the Indians who had also fought the French. Joseph followed, careful to step where they stepped. They heard a horse nicker and Paul held up his hand indicating they should stop.

"Shh! It's okay, girl. We're safe for now." The voice sounded like that of a young boy. "But Major Pitcairn needs help, but I don't know how to get it."

Joseph stepped out of the trees, holding his hands up. "You can get it right here. I'm a doctor."

The boy, and he was a young boy about thirteen or fourteen, looked terrified and his hands shook as he raised his musket as Dawes and Revere stepped out of the trees behind Joseph. His eyes went back and forth as if he didn't know who to shoot first. He was short, thin, brown-haired with blue eyes, and looked scared out of his wits.

"We're not here to hurt you or the Major so lower your musket," Dawes said.

"Let the doctor help Major Pitcairn," Paul said.

"What's your name, Son?" Dawes asked.

The boy lowered his musket. "It's Ollie …uh Private Oliver Rowley, Sir."

Joseph examined Pitcairn. "He's still alive, but he's lost a lot of blood and that ball has got to come out."

Dawes nodded. "I'll get Kelly and have him bring a wagon round."

"We saw Major Pitcairn get shot and fall from his horse and it looked like she was protecting him from being trampled on by the other soldiers, but what happened after that?" Paul asked leading the boy aside.

"I saw him get shot and I saw Regina was protecting him." He looked shamefaced as he said. "I broke formation and stayed behind with the Major. There was so much confusion, nobody noticed I broke formation. Regina knows me because I take care of her and I always hold her reins for Major Pitcairn, but she doesn't let most people come near her except the major, me and sometimes Captain Whiting. He's the major's adjutant."

"How old are you, Son?" Joseph asked.

"Fifteen," Oliver admitted. "I ran away from ..." he paused then continued, "to London and I heard they needed men willing to go to the colonies bad so they took me without questions. Major Pitcairn saw right away that I wasn't as old as I was claiming because well …I …I haven't started shaving yet."

"That'll give you away first thing for sure," Revere said grinning.

"I thought he was gonna send me back to London for sure, but instead he assigned me to take care of Regina for him and he wouldn't allow the other men to bully me."

"How on earth did you get him back here?" Joseph asked. "He's probably two times your weight."

Oliver smiled. "Regina helped me. I took one of his arms and she took hold of his coat and together we dragged him back here. I tried to cover the trail we left while Regina stayed with Major Pitcairn, but I was worried General Gage might see me so I didn't do a very good job if you could follow it."

"You undoubtedly saved his life though as it appears nobody even thought to look back here," Joseph said.

Dawes came back riding on the wagon. Kelly hopped off it and said to Joseph, "It's gonna take the four of us to get him up into the wagon."

"All right on my count," Joseph said. "One, two, and three …" Dawes, Kelly, Paul and Joseph lifted Pitcairn into the wagon. Joseph got in after him then Dawes and Paul. Oliver tied Regina's reins to the back of the wagon.

"Coming?" Paul asked offering his hand to help Oliver up into the wagon.

"I should go back though General Gage will probably flog me for desertion and then hang me."

"We can't have that, Lad so hop up here and we'll be going so we can get your major the help he needs," Kelly said.

The boy hesitated for a moment, but then climbed up on the seat beside Kelly. "Why don't we let Paul look after your musket so it don't accidently go off?"

The boy nodded and willingly gave his musket to Paul who held onto it for him.

As soon as they got back to the encampment, Joseph went to work removing the ball from Pitcairn with assistance from Kelly who held a lantern up.

"Ever think of becoming a doctor, Kelly?" Joseph asked. "I think you'd be a good one."

"With these big mutts?" Kelly chuckled holding up his hand. "Don't think so, Doc."

Paul, Dawes, and Oliver sat around the fire. "Can you tell me how Major Pitcairn ended up leading the second charge?" Paul asked Oliver. "Both me and Dawes served under the British during the war with the French and the higher officers never went out on the battlefield because they were considered too valuable to lose."

"General Gage ordered him to lead the charge," he replied. "The men were saying that the General got mad at him because he argued that the general's battle plan would mean a useless killing of his men. Major Pitcairn always stands up for us and tries to protect us from the general."

"A general like that should be relieved of duty," Dawes commented. "We would've relieved him of duty permanently in the war against the French. Luckily for him neither Paul nor me served under him then."

Joseph came out wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. "I got the ball out and stopped his bleeding, but I can't tell if he has any internal damage. We will just have to wait and see, but he's going to need a more sanitary place to recover and this camp is not it."

"John's farm isn't too far from here. Abigail might be willing to take him in. I can ride there and ask her," Paul said. John had moved his family to the farm even before General Gage had threatened him.

"That will be the best choice if she's willing," Joseph answered.

Without another word Paul mounted Brown Beauty and rode off.

"Do you think I can see the Major?" Oliver asked Joseph. "He's been almost like an older brother to me."

Joseph smiled. "He's not conscious, but I'm sure he'll still know your there somehow. It may even help him."

An hour later, a wagon could be seen coming up the trail. Paul was at the reins and Abigail was sitting beside him. Paul pulled up in front of the tent where Joseph had Pitcairn.

Paul jumped down. He went around and lowered the tailgate. The back of the wagon was lined with blankets. Again, Joseph, Paul, Dawes, and Kelly moved Pitcairn carefully into the back of the wagon and Joseph got in beside him. Paul had Brown Beauty tied to the back of the wagon.

Oliver led Regina over and tied her to the other side of the tailgate. "They're going to take good care of Major Pitcairn, Girl."

"That's the boy I was telling you about. His name is Oliver Rowley," Paul whispered to Abigail.

She turned around and called, "Oliver?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Why don't you come along with us? There's plenty of room at my house and you can look after the Major's horse."

"I'd like that Ma'am." He climbed up and sat on the front seat on the other side of Paul.

Dawes and Kelly followed them on horseback.

Abigail shook her head wondering how a child that was only a few years older than her eldest daughter had gotten into the military. "Oliver, I have three boys, John and Charles, and Thomas. You can share their room."

"Oh Ma'am, you don't need to trouble yourself. I can sleep in the barn with Regina," Oliver protested.

"It's no trouble, Oliver. I'm used to running a big household and we are completely self-sufficient."

When they arrived at the house, Paul helped Abigail down from the wagon. "Bring him into the guest room downstairs. That way you won't be jostling him trying to carry him upstairs and risk starting him bleeding again." She led the way as she spoke.

Oliver got down from the wagon, untied Regina and led her towards the barn. "You might not see the major for awhile, Regina, but I'm sure he'll come out to visit you as soon as the doctor lets him."

The four Adams children, Abigail or Nabby as she was called by her family was 10, John Quincy 8, Charles 5, and Thomas, 3 stared wide-eyed as the men carried in Pitcairn. John and Abigail had had another daughter Susanna who had died at eighteen months.

"Mama, who is that?" John asked. He was always the inquisitive one.

"He is an officer in the British Army who was helping us. His rank is a major and his surname is Pitcairn. He has been badly hurt so I do not want you children bothering him," Abigail said sternly.

"We won't, Mama because you'll take your wooden spoon to our backsides if we do," Charles piped up.

"Yes, I will," Abigail replied. "Now go outside and play. Supper will be ready shortly." She watched as the children raced outside and then went upstairs. She came back downstairs with one of John's nightshirts over her arm. She handed it to Kelly who was standing outside the room. "This ought to fit the major as he looks to be about John's height and build."

She went into the kitchen where a rabbit stew was bubbling in a big pot, ready for their supper. There was freshly baked bread and an apple cobbler she had made that morning to go along with it.

"We're going back to camp now," Paul said from the kitchen door. "Joseph's going to stay here overnight in case the major has any problems."

Abigail nodded. "I made plenty of stew and fresh bread. You can take some of it back to camp with you," she offered.

"Now that sounds like a fine idea Ma'am," Kelly said. "None of us can cook worth a damn and we haven't had a home-cooked meal since before Lexington!"

Abigail put another smaller stewpot and a loaf of bread in a picnic basket and gave it to Kelly. "Will you send Oliver in on your way out? He's in the barn getting the major's horse settled."

Oliver came in fifteen minutes later, looking a bit shy. He'd taken off his Regimental coat and cartridge belt and now looked even younger. "Ma'am?"

"Sit down Oliver," Abigail said. "I'm going to call the children and dish up supper." She went to the front door and called the children who came racing back in. "No running in the house," she said. "And do be quieter. Remember we have a wounded man in the house now."

"Okay Mama," Charlie said.

John Quincy marched up to Oliver, stuck out his hand in imitation of his father and said, "John Quincy Adams."

Oliver shook his hand and replied, "I'm Oliver Rowley or Ollie for short."

"This is my older sister, Abigail and my younger brothers, Charles and Thomas."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," Oliver replied as the three children sat down at the table and Abigail placed her youngest child in a specially made chair that sat up higher than the other chairs did at the table. She brought over the bowls of stew and set one in front of each of her children and Oliver and set the sliced bread and butter on the table.

"Mama is the major going to die?" Nabby asked.

"We hope not, but we'll say a prayer for him tonight before we go to bed."

"He would appreciate that Ma'am," Oliver said. "He went to Christ Church ***** in Boston almost every Sunday and I went with him a few times."

Abigail dished up a bowl of stew and put some buttered bread on a plate and took it into Joseph. "How is he doing?"

"No change, but I don't expect to see one before late tomorrow most likely," Joseph replied accepting the food from Abigail. "I have spread a poultice over the wound to prevent infection."

"Yes, the one you used on John's hand when he cut it badly that time. I grow the ingredients for it in my garden now and I always keep some on hand for the children's cuts, scrapes and scratches not to mention how many times Samuel has fallen when he's been drinking heavily. Is the major's right arm broken? I noticed you have it bound to his side."

Joseph shook his head. "When he fell off his horse he hit the ground on his right shoulder and while nothing is broken; his shoulder is bruised very badly. I suspect Oliver did it no favors dragging him by that arm either. I've bound it to keep him from trying to use it and causing himself additional pain. Anytime he's awake you might also have him drink whatever that foul tasting herbal tincture you make Sam swallow when he's been drinking. I've been hearing complaints from him about it for the last three years," Joseph joked.

Abigail nodded. "I always keep that on hand too as I never know when Samuel might go on another drinking binge. It will help the major heal especially since he lost a lot of blood."

"We owe him a great deal," Joseph said. "If he hadn't let us know what Gage was planning, we would have lost a lot more men than we did."

"Speaking of the battle, you should probably send someone to Philadelphia to let John, Samuel, and Mr. Hancock know what has happened."

"Paul's already decided he is going to head out for Philadelphia in the morning. If you like I can take a letter to John."

"Yes, John will be worried about us so I will write it after supper and give it to you before you leave."

"I'll change the major's bandage before I leave tomorrow."

"Will it need to be changed more than once a day?"

Joseph shook his head. "It shouldn't unless the wound starts draining which would indicate an infection and that is why I'm making liberal use of the poultice to prevent that."

"The children are all going to say a prayer for him tonight before they go to bed."

"I'm sure he will appreciate their thoughtfulness."

Abigail returned to the kitchen and dished up the apple cobbler.

"We have a lot of fruit trees in the orchard," John Quincy explained to Oliver as they ate. "Apple trees, pear trees, and cherry trees so we have fruit for dessert almost every night."

"Except when we're bad," Charles said. "Then we get sent to our rooms instead."

Oliver wiped his mouth with the napkin and got up. "Thank you Ma'am for this meal. It was very good," he said giving Abigail a slight bow. "I'm going out to the barn now and brush Regina down. I always brush her at night."

"Mama, can we watch Oliver brush the horse?" Nabby asked.

"All right as long as you do what Oliver says and are quiet so you do not scare the poor creature and after that it will be bedtime."

"We promise," Charles said so solemnly that Abigail had to smile.

After they followed Oliver out to the barn, Abigail cleared the table and washed up the dishes. Joseph brought his dishes out so she could wash them. "Would you like a piece of cobbler and I think the coffee's still hot."

"That sounds wonderful Abigail," Joseph said seating himself at the table.

She brought the cobbler over to the table and poured the coffee and sat down across from him.

"Are you sure looking after the major won't be too much for you?" Joseph asked. "I know you have had to run the entire household since John's been gone to Philadelphia."

"Yes, I'm sure _._ And where else would you send the poor man with so many people being against the British because of General Gage's actions?"

"That why we thought of here first," Joseph confessed. "Because we knew you wouldn't turn him away."

"From what little Oliver has said, Major Pitcairn sounds like a good and decent man."

Joseph nodded. "I think even Sam was impressed with him although he would never admit it."

"Of course not," Abigail agreed laughing.

Joseph returned to the guest room to keep watch over Major Pitcairn while Abigail first got the children to bed and then sat down to write a long letter to John.

Oliver came into the guest room just before he went to sleep. "Is Major Pitcairn going to all right?"

"If he survives the night I'd say he has a good chance."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode into Philadelphia to the State House. He dismounted leaving Brown Beauty to graze and went inside. He opened the door and stepped into the meeting room.

" _No one is asking you to abandon hostilities. We're not blind to plight of New England_." John Dickinson from Pennsylvania said.

Sam stood up. " _Then why do you insist on being so unhelpful_?"

" _Our forefathers thrived on a sacred union with England. I, for one, am not prepared to destroy that bond. Not while war is still avoidable,"_ Dickinson replied.

Some of the delegates applauded him as he sat down again. Franklin leaned over to him and asked, " _You are aware that you're not the only delegate from Pennsylvania, right_?"

" _I am. I still have to follow my conscience_."

" _And I'm not_?"

Paul had made his way over to Sam and the other two and gave them a short version of what had happened at Bunker Hill. "The bastard ordered his soldiers to mutilate our dead!"

John stood up. " _There can be no peace. We've just received news from Boston. Hundreds of our militia men were slaughtered by General Gage and his troops! They were all brave and true patriots. We should observe a moment of silence_."

George Washington slammed his hand down on the table causing everyone to jump and yelled, _"No!_ _We've observed enough silence. We need action!"_

Dickinson rose. " _Mr. Washington_ …"

" _General Gage is a ruthless, brutal tyrant who will stop at nothing!_ _I will ride to Boston_. _I will take care of him myself_. _Are there any objections_?" Washington looked around him with a fierce expression on his face as if daring anyone to object. " _Good day, gentlemen_." He left, letting the door slam behind him.

"Is there somewhere I can get something to eat before I start back?" Paul asked. "And then I can tell you in more detail what's happened since you left."

"Yeah, there's a tavern, City Tavern a short walk from here that has really good variety of food," Sam said.

"Unlike the Green Dragon," Paul chuckled. The owner seemed to know only one recipe - stew of some sort and bread, but still it was always hearty and filling.

They crossed the street and went inside the tavern and found a table. Franklin joined them followed by a barmaid carrying a tray with five tankards of Ale. "Thank you, my dear and here's a little something extra for you."

"Why thank you so much, Mr. Franklin," she said slipping the extra shillings into her apron pocket and winking saucily at the men. Paul smiled and raised his tankard to her.

"Alright Paul, enough of the bullshit. What the hell happened at Bunker Hill?" Sam snapped.

Paul sighed and his expression changed to one of sadness. "We lost a lot of good men, but Gage lost even more; probably close to a thousand. We had to retreat and they took the redoubt, but it was a hollow victory for them. It would've been a lot worse for us if Pitcairn hadn't let us know what was coming so we could be ready for it."

"Major John Pitcairn?" Hancock asked. "He was with General Gage when he forced me to leave my house."

"He was also in the square that day announcing the flogging of that poor man," John said.

"Yes," Sam answered taking a gulp of his Ale. "He contacted us after Concord through Joseph who was treating the daughter of the man in whose house Pitcairn is billeted. He'd given him a note so he could pass the sentries to see his daughter and a note to give to Joseph. Me, Paul, and Joseph met with him three night later and he told us he was disgusted with Gage's brutality towards the colonist and didn't like that Gage considered his men nothing more than acceptable losses in a battle and he was willing to help us defeat Gage."

Franklin raised his tankard. "Here's to Major Pitcairn."

"The problem is Pitcairn was shot during Bunker Hill. He led the second charge and fired his pistol, but it was over our heads. I had told the men to aim for the officers because I knew the higher officers wouldn't be on the field; they'd be in the back instead. I ran and yelled for the men to hold their fire when we saw him on the field, but with all the noise, somebody didn't hear me and shot him. Oh! John, I have a letter for you from Abigail, but I'll give it to you as soon as I explain the rest of what happened."

John nodded and noticed that Sam was tapping his fingers on the table which indicated he was getting restive.

"When we knew there were too many British soldiers to keep fighting them; we made the decision to abandon the redoubt and we had wagons waiting that we loaded the survivable wounded, by Joseph's estimation, into. I regret we had to leave the dying and the dead, but time was short. At that point, we didn't know if Pitcairn was dead or alive. We had to leave, but we were coming back once Gage and his remaining troops left. Dawes remained out of sight to keep watch."

They were interrupted by the same waitress serving their meal of Welsh Rabbit. Paul took several bites of his meal before swallowing and continuing his story. "Towards late afternoon, Dawes came back and said they'd left, but Gage had ordered the remaining soldiers to mutilate our dead."

"Bastard!" Sam said, slamming down his tankard.

"When we got there everybody was almost sick seeing what Gage had done. Dawes and I went out in the field. Gage had left without burying the British dead. We went to the spot where I'd seen Pitcairn fall, but he wasn't there although there was blood. I thought maybe he was still alive and the British had taken him, but then Dawes spotted the drag marks that led into a woodsy area. We followed it with Joseph following behind us. All at once we heard a horse nicker and what sounded like a young boy shushing it. When we stepped out into the open we saw it _was_ a boy who looked maybe thirteen or fourteen along with the Major who was unconscious and his horse." Paul shook head. "It was the damnedest thing I've ever seen in my life. When Pitcairn was shot and fell off his horse; she stood over him protecting him from the men who were marching behind him."

"Who is the boy?" John asked.

"His name is Oliver Rowley and it turns out he was fourteen when he ran away from ...well he didn't say, but I suspect it was from a bad home or else an orphanage. He lied about his age, and joined the Marines. Whoever signed him up must've know he wasn't of age; he hasn't even started shaving yet. He said Pitcairn spotted him out first thing, but didn't send him back. Instead he put him in charge of taking care of his horse so he wouldn't have to be in battle and making sure the other men didn't bully him."

"Pitcairn sounds like a decent man unlike General Gage," Hancock remarked.

Paul nodded. "He's one officer that cares deeply about the men he commands and I respect him for that. Oliver said when he saw Pitcairn laying on the ground with his horse protecting him; he broke formation and stayed behind with him. Apparently, Gage had made him line up with the rest of the men. It was a good thing there was so much smoke obscuring Gage's view of the field so he couldn't see that or he probably would have had the poor kid flogged and then hung. Joseph asked him how he managed to get Pitcairn back there because Pitcairn's about two times the boy's weight and he said his horse helped him. He took hold of one of Pitcairn's arms and the horse took hold of his coat and they dragged him back there and then he tried to cover the drag marks, but he was too afraid General Gage would see him so he didn't do a real good job of it."

"Well here's to Oliver and that horse too," Franklin said, lifting his tankard.

"We got him into a wagon and got him back to the encampment where Joseph with Kelly's assistance, got the ball out, but he said Pitcairn would need a cleaner place to heal and I knew your farm was the closest so I rode there, told Abigail what happened, and asked her permission to bring Pitcairn there to recover. She said yes so we got your wagon and brought Pitcairn back. Abigail's probably written you about it, John."

John opened his letter from Abigail and started to read it.

"Is Pitcairn still alive?" Sam asked.

"Joseph said if he survived the first night then he had a relatively good chance of surviving and he was still alive when I left."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Major Pitcairn opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry and he could not see much, but what he could make out was not familiar. He was not in the regimental hospital tent nor was he in his billeted quarters at the Shaw home. He tried to sit up using his left hand, but fell back gasping as his right side felt as if hellfire itself had lodged there and the pain in his right shoulder was nearly as excruciating.

"Major! You must remain calm and not move!" A woman's voice scolded him. "Dr. Warren will not be happy if you undo all his work so soon." He heard the sound of water pouring and then the woman wiped his face with a cool cloth. "Try to drink some of this," Abigail said, lifting his head so he could drink.

Pitcairn drank what she gave him, but choked at the taste and almost spat it out. Whatever medicine it was, it tasted horribly!

"I know it doesn't taste very good, but it will help replace the blood you lost."

Pitcairn wanted to ask where he was and who she was, but felt himself blacking out again.

 _ ***Christ Church is better known as the Old North Church where the lanterns were hung.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from The Sons of Liberty will be italicized. No copywrite infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 4**

Joseph got off his horse in front of the Adams' home. The children hearing his horse had come out of the barn to see who had arrived. "Good morning, Joseph," Abigail said coming out on the porch. "Children, breakfast is ready," she called. "Are your chores finished?"

"Yes Mama, we did them early so we could help Oliver with Regina," John said.

"Good. Come into the house and get washed up, but remember to be very quiet. Tell Oliver to get washed up too."

"Yes, Mama."

She smiled at Joseph. "You'll be happy to hear that your patient awakened early this morning for a few minutes. I gave him some of my herbal tincture and it was obvious he did not care for the taste of it. I think he would have spit it out if he'd been stronger."

"He and Sam will have something more in common then," Joseph laughed.

The children came in behind Joseph. John stopped them and said loudly, "Remember mama said we have to be quiet." He began walking on his tiptoes into the kitchen.

Abigail rolled her eyes and said, "John, when I said you needed to be quiet, I meant to speak quietly, not stampede into the house, or let the door slam as you children usually do."

"Sorry Mama. I'll remember," he replied and Abigail smiled and ruffled his hair as he passed. "He's really is just a miniature of his father," she said to Joseph laughing.

The children went and sat down at the kitchen table where bowls of porridge topped with dried cranberries awaited them. They had a natural cranberry bog nearby and harvested the cranberries in the fall and dried them so they could be used the rest of the year.

"Is Oliver coming to breakfast?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Mama, but he said he wanted to see the major first," her daughter answered.

Joseph had finished examining Major Pitcairn and changing his bandage when Oliver came into the room. "Major Pitcairn will be all right then, Doctor?"

"Yes, I believe he will survive, but I don't know what his future may hold as far as his health goes," Joseph admitted. "Did Mrs. Adams tell you he woke briefly early this morning?"

Oliver nodded. "I was really happy to hear it and so was Regina. The major's got really a strong constitution. You should have been there and seen him when he was struggling to break some of the men from drinking rum; he moved into the barracks and he never gave up on any of them and he did manage to stop them from taking another drink. He'll recover."

"Well that is good to hear Oliver," Joseph said and smiled. "I believe Mrs. Adams has breakfast prepared and is probably wondering where you are."

"If the major wakes up again, will you make sure to tell him that Regina's all right? He was always worried about her getting shot."

"I will be sure and tell him when he awakens again and I will also tell him you survived also. I believe he will also be happy to hear that also."

"I hope he is not ashamed of me because I broke formation."

"You didn't break formation because of cowardice, but because you wanted to help the major and I don't believe from what I've heard about him that he would condemn you for that."

"If you think so …" Oliver began.

"I do," Joseph stated firmly.

Abigail appeared in the doorway. "Oliver, please come and eat breakfast before your porridge gets cold."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Oliver," she replied and smiled as he passed her.

"Major Pitcairn seems to be doing well at the moment," Joseph said. "But I will still need to watch if his wound starts draining or he develops a fever; both are signs of an internal infection."

"I'll have drink more tincture whenever he awakens," she said and sighed. "I know it won't be easy after the first time; it never was with Samuel."

"So I've heard John say," Joseph said thinking of the stories John had related of him having to hold Sam down while Abigail poured the tincture down his throat and then pinched his nose shut, forcing him to swallow it.

"I know it tastes dreadful. I've taken three spoonfuls a day when I've been expecting and I give a spoonful to the children every morning which reminds me I had better get that done before they decide to run off and hide."

"See, Major, you are not alone. Everybody hates the taste of that tincture," Joseph said jovially as he placed things back into his medical chest in their customary order. He put it over his shoulder and left the room.

"Did you have breakfast, Joseph? I have leftover porridge if you haven't," Abigail said.

"I just had an apple and the porridge sounds good along with a cup of hot coffee if you have it,"

Abigail nodded. "I keep it on out of habit. John drinks a lot of it when he's home. Even though he's quite conservative he refused to drink tea anymore because of the tax and started drinking coffee."

"I wonder what is going on in Philadelphia." Joseph said as he sat down at the table. "I certainly hope after Bunker Hill something good comes out of it."

"John said in his last letter that they were working with Mr. Franklin now. He, John, and Mr. Hancock are working to convince the other delegates that independence will actually be a boon for them."

"And I imagine Sam's being his usual pain in the backside," Joseph remarked.

"Well, John and Mr. Hancock are getting a bit frustrated that he won't follow their lead," Abigail admitted. "The Southern states are worried about losing their market for their cotton, tobacco, and rice if we separate from England and John says they refuse to even discuss the slaves they hold in bondage."

"Yes, with so many different beliefs and concerns I can't see how we're going to achieve independence." Joseph shook his head. "I see how the Tories here, even after Christopher was killed by one of their own, even after the massacre in the square, and General Gage's harsh military rule, still believe the King's policies are best for them. He has always treated us as if we're ignorant children yet they want to continue that treatment."

"Samuel has been railing about that for years," Abigail replied with a rueful smile.

"And I didn't understand it until Christopher was shot and killed and they sent the Tory who shot him back to England to stand trial where he most likely was not punished for his his crime," Joseph admitted. "If any of us had fired into a crowd of Tories and killed one of their children, we would have been arrested on the spot and most likely hung the next morning."

"I know," Abigail said nodding. "Samuel was absolutely distraught that he had unintentionally caused that child's death."

Joseph finished his breakfast and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast, Abigail. I will be back to check on the major this evening. If in the meantime he does develop any of the symptoms I mentioned; please send Oliver for me."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn opened his eyes and this time he was relieved he was able to see clearly. He looked around the room curiously. The wallpaper was garnished with roses and the curtains on the window looked to be of good quality material. He estimated it was late afternoon by the length of the sun on the curtain.

Abigail looked in and saw his eyes were open and she saw the questions he wanted to ask so she set the glass of tincture on the dresser, pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, and sat down. "I am Mrs. Abigail Adams or Mrs. John Adams if you prefer and you are in my home."

"Major John Pitcairn," he whispered, offering her his hand.

She shook it and continued, "You were wounded in the battle at Bunker Hill and the men were forced to abandon the redoubt when it looked as if it was going to be overrun. They gathered as many of the wounded as they could, but were forced to leave the dead and dying. After General Gage and his remaining troops left the field, they went back and it was horrible what they found."

Pitcairn could imagine as he was familiar with Gage's streak of brutality and viciousness. "How many of my men were killed?"

Abigail took his hand. "Joseph said there were possibly close to a thousand dead lying below the redoubt, but I don't know how many were soldiers you personally commanded. General Gage left without taking them or burying them. I'm so sorry."

"General Gage considers them failures because they were killed and did not achieve the victory he wanted," he answered in a distant voice.

Pitcairn looked tired and sad so Abigail got up, picked up the glass of tincture, and brought it over to him. "We can talk more about this later, but right now I want you to drink this with no arguments. I know it tastes terrible, but it will help you heal. If you drink it all at once, the taste is much less noticeable."

Pitcairn did as she instructed as he sensed she could be truly formidable is she so chose. "Ugh! That is horrible, Madam!" He gasped.

"Yes, but Dr. Warren said to get as much of this as possible into you as I could."

"My horse ...?" Pitcairn asked.

"She is in our barn and Oliver and my children are taking good care of her. In fact, I've caught the children sneaking out with apples and carrots for her." She saw his eyes widen with questions, but held up her hand. "I know you have a lot of questions, but you need sleep and they can wait. I am truly sorry about your men, Major."

"As I am about what the General did to yours," he closed his eyes again as Abigail left the room.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

" _Assemble our reserve forces_ ," General Gage ordered. _"I want a full-scale attack as soon as our soldiers are walking again."_

 _"Sir, our victory at Bunker Hill has had little consequence,"_ General Clinton said phrasing his objection so it sounded like a query rather than an objection. He and the other officers had all seen what the general had done to Major Pitcairn because he had objected too strenuously to the loss of life that Bunker Hill would take. _"We've lost hundreds of men."_

 _"We have suffered losses, yes, but 100 of ours means far less than 100 of theirs. We attack again before they have a chance to replenish their numbers."_

 _"But, Sir, the reinforcements from London should be here shortly. Let's bide our time."_

General Gage turned around and looked directly at General Clinton. _"Tell me, what did we fight that battle for? We have them on the run. We must push forward at all costs. Now!"_

Clinton immediately ceased his protests. He did not want to end up as Major Pitcairn had. The officers filed out, leaving the General to his thoughts.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode into camp the next morning. He had a letter in his pocket for Abigail from John. He dismounted and took Brown Beauty's saddle off and allowed her to graze. It had been a long ride to Philadelphia and back. There were men with bandages wrapped around their heads, arms, and legs sitting everywhere. He wondered how in the hell they could fight Gage much less defeat him if he decided to attack again.

He sat down next to Dawes at the fire. "Good trip?" Dawes asked.

"I didn't run into any Redcoats if that's what you're asking," Paul replied. "What's been happening here?"

"Gage is been lying low. Been expectin' to see him come stormin' up here, but he hasn't made a move yet."

"Pitcairn still alive?"

"Aye and Joseph thinks he's going to recover. Been awake a couple of times too. Abigail's been pourin' some tincture into him every time he wakes up."

Paul chuckled. "If it the one Sam's always complaining that she pours down his throat whenever he's been drinking hard; I'd stay asleep if I were Pitcairn. Sam claims it tastes like a combination of cow shit and horse piss."

"Doesn' sound like somethin' I'd wanna drink either."

They were interrupted by Amos running up to them out of breath. "One of the lookouts just informed me that he's sighted a huge troop of men coming this way. He said there must be five or six thousand of them."

"Are they Gage's troops?"

Amos shook his head. "They're not wearing red if they are and I can't imagine Gage would allow his troops to go into battle in anything less than full uniform."

Paul paled and grabbed his telescope from Brown Beauty's saddlebag and ran out to a rise. He slid the telescope out to its full length and put it up to his eye. He saw a long line of men following their leader, a tall auburn-haired individual who was striding ahead of everyone else and leading his horse behind. It was definitely George Washington.

Paul grinned and handed off his telescope to Dawes. "It's okay, boys. They're on our side. That's George Washington of Virginia in the lead. I saw him briefly in action in Philadelphia and he's one hell of a powder keg! He's the one that told Sam we should resist and make our own army."

They waited until the General Washington reached them and extended his hand. " _Mr. Revere. George Washington."_

 _"I am very happy to meet you."_

 _"I regret I was unable to arrive sooner."_

 _"That's a lot of men,"_ Paul remarked in amazement.

 _"Gathered every militia from here to Philadelphia. They're good men. They're prepared to fight for their freedom."_

 _"We could use the help,"_ Paul acknowledged as he and Washington headed for the main tent.

" _Gage is most likely preparing for a final charge to break through whatever fortifications you might have left. So we must be ready."_

"He will want revenge for the hollow victory we handed them at Bunker Hill," Amos said.

"Well, it would have been an even bigger victory for them if it hadn't been for Major Pitcairn," Paul pointed out.

"Tis' hard to believe a Redcoat helped us even now," Kelly said.

"He did and at great risk to himself. If Gage had caught him he would've hung him on the spot," Paul said.

"You had a British officer as an informant?" Washington asked.

Paul nodded. "Major John Pitcairn. He's second-in-command to Gage, but unfortunately he got shot at Bunker Hill, but we managed to save him and he's recovering at the Adams' farm near here."

"I should like to meet this Major Pitcairn if he is well enough to have visitors," Washington said.

"You can ask Joseph …Dr. Warren when he returns from checking on him."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Joseph dismounted in front of the Adams house. The children as usual ran out from the barn to see who had come followed by Oliver.

"And how is Major Pitcairn feeling this evening?" He asked the children.

"Mama says the major feels sad because she had to tell him about his soldiers," Nabby replied.

"Yes, I expect hearing about that would make him sad," Joseph replied. He went up on the porch and knocked on the door. Abigail opened it, he entered, and she closed it again. "I'm afraid I upset the major earlier this afternoon," she confessed. "He asked me how many of his men had been lost and I had to tell him."

"It's alright Abigail, he would have found out eventually," Joseph said. He went down the hall to the guest room.

Major Pitcairn opened his eyes and looked up as Joseph came into the room. Joseph placed a hand over Pitcairn's forehead for a moment then asked, "How's the pain? Bearable? I can give you Laudanum if it becomes too much."

Pitcairn held up his left hand. "I would rather not. The pain is bearable unless I move too suddenly and then it feels as if there is hellfire lodged in my right side and my right shoulder hurts abominably."

"A good reason not to move more than necessary then," Joseph said sitting down. "I understand that Abigail told you about your men at Bunker Hill?"

Pitcairn nodded. "They were brave and good men, every last one of them and they did not deserve to be slaughtered."

"I don't doubt that. I wish we could get them buried, but we just can't spare the men right now to do it with so many wounded and with the possibility of Gage attacking."

"I understand and he _will_ attack. I know he will not take the hollow victory you have handed him lightly and you should not either."

"We've got more men coming in, but they're raw recruits and not ready to fight except amongst themselves," Joseph replied with an uneasy laugh.

"I know what you mean. I had that problem with the men from the Plymouth division. They were quite undisciplined. They are going to need a strong hand to turn them into proper soldiers."

"I don't suppose you'd want to do it?" Joseph joked.

"I doubt they would listen to me as I am the enemy, Dr. Warren."

"Former enemy," Joseph corrected him. "After Gage and his troops left Bunker Hill, we came back to retrieve our dead, but we also came back to see if you were still alive. We hoped you were."

"I thank you for saving me," Pitcairn said nodding graciously.

"I took the ball out of you, but who really saved you is Oliver and your horse. He broke formation when he saw you fall and stayed back with you. That's quite some horse you have. When you fell off her, she stood over you and protected you from the men marching behind you. She forced them to go around her."

"I remember getting shot and falling …"

"Yes, you have a very bad bruise on your right shoulder where you hit the ground when you fell off your horse and that's why I have your arm temporarily bound to your body; it's a wonder you didn't break your arm or your collar bone," Joseph said. "When we went back to where you had fallen; Paul and Dawes followed the drag marks …"

"Drag marks?" Pitcairn asked. "Did I crawl? I have no memory of moving from the spot where I fell."

"No, you were unconscious at that point. Oliver said he got you into those woods with help from your horse. He took one of your arms and your horse took hold of your regimental coat and together they pulled you back there. I can testify to your horse's part as I found her teeth marks on your coat. Oliver feels guilty because he broke formation to help you and he thinks you'll disapprove."

Pitcairn shook his head and showing some of his reputed temperament with a string of curses like nothing Joseph had ever heard before. "Calm down," Joseph advised.

"I apologize for my profanity, Dr. Warren. I am afraid I am noted for it in the Marines. If you would, Dr. Warren please ask Oliver to come and see me before you leave."

"I will," Joseph assured him. "But you must promise me you'll remain calm."

Pitcairn nodded. "I will do my best."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Joseph was riding up the trail to their encampment and halted his horse suddenly in amazement when he saw all the men milling about. Where in the hell had they all come from? He made a clicking sound and his horse started galloping up the trail. He jumped down from his horse, walked into his tent to stow his medical chest and then walked up to the main tent.

"Ah! The man of the hour!" Paul joked taking Joseph by his arm. "Joseph, this is George Washington and he's brought 6,000 men to help us fight General Gage."

Joseph extended his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you and I am happy to see you and your men. As you can see, we have a lot of men still recovering from the wounds they received at Bunker Hill."

Washington nodded. "Yes I did notice that. Mr. Revere was telling me about Major Pitcairn and I would like to meet this man. Is it possible?"

"I'd give a few days yet, Mr. Washington. He had a bad shock when Mrs. Adams had to tell him how many of his men had been killed at Bunker Hill and I'd rather give him time to recover from that."

"Of course," Washington replied.

"There is one thing you might do," Joseph said hesitantly.

"And what is that, Dr. Warren?"

"General Gage left the dead British soldiers unburied and that has upset Major Pitcairn greatly. You have a lot of men and I wonder if it would be possible to get them buried."

"I see General Gage has not changed. He did the same thing when we fought the French." He nodded. "I will see to their burial myself."

"Thank you," Joseph said.

Washington mounted his horse and yelled, "Men, I need volunteers for a burial detail so take all the shovels you can find."

"Me and Dawes will ride along with them because we'll need to save any personal objects that are on them so maybe the major can identify them."

"Good idea," Joseph said. "I think Major Pitcairn would appreciate that."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The four Adams children insisted on accompanying Oliver, who was dressed in his full uniform, to see Major Pitcairn. They stood outside his room arguing, "We'll defend you so he can't yell at you," John stated gravely. He wanted to be a lawyer like his father.

"Mama's gonna use her wooden spoon on our backsides if she knows we went in here," Charlie warned.

Three year-old Thomas squealed and covered his backside with his hands.

"We can't leave Oliver to be yelled at by the major even if it means mama's wooden spoon," Nabby argued.

Pitcairn who had been reading a book Abigail had given him from John Adams extensive library smiled as he listened to their arguments. He decided to put them out of their misery and called out, "Oliver, please come in and bring your friends."

There was a sudden silence and then Oliver came in and snapped Pitcairn a crisp salute. "We are not in a military setting, Oliver so there is no need to salute me and for God's sake take off that regimental coat. It is much too hot to wear it."

"Yes Sir," Oliver answered.

"And you children are?" He asked.

John Quincy stepped forward. "I'm John Quincy Adams and I'm eight, that's my older sister Abigail and she's ten, my brothers Charlie and Thomas are five and three."

"Major John Pitcairn," he said nodding. "And thank you for the prayers you said for me. Your mother told me about it and I am grateful for them."

Thomas wrinkled his nose and said, "You talk funny."

Pitcairn smiled. "That is because I was not born in this country, but across the ocean in Scotland, but I have been living in London since I joined the Marines when I was 17." He directed his attention back to Oliver and said, "I am not angry with you for breaking formation because you never should have been out on that battlefield and you did it to save both Regina and I as I am sure General Gage would have ordered her to be shot if he had seen her standing over me as she was."

"Children." They heard their mother call and heard the front door being opened. "Children?"

"On no!" Charlie said. "I _told_ you that Mama would know that we're in here and now we'll get her wooden spoon across our backsides!"

Thomas squealed again and covered his with his hands.

"May I suggest a fast and orderly retreat," Pitcairn said.

The four children looked confused so Oliver explained, "He means you should leave and go upstairs quietly while your mother's outside."

"Come on let's go!" Nabby said, taking Charles and Thomas by their shoulder and turning them around. "Thank you for letting us come in with Oliver, Major."

He nodded. "My pleasure, Miss Adams."

John started to leave but then stopped, "Major, is it all right if I come back sometime? I have some questions about Regina."

"You may as long as your mother agrees. I do not wish to formulate a rebellion while I am a guest in your home."

"John! Come on now!" Nabby called. "I can see Mama coming back."

"Coming," he called and left the room.

Oliver grinned. "They're nice children, Major and Regina really likes them. She lets them feed her apples and carrots even the littlest one and he was scared of her at first."

"Well she does stand 14 hands high and must look very big to someone his size."

Abigail knocked and then stuck her head in the door. "Excuse me, Major. Oliver, have you seen my children?"

"I believe they may be upstairs, Madam. I have heard footsteps crossing the ceiling."

"Thank you Major," Abigail said and left.

Oliver motioned towards the chair and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down, Sir?"

"Oliver, did we not agree sometime ago that when we are alone, you may address me by my Christian name?"

"Yes, Si …I mean, John."

"Now I am assuming you have more questions," Pitcairn said.

Oliver nodded, "How come the general ordered you to lead that charge?"

Pitcairn sighed. "I became angry about the terrible loss of life the battle would reap and how he and the other officers did not even care as if the men's lives had no meaning." He stared up at the ceiling for a moment then continued, "In retrospect I should have guarded my tongue closer, but at that moment everything that had happened …being sent to bribe Samuel Adams, the flogging in the square and him forcing every citizen _even children_ to watch it, threatening John Adams in order to make his cousin behave, forcing Mr. Hancock out of his house when the governor's house was richly appointed, ordering civilians to be shot if they were found helping the colonial army in any way, Lexington, Concord, and afterwards the way the general assumed that one of my men was a traitor. It just all became too much especially when I realized I was most often the face of the general's brutality. I was the one who had to carry out his orders no matter how vile I personally felt about them and yes, I did object to his strategy and attempted to convince him to abandon it."

"You stood up for us then?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately too many officers consider that a dangerous weakness and I may have questioned the general's orders once too often which he does not permit," Pitcairn replied.

There was a knock on the door frame and Abigail asked, "May I come in, Major?"

"It is time for the detestable tincture again," he muttered. "Yes Madam, you may."

Abigail came in holding the inevitable glass of tincture. "Oliver, do you have the Major's horse settled for the night?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh by the way, Sir. I have your pistols."

"I am very glad to hear that as those were a gift when I was promoted to major. If you would please give them to me tomorrow morning as I do not want the children finding them accidentally."

Abigail smiled. "Oliver, you need to get to sleep and so does the major."

Oliver got up. "I'll see you in the morning then, Major."

"I will be here."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage walked around Hancock's former office, staring at the wall with John's portrait on it blankly. He was about to call for Pitcairn, but then remembered he was dead or at least he assumed he was dead, but neither his body nor his horse were found. It was very strange.

There was a knock on the door and General Clinton came in. "General, I just received a report that George Washington has arrived here with at least 6,000 men, heading to join the remaining rebel army, I assume."

"More of his pig farmers I suspect," Gage replied. "Keep a sharp eye on him and alert me if he makes the slightest move."

"Well …" General Clinton hesitated a moment. "He is at Bunker Hill at this time …burying our dead."

"So like George," Gage said, shaking his head. "Concerning himself with things that no longer matter."

"Do you want me to order an attack?" General Clinton asked.

"No. We do not have enough soldiers. We will have to wait until the reinforcements from London arrive."

General Clinton breathed a sigh of relief as he left and closed the doors behind him. At least Thomas was being reasonable about this!

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from the Sons of Liberty miniseries is italicized. No copywrite infringement is intended._

 **A/N:** _I know a higher officer is not required to return a lower officer's salute, but in this case Washington is doing it out of the respect he feels for Major Pitcairn._

 **Chapter 5**

The first thing Oliver did the next morning before the children were up was to bring the major's gun belt containing his pistols into him. "I never considered that the children might get hold of your pistols."

"Well, children tend to be curious and I do not want to take the chance they might be hurt." There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Dr. Warren."

Joseph came in smiling. "Am I so predictable?"

"No, I recognized your footsteps in the hall. Oliver, would you please put this in the closet over there. Thank you."

Oliver did as instructed and then said, "I'll be outside mucking out Regina's stall. Maybe, I'll take her for a short walk too if that all right, Major. She's getting kind of restless."

"She is used to being ridden regularly so yes, a short walk would probably do her good, but do not go very far. General Gage may still have sentries about so keep a sharp watch."

"I will," Oliver promised.

Joseph smiled as he felt Pitcairn's forehead and noted that his color was much better and his eyes were clear. "How is the pain today?"

"It feels less today than it did yesterday and only really hurts if I move too suddenly."

"Good," Joseph said. "I think we might start you on some food today."

"As long as it tastes better than that hellish tincture," Pitcairn grumbled.

"Would you feel up to a visitor in a couple of days? George Washington, the newly appointed commander of our forces would like to meet you."

Pitcairn suddenly appeared agitated. He could not meet this man in his nightclothes, but he had no idea where his uniform was. He had had spare ones at Mr. Shaw's house of course, but doubted that his effects were still there as Captain Whiting was probably under the impression that he had been killed and informed Mr. Shaw of that.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked. "If you don't feel up to meeting Washington that's fine."

"It is not that. It is simply that I cannot meet your commander like this, but I have no idea where my uniform is and I do not have access to the extra ones at Mr. Shaw's home if my effects are even still there as I am sure my adjutant thought I had been killed and informed Mr. Shaw of my death."

"Don't get upset about it," Joseph admonished. "We've got three days to come up with something. Your shirt and waistcoat I'm afraid weren't salvageable as they were badly bloodstained and I had to rip them to get to your wound. I believe your regimental coat is hanging in the closet with your sash, sword belt, sword, and your boots. I hung your breeches over there," he said indicating the stand that the bed comforter usually hung over. "Abigail can probably loan you one of John's shirts and a waistcoat. It won't be strictly regulation of course, but it won't matter."

Pitcairn nodded. "I will feel much more comfortable dressed in my uniform even if it's not completely regulation."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In Philadelphia, Sam was becoming more impatient and short-tempered as the time went on and some of the delegates continued to drag their feet about independence. Franklin had already assured the southern delegates he could get them markets for their cotton, tobacco, and rice in France as he was on very good terms with the French. Button Gwinett had been assured by Hancock that he would still retain his land grants after independence, but the southern colonies still refused to give an 'Aye' vote and Franklin had pointed out to them they didn't even have enough votes to call for a verbal vote. If there were more 'Nays' than 'Ayes' the other delegates would be satisfied that the result of the vote was they would remain bonded with England and the delegates would return to their homes.

As had become their habit they went to the City Tavern to get some supper. Franklin went up to the bar to get some Ale while the other three found a table. Tonight's meal was Hunter's Game Pye with tender venison braised in port wine sauce with mushrooms, aromatic vegetables, and bacon lardoons under a flaky pastry crust.

"I hope you Gents enjoy your meal," the same bar maid they'd had the other day said, winking at them.

"Oh, we will my dear," Franklin assured her as he slipped her a few extra shillings that she discreetly put in her apron pocket. "Ta' Gents."

 _"So we don't even have a third of the house yet?"_ Hancock asked _._

Ben Franklin shook his head. _"No."_

 _"What about South Carolina?"_ He asked _._

" _I have absolutely no idea what South Carolina's gonna do,"_ Franklin replied.

' _Well, unless it's unanimous, it does us no good. General Gage will pick us off colony by colony,"_ John said.

Sam picked at his food, listening to their conversations. Suddenly he slammed his hand down on the table, startling the other three and rose out of his chair.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Hancock asked.

 _"I'm going somewhere I can be useful."_

 _"You can be useful here,"_ Hancock said.

 _"Nothing's happening here. We've been at this for weeks."_

John and Franklin sat silently watching Hancock expertly handle Sam's latest display of temper.

 _"No, your cousin, Mr. Franklin, me …we have been at it. You have been no help at all! Can you deny it? Have you done anything to convince these men?"_

 _"These men …these men are terrified. They're all just in it for themselves. They all want something."_

 _"Yes they do, but you do not. I did not understand at first, but now I do. All you want is for things to be fair for everyone. If you leave, everyone else will leave. You have to stay and convince them. You have convinced me! A man with everything to lose. Look at me. Look at me."_ Hancock pulled on Sam's arm and he turned his head to look at Hancock _. "I am broke. This …"_ Hancock pulled a coin out of his waistcoat pocket. It was the coin that Paul had minted for the members of the underground market so they were able to identify each other _"This is all I have left. You're the only one with no agenda. You're the only one who can make these men hear the truth."_

Sam sat down again and took a gulp of his ale and wiped his mouth. _"All right. Been enough of the bullshit. Let's try this my way."_

Franklin raised his tankard and smiled. "Glad you've decided to stay. Now let's go back there tomorrow and create that new nation!"

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Joseph waited with Major Pitcairn in the parlor. Major Pitcairn stood in front of the parlor window with his hands folded in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down, Major?" Joseph asked. He had helped Pitcairn dress this morning and unbound his right arm from his body. It had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated because Pitcairn had been so unsteady on his feet and they had to be careful of his bruised shoulder. Joseph had pointed out the marks on his left shoulder of his regimental jacket that Regina had left.

"No thank you, Doctor. I actually feel more comfortable standing up."

"Well, if you start feeling the least bit unsteady on your feet, I want you to sit down immediately because I don't want you to fall and possibly tear open your wound."

Just then they heard the sound of horses' hooves approaching the house and Paul's voice calling out to Oliver and the children. There was a knock on the door and Abigail opened it. "Paul, how nice to see you again."

"Abigail," Paul nodded and took off his hat. "May, I present General George Washington. General Washington, Mrs. John Adams."

"I met your husband and his cousin while a delegate at the first and second Continental Congresses. Both are fair and honorable men," Washington said givng Abigail a slight bow.

"Thank you for saying that about John and Samuel General Washington," she replied. "Dr. Warren and Major Pitcairn are waiting in the parlor. If you'll follow me."

She led them to the parlor door and then said, "If you gentlemen will excuse me; I must go outside and see where my children are. There are being much too quiet."

Paul led General Washington into the parlor and then he and Joseph left though Joseph did stop to warn Pitcairn again. "Remember what I said, Major."

"I will follow your instructions Doctor," he promised.

He turned and snapped Washington a crisp salute. "Major John Pitcairn, His Majesty's Marines, Sir."

Washington returned the salute and said, "I've heard a lot about you, Major from Mr. Revere and Doctor Warren."

"They saved my life and I will always be grateful to them for that." He motioned to the sofa. "Please have a seat, General. I prefer to stand as my wound hurts less standing up than sitting down."

Washington seated himself on the sofa and said, "I have to admit I was curious to meet you, Major. You seem to be a much different officer than the British officers I met during the war with the French."

"I was born in Scotland and my father was a minster. I had no vocation for the ministry and I wanted to see the world so I made my way to London and joined the Marines at 17. I worked my way through the ranks and was promoted to my current rank four years ago. I have tried to be a good officer to my men and set a good example for them."

"I don't doubt that for minute. Doctor Warren told me about the struggle you had with the men who became addicted to the rum. He heard about it from Private Rowley."

"I moved into the barracks with them and they did finally give up drinking it, but not without some severe disciplinary action though." Pitcairn turned back to the window watching Oliver lead Regina out of the barn with three of the four children walking beside him. He had reported that he been taking her for short walks and that she was far calmer than she had been. He turned back to Washington. "I will freely admit that I was very arrogant when I first arrived in Boston last year. I believed we were here simply to put down a handful of malcontents and we would be back on the ship and sailing back to England within a month."

"What changed your mind?"

"I did not know that His Majesty had appointed General Gage military governor which meant we would be staying a lot longer. My men did not have the proper clothing for the winter season, but General Clinton did not seemed concerned and I had several arguments with him before I was able to procure the proper clothing. Within hours of disembarking, General Gage sent me out with 200 schillings to bribe Sam Adams. He refused the offer and I admit I had to admire him for it." He turned back to the window. "I am assuming that you heard about the man who was flogged."

"Yes, by the ones who witnessed it."

"Flogging is standard punishment in the Royal Navy of which the Marines are part, but it should never have been used on a civilian and furthermore I did not see the point in forcing every citizen in Boston, even the women and children, to watch it. The flogging itself was vile in the number of times he ordered that man to be flogged and then refused him the right to see a doctor. If Dr. Warren and Mrs. Gage had not interfered, the poor man would have most likely died. All it served to do was inflame the people of Boston even more. Next he tried threatening John Adams, telling him that he had the power to take away all that he held dear unless he controlled his cousin's behavior. It made me angry when he bragged of it to me and even more so now that I have come to know Mrs. Adams and the children. If that was not enough, he decided he needed a grander house even though the governor's mansion is richly appointed so I was forced to participate in the seizure of Mr. Hancock's home and order that he be forcefully removed when he refused to leave."

"I can see General Gage has not changed much from when we served together in the war with the French. He still believes everyone else is of no matter," Washington remarked.

"It was not just all the brutality that changed my mind either. There were other things too. The home where I was billeted is owned by a man named Francis Shaw. Although he was anti-British and hated the Quartering Act for which I did not blame him; he did not hold me personally responsible for it. I used to hold socials during the week and I would invite both officers and colonist to attend so they could exchange views in a civilized fashion. I would permit no insults, rudeness, or baiting. Mr. Revere and Dr. Warren attended at least once as did Mr. Hancock and Henry Knox. I started to listen to what the colonist had to say and I realized they had legitimate complaints that were not being addressed by either His Majesty or Parliament. They considered themselves Englishmen, but did not have the same rights as men in England do."

Pitcairn watched out the window as Oliver came back with Regina and led her into the barn. He saw the four Adams' children appear with carrots and apples in hand. He smiled and continued. "We had an informant that had worked previously for Governor Hutchinson and transferred his allegiance to General Gage once Hutchinson had left. He reported that the colonists had formed an army, that Sam Adams and John Hancock were leading it and hiding in Lexington, and that they had munitions stored at a farm in Concord. General Gage ordered me to take my men and arrest Adams and Hancock and then go to Concord and destroy the munitions. He told me that any anybody found to be helping the colonists was to be shot on sight and when I asked for clarification, he replied that _they want war and we shall give them one_."

Washington shook his head in answer.

"What I did not know is that the colonist also had an informant in our ranks because it was obvious they knew we were coming and fought hard against us. I regret the loss of life at Lexington, but I too lost a lot of my men at Concord. We made our way back slowly with many of my men seriously wounded; I was wounded myself and with the colonial forces not far behind us. General Gage was not pleased that we did not have Mr. Adams and Mr. Hancock under arrest and that we did not destroy their munitions."

"I can imagine."

"He accused me of having a traitor amongst my men and ordered me to examine them from the _highest officer to the lowest sentry_ to find the traitor. After thinking about it for most of the night, I realized who the colonist's spy was and why the general behaved as he did. It was after that I sought a way to get in touch with Dr. Warren. As it turns out, Mr. Shaw's daughter suddenly became ill and he mentioned that Dr. Warren was treating her so I wrote a note for him to give to the sentries and I also wrote a note to Doctor Warren asking for a meeting with him, Mr. Revere, and Sam Adams and warning them they had an informer in their midst. My men found Mr. Whittier, the informer, hanging from a tree in the north end of Boston early the next morning."

"When did you meet with them?"

"Doctor Warren got a note to me through Mr. Shaw arranging a meeting for three nights later. When I met them I told them I could no longer tolerate General Gage's brutality and I was willing to help them defeat him. I told them I was certain he was planning a campaign to crush them for the defeat at Concord and I would let them know as I am second-in-command to General Gage and he usually discusses his plans with me before the rest of his staff. When he did I let the colonist know. Mr. Revere had arranged for a place, quite ingenious actually, where I could leave my messages for them as I generally rode out at night to check on my sentries. General Gage was planning to sail across the bay to Charlestown and marching into the hills and taking the high ground, but I knew it would mean a great many deaths. It was just a bare outline, but I did not know if I would be able to leave Boston again or not." He turned back to the window again. "What I heard at that planning session made me as angry as I think I have ever been! General Clinton and General Gage talked about the loss of lives of the soldiers as if they were nothing and I am afraid I made my objections to their plan known too strenuously."

"You are an honorable man, Major. General Gage does not understand honor," Washington stated.

Pitcairn laughed uneasily and turned around to face Washington again. "And with that honor I signed my own death warrant. General Gage viewed me as weak because I protested the needless slaughter of my men and ordered me to lead the second charge in which I would certainly be killed." He paused again. "I have attended services every Sunday since I came to Boston. Mr. Shaw invited me to attend the services at Christ Church with him and I found the congregation to be very welcoming despite my notoriety as the general's second-in-command. The fact is I could no longer face God and justify the things I was doing as orders I had to obey as a soldier."

Washington rose. "I repeat, Major. You are an honorable man and I admire that kind of honor. I would like to make you an offer to join my staff at your current rank and as my second-in-command. I understand from what Dr. Warren has said that you have quite a bit of experience getting troops into shape. We have a lot of new men flooding into our army, unruly and undisciplined and we are in bad need of somebody to teach them how to be proper soldiers."

Pitcairn was surprised that Washington would make the offer since he was technically a traitor, but he felt conflicted too. Could he fight against England and his men too? "General, may I think about your offer for a few days and give you an answer then?"

"Of course," Washington said nodding. "Now if I may ask a favor from you? I would very much like to see your horse that everyone has spoken of."

"I would like to see her myself if Dr Warren will permit it."

"Why don't we ask him and see what he says?" Washington replied.

Joseph and Paul were sitting out on the porch when Washington and Pitcairn came out. "Dr. Warren, I wonder if I might visit Regina."

"If you will allow me to take your arm I don't see a problem with it," Joseph replied.

Inside the barn, Oliver was brushing Regina while the four children watched. She nickered when she saw Pitcairn. Oliver dropped her reins and Regina immediately trotted over to Pitcairn who took hold of her reins and started petting her. "I thank you for protecting me when I was wounded and helping Oliver to get me off the battlefield to safety." He was certain now if General Gage had found them; he likely would have killed Regina and made sure he never got up again either.

Washington, his hands clasped behind him walked around Regina in admiration. He knew his horses and knew Pitcairn had a rare horse. "What do you know about her?" He asked curiously.

"I know she originally came from Ireland and I was told she is a descendant of the Irish Hobby Horse although I know nothing about her dame and sire, Sir. I know she is very intelligent if a bit skittish and impatient."

"You certainly have a rare prize there, Major. Keep her safe," Washington said with one of his rare smiles.

Pitcairn saluted him and replied. "I plan to, General."

Washington returned his salute and mounted his horse that Paul had brought over. They left to return to camp. Pitcairn turned back to Regina and said, "I know you would like to go for a ride and we will as soon as Doctor Warren allows me too."

Regina nickered again as if in understanding and Pitcairn allowed Oliver to take her reins again. "It's good to see you on your feet again, Sir."

Pitcairn glanced over at Joseph and said, "I suspect I shall be headed back to my bed shortly."

Abigail came into the barn to call the children and Oliver to get washed up for lunch.

"Mama, we saw General Washington," John said. "He came out to the barn to see Regina."

"Did he?" Abigail said smiling. "Go get washed up now for lunch and then you can tell me about General Washington's visit with Regina." The children left with Oliver following them. She looked at Pitcairn and Joseph. "Would you like to have lunch in the parlor?"

"I think that would be very nice, Madam if Dr. Warren has no objection." Pitcairn replied.

"No, that will be fine, Abigail," Joseph replied nodding.

They returned the house, Joseph holding Pitcairn's arm to make sure he didn't fall. They sat down at the small table in the parlor. "Are you in any pain?" Joseph asked.

"No more than usual, but it is bearable. Thank you for allowing me to visit Regina. I do appreciate it."

Joseph shook his head. "I swear that horse understood what you were telling her."

"I believe she does too," Pitcairn replied as Abigail came in with their lunch meat pies containing beef, vegetables, and a brown gravy under a flaky pastry crust. Pitcairn sampled it. "This is very good, Madam."

Joseph nodded. "As tasty as always, Abigail."

"Thank you both," she replied leaving them to enjoy their meal.

"Meat pies are a common fare here and contain different meats, beef, venison, pork even in some cases rabbit, wild turkey, or pheasant," Joseph explained.

"Compared to the swill we had to eat on the ship coming over here; this is like a slice of heaven."

They were silent for a moment and then Pitcairn said, "General Washington offered me a position on his staff at my current rank and as his second-in-command. He said he needs someone that has experience turning undisciplined men into proper soldiers."

"Are you going to accept?" Joseph asked.

Pitcairn leaned back in his chair, a sad expression on his face. "I do not know. I have always pictured myself as a Marine, but General Gage has put an end to that. I was thinking as I was talking to Regina that if General Gage had found her protecting me, he would have shot her and then shot me. Dead, I am more useful to him for putting the fear of God into any other of his other officers who might question his orders as I did before Bunker Hill. They all heard him order me to lead the second charge when officers of my rank are never sent out into the field because we are considered too valuable. As I told General Washington; I was very arrogant when I first arrived here and thought we were here to put down a handful of malcontents and we would be back on the ship, sailing back to England within a month, but it turned out differently. When I had those socials I listened to what the colonists were saying and I realized that they had years of legitimate complaints that had not been addressed by either the King or Parliament and I started to realize that this revolution was of England's own making."

Joseph sensing that Pitcairn needed to talk remained silent.

"The King and Parliament only made thing worse when they appointed General Gage as military governor and gave him permission to do whatever he damned pleased to put down the revolution and the fact that I was most usually the face of his brutality began to keep me awake at night. Why would they not listen and address the colonists' complaints instead of ignoring them although by the time we arrived I think it was already too late. The separation from England is inevitable."

"I've heard that King George suffers from an illness that causes him to have spells of insanity," Joseph remarked. "That would certainly result in impaired judgment."

Pitcairn nodded. "I have heard that too. Talking to you like this I find that I can fight against England because what they are doing here is morally wrong. I thought I could never fight against my men, but I have the sad suspicion there are few, if any of them, left after the slaughter at Bunker Hill."

"That reminds me. General Washington and his men buried those soldiers. They kept any personal effects we found on them thinking you might be able to identify them."

"I will certainly try," Pitcairn promised. "I am glad I am able to talk with you, Doctor so I can get my thoughts straight in my mind."

"You're welcome Major," Joseph replied. "And I'm always happy to listen."

Abigail knocked on the door and brought in bowls of stewed apples and cranberries which she set on the table in front of Joseph and Pitcairn. He raised his hand and said, "Madam, you continue to amaze me. I hope Oliver, Regina, and I are not causing you any extra work or food."

"No Major. We are almost entirely self-sufficient on this farm. We made sure of that in case something should happen and we would need to retreat here for a long period," Abigail assured him.

"I see; it was wise of both you and your husband to foresee the current conflict and prepare for it."

Finishing their lunch, Pitcairn held up his hand to Joseph. "I will go back to my bed willingly as I am feeling tired after an eventful morning and so many strong emotions."

"Good," Joseph said. He helped Pitcairn back to the guest room and helped him undress. When he was safely back in bed and Joseph was about to leave he asked, "Doctor, do you by chance play chess?"

"As a matter of fact Major, I do. I usually play with John Adams, but I have been unable to do so since he has been gone to Philadelphia and I do miss it."

"Perhaps, we can have a game sometime as I usually played with Mr. Shaw and I too miss it."

"I would like that and please call me Joseph."

"And it is John rather than major then," Pitcairn replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage was feeling very frustrated. How much longer did he have to wait for the reinforcements? He had sent the request out the day after Pitcairn's failure to capture Adams and Hancock and destroy the rebel munitions in April and it now late June. He knew Lord North would honor his request for 20,000 men without question because he did not want to lose the colonies due to the malcontents currently meeting in Philadelphia.

"Why isn't Washington doing anything?" He asked General Clinton. "He has 6,000 men and he could easily surround Boston and force us out."

"He may have an army of 6,000, but he has an army of untrained men with more flooding in everyday," General Clinton answered. "Most of them do not know how to even shoot a musket, march or most importantly, take orders. Perhaps they thought they were going to be throwing rocks at us."

"Or pig manure," General Gage added. As long as Washington was knee-deep in his own problems; he would not have to worry about what he might be planning before the reinforcements arrived. "General, assign somebody to keep a close eye on Washington. I want to know the minute anything changes."

General Clinton nodded.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul was riding a regular route between Massachusetts and Philadelphia to report to their delegates what was happening while Dawes kept watch on the British.

They settled at a table in the City Tavern with tankards of ale and pork meat pies in front of them. "Washington arrived with 6,000 men and I was never happier than to see him and all those men," he said.

"What's Gage doing?" Sam demanded.

"He's sitting on his ass in John's mansion, staying low. Dawes has been keeping an eye on things and he reports that none of the British are moving. They still haven't recovered from Bunker Hill."

"I certainly hope he has not damaged my home. Some of the paintings I have are priceless," Hancock said worriedly.

"I worry constantly about Abigail and the children," John said. "What if Gage decides on all out war?"

"General Washington said he'll get Abigail and the children to safety immediately if that should happen," Paul assured John. "In the meantime, we've got volunteers flooding in, but nobody to turn them into soldiers. General Washington visited Major Pitcairn and they talked for quite awhile and the General offered Pitcairn a place on his staff at his current rank and also as his second-in-command. It would be his job to turn these volunteers into soldiers."

"Is he going to accept it?" Sam asked.

"Don't know," Paul replied shrugging. "He asked Washington to give him a few days to consider it, but Joseph thinks he'll accept and we could sure use his help. What's been happening here?"

Ben Franklin shook his head. "The southern colonies are being stubborn. I have assured them that I can find them a new market for their cotton, rice, and tobacco in France, but now they're insisting on keeping their right to hold slaves and to continue bringing them into the country. I suspect they will not be willing to any compromise on that."

"Mostly, it's the southern states, but his fellow delegate," Sam said tossing his head in Franklin's direction. "Still wants to work things out with the king."

"John Dickinson …I can't convince him that total independence is the only way we can be free," Franklin said. "Otherwise we risk even worse Intolerable Acts."

"I have tried; John has tried," Hancock said. "None of us can change his mind."

Paul took a last drink of his ale. "Well, he may change his mind when he wakes up some morning and finds the entire British Army sitting on his door stoop but by then it will be too late for all of us."

Paul made his report to the delegates and stressed that General Gage would not hesitate to invade any of the other colonies and impose military rule on them or possibly even worse. He related how Gage's had ordered the warships to fire their cannons on Charlestown after Bunker Hill. If some of the colonies did not believe complete liberty was necessary then perhaps he could scare them into it.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Joseph was allowing Pitcairn to be out of bed longer each day. He was healing nicely and the pain was lessening. One morning when Abigail was changing the bedding, Pitcairn asked, "Madam, would there be a way I can consult with your husband on a legal matter?"

Abigail looked surprised, but replied, "I write to John every night and Paul takes my letters with him when he's going to be riding to Philadelphia. I can add your letter easily enough."

He hesitated seeing her curiosity and then admitted, "I want to ask his advice on making Oliver my ward."

"Why not adopt him, Major?"

Pitcairn looked shocked. "Madam, I have no wife and I do not believe it would be allowed."

"I would ask John because Oliver deserves as much love as you can provide for him," Abigail paused and then added, "He has had a couple of bad nightmares no doubt due to what he saw at Bunker Hill, but maybe caused in part by insecurity about what will happen to him too."

Pitcairn thought about what Abigail had said and decided to write the letter explaining about Oliver and his desire to adopt him, but if that was not possible than he wanted to make him his ward. He thought he had better mention to Washington the 20,000 reinforcements General Gage had requested from Lord North even though they most likely would not arrive until October sometime.

George Washington returned the next morning and was escorted by Abigail into the parlor where Pitcairn was waiting.

Pitcairn saluted him and said, "I have thought over your offer, General and I accept it."

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 6**

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that Major," Washington replied.

"I will do my best to turn these men into soldiers," Pitcairn promised. "And I owe you great thanks for burying my men who were killed at Bunker Hill. Dr. Warren tells me you kept any personal effects you found on them in order that I might know who was killed."

Washington nodded. "General Gage looks on his enlisted men as no more than cannon fodder and does not credit them with bravery or honor. I do not accept that," Washington snapped. He had no patience when it came to Thomas Gage.

"I must also tell you after what happened at Concord in April; General Gage sent off a letter to Lord North requesting 20,000 more troops. I myself took the message down to the docks and gave it to the captain of the next ship leaving for England. I am certain Lord North will send the troops as I am sure neither he nor General Gage wants to be responsible for losing the colonies and having to face King George with the news. The letter probably will not reach Lord North until sometime next month and if he does send additional troops, they most likely won't arrive until October or possibly even November."

Washington nodded. "Then it is a very good thing you are going to be there then to makes sure the men are trained and are able to survive an onslaught of fresh British troops."

After Washington had left again, Pitcairn stood by the window in the parlor. His thoughts were interrupted by Joseph's knock on the door. "Would you like to visit Regina again?"

"Thank you Doc …Joseph. I would enjoy that," Pitcairn replied.

As they walked to the barn, Pitcairn remarked to Joseph, "You are obviously well educated. I wish Oliver to have as much education as possible and I would like to engage you as a tutor for him. He is barely able to read and write. I suspect he was given little schooling."

"I can probably tutor him in some of the basics such as science, composition, reading, mathematics …although Sam is probably the best of us all at mathematics despite his failure as a tax collector," Joseph laughed. "What is the reason for you wanting Oliver to have more education?"

"I wrote to Mr. Adams about adopting Oliver and if that is not allowed then making him my ward."

"That's good news, John. Have you told Oliver yet?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "No, I thought it best to wait and see what Mr. Adams has to say just in case it would not be possible either way."

"Probably a good idea," Joseph agreed.

They walked into the barn and saw three year-old Thomas was feeding Regina a carrot. He giggled as her lips brushed his hand and he petted her nose. She nickered as Pitcairn walked into the barn. He took her reins and scratched her nose.

"She really misses you Sir," Oliver stated. "She watches everyday for you to come into the barn."

"I miss her also. She has been my constant companion for the last four years, but I can see that you and the children are taking good care of her." He patted her again and returned her reins to Oliver.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Dawes rode into camp, got off his horse and reported to the main tent where Washington was bent over a map. He saluted Washington.

"What say you, Mr. Dawes?" Washington asked.

Dawes chuckled. "We've got us a couple of British spies. Not very good ones; they're making no attempt to blend into the scenery or remain silent. One of them keeps sneezing and the other one yells at him every time he does it. General Gage apparently forgot proper spy training for them."

"I suggest Mr. Dawes that you might want to go back and invite these fellows to come and see me," Washington said.

Dawes saluted him with a grin, mounted his horse and rode off. Joseph rode up just as Dawes rode off. He got off his horse and went over to Kelly and Amos who were seated outside the tent by the fire. "Where is Dawes off to in such a hurry?"

Kelly grinned. General Washington had recently promoted both of them to sergeants in charge of supplies and billets. "It seems we have us a coupla British spies and the General has sent William to invite the two lads to tea."

"Dawes says he thinks they don't have much experience spying," Amos added.

"How is Major Pitcairn today, Dr. Warren?" Washington asked as Joseph came into the tent.

"He's much stronger, but I'm going to give him a couple of more weeks yet," Joseph said. "He lost quite a bit of blood and I don't want him wearing himself out training the troops as I suspect he will."

Dawes was back in about in a half hour with two British soldiers, carrying their muskets slung over his saddle in front of him and two men were walking in front of his horse, arguing.

"I told you to shut your gob and quit doin' that or somebody would hear us," The first one said.

"And I told you I couldn't stop. Something was making me sneeze," the other one complained. "We've been out here for over a week with nothing to eat but dry, hard biscuits and water. Major Pitcairn never would have done that."

"Well, he's dead, isn't he?" The other one snapped. "We're stuck with Tommy and Henry now and their only wish is to kiss the king's arse! And now we'll be in for one fine flogging if the colonials don't hang us first!"

Kelly grinned at Amos. "Think I like these two lads already."

Hearing the voices, Washington ducked out of the main tent. The two men seeing him immediately shut up and snapped him a salute. "Sergeant Francis McFarland, His Majesty's British Marines," The first man said.

"Private Peter Asher, His Majesty's British Marines," the other said.

"Why don't you gentlemen come inside and have a seat," Washington suggested, holding open the tent flap."

"Are you going to hang us, Sir?" Asher asked. He appeared to be the younger of the two and was probably about twenty.

"No, not if you tell me what you were doing out there," Washington said, standing in front of them with his hands clasped behind him.

"General Gage told General Clinton he wanted somebody watching you around the clock. We volunteered when General Clinton asked for volunteers. None of the men like him or General Gage because they don't care what happens to us and they've ordered us to be flogged for the slightest rule breaking. Our major, Major Pitcairn would have put us on report or confined us to the barracks for small infractions, but he was killed at Bunker Hill," McFarland said in a regretful tone.

"We volunteered 'cause it was better than sitting around the barracks watching men get flogged for a button missing off their uniform or having dirt on their breeches," Asher added. He sneezed twice more.

Joseph opened his medical case and took out a piece of cloth and a small vial of eucalyptus oil and dripped some on the cloth and gave it to Asher. "This will clear your head and stop your sneezing."

Asher took a sniff of it and then exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" His eyes started to water noticeably.

"We figured we would be out there only one day and then General Clinton would come with two others to relieve us, but he's only come out once and when we told him nothing was happening he rode back to Boston. We haven't seen him since."

Washington walked around in front of them, his hands still clasped behind him "Well, gentlemen it appears you have two choices. You can return to Boston to General Gage and let him know that you allowed yourselves to be discovered …"

Both men paled drastically. "God no, General!" McFarland exclaimed. "What General Gage did to that man in the square tis' nothing compared to what he'll do to us!"

"He'll order 20 lashes at the least for each of us!" Asher groaned.

"Or …" Washington continued. "You can join this army at your current rank."

Both men looked at Washington and then at each other. That they had not expected such an offer was obvious.

"And by the way, your major is not dead. He was badly wounded and is recovering. In fact, he has agreed to train the volunteers we have coming in and turn them into soldiers. Perhaps you can help him do that." He suggested.

McFarland nodded. "I'm glad to hear he's still alive and not shocked he turned. Major Pitcairn is very loyal, but General Gage pushed his loyalty past the breaking point 'specially when he ordered him to lead that second charge knowing he'd likely be killed."

"We'll join," Asher spoke for both of them. "If Major Pitcairn thinks it's the right thing to do then so do we."

"Good," Washington said. "Report to Quartermaster Sergeant Kelly and he'll find you a place to billet."

"Yes Sir," they both saluted and left the tent.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In Philadelphia, John sat reading his letter from Abigail. There was another letter lying on the table that he had yet to read.

They were elated because earlier that day, the delegates from Delaware had declared themselves for independence. Caesar Rodney who had been in favor of independence since 1765, had convinced his fellow delegates, George Read and Thomas McKean, that nothing less than complete freedom from King George would save the colonies.

"So we have almost three-fourths of the colonies now," Sam said excitedly.

Franklin held up his hand. "Yes, but let's not get excited. We still have a ways to go."

"I think we're going to have to give in on the slavery question," Hancock said. "I just don't see any way around it if we want a unanimous vote."

"But it's not right!" Sam exclaimed. "We should demand that they not import anymore slaves at least."

"Do you remember what I said about thinking five moves ahead, Mr. Adams?" Franklin asked.

Sam nodded. "But what's that got to do with the issue of slavery?"

"First we get our freedom from the king and then we will have time to fix the slavery matter."

"How are Abigail and the children doing, John?" Sam asked as John put down her letter.

He picked up the other one. "She says things are fine and the children are fine. There have been no obvious threats from the British so far. Major Pitcairn has accepted General Washington's offer to join his staff and train the new recruits coming in."

"Who's the other letter from, John?" Hancock asked.

"It's from Major Pitcairn about a personal matter that I will need to do some research on. May I borrow your library, Mr. Franklin?"

Franklin waved his hand lazily. "My home is your home."

"Thank you," John replied nodding.

"We were talking and we may have to put off the issue of slavery until after we secure our freedom from England," Hancock said.

"The southern states will not compromise on the question of slavery and if we try to force the issue; we will lose them," Franklin pointed out. "We need to declare our freedom first and then we will have time to deal with the matter of southern slavery."

John shook his head. "I hear what you're saying, but it does not sit well with me."

"Nor me," Sam said thinking of Peter Salem without who's help they never would have known about all those barrels of gunpowder in the silo the British had.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn was given the saved effects of the men who had died at Bunker Hill. He worked for over an hour identifying them in the parlor. After living with them in the barracks for two months, he was able to identify them by a good luck charm they always carried or a slip of hair belonging to a child or their wife; sometimes jewelry in the form of a wedding ring. There were trinkets he could not identify as belonging to his men and thought they probably belonged to soldiers in General Clinton's regiment.

He wrote the names out on a piece of paper. All three divisions from Plymouth, Chatham, and Portsmouth had suffered losses. He would be unable to inform their families or write letters of consolation as he himself was thought to be dead. He could not stand the thought of their loved ones always wondering what had happened to them and hoping day after day that they would come walking through the door.

He covered his face with his hands as the sorrow overwhelmed him. He remained like that for a few minutes until he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see three year-old, Thomas. He had his mother's auburn hair and her eyes. "You sad, Major?"

"Yes, I am, Thomas. I just found out how many of my men died at Bunker Hill and I feel very sad about it."

Surprisingly, Thomas held up his arms indicating he wanted to be lifted up and Pitcairn lifted him up into his lap and he soon found himself telling Thomas stories about his men.

When Abigail came looking for her youngest child, she found him sitting half-asleep on Pitcairn's lap listening to the stories. "I am sorry, Major. Thomas knows he's not supposed to bother you," Abigail said lifting Thomas up into her arms.

"He was not bothering me, Madam. I was working on identifying my men who were killed at Bunker Hill." He motioned to the items on the table and the list he had been writing. "I became very sad and your son recognized that I was sad so I have been telling him stories about my men and now I do not feel such a great sadness any longer."

"Well, if he's helped you to feel better then that's good," Abigail replied giving Thomas a hug and carrying him out of the room. He waved sleepily at Pitcairn as they left the room.

The two weeks passed quickly and finally the day came when Joseph let Pitcairn ride for the first time since he had been shot.

Joseph was already on his horse and cautioned Pitcairn, "Take it slow, Major."

"Oliver, please keep the children back," Pitcairn directed. When he saw Oliver had moved the children back to a safe distance, he easily mounted Regina.

"Any pain?" Joseph asked.

"My right side feels somewhat stiff, but there is no pain," he answered.

"Unfortunately, that's probably going to be permanent."

"Well, no matter." Regina was prancing about, indicating she was ready to leave. He patted her neck and bent slightly and whispered something in her ear and then suddenly she reared slightly and took off at a gallop.

The children laughed and clapped and Joseph had an 'I've been duped' look on his face before he yelled, "Hiyah!" and his horse took off after Regina.

Major Pitcairn halted Regina and waited for Joseph to catch up to them. "I apologize, Joseph. That is something I taught Regina in case we were ever confronted by people intent on harm."

"Understandable."

"I spoke with Oliver about your tutoring him and he is excited as he wants to learn. I know very little about his background except I suspect he ran away from either a bad home or possibly an orphanage. I have heard stories that conditions at them are terrible."

"I can start whenever Oliver is ready," Joseph assured him.

They continued to ride along at a comfortable gait. "By the way," Joseph said. "Two of your former soldiers were caught spying. General Washington gave them the choice of returning to General Gage and confessing they had been caught or joining the Continental Army at their current rank. They chose to join our side rather than go back to General Gage. They said Gage had ordered floggings …" He was cut off by a long string of curses from Pitcairn.

"I do apologize, Doctor. General Gage is much too fond of flogging and for any infraction, large or small. I have had to resort to it when the men were drinking, but I only used it twice and never more than five lashes. For small infractions I usually confined them to the barracks."

"They said their names were Sergeant Francis McFarland and Private Peter Asher."

Pitcairn recalled that they were the sentries he had spoken to the night Revere had shown him the hiding place for his messages. "Yes, I recall them. How did they end up being spies?"

Joseph shrugged. "From what they said they volunteered when General Clinton asked for them. They said it was better than sitting around the barracks watching their fellow soldiers getting flogged. Apparently, Clinton brought them out there and left them. He only checked on them once."

"Bastard!" Pitcairn growled. "Do they really expect to win a war with men who can barely fight due to having been repeatedly flogged and ill-fed also?"

"They were certainly glad to hear you were alive and said they could understand why you chose to join us. They said General Gage had pushed your loyalty well past the breaking point."

Pitcairn nodded. "He pushed it so far it finally separated not unlike the colonies."

They rode back to the Adams' farm.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage was contemplating the empty fireplace when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he called.

General Clinton came in closing the double doors behind him. "I rode out this morning to check on our spies and they were gone."

"Have they run off or were they captured by Washington's pig farmers?"

Clinton hesitated for a moment then said, "I don't believe either happened. I found large pieces of their uniforms that looked as if they had been ripped …rather viciously. I think some sort of wild animal may have gotten them."

"Did you find any blood or body parts?"

"No, but it is possible that whatever it was …it may have dragged them off somewhere. It could have been a pack of wolves or possibly one of those very large, very ferocious bears."

Gage sighed and asked, "It is quite amazing do you not think how bodies keep disappearing without the slightest trace? First Major Pitcairn's body and his horse disappear without a trace and I do not believe for a moment that his body was dragged off by a wild animal, but now we have these two."

"I don't know how to explain it either," General Clinton replied.

"Never mind, General. Assign two more men and instruct them to be extra vigilant."

General Clinton nodded and left. He had no wish to get on Thomas' bad side. He went to the barracks and chose two men from his own regiment and the three of them rode out together. "I want you to be extra vigilant because I do not know what happened to the previous men. I will be back in the morning."

The two men saluted and settled down to wait. What they didn't know was that Paul and Dawes were watching them from a rise just above them. They waited until they were sure General Clinton was halfway back to Boston and then jumped down behind the two men, pistols drawn and cocked.

The two men whipped around, muskets at ready. "Wouldn't do that if I were you gents," Paul said, brandishing his two pistols.

Dawes grabbed the reins of their horses and squinted up at the sky. "If you start walking now; you may just make it back to Boston by the time it gets dark."

"Drop your muskets and start walking," Paul said and fired one of his pistols over their head to encourage them. They dropped their muskets and ran and were soon out of sight. "Weaselly little shits!" He laughed.

"We gotta find a way to keep them out of here permanently," Dawes said. "They're like fleas. You think you got rid of them, but then they come right back."

"We ought booby-trap this area and make it impossible for them to use it," Paul suggested.

"Yeah, could be that'd work," Dawes agreed. "But we're gonna need some help."

"Help we got," Paul said.

With ten other men, including Kelly, Amos, and Joseph returned to the area and set up a series of different booby-traps devised by Paul and Dawes.

"What happens now?" Kelly asked.

"We wait for the fun to begin," Paul answered with a laugh.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn surveyed himself in a full-length mirror in his new Continental Army uniform. Actually it was not all that different from the uniform he had worn as a British Marine. It consisted of a white linen shirt with a stand-up collar, white waistcoat, and white breeches. The regimental coat was night blue wool with white facings and cuffs and his epaulets were gold. Like his other regimental coat, the tails of the coat were pinned up on the outside revealing the coat's white linen lining. He wore his white sword belt which had the anchor insignia on it and he kept the black neckerchief, the only reminders from his Marine uniform. The cocked hat he wore was similar in style to the one he had lost at Bunker Hill, but was dark blue, trimmed with white and decorated with a blue cockade. His hair was tied back in the style he had always worn it but without the side curls.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Abigail came in and said, "My! Don't you look handsome?"

"Madam!" Pitcairn said in a shocked tone, his face flushing.

She smiled at him and said, "Joseph is waiting outside."

"Thank you," Pitcairn said picking up his hat and putting it on. He went outside to find Joseph and Oliver who was dressed in a similar uniform of blue with white facings and cuffs and a black tricorner hat with white trim. He stood holding the reins of Regina and another horse.

Pitcairn's eyebrows rose. "And where do you think you are going, Mr. Rowley?"

"With you of course, Sir. I'm going to be taking care of Regina like I've been doing. Who's going to hold her reins or take care of her if I don't, Sir? You might be too tired to take proper care of her after training the men all day."

"He's got a point Major," Joseph said.

Abigail and the children had come outside to see them off. Although her maternal instinct warred against sending Oliver back; she understood that he wanted to be with the Major and though he might never admit it she knew Pitcairn wanted Oliver with him also.

Pitcairn seemed to be thinking things over, but then he pulled on his gloves and took Regina's reins from Oliver. "All right, but one condition; you will not leave camp unless I grant you permission." He mounted Regina and muttered to himself, "And it will indeed be a cold day in hell before I grant that."

Oliver grinned and saluted. "Understood, Sir." He mounted his horse. "Thank you for loaning me this horse, Ma'am."

"Just ask Paul to bring her back with him when he comes back from Philadelphia. He usually stops by because he has a letter from my husband."

"I'll do that."

"Let's go," Joseph said. "General Washington will be waiting."

The ride to the camp was exciting for Oliver. He knew that unlike General Gage, General Washington was a fair man who would listen to his officer's opinions and would not deliberately send any of them into danger for expressing an opinion that differed from his own.

When they arrived in camp, they saw the men were lined up and General Washington standing in front of them. Pitcairn dismounted and handed Regina's reins to Oliver. He walked over to Washington and saluted. He spotted Sergeant McFarland and Private Asher immediately and nodded at them. They were among the survivors from the Plymouth division.

"Gentleman," Washington said. "This gentleman standing beside me is my second-in-command and your new regimental commander, Major Pitcairn. He has the job of turning you into soldiers and he is very good at doing that. Major Pitcairn?"

Pitcairn saluted Washington and turned to the men. "As General Washington said, it is my job to turn you into soldiers. I have only one basic rule and that is if I tell you to do something you will do it without questions or arguments. I will never deliberately put your lives in danger nor will I ever consider your deaths as an acceptable loss in war." Pitcairn walked back and forth with his hands clasped behind him. "And yes, I am British and some of you may recognize me as General Gage's former second-in-command in the Marines. I have believed for some time that General Gage's treatment of the colonials is not only vicious, but immoral and so I have chosen to no longer be a part of it." He looked up at the men. "Are there any questions?" There was silence and Pitcairn said. "I will see you here then at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

The men wandered away talking amongst themselves and grumbling at having to be up so early. "He sounds like he's gonna be a hard task master," one of them said.

McFarland and Asher grinned at each other and McFarland cleared his throat. "What you gentlemen saw today was his good side and you do not ever want to see his bad side!"

"I think he's going to do okay," Joseph remarked to Dawes as they watched Pitcairn deal with the men.

"He needs to make sure those men know he's in charge and if they don't want to listen; there's going to be hell to pay."

"Has Gage set anymore spies out there?"

"No, not yet, but he will. I suspect he _has_ to know what Washington is doing. They served together in the war with the French and we heard Gage was always envious of the fact that General Braddock had made Washington his aide-de-camp even after Washington's loss of Fort Necessity."

"So Gage was angry that Washington got a promotion that he felt he didn't deserve?"

"Yep," Dawes said. "What I heard back then is that Gage is from royalty and he views everyone else as beneath him. That's why he shows no respect for the regular soldiers or anybody in Boston."

"But he married a colonist; I found that very strange since he obviously despises us," Joseph remarked. He hadn't been able to see Margaret since after Concord and had no idea what might be happening to her and there was absolutely no way he could get word to her.

Dawes shrugged. "No tellin' about people, Doctor. They do things you wouldn't expect them to do."

"Do you think they could find another spot to place their spies?" Joseph asked looking around.

Dawes shook his head and nodded in the direction of the hills opposite the camp. "No, that the only high place in the area. The rest of the land around this camp is too flat and no spy could remain for long without being seen by us."

Pitcairn came walking up to them just then. He had just come from getting Oliver and he settled in the tent assigned to them. "How do you think I did with the men?"

"You told them what you expected from them and you told them the truth about how you came to be here. If they can respect you for that, then you won't have to struggle to train them." Dawes replied.

"They'll respect your honesty if nothing else," Joseph added.

"We will see tomorrow morning," he replied.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 7**

Paul rode into camp from Philadelphia a few weeks later with a grin on his face. He dismounted from Brown Beauty and walked into the main tent where Dawes and Joseph were seated. "I rode past the training ground as I came in and Pitcairn was cursing the men at the top of his lungs! I had no idea he could curse like that! I don't think I've heard that many curse words shoveled into one sentence in my entire life!" He laughed.

Oliver who was practicing his letters looked up with a grin, "The major was noted for it in the Marines. When we were coming over here on the ship, the sailors weren't very nice. They didn't like us because they thought they were better than us even though we were part of the Royal Navy too. Major Pitcairn found out about it and cornered the worst ones. After he had his 'talk' with them, they shut up and left us alone. In fact they went out of their way to avoid us."

Joseph nodded. "I've heard him cursing twice now. The first time was when I told him about Gage ordering Oliver to line up with the rest of the men at Bunker Hill. He let out a stream of curses like I've never heard before and the second time was when I mentioned that Gage had resorted to flogging as a punishment for any infraction."

"He never curses on Sundays or around woman and children though," Oliver added.

Paul turned to Dawes who was cleaning his pistol. "Did we catch any spies while I was gone?"

"Not so far, but I'm hoping maybe we catch us a general if we're real lucky."

"I've got a letter for Abigail from John that I've got to deliver and also …" He took another letter out of his coat pocket and laid it down on the table beside Oliver. "This is for the major from John Adams. Please tell him that John apologizes for taking so long, but he could only research his question between his duties as a delegate."

Oliver nodded and took the letter. "I'll make sure he gets it and I'll let him know what Mr. Adams said."

Paul nodded. "I'm stopping by the Adams' to give Abigail John's letter and then I'll check our booby traps on the way back."

Pitcairn came into the tent a couple of hours later and slumped into a chair. Washington looked up with a smile on his face. By now, rumors of Pitcairn's cursing abilities had spread through the camp. "Exhausting day?" He asked.

"The men were being complete idiots today. You do not argue with another with your muskets in hand even if it they are not loaded. You do not argue at all when you are in formation or break formation to argue. I do apologize for losing my temper however."

"Don't apologize," Washington said smiling. "It won't be the only time you lose it. I can attest to that personally." Washington left the tent to find his wife who was visiting.

Joseph came over with a glass filled with a familiar green liquid. "Here, drink this."

Pitcairn drank it without argument, but then exclaimed, "I swear that tincture tastes more vile every time I drink it!"

"I don't want you collapsing from training the men too hard. I suspect Abigail would have my head if that happened."

Oliver came into the tent. "I finished brushing Regina and feeding her." He took the letter out of the top of his boot where he'd put it for safekeeping. "Mr. Revere brought this for you. He said it was from Mr. Adams and that he apologizes for it taking so long but he was doing it between his duties as a delegate."

Pitcairn took the letter and then suggested, "Oliver, please go and see what Sergeant Kelly is giving us for dinner tonight if you would not mind."

"Okay, I'll check and come back."

Once Oliver had left the tent, Pitcairn broke the seal on the letter and read it. He smiled as he finished reading it.

"Good news?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. Mr. Adams says he can find no legal reason why I cannot adopt Oliver and he is going to draw up the papers for me and will send them back with Mr. Revere on his next trip. All I need do is sign them and give them to Mr. Revere again. Mr. Adams says he will then file the papers at the courthouse in Philadelphia since General Gage still occupies Boston."

"That's great news!" Joseph said. "Congratulations, it looks as if you're going to be a father."

"I will go and find Oliver and explain the situation to him," Pitcairn said getting up.

"I'm sure he's going to be pleased," Joseph added smiling.

Pitcairn spotted Oliver coming back and motioned for him to come over. "Did you need something, Sir?"

"Yes," Pitcairn nodded. "Let's go to our tent." They entered the tent and Oliver sat down. "The letter you gave me today is a reply to a question I had asked Mr. Adams about adopting you or making you my ward if I was not able to adopt you. I was not sure it was allowed being as I am in the military and have no wife, but Mr. Adams wrote that he could not find any ruling against it."

Oliver's mouth dropped open at this point. "You really want to adopt me?"

"Yes, I do if you are amendable to the idea," Pitcairn replied. "I no longer have a family since my remaining family has either already been informed of my death or will be shortly and as you do not have a family either, I thought we could form one of our own if you are willing?" He explained.

"Yes," Oliver said. "You've been like an elder brother to me since I came under your command, but you've looked out for me as a father would."

"All right then when Mr. Adams draws up the papers and I sign them, it will be legal, but I consider you my son from this moment on."

"Will my last name be Pitcairn then?"

"Yes and if you wish to keep your birth name of Rowley; you can use it as your middle name."

"Oliver Rowley Pitcairn," he said trying out his new name. He smiled widely. "It sounds good."

"Yes it does," Pitcairn replied putting his arm around Oliver's shoulder. They made their way back to the main tent. Washington insisted that all of the officers on his staff eat together and Martha Washington was visiting from Virginia so she was supervising the slaves she'd bought with her from Mount Vernon who were doing the cooking.

Pitcairn and Oliver sat in their usual places next to Joseph.

"My dear," Washington called to his wife. "May I present Major John Pitcairn."

Pitcairn rose, bowed, and took Mrs. Washington's hand and kissed it. "I am very pleased to meet you, Madam."

"And I you Sir," she responded. She gracefully sat down on a stool next to Washington.

The meal continued in a merry manner. Pitcairn received much kidding about his cursing from Paul and Dawes. He shook his head. "My father was a minister and would turn over in his grave if he were to hear me and wonder where I learned such things."

Most of the men drank Ale with their meal, but Pitcairn preferred non-alcoholic Cider. Other than his cursing, his only other habit was smoking a pipe occasionally. Pitcairn cleared his throat and when everyone had stopped talking he said, "I wish to let you know that I am adopting Oliver as soon as Mr. Adams can get the proper paperwork to me."

Washington raised his tankard. "This calls for a toast." Everybody raised their tankards and he continued, "May the best of happiness, honor, and fortune keep with you both."

"Here, here!" Paul said.

"Thank you all," Pitcairn replied nodding and putting his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

After dinner was over with, Pitcairn with Oliver went to Joseph's tent for a game of chess. Oliver liked to watch them play even though he didn't understand the game. When he began to yawn Pitcairn sent him off to bed.

"Mrs. Adams told me that Oliver has had bad nightmares and she assumed it was due to what he had seen at Bunker Hill and in part due to feeling insecure about his living arrangements so maybe adopting him will help with that, but what he saw at Bunker Hill …a child should never experience anything so horrible and I will curse General Gage to my dying day for that. I did not allow him to accompany me to Lexington or Concord so until Bunker Hill he had never seen the real face of war."

"I suspect Oliver isn't the only one suffering from nightmares about Bunker Hill," Joseph commented. "You look like hell some mornings and I've been tempted to order you right back to bed."

Pitcairn sighed and nodded. He took out his pipe, prepared it, lit it, and took a puff. "Yes over and over I have dreamt about that moment when General Gage ordered me to lead the second charge, knowing it would mean my death."

"As a doctor I will admit we know very little about the human mind unfortunately. All I can say is in time the nightmares will fade, but I know that isn't much comfort, John."

Pitcairn smiled. "It is some comfort, Joseph."

The game ended with Pitcairn winning only because he being a military man was a better strategist than Joseph was. "Maybe you should join Sam, John, and Mr. Hancock in Philadelphia. Perhaps you could find a strategy to convince the colonies that are holding out that independence is the best thing for us."

"Are there many?"

"At least five from what Sam wrote me."

The next morning Pitcairn was already dressed and up at first light as was his habit. Oliver was still asleep, the blanket pulled over his head. Pitcairn sat down and began writing a letter of apology to Hancock for ordering him thrown out of his own home when General Gage had commandeered his home.

The sound of horse hooves galloping past the tent interrupted his writing and he got up to see who it was. The horse had stopped and was prancing about in fright and agitation. Pitcairn recognized the horse immediately. He belonged to General Clinton. "Whoa there, calm down," he said to the horse as he grabbed its reins.

Others who had also heard the hooves stumbled out of their tents. When Washington strode out of his tent, Pitcairn saluted him and said, "This is General Clinton's horse, Maximus." He looked at Paul and Dawes. "You may have caught your General."

"You two had better ride over there and see what you caught in your traps," Washington said.

Dawes grinned and whacked Paul on his arm. "We'll probably need another person too," he said. "How about Kelly?"

"Yeah might be a good idea if any of them's hanging from a tree." Paul answered.

The three hurriedly mounted their horses.

"You had better take Maximus with you as General Clinton will not like it if he has to walk back here," Pitcairn suggested.

"Major Pitcairn, if it is General Clinton; you, Oliver, Sergeant McFarland, Private Asher, and your horse best stay out of sight," Washington suggested.

Pitcairn nodded and went to wake up Oliver, secure Regina somewhere safe, and then notify McFarland and Asher to stay out of sight.

Paul, Dawes, and Kelly rode up to find an amusing sight. General Clinton was hanging upside down from a tree branch, held by a rope that was wrapped around both his feet. His powdered wig had fallen off and he was red in the face and screaming for help. Other cries for help issued from the pit they had dug and cleverly disguised. Dawes walked over to the pit and looked down, finding two other soldiers there.

"We better cut him down I suppose," Paul said. "I'll flip you for who has to climb the tree to cut him down."

"Aye," Dawes replied taking out a coin. "Heads I climb the tree and tails you do it."

"Heads," Paul said.

"Will you stop this nonsense and release me!" Clinton screamed.

"Since this happened while you sneaking more of your spies in; I don't think you have a right to demand anything," Paul said.

Dawes flipped the coin and it ended up heads. He sighed. "You always win."

Paul grinned. "Need a foot up?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt," Dawes replied. Paul bent and looped his hands together so Dawes could step into them and gave him a lift so he could find a hold in the tree and scramble up it. He inched out on the branch from which Clinton was hanging. "How do you want to do this? Just cut him down or you want to grab him so he doesn't fall on his head and snap his neck?"

"Why don't we let him just fall on his head?" Kelly suggested. "Might be nice to see his brains splattered all over."

"Too much of a mess," Paul replied, grinning. "Kelly and I will hold on to him so he doesn't fall and you cut the rope."

"Fair enough," Kelly replied.

They both put their arms around Clinton's body. "Okay, cut the rope," Paul called up to Dawes.

"Unhand me! This outrageous!" Clinton's voice was muffled as he was squashed between Paul and Kelly.

Dawes cut the rope and they lowered Clinton to the ground and let him fall flat. "We still need to get those two over there out," Kelly said.

"Yeah, damn Redcoats," Paul replied.

General Clinton got to his feet and snatched up his wig that by now was dirty and crushed having been stepped on several times by Paul and Kelly. "You colonials are disgusting barbarians!"

"And your country is full of dishonorable generals who send their officers out onto the battlefield to be deliberately killed," Paul snapped.

Clinton looked shocked. How could they possibly know what Gage had done to Pitcairn?

"All three of us were at the redoubt on Bunker Hill and saw Pitcairn leading the second charge. Both Dawes and I served in the war with the French as scouts and we know the higher officers are never sent into battle because they're considered too valuable. Since Pitcairn was second-in-command to Gage; he never would have been out there and it wasn't too hard to figure out that he must have really done something to make Gage angry. And then Gage departs and leaves close to a thousand dead lying on the battlefield and mutilates _our_ dead before he leaves and you call us barbaric!" Paul turned and motioned to Kelly to bring the General's horse. "Let's get General Asshole back to camp before I'm tempted to tie him to a tree and leave him for some wild animal to feast on."

"What about those other two?" Dawes asked.

"We can come back later and get them out. They'll be safe until then," Paul said. He took out his pistol and motioned to the General. "On your horse, General. _Our_ General is anxious to meet you."

They rode back to camp and dismounted. General Washington was waiting outside when they rode up. General Clinton dismounted and it was obvious that he was still enraged at his treatment. "Your men are barbarians, Sir!"

Paul took the reins and held his horse.

Washington ignored Clinton's tantrum and invited him to be seated. "What are you going to do to me?" He demanded.

"I'm going to send you back to Thomas with a message, General and that message is if I catch any other of his spies, they will be arrested and imprisoned in the nearest jail and will stand trial for espionage and make no mistake - I _will_ catch them."

Clinton stood up. "Then I suppose I ought to thank you," he said ungraciously.

"Just make sure Thomas gets my message, General."

Clinton turned to go then hesitated a moment and said, "I understand you buried our dead after Bunker Hill."

"Yes," Washington nodded shortly.

"Did you find Major Pitcairn amongst the dead? General Gage is very concerned because of course he wants to arrange to have his body returned to his family."

"Frankly General, I couldn't say since neither I nor the men who helped with the burial detail had ever seen the major."

"But surely somebody took notice of his rank? He would have been the highest ranking officer killed in the battle."

"General, to be perfectly blunt; we arrived here almost a week after the battle and at that point our only concern was in getting those poor men buried a quickly as possible. Now if General Gage wants to dig up a long trench, looking for Major Pitcairn's body; I'll loan him a shovel, but I think the congregation of Christ Church in Boston might be quite upset if he did that. You may or may not have known it, but the major evidently attended services there every Sunday and the congregation considered him one of their own and the major's adjutant had apparently informed them of his death. When they heard about us burying the British soldiers, the rector, Reverend Byles came to see me and insisted on blessing his grave and when I told him that the soldiers had all been buried together in a trench and I had no idea where Major Pitcairn might be; he blessed the entire trench."

"General Gage will demand that you surrender your army and end this fruitless rebellion to His Majesty."

"General Gage is without honor and therefore his demands hold no weight with me. Now General if you will," he said motioning to his horse.

Clinton left, stamping out of the tent and mounting his horse. He turned it and galloped off.

Revere walked up to Washington. "What happens now?"

Washington smiled and clasped his hands behind him. "We shall wait and see what General Gage's answer is."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Clinton rode up to the Hancock Mansion, dismounted and strode past the guards. He went inside and to the double doors of Hancock's former office and knocked.

"Enter," Gage called.

Clinton stormed in, throwing his now soiled and crushed wig down on a table. "Those colonists are complete barbarians!"

"General, I sent you out two hours ago to place new spies. What have you been doing?"

"I have been hanging from a tree branch by my feet for the last two hours and the two soldiers I had with me are currently still trapped in a deep hole. The colonists apparently filled the area with all kinds of traps for the unwary no doubt learned from the savages."

"How did you get down from there then?"

"I had to wait until the colonials came back to check their traps to see if they had caught anyone," Clinton admitted, shamed.

"And?" Gage prompted.

"And they cut me down, took me to see Washington, and he asked me to deliver a message to you from him."

"Oh did he?" Gage asked. "And what is his message?"

"If he catches anymore of your spies, they'll be arrested, and imprisoned in the nearest jail to stand trial for espionage."

"How interesting," Gage commented in a bored tone. "I was actually planning on hanging any of his that we caught."

Clinton hesitated and Gage asked, "Something more, General?"

"I asked Washington about the bodies he buried at Bunker Hill and if anybody had found Major Pitcairn's body. I told him you were concerned because you wanted to send his body home to his family."

"And what was his answer?"

"He said his only concern was getting the bodies buried as quickly as possible. I said that surely someone would have noticed the major's rank as he would have been the highest ranking officer on the field, but he said they paid no attention as the bodies had been lying in the open for almost a week and needed to get them to buried quickly. They apparently dug a long trench and buried them that way. He said if you wanted to dig up the trench to find Major Pitcairn's body, he would loan you a shovel."

Gage chuckled. "George always did have quite a sarcastic sense of humor."

"He also said the church Major Pitcairn attended would object to your desecrating the burial site. The rector and the congregation apparently considered Major Pitcairn one of their own and the major's adjutant had informed them of Pitcairn's death. The rector came to Washington with a request to bless Major Pitcairn's grave when they heard about the colonials burying our soldiers."

"How strange," Gage remarked and then said, "Well, I expect finding the major's body can wait until after we defeat the colonials."

"What about the spies?"

"I suppose we had better not post anymore if they are just going to fall victims to the colonial traps." He sighed. "It is too bad we lost Mr. Whittier. He could have been very useful now."

 **~*~*~ Page Break ~*~***

Sam, John, John Hancock and Ben Franklin were sitting in Franklin's reception room with pieces of paper spread around them. As usual they were discussing which delegates had declared their colonies for independence and which ones were still not convinced.

"I've talked to Samuel Chase from Maryland," Hancock reported. "And he's for independence. The holdout is Thomas Stone. He's both a conservative and pacifists and he's very reluctant to start what he calls 'a gruesome war'."

"The war's already started," Sam stated. "Was he asleep when Paul gave his report about Bunker Hill?"

"There has been no war in any state except Massachusetts," Franklin pointed out. "They have not seen the first hand results of it. He's still leaning with John towards making peace with England."

Sam sighed. "So we still have to work on convincing them, the delegates from North Carolina, South Carolina and Georgia yet?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be fast or easy. John fears the havoc the revolution will cause to Pennsylvania's intricate economic and social system and I cannot convince them that it has _already_ been disrupted by King George."

"In other words he wants to continue being a Tory so he can put himself above everybody else?" Sam spat. "He doesn't care if everybody else suffers as long he can still kiss the king's ass!"

"Crudely put but accurate Mr. Adams," Franklin replied.

"Look we're getting away from what we need to do," John said. "We need to find a way to convince the holdouts that independence is in their best interests."

"Maybe I can tell them how General Gage came, seized my house, and threw me out in the street. I was barely allowed to grab my winter cloak," Hancock said. "And John, you can tell them how Gage threatened to take away everything you've worked hard for, threatening your family. The same things could easily happen to any of them."

Franklin waved his hand. "Good suggestion, John, but it won't sway them. They'll think Gage has every right to do what he did as he was acting in the king's name to put down a few malcontented rebels."

"We should ask Mr. Jefferson to talk to the southern colonies for us," John suggested. "He's wealthy and he also owns slaves as they do."

"It's something we can try," Franklin conceded. "I'll have a talk with him tomorrow before the session starts."

 **~*~* Page break ~*~***

"General Gage seems to be overly concerned where your body is Major," Washington remarked as Pitcairn saluted him. "I wonder if he has doubts whether you are dead."

"I would like to think it is his dishonor that is plaguing him," Pitcairn said. "His entire staff knows of it and they all heard my objections to the loss of life Bunker Hill would take and they heard him order me to lead the second charge, but none of them will object to any of his plans or say anything against him. Even General Clinton, whose family is noble compared to Gage whose family is aristocratic, will not complain to Lord North or the King himself about Gage's actions."

"And the Pitcairn's?" Washington asked curiously.

"We are considered gentry. Both my parents were from well-connected gentry families. My father was the minister in Dysart for many years. None of that matters in England of course because of the Scottish rebellion of 1745; we are all looked on with suspicion even if we had nothing to do with it."

"And that is what this revolution is about, Major. We want to be free and not forced to live by hidebound traditions."

"I hope to be a part of that too, General."

Paul and Dawes drove a wagon back to the rise to fetch the two redcoats out of the pit they had dug. They got off their horses and walked carefully to avoid tripping any of their booby traps. "It's too bad the General didn't trip that one," Dawes remarked referring to a bag of sand sitting up in a tree that when tripped would come flying down, straight into the person who had tripped it knocking them several feet back.

"It was funny enough seeing him hanging upside down yelling his head off," Paul laughed. "And without his damn wig too!"

They made their way over to the pit where the two soldiers were still trapped. They threw a rope down. "Grab onto it," Paul said. Dawes grabbed the rope behind Paul and together they pulled both the soldiers out. "Lay down your weapons and get into the wagon. We'll take you to the outer edge of Boston and you can walk the rest of the way."

"Yeah, we don't want some bear catching and eating you two," Dawes remarked with a grin. "Leaves an awful mess!"

The soldiers laid their muskets down quickly and got into the back of the wagon. Dawes took charge of the weapons and got into the wagon beside Paul who slapped the reins.' "Hiyah."

The training went better that day and Pitcairn complimented the men on their diligence. "I know this is new to the majority of you, but I intend to make sure that you survive no matter what we may have to face in the future. Dismissed!"

McFarland saluted as he came up to Pitcairn and chuckled. "Those men were shocked when you lit their arses on fire the other day and that's why they did what you told them today without any complaints."

Private Asher saluted then smiled and added, "We tried to warn them that they didn't want to see your bad side."

At supper that evening Pitcairn gave Paul the letter he'd written to John Hancock. He was leaving the next morning to ride to Philadelphia with a report from General Washington to the Continental Congress and he would return with a report on what was happening in Philadelphia.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul tied Brown Beauty in front of City Tavern and went inside. He looked around and spotted Sam, John, Franklin and Hancock at their usual table and cut through the men, milling about with drinks in hand. He pulled out the remaining chair and sat down.

Franklin motioned to the waitress who brought over a tankard of Ale for Paul. "Bring an extra order of what we're having my dear," he said.

"Happy to Mr. Franklin," she said winking at him.

Paul took Pitcairn's letter to Hancock out of his pouch and gave it to him and then took another letter from Abigail out and gave it to John who opened it eagerly.

The waitress returned with the specialty for that evening, bowls of Hodge-Podge Stew so-called because it contained the meat of partridges and pheasants plus vegetables. Loaves of fresh baked bread accompanied it.

"Oh my …" Hancock said as he read his note.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked breaking his loaf in half and dipping it into his stew.

"Hmm …oh nothing is wrong. I just have a note from Major Pitcairn apologizing for his part in the seizure of my home."

"You know, John, if Pitcairn hadn't been there when you resisted having your house taken," Paul pointed out. "Gage might have had you arrested for not complying with the Quartering Act and thrown you in jail."

"Major Pitcairn _was_ very polite. He did allow my attendant to fetch my winter cloak before he personally escorted me out," Hancock admitted. "And he did look sorry for having to do what he did."

Paul chuckled. "Speaking of Pitcairn …the man has quite the cursing vocabulary! When I was coming back on my last trip from here, I happen to pass the training ground and he was cursing the men out at the top of his lungs! I never heard so many different curse words shoveled into one sentence! Apparently he was well known for it in the Marines, but he's doing a good job with the men. He's slowly getting them to work as a unit rather than as individuals."

"What is General Gage doing?" John asked. He motioned at the letter Abigail had written him. "Abigail says that she and the children are in no danger."

Paul nodded in agreement. "He's sitting on his ass in Boston. Pitcairn told Washington that Gage had sent a request to Parliament asking them to authorize 20,000 more troops back in April so Washington figures he's waiting for them to arrive and that probably won't be until October or November, before he makes his next move." Paul reached out and covered John's hand with his. "You have my word that Abigail and the children will be taken to a safe place when the war starts up again."

John nodded. "Thank you."

Paul chuckled and looked at Sam. "You and Joseph might be getting a break from Abigail's matchmaking attempts. Once she heard about Pitcairn adopting Oliver, she's decided that he needs a wife and Oliver needs a mother."

Sam shook his head and John was smiling.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** _In this chapter or in previous ones I am not implying that those officers or enlisted men who chose to stay with the British Marines are in any way dishonorable or accepted what General Gage did._ _Turning would be an extremely hard decision to make._

 ** _A/N:_** _I am portraying Margaret Gage as being more assertive and resourceful than she was in the miniseries._

General Washington sat on his horse in front of the formation of the Continental Army. Pitcairn sat on Regina beside him. "Men, I am very pleased and proud at what I see here today," Washington said. "You've gone from a rowdy, rag-tag bunch of volunteers to the finely tuned regiments I see before me now."

"We didn't like being cussed out Sir," one of the men called out. "And Major Pitcairn really knows how to cuss."

Pitcairn looked down at Regina's mane to hide his smile. As Washington had warned him, he had had to curse the men more than just once. He was wrapped in a cloak the same color blue as his uniform as it had gotten cold the last few nights and was still quite chilly in the mornings. Winter was approaching and he had made sure Oliver was always dressed warmly and also that the men all had winter clothing and equipment. At least he did not have to argue over and over with Washington as to their necessity.

"Today, we are going to surround Boston so tightly that not even a mouse will be able to get out. We know that British warships are heading for Boston, but these reinforcements will be useless to General Gage because they will not be able to get out of the city!"

The men cheered loudly.

Pitcairn said a silent prayer that Mr. Shaw would be all right and also the congregation of Christ Church and his former adjutant, Captain Whiting. He had heard from Washington about Reverend Byles coming out and insisting on blessing _his grave_. As far as Captain Whiting went; he suspected that he was probably having a hard time and would be under Gage's constant suspicion simply for having been his adjutant.

"We are going to secure every road, trail, and route out of Boston. That will be your assignment for now to make sure the British cannot get out. If any of you see any movement from the British at all, I want you to send a courier to either myself or Major Pitcairn immediately."

The officers saluted and said, "Yes, Sir!"

Pitcairn wondered who was doing the posting of the sentries now, but suspected that Captain Whiting was still doing it`. Gage would not want to bother with getting somebody else to do it. An idea was forming in his head, but he would need to discuss it with Washington first.

"Shoulder arms!" Pitcairn shouted. "Right turn! Forward march!"

He rode beside the men as Washington posted them in groups of five on every exit out of Boston.

After the last men were posted and Washington and Pitcairn were riding back to camp, Washington smiled and said, "I wonder what the General will do now. It's a bit like a chess match. I make my move and wait for him to make his."

"He may try to break through when the reinforcements arrive, but if he fails he risks being replaced and called back to England in disgrace. I know that he did not want to come back here when Lord North first consulted with him after the riot that wrecked the governor's mansion. He refused to go and advised Lord North to send three warships filled with reinforcements instead."

"Yes, Thomas is most concerned about his position and will not want to risk being seen as a failure," Washington agreed.

"I have an idea …" Pitcairn hesitated.

"Go on, Major," Washington encouraged.

"I know from what Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes have said that the British sentries are still posted around Boston to prevent anybody from leaving …"

"And now we have the sentries surrounded," Washington said.

"I and my adjutant, Captain Whiting, were responsible for posting the sentries and that was how I was able to get around them and meet with Mr. Adams, Mr. Revere, and Dr. Warren. I suspect Captain Whiting is still doing the posting as General Gage would not want to bother with such a trivial thing. He often rode out at night to check on the men when I was unable to do it and he might be continuing it."

"So you would like my permission to meet with your former adjutant?" Washington guessed. "You're going to try and turn him?"

"Yes," Pitcairn admitted. "My conscience has been bothering me lately about how he and whatever men were left of the 600 that came over with me a year ago are being treated by General Gage. I am sure their loyalty is being viewed with suspicion since I was their regimental commander. Captain Whiting is like me; he came up through the ranks and has no connections to the King or Parliament. Do I have your permission to present him with the same offer you made me?"

"Yes, you do and anyone else who might want to join him. You do know you could be risking being shot on the spot by him?" Washington asked. "That is of course if you don't frighten him to death first."

"I thought about that and I have thought of a way around it also. He will not shoot me on the spot if he still sees me as a Regular officer. I still have my regimental coat, the gorget, and Regina's saddle blanket."

"I insist on Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes accompanying you just in case Captain Whiting is not to be persuaded."

"I will agree to that, General, as I have Oliver to think about now and being shot twice in one year is not to my liking."

"Good! You have my permission then."

"Thank you, General."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver paced around Joseph's tent agitatedly. "Why does he have to do this, Dr. Warren?" He asked. "Suppose he gets shot again? I mean I'm really scared he won't come back one of these nights."

"General Washington sent Paul and William along with him for just that reason – to make sure he comes back."

Oliver flopped down on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's still too dangerous!"

"Your father is an honorable man, Oliver and he expects everyone to be as honorable as he is," Joseph said. "He doesn't believe that Captain Whiting will harm him."

Oliver sighed. "Well, what little I knew of Captain Whiting he did seem to have the same sense of honor as my father. I mean he was his adjutant for four years and I don't think my father would have kept him if he felt he wasn't honorable."

"There you see," Joseph said. "You've answered your own question."

Pitcairn waited in the shadows to see if Captain Whiting would come tonight. This was his fourth night of waiting. He knew Revere and Dawes probably thought him insane at this point. He heard hooves coming and Regina whinnied.

"Who's there?" Captain Whiting demanded. "Show yourself!"

Pitcairn heard Whiting's pistol cock. He came slowly out of the shadows and said, "Kindly do not shoot me, Captain. I have already been shot twice in the last year and it was not a pleasant experience either time." He kept his hands on his saddle in front of him where the Captain could see them.

Whiting's mouth dropped open. "Major Pitcairn? How …everybody believes you are dead. They saw you fall from your horse and …"

Pitcairn held up his hand. "I was very badly wounded and under most circumstances I should be dead, but I was extraordinarily lucky. From what I was told, Regina stood over me and forced the men behind me to walk around her rather than walking over me."

Whiting looked ashamed then and said softly, "I was not able to save Private Rowley. I was back by the cannons after you left and did not hear General Gage order him to line up with the rest of the men in the second charge. I looked for him after the battle and could not find him so I assume he had been killed."

"Private Rowley is fine, Captain. He saw I had been shot, broke formation, and stayed with me and then together he and Regina got me off the battlefield and to a safe place. From there what I was told was that when the colonists came back for their dead that General Gage had ordered the men to mutilate beyond recognition; they found me. They took care of me even though I was the enemy and I spent two months recovering at the home of one of the colonist."

"I am very happy to hear he survived the battle. Are you coming back to the regiment?" Captain Whiting asked. "The men mourn you constantly as things have changed greatly."

"Yes I did hear about the increased use of flogging for infractions large or small and no I will not be back. I refuse to serve under someone as dishonorable as General Gage or a king who deliberately ignores legitimate complaints from Englishmen thereby bringing about this revolution. While I was recovering I was visited by General Washington and he offered me a position on his staff at my current rank and as his second-in-command." Seeing Captain Whiting was about to say something, Pitcairn held up his hand again. "Why I sought you out tonight, Captain is because I have General Washington's authority to submit to you and any of our surviving men the same offer he made me. I know having been my adjutant for four years must make General Gage suspicious of you."

Whiting hesitated. He knew what Pitcairn said was true and he suspected it was only a matter of time before Gage ordered him to lead a charge in battle just as Pitcairn had been. The only reason he was probably still alive was due to the fact that they did not have enough soldiers to go into battle, but once the reinforcements arrived that would change. "You are correct, but I am only speaking to our men because they are the only ones I can fully trust and I know they will not speak of this to anyone else. They are also the only ones I have posted as sentries so I will go and speak with them now and I will return in two nights."

Pitcairn nodded. "I will be here waiting. Be very careful, Captain."

Whiting saluted and turned his horse, galloping off.

"That seems to have gone well," Paul remarked. "You can trust him?"

"With my life. As I told the General the captain, like me, came up through the ranks and has no connections to either the King or Parliament."

"Well, we'll come back in two nights and see what happens," Dawes said as he turned his horse.

Oliver nearly crushed his ribs in a hug when Pitcairn stepped into Joseph's tent.

Joseph smiled. "In case it isn't already obvious; Oliver was worried about you."

"I am fine and will remain so Oliver," Pitcairn assured him. "That is why General Washington sent Mr. Dawes and Mr. Revere with me." He looked up at Joseph. "I managed to meet with Captain Whiting tonight and I believe he and whatever remains of our regiment will come over to this side."

"So you won't have to go out again tomorrow night?" Oliver voice was muffled because he still had his face pressed against Pitcairn's coat.

"No, but I will the next night so I am able to bring them safely here as they cannot ride into camp wearing Regular uniforms without an escort. Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes will be with me as usual and I will be safe."

"Okay," Oliver said. "But I'm gonna hold you to it."

Pitcairn laughed. "Yes, I expect you will. Now young man, I think it is well past the time when you should be asleep."

"Okay, are you coming too?"

"Yes. I will make my report to General Washington in the morning."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"What's the count now?" Sam asked Hancock as they sat over tankards of Ale at City Tavern after supper.

Hancock had a sheet of paper and was figuring out the tally of colonies. He shook his head. "Still the same. Thomas says that the southern colonies will not agree to vote for independence unless Congress agrees not to interfere with their slaves or the slave-trade and it includes any attempts to end it once we free ourselves from old King George."

"That is ridiculous!" John exclaimed. "Even if we were to stay with the King; eventually there would be a ruler on the throne who would find it immoral and force them to release the people they now hold in bondage."

"Maybe they've convinced themselves that he's going to live forever," Sam said taking a drink of his Ale.

"I think we're going to have to agree to their demands if we want their votes for independence," Hancock pointed out.

"They've unfortunately foreseen our strategy," Franklin said adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"How can I go back and face Peter Salem, knowing that I voted to continue slavery?" Sam asked in an anguished tone of voice.

"You can tell him that even though we didn't get it done this time; we don't know what our future leaders might do so there is that hope," Franklin said then added, "I do know it's not much though."

"Why do we keep giving in to their demands?" Sam snapped.

"I'll talk to Thomas and see if we can't get a small compromise such as ending slavery gradually over a period of years," Franklin promised.

"They won't even listen to what Jefferson has to say I bet," Sam predicted sourly.

John shook his head and slumped back in his chair. He was tired and had had too many sleepless nights lately worrying about Abigail and the children. "It isn't right."

"No, it's not; it's frankly immoral," Franklin conceded. "I know that you and your cousin want everything to be fair for everybody, but that may not be possible if we want independence."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn got ready to meet with Captain Whiting and the men who would be accompanying him. He wore his Continental uniform this time and turned back over Regina's saddle blanket so the crown emblem and the G R on it did not show.

"Ready?" Dawes called from outside of the tent.

"Yes, I will be there momentarily. I want to say goodbye to my son and assure him I _will_ return."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Major," Dawes replied.

Pitcairn stepped into Joseph's tent where Oliver was staying while he was gone. He had already decided that if Oliver agreed, to have him baptized at Christ Church when they retook Boston and he would ask Joseph, Abigail and John Adams to stand as Oliver's godparents.

"I am leaving now, but I _will_ be back shortly and mind Joseph while I am gone."

"I will," Oliver replied giving him a hug. "You watch your backside, all right?"

Pitcairn chuckled. "It might be a bit painful sitting if I do not, but yes, I will watch my backside," he promised.

He mounted Regina and followed by the two scouts he galloped off towards the place where he had met Captain Whiting previously. Captain Whiting was waiting with all the regimental survivors from Bunker Hill. Between Lexington, Concord, and finally Bunker Hill; he saw the 600 men he had come over with had been reduced to about 200 men, but they all had come with Captain Whiting. They uniformly saluted him. "Order Arms," Pitcairn said softly and the men lowered their muskets to the ground at their sides. He failed to notice that one of them in the very back was much slower than the other men and kept his head down the entire time. "Mr. Revere, Mr. Dawes, the men are ready to go back to the camp." He turned back to the men and said, "Shoulder Arms."

Dawes nodded and rode ahead to make sure there was no interference while Paul rode beside Pitcairn.

"Major, I did do what you asked me to do before you led the charge and those three men are probably in England now and hopefully were able to secure employment with the letters of recommendation you wrote for them," Whiting explained. "Mr. Shaw was most supportive in helping me get it completed."

"I will have to thank Mr. Shaw when we retake Boston," Pitcairn said. "He is a decent and honorable man."

"Is General Washington planning to retake Boston?" Captain Whiting asked. "He had better do it before the reinforcements arrive although I did hear from a captain of one of the supply ships that the storms at sea are unusually bad this season and he said they had barely made it to Boston. He was certain the warships would need to berth somewhere until the worst of them passed."

"I am sure General Gage is not pleased about that. I am sure he is most anxious to crush General Washington and show him who the superior officer is. God knows he despises Washington and I had to listen to many stories about the incompetence of the young Colonial Colonel Washington and his pig farmers during the Seven Year War."

Washington, with Kelly and Amos, was waiting outside his tent as they rode up, the men marching behind them. "Order Arms," Pitcairn called. He saluted Washington and said, "General Washington, may I present Captain Marius Whiting formerly of the British Marines and these men behind us are the backbone of the Marines."

Whiting saluted him and said, "Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"I am also pleased to meet you, Captain Whiting." He turned to the men who uniformly gave him crisp salutes.

Pitcairn went down the line of men naming every one of them by their rank and surname, but suddenly found one man he did not know and on closer inspection found he was not a man at all. "Mrs. Gage!" He exclaimed in shock. At that moment he caught her as she fainted. "Somebody get Dr. Warren!" He yelled.

Kelly ran and was back in a few second with Joseph. He hurried over to Pitcairn who was laying Margaret carefully on the ground. When he was finished he returned to stand by Regina so Dr. Warren could attend to Mrs. Gage.

"Go with Quartermasters Kelly and Garrigan and they will show you where you are billeted," Washington said to the men.

"This way," Amos called. "Follow us."

Washington strode over to Joseph. "How is she?"

"She should be all right in a few days," Joseph said. "But I need to take her to the hospital tent right now."

"Of course," Washington said nodding. "Please let me know when she is able to answer questions."

Joseph nodded as he picked up Margaret.

Washington turned back to Pitcairn shaking his head. "Damnedest thing I've ever seen," he muttered.

"I had no idea she was in the ranks or why," Pitcairn replied.

"Do you know her?"

"No," he answered. "The General introduced me to her when I first became his second-in-command and I said good morning to her once or twice when we were on the ship, but other than those times, no."

"I guess I will just have to wait until she is able to answer my questions."

He turned back to Captain Whiting who still looked stunned. "I'm assuming you wish to keep Captain Whiting as your adjutant, Major?"

"Yes, he has served me well since I was promoted to this rank four years ago," Pitcairn replied.

"So be it," Washington said nodding. He went back into his tent.

"I can't believe I didn't see Mrs. Gage amongst the men," Whiting said in disbelief. "What on earth is she doing here?"

"Running away from the general possibly. I cannot think why else she would be here," Pitcairn replied. He led the captain to Joseph's tent. "I need to reassure my son I am all right," he remarked.

Captain Whiting's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I did not know you had a son." He shook his head ruefully. "This night has been full of surprises."

"Yes. It is Oliver. I am going to be adopting him formerly as soon as Mr. John Adams draws up the paperwork for me to sign, but I consider him my son even without the proper papers."

He ducked into Joseph's tent and Oliver looked up from the book he was reading, threw it down, and gave his father a hug. "You're back for good now?"

"Yes and as you can see with my backside undamaged," Pitcairn joked. "This person who seems to be permanently attached to my uniform is my son Oliver."

"Of course," Whiting smiled. "I am relieved to see you are still alive for I feared you had been killed at Bunker Hill and I am happy you now have a permanent family also, Oliver."

"Thank you," Oliver replied shyly.

He turned back to Pitcairn and said, "I am afraid that I have informed your family of your death since I knew the General would not bother doing it."

"I assumed you probably would," Pitcairn replied. "I suppose I could write them and say I was badly wounded and taken in and cared for by the colonists, but then I would also have to tell them I am no longer a Marine nor a loyal subject of the king's. I do not think they would understand it and I would more than likely be disowned by my eldest brother so maybe it is better to allow them to think I am dead."

"Yes, but I regret informing them now," he admitted.

"Do not be. You did what you thought was right at the time and you had no way of knowing I was still alive." He looked around him. "I suspect Dr. Warren will be at Mrs. Gage's bedside for the rest of the night so you can stay here until Sgt. Kelly or Sgt. Garrigan find you a billet tomorrow. Now," Pitcairn said to Oliver. "It is late and you need to get to sleep. We will see you in the morning, Captain."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The next morning General Gage unlocked the door to Margaret's room so a maid could bring her breakfast, but when they entered the room, she was gone. He noticed immediately that the window was open and the bedclothes had been tied together and then tied to a chair by the window to form an escape route to the ground.

He shoved the maid aside and rushed out of the room. She could not have gotten far and he would find her!

"General!" General Clinton called as Gage hurried into the entry hall.

Gage stopped. "What is it, General? I am in a hurry."

"Captain Whiting and what is left of the regiment the late Major Pitcairn commanded are missing! That is at least 200 men!"

"That must be how she did it," he muttered to himself then called aloud, "Berthold!"

An older man dressed in black suit and wearing a powdered wig hurried up. "Yes, General?"

"Find Mrs. Gage's maid and bring her to me in my office."

"Right away Sir," he replied with a bow.

Gage entered the office with Clinton following him. "But what about the missing men?"

"Well, obviously there is only one place they could have gone."

"You mean to General Washington?"

Berthold knocked on door and Gage called, "Enter." He entered the office and bowed again. "I am sorry Sir, but Madam's maid is not in the house anywhere."

"I see. Well, General I think we may need to pay a visit to General Washington to see if we can locate our missing men."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Margaret opened her eyes with a start, but saw Joseph sitting beside her bed. He smiled. "You're all right. You just fainted. I suspect it is because you're not used to marching."

Margaret shook her head. "I didn't really think. I just wanted to escape."

"Do you feel up to some questions from General Washington? He asked to speak with you when you felt up to it."

She nodded and Joseph left momentarily to fetch Washington. He was back in a few minutes with the tall general. She estimated his height was as tall as or taller than Thomas'. He came over to her bed, bowed and said, "Mrs. Gage, General George Washington."

"Margaret Kemble Gage," she replied offering him her hand. "I was born and grew up in the New Jersey colony."

He took it and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gage."

"Please call me Margaret, General," she requested.

Washington sat down on the chair that Joseph vacated and it creaked under his weight. "How did you come to be amongst those men, Margaret?"

"Thomas has kept me locked in my room since the battle at Concord. I overheard his plans about Lexington and Concord and informed Dr. Warren who I had met after the man was flogged in the square. My maid is being courted by one of the soldiers from Major Pitcairn's …" Her eyes widened suddenly. "I did about faint when I saw Major Pitcairn earlier in the woods. Thomas told me he had been killed at Bunker Hill; he bragged that he had sent him to his death for daring to stand up for his men. He considers that a weakness."

"We found him when we went back to collect our dead. He was badly wounded, but we managed to save him," Joseph said. "General Washington offered him a place on his staff as his second-in-command and he accepted it."

"He has done a fine job of training the new recruits, but not without cursing them a time or two," Washington said smiling.

"Yes I heard he cursed out a group of sailors for bothering his men on the ship coming over." She paused and continued, "I had been looking for a way to escape ever since Thomas locked me in. As I said my maid was being courted by one of the soldiers in Pitcairn's regiment and he told her about their plans to leave. He swore her to secrecy, but she saw it as a way out for me and told me of it."

"How did you acquire the uniform?" Joseph asked curiously.

"It once belonged to the boy who took care of Major Pitcairn's horse. He was about my height. My maid brought it into me underneath her clothes piece by piece. Addie is very resourceful. She had also taken a musket from one the officers who was passed out drunk in the barracks and hid it in the stall where my horse was stabled. Last night I donned the uniform, carefully forced the lock on one of the windows, tied the bedclothes together and slid down them to the ground. I walked my horse away from the house holding the musket and when I was far enough away, mounted him. I found the men and followed them at a distance until they stopped and seem to waiting. I joined them then." Margaret appeared worried. "I do hope Addie is all right. I told her to sneak out as soon as I left and that she should be able to find refuge in a church. I suspect many of the rectors dislike the British occupation as much as their parishioners do."

"Well, I'm sure that by now the General has not only discovered your absence, but been informed of the absence of 200 of his soldiers and Captain Whiting. I expect I'll get a visit from him soon although I do hope he realizes that courtesy requires him to ask my permission first."

"He won't, General. Thomas does exactly what he likes without consulting anyone."

"I don't expect him to either, Margaret. He had shown nothing but contempt for me ever since we fought together against the French." He got up and said to Joseph. "I'll have Mr. Dawes and Mr. Revere keep a close watch, but you must ready Margaret to leave at a moment's notice."

Washington walked out of the hospital tent and back to his tent where the rest of his staff waited. He walked around the table with all the maps on it, his hands clasped behind him. "Gentlemen, I am expecting a visit from General Gage very soon. Mr. Dawes, Mr. Revere, establish a lookout on all the roads leading to camp. Major Pitcairn, Captain Whiting, ready your men to leave at a moment's notice. That goes for your son and your horses as well. I am not sure whether the General will come alone or bring other soldiers with him, but we will be there to meet him whatever he does."

Pitcairn saluted and said, "Captain Whiting and I will take the men into the woods right now to avoid a panic."

"That might be the best thing," Washington agreed.

He and Whiting left the tent and mounted their horses. Pitcairn stopped by his tent and called, "Oliver?" Oliver came outside the tent and Pitcairn said, "Get your cloak and gloves on and hurry." Oliver ducked back into the tent for his cloak and gloves then came back out. "Give me your hand." He reached down and pulled Oliver up behind him.

"What's going on?"

"We may be receiving a visit from General Gage and General Washington is preparing for it. Captain Whiting and I are taking all the men and we will hide in the woods. I don't know how long we might have to wait out there, but it might get chilly if we have to wait too long."

They got everybody to safety in the woods. Joseph brought Margaret riding in front of him on his horse. Oliver's eyes widened as he recognized the uniform she was wearing. "Ma'am, you look much better in that uniform than I did," he said as she dismounted from Joseph's horse.

She curtsied and said, "Thank you. You must be Oliver."

"Yes Ma'am. Oliver Rowley Pitcairn."

She looked surprised, but he explained, "The major is going to adopt me."

"That is wonderful! Having someone to love you unreservedly is a gift," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Joseph.

"Yes it is," Pitcairn said coming up to Oliver. "I have always thought I would be alone, but now I know I will never be and yes, it is a wonderful gift."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul and Dawes sat on a rise where they could see all the roads coming into camp. "Do you really think the general will leave Boston and come out here? I don't think he has the guts," Dawes commented.

Revere shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm beginning to think he isn't camping with full gear."

A courier came galloping into camp. "General Gage, General Clinton and a hundred of their men are preparing to leave Boston. Do we stop them or let them leave?"

Washington smiled. "It seems that General Gage is looking for his missing men. Yes, allow him to leave the city, but remain hidden. Do not allow them off the road. Block them in any way possible other than firing on them."

The courier saluted, turned his horse, and rode back.

Washington smiled at his remaining officers. "I think we should meet the general and invite him for tea."

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 9**

Washington waited for Generals Gage and Clinton sitting on his horse with Revere and Dawes beside him and Kelly and Amos on horses behind him. All had loaded pistols. They could hear the cadence of the drums coming closer and they could see Gage and Clinton followed by a line of soldiers.

Washington leaned on the horn of his saddle with a smile. "Here they come."

"I could never figure out why they make so much noise when they were trying to sneak up on the enemy," Amos said.

"Fear," Paul answered. "The sound of those drums used to send fear into the Indians who were loyal to the French because they knew hell was coming."

"General Gage was especially good at striking fear into the enemy …he always had the maximum number of drummers with him and he always punished the Indians aligned with the French brutally," Washington said.

As the British came closer, they could see there was a soldier riding in the front carrying a white flag of truce. Gage put up his hand and said, "Halt!" The command was passed down by General Clinton and the soldiers came to a halt. Gage rode forward and stopped. Washington urged his horse forward and stopped in front of Gage and put out his hand, "Thomas."

Gage smiled, removed his gloves, and shook Washington's outstretched hand. "George."

"Would you mind telling me why you are out here?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Gage asked.

"Yes, but I will ask you to leave your soldiers here."

"Fine." Gage turned and called back to General Clinton, "Stay back with the men, General."

"You men come with me," Washington said to the men waiting with him.

The General rode along side Washington as they headed for camp. Washington dismounted in front of his tent and Gage dismounted then looked around him. "How crude."

"Well Thomas, we don't force people to give up their homes for our comfort." Washington sat down and motioned to a chair across from him. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Gage sat down and crossed his legs. "The truth is I seem to be missing a captain and 200 or so of my men. I thought they might have come here."

"Did you check the ships in the harbor that are returning to England? Perhaps they are on one of them. I have not been told by my sentries of any movement by a large troop of men other than yours that is."

"The men would be the regiment commanded by the late Major Pitcairn and would now be commanded by Captain Marius Whiting."

"Major Pitcairn? I believe General Clinton mentioned him when he was my guest briefly. Killed at Bunker Hill, wasn't he?"

"Yes, a terrible loss of a good officer, but his men were too dependent on him and he should have been harder on them. And where would Dr Warren be?" Gage asked suddenly.

"I believe he was called away. Sergeant Kelly?"

Kelly appeared in the doorway of the tent and saluted. "Sir?"

"Did you not tell me that Dr. Warren was called away about an hour ago?"

"Aye, a baby comin'. No tellin' when he'll be back. Could be hours. My own Aiden took over ten hours to be born," Kelly answered without a hitch.

Gage changed his tactics suddenly. "I am having my men to search your entire encampment."

"No, you are not, General. This is not Boston and you have no search and seizure authority here." Washington replied calmly although he was furious at Gage's arrogance.

"And how do you propose to stop me, General?" Gage asked mockingly. "I have more men than you appear to have."

"Like this General," Paul said cocking his pistol. There was a sound of three other pistols being cocked behind him as Dawes, Kelly and Amos cocked their pistols.

"I suggest you mount your horse, turn your men around, and march back to Boston," Washington said. "And do not be fooled, General. I will have eyes on you all the way back to Boston and I will be informed immediately should you change your route."

Gage got up. "Well it seems I do not have another choice …this time."

"And don't attempt to send any spies here. That rise over there is still booby-trapped and some of them are anything but pleasant," Washington warned.

Gage went outside and mounted his horse. He looked down at Washington. "You do realize that there is absolutely no way in which you can win this war."

"I believe my men would disagree with you, General."

As they watched him ride back to his troops and the soldiers turn around and start the march back to Boston, Kelly asked, "Why didn't we arrest the bastard right then and be done with it?"

"It would have been dishonorable as they came under a flag of truce," Washington answered. "And that is of course what he was counting on." He turned to Paul and Dawes. "Spread the word to the men that I want eyes on him until he enters Boston again."

They both saluted and took off at a fast gallop. "Do you want me to go and let Joseph, the major, and the others know Gage is gone?" Amos asked.

"No not just yet. I want to make sure he's back in Boston before they come back."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver sat on a fallen log holding Regina's reins. She kept nuzzling his neck for attention and then grabbed his tricorn hat off his head and let if fall to the ground. "Regina!" He said picking it up, but five seconds later it was on the ground again.

Pitcairn walked around the woods stopping at various points to talk to the men.

"It's good that your back Sir. We all saw you get hit and fall from your horse and thought you were dead for sure," one man said.

"I was very lucky," Pitcairn replied humbly.

"Are you going to be our commander again?" Another man asked.

"Yes and of the other men also when they return from their sentry duties. As I was with General Gage, I am General Washington's second-in-command."

"Captain Whiting told us how you stood up for us at the meeting before Bunker Hill," a third man said.

"I did try," he acknowledged. He noticed how some of the men seemed to be walking stiffly or holding themselves at slightly odd angles and sighed. He excused himself and found Joseph who was standing with Margaret.

"Dr. Warren …Excuse me Mrs. Gage," he said giving her a slight bow.

"What is it, Major?" Joseph asked.

"I wonder if you have time to do an examination of the men when we get back to camp. I suspect some of them may have been flogged and not given enough time to heal."

"Of course," Joseph replied.

"I will have a word with General Washington about it so he knows what is going on," Pitcairn said.

It was two hours later when Dawes rode into the woods. "General Washington says it's safe to come back now. Gage is back in Boston all tucked in for the night."

"Thank the good Lord," Pitcairn muttered as he mounted Regina and pulled Oliver up behind him. "Regina kept taking my hat and letting it drop on the ground," he complained.

"Yes, I recall she did that to me once when I first got her. It was quite embarrassing," Pitcairn said chuckling.

When they got back to camp, he dismounted and shouted, "Men! At ease." He walked in front of them, his hands clasped behind him. "Men, you are to line up here and wait so Dr. Warren can examine you. Dismissed."

Joseph nodded and said, "I'll let you and General Washington know what I find."

"Thank you," he said nodding.

Pitcairn led Regina with Oliver still riding to their tent. "I will be back shortly, but I must see General Washington first," he said to Oliver as he dismounted.

"Okay, I'll practice my letters while you're gone."

"Good," Pitcairn replied nodding. He tethered Regina outside his tent. "No more taking hats," he instructed her. She whinnied and tried to grab his. "And especially not this one," he said backing up, his hands holding his hat down. He walked into the main tent and saluted Washington and said. "I have asked Dr. Warren to examine the men. I suspect some of them have been flogged and not given enough time to heal. He will report what he finds when he is finished with the examinations."

Washington shook his head.

"I know it is a cruel practice and there _are_ some people in England who are trying to change it, but the Royal Navy has the backing of the King and Parliament who do not think of the men as individuals or of feeling pain I suspect."

"That's what I meant when I spoke of hidebound traditions, Major."

"Much like commands insistence on having the men march into battle in formation rather than developing a different style of fighting based on the terrain."

Joseph came into the tent an hour later. "You were correct, Major. I found at least ten of the soldiers who are still suffering from the effects of the flogging they received. General, I am going to keep them in the hospital tent for a few days or until I am sure they are healed enough to go back on duty."

Washington nodded and Pitcairn said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Well, it was you who noticed it first Major," Joseph pointed out. "I don't know your men as well as you do so I probably would not have noticed anything was amiss until it turned into a serious infection."

Joseph went back to the hospital tent and Pitcairn asked Washington. "And what did the general have to say?"

"He was his usual arrogant self, told me he was going to have his soldier's search the entire encampment and the four men with me drew their pistols on him. His parting comment was that there was absolutely no way we could win this war."

"It is exactly that arrogance that will cause them to lose it," Pitcairn answered.

He went back to his tent a couple of hours later and found Joseph helping Oliver with his letters. He looked up as Pitcairn came into the tent and smiled. "Joseph says my letters are improving all the time."

"They look good," Pitcairn observed looking over the sheet Oliver was working on. He laid his hat down on the table. "And where has Regina relearned the taking of hats? I thought I broke her of it four years ago. She attempted to take mine while I was tethering her."

Olive shrugged. "I don't know. She kept grabbing mine and dropping it on the ground. I thought she was just trying to get me to pay attention to her."

"I will need to keep an eye on her and make sure she does not continue it."

They had supper in the main tent. Pitcairn had to admit he enjoyed the warmth and the camaraderie. It had not been like this at all in the Marines where protocol was rigidly observed.

As Pitcairn and Oliver walked back to their tent after supper, Oliver asked. "Do you think General Gage will attack General Washington as soon as the reinforcements arrive?"

"I do not know. I suppose it might depend on how large the reinforcements are. Lord North may have decided to only send 5,000 instead of the 20,000 General Gage requested. We will not know for sure until they disembark."

"But you don't think it will be 5,000?" Oliver asked.

Pitcairn sighed and shook his head. "No, I do not. I think it will be at least 10,000 because neither Lord North nor General Gage wants to be responsible for losing the colonies and then having to explain to King George why they were lost."

"What will it mean?"

"It will mean it is going to be a long war."

"So you don't think there is any chance that the colonies might come back to England?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "I do not believe they would reconcile with England even if King George got down on his knees in front of the delegates and begged them to come back."

"But not everybody's in favor of independence are they?"

"No, but the ones who are in favor of independence outnumber those who are not."

"But I heard Mr. Revere telling Mr. Dawes that not all of the colonies are in favor of independence."

"I believe the delegates who want independence are having a hard time convincing the southern colonies of its advantages, but it is due to the fact that they fear losing what they already have under England and that is the ability to keep slaves and become wealthy in the buying and selling of them."

"Slaves?"

Pitcairn sighed. "I heard my father preach many sermons about the evils of slavery. My understanding was that he did not agree with the tacit consent of the British rulers towards slavery. People are forcefully taken from their country, bought to this country, and sold like cattle. Many die on the ships coming over because conditions are so terrible. Many of the wealthy own huge tracts of land on which they raise cotton, tobacco, and rice. These they sell to England. The slaves are bought to cultivate and later harvest it and many of the slaves are badly mistreated."

"What happens if the southern colonies don't vote for independence?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it would not be good, but from what Mr. Revere has said the Massachusetts delegates and Mr. Franklin, who was the former spokesman for the colonies to Parliament, are attempting to find a way to independence that will satisfy everyone. Now I think it is time you went to sleep as you have been up later than normal these past few nights."

Oliver yawned widely. "I am tired."

"We can talk of this more in the morning if you wish."

"All right," Oliver agreed. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes, I am feeling tired too," Pitcairn answered.

"Well, you better go to bed then before Dr. Warren decides to give you more of that bad tasting tonic of Mrs. Adams'."

"God forbid!" Pitcairn muttered, but he knew Joseph would do exactly that. He made sure that Oliver was covered with the extra blanket that he had asked Kelly for, before he went to sleep. He did not know how long he had been asleep when he woke up suddenly and wondered what had woken him. He realized that Oliver was moaning in his sleep, thrashing about, and mumbling incoherently obviously in the midst of a nightmare. He threw back his blanket and got up. He wrapped his cloak around himself, lit the lantern on the small table in the middle of the tent and went over to Oliver's cot. He did not know quite what to do so he gently laid his hand on Oliver's head and began stroking his hair and speaking to him softly. "You are having a bad dream, but you _are_ safe and will _always_ remain safe because you will _always_ have a home with me no matter what."

Oliver began settling down and had soon fallen back into a natural sleep.

"John?" A voice called from outside his tent. It was Joseph. "Is everything all right?"

Pitcairn opened the tent flap and motioned Joseph inside. He came inside and said, "I'm sorry. I saw your lantern was lit and I wondered if everything was all right."

"Oliver had a nightmare, but it passed without him waking." Pitcairn replied. "I think I may have been expecting him to have one because of General Gage's visit. I woke up very quickly when I realized he was in the midst of a nightmare, but I was not sure what I should do."

"What did you do?" Joseph asked curiously."

"I stroked his hair and told him he was safe; he would always be safe because he would always have a home with me. The nightmare seemed to recede and he fell back into a natural sleep."

"I think you did exactly the right thing." Joseph said nodding. "Have you had any nightmares?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "I was expecting to have one for the same reason as Oliver, but I have not. Perhaps part of it was due to the worry and guilt I felt about Captain Whiting and our surviving men and now that they are safe, it has lessened the occurrence of nightmares."

Another voice interrupted them calling from outside the tent, "Major, are you all right?" Captain Whiting asked. His tent was next to Pitcairn's.

Pitcairn went over to the tent flap, lifted it and said, "I am fine, Captain Whiting. I am sorry if my lantern disturbed your sleep. Oliver had a nightmare, but he is fine now. Thank you for your concern."

"All right, Sir. Goodnight," Whiting replied.

"I'll return to my tent and allow you to get back to bed before you catch a cold," Joseph said nodding at Pitcairn's bared feet. His tent was on the other side and Mrs. Gage's was in back of Joseph's tent.

"Yes. Thank you for stopping by Joseph. I will see you in the morning."

Pitcairn fell back to sleep, but slept with one eye open in case Oliver's nightmare returned. He got up early as was his custom, but did not wake Oliver. He got dressed and decided this morning he would take care of Regina himself. He left his hat sitting on the table still unable to figure out why Regina had gone back to snatching hats again. As he fed her and got her brushed, he found he enjoyed doing it since he had turned it over to Oliver a year ago.

"How come you didn't wake me so I could do that?" Oliver asked from behind him.

Pitcairn turned to Oliver. "I thought you needed to sleep longer and I rather enjoy doing this myself from time to time."

"Oh," Oliver scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground.

"Something else you wish to tell me?" Pitcairn asked smiling as he threw Regina's saddle blanket over her and then the saddle, tightening it.

"I had another nightmare last night about Bunker Hill," he confessed. "It was strange. I was right in the middle of all the shooting, screaming, and cannon-fire at Bunker Hill when I thought I heard your voice telling me I was just having a bad dream and that I was safe."

"You did hear my voice. I woke up and saw you were having a nightmare so I spoke to you, telling you that you were having a bad dream and that you were safe and would always remain safe because you will always have a home with me." He opened his arms and Oliver went to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy you're going to be my father."

"And I am very happy you're going to be my son."

Two weeks later Paul rode into camp from Philadelphia. He dismounted and went into the tent where Washington and Pitcairn were looking over topographical maps. Pitcairn had his pipe lit and was smoking it while he studied the maps. "General Gage may do what he did before," he pointed out. "Cross Boston Harbor, land here, and attempt to surround us especially if Lord North does send him the 20,000 reinforcements he requested."

"Yes I can see why he would do that especially if he thinks we will be entrenched at Bunker and Breed's Hills once again," Washington said. "We could meet them here in Charlestown, but if Lord North has sent the full amount of men the general requested; it would be suicidal."

"Probably the best idea then is your original one. To keep him bottled up so tightly in Boston that he cannot get out even with 20,000 fresh men," Pitcairn replied, puffing on his pipe.

"Sorry to interrupt your strategy session, but Congress did approve your request for an increase to cover the costs of the 200 or so men that came over from General Gage, but as John said not without a lot of grumbling," Paul apologized.

Pitcairn frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is it that governments are so reluctant to supply their troops with the necessary equipment? I cannot even begin to tell you how many arguments I had with General Clinton because my men did not have the proper winter uniforms and other equipment when we first arrived in Boston."

Paul shrugged. "I don't know. I recall they were that way in the war with the French too."

"You are correct, Mr. Revere. I had to use my own money to outfit my men properly," Washington replied.

"By the way, Major. I have some papers from John for you that I'm sure you'll be very happy to see." He took some papers out of his pouch and gave them to Pitcairn.

"Oliver's adoption papers …" Pitcairn said. He looked at Paul. "Would you mind getting Oliver? He should be in Dr. Warren's tent and please ask Dr. Warren and Captain Whiting to come also."

Paul nodded and a few minutes later he was back with Oliver, Joseph, and Captain Whiting. Pitcairn smiled and said, "Oliver, these papers are your adoption papers that Mr. Adams has sent. I will sign them immediately and Mr. Revere can take them back with him on his next trip to Philadelphia." With that, Pitcairn picked up a quill, dipped it into the ink pot and signed his name with a flourish. The form also required two witnesses so Joseph and Washington signed the form as the witnesses.

Paul smiled. "General, if you're able to spare Major Pitcairn for awhile; I believe he and Oliver could go to Philadelphia with me safely and see John file these papers at the courthouse."

"I believe that would be possible," Washington said. "We've got General Gage trapped in Boston for the moment and his reinforcements are yet to arrive."

"If you are certain, Sir."

"I am, Major. Go and spend a few days with your son."

Pitcairn saluted and turned back to Oliver. "Well, it seems, young man that you will be getting out of camp after all."

They left three days later once Paul felt Brown Beauty was rested enough, early in the morning. Both Pitcairn and Oliver were dressed as civilians although he had brought his uniform along with him. It was unlikely they would run into anyone connected to General Gage, but why take a chance? When they arrived in Philadelphia, they immediately went to Franklin's residence.

"Major John Pitcairn," he said offering his hand to Franklin and John. He nodded at Hancock. "Mr. Hancock, it is nice to see you again and under much nicer circumstances this time. This is my son, Oliver."

"I figured they might like to see you file the adoption papers at the courthouse John," Paul said.

John and Franklin both shook his hand. "Abigail's written so much of you; I feel like I already know you," John said.

Pitcairn nodded at Sam who was lounging in an overstuffed armchair that Franklin seemed to favor. "It is nice to see you again, Mr. Adams."

Sam nodded. Even though General Washington had offered Pitcairn a position on his staff and then had chosen him as his second-in-command; Sam still had a hard time forgiving him for his part in the flogging of that man in the square or that he was in command of the soldiers at Lexington where Kelly had almost been killed and Concord.

"After you return from filing the adoption papers at the courthouse, supper is on me at City Tavern," Franklin announced raising his glass of Madeira Wine.

"Thank you Mr. Franklin," Pitcairn replied. "My son and I will enjoy that."

He and Oliver followed John outside. It was a short walk to the courthouse from Franklin's residence and they watched as the clerk signed the papers, dripped hot wax on them and then stamped them with the seal of the Pennsylvania colony.

"All finished," John said. "You are now legally father and son. Congratulations."

Pitcairn put his arm around Oliver. "Thank you for helping me with this, Mr. Adams."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

John Hancock was a bit put out with Sam about his attitude towards Pitcairn. "You can't keep being angry with everybody, Sam. It does no good."

"I have a problem that until recently he was second-in-command to General Gage. He announced that flogging in the square and he was in command of the troops that came to arrest us and then killed all those men at Lexington. Kelly was nearly killed there. He was also in command at Concord and would have killed Barrett if Paul and the others hadn't fired on them."

"But Mr. Kelly wasn't killed, Sam and he does not hold a grudge against Major Pitcairn for his actions. The major is a soldier and had to obey orders," Hancock pointed out.

"And what you choose to forget, Mr. Adams is that he turned of his own accord and at great risk to himself," Franklin said.

"Yes, he obviously did not agree with what General Gage was doing or he would not have come over to our side," Hancock added.

"And if he hadn't told us about the Gage's plans for Bunker Hill; we would have ended up losing a lot more men," Paul pointed out as they donned their coats and hats.

Sam frowned the entire carriage ride to City Tavern. He didn't want to admit the things Paul, Hancock, and Franklin had said were correct. John, Pitcairn, and Oliver were already there.

"What would everybody like to drink?" Franklin asked.

Everybody with the exception of Pitcairn ordered Ale. He asked for non-alcoholic Cider for himself and Oliver.

The meal for that evening was Beef Trencher consisting of Smoked Beef Brisket, Caramelized Onions, aged Cheddar Cheese spread, Horseradish, and Sour Cream.

Oliver enjoyed it. He had never had anything like it before, but he still thought Mrs. Adams' cooking was the best he'd ever tasted. "This was really good," he said. "But I think Mrs. Adams cooking is still the best."

"I agree also," Pitcairn said.

John raised his tankard and said, "I agree and even though the food here is very good, certainly much better than most tavern food; Abigail's cooking cannot be bested."

"You don't drink, Major?" Franklin said curiously.

Pitcairn shook his head. "No. My father was a minster and I grew up hearing about the evils of drinking alcohol and then I saw it for myself when we first came to Boston. Some of my men became addicted to the rum and I lost three men to it before I was able to break them of the habit."

"How did you break them of it?" John asked thinking of Sam.

"I spent about two months living in the barracks with them, but I unfortunately did have to resort to a disciplinary measure I would rather not have had to use before they were able to stop."

"Flogging?" Sam asked.

"Yes, on two separate occasions and with a limit of five lashes," Pitcairn replied. "It was something I decided on after a great deal of reflection. I felt it would get my message across and it was a better alternative than having more men die."

John Hancock shook his head and said sympathetically, "I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"No, you would have paid them to quit drinking," Paul said as everybody laughed.

"That I would have," Hancock admitted.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Pitcairn. "Maybe there is a way you can be useful."

"And how is that, Mr. Adams?" Pitcairn asked.

"Speaking in front of the delegates tomorrow," Sam said. He held up his hand as he saw the others were about to object. "You were Gage's second-in-command so you can relate first hand to the ones who are still reluctant about independence what Gage will do if he isn't stopped."

"I have never spoken in front of a governing body before, but if you think it may help," Pitcairn said.

"Just don't curse them," Paul said with a laugh, raising his tankard.

When they returned to Franklin's home and Pitcairn and Oliver were situated in one of the upstairs guest rooms. "I don't think I like that Sam Adams," Oliver said.

"He obviously is not a very happy man, but you should have sympathy for him rather than disliking him."

"I'll try," Oliver replied as he got into bed. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Not right away. I need to think about what I shall say to the delegates tomorrow."

"All right, but don't stay up too late. Dr. Warren charged me with looking after you because he said you don't."

"Did he?" Pitcairn asked amused.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sam, John, Hancock, and Franklin stood with Pitcairn in the antechamber of Pennsylvania State House. The other delegates looked at him curiously as they passed. Pitcairn was in full uniform with his hat tucked under his arm. Hancock peered through the door and said, "I think we're ready."

As they entered, Pitcairn gave his hat to Oliver and walked up the center aisle between the tables where the delegates sat. Oliver sat down with the Massachusetts delegates.

"Good morning Gentlemen," he said. "I believe some of you recall me from my visit here in November to advise you on the setting up the Continental Marines. For those of you who were not involved with it, I am Major John Pitcairn formerly of His Majesty's Marines and second-in-command to General Gage." He looked around the room. He had decided last night that he would treat them the same way he treated new recruits. "I am currently second-in-command to General Washington." He clasped his hands behind him and walked down the aisle to the back tables and then turned around again. "With the exception of a few in this room; the rest of you do not know General Gage and you do not know what he is capable of. He has the full authority of King George to crush you in any way he sees fit and that includes shutting down the harbors, flogging, shooting on sight any civilian perceived by him to be helping the colonists, and seizing or burning your homes and fields to the ground if he so chooses." Pitcairn paused to let that sink in then continued. "King George does not care if you cannot ship your cotton, tobacco, or rice to England because the harbors are closed. He does not care if you starve, your families starve, or if General Gage chooses to seize or burn everything you have worked a lifetime to acquire."

"Major Pitcairn?" John Dickinson rose.

"Yes, Mr. Dickinson?" Pitcairn replied. He had been given instructions that morning on the most reluctant of the delegates.

"You said you were formerly of the Marines …why are you still not?"

"I could not continue to serve under someone as dishonorable as General Gage especially as I was the face of some of his more unsavory, foul, or brutal acts such as bribing Mr. Adams, the flogging of the man in Boston for thievery, or being ordered to shoot on sight any civilian that was in any way helping the rebels. When he ordered the colonial forces be slaughtered at Bunker Hill no matter how many Regular soldiers died doing it; I voiced my objections to the strategy too strongly. One thing you need to understand is that officers of my rank are never sent out into the field because, whether it is true or not, we are considered too valuable. When the first charge of Marines failed and was for the most part destroyed by the Colonial forces, General Gage ordered a second charge and ordered me to lead it, knowing it would more than likely mean my death and even worse than that he sent a fifteen year-old out to die in a battle that the Regulars won, but only after close to a thousand Marines had been killed."

"I would say that was a good enough reason to abandon ship," Franklin said.

"Excellent analogy, Mr. Franklin as the Marines are part of the Royal Navy," Pitcairn said in amusement. He paused then continued in a serious tone. "I was badly wounded in the charge, but was saved by a combination of things; my son, Oliver, my horse, and the Colonials finding me and taking care of me when they came back for their dead. General Gage had ordered them mutilated and he also left all those Marines lying dead on the battlefield. It was General Washington and his men who finally gave them a decent burial."

Some of the delegates were white-faced, others were pale, and some looked plainly sick. "Make no mistake, Gentlemen," Pitcairn continued. "General Gage will not respect you or your wealth even if you still support the king."

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you Gentlemen," Pitcairn said and was about to start towards the table where Oliver and the Massachusetts delegates were seated when John Dickinson rose. "Major Pitcairn?"

He turned. "Yes, Mr. Dickinson?"

"What would you do were you one of us?"

Pitcairn was silent for a moment and then replied. "I would declare independence." There was a rise of voices suddenly objecting or questioning his answer. Pitcairn used the voice he normally used to command and said loudly, "Gentlemen!" When they had quieted down again he continued, "You see, Mr. Dickinson this is not the only war England is fighting and every time they fight a war, you are going to be paying for it in the form of much higher taxes. The reason you have had such high taxes levied on you was because of what the war with the French cost the empire and it will not stop. May I ask you gentlemen a question?"

There was a lot of murmuring amongst the delegation then nodding.

"You gentlemen consider yourselves Englishmen do you not?"

"Of course," Edward Rutledge from South Carolina spoke up.

Pitcairn turned and walked over to the table where the South Carolina delegates sat. "You see, Mr. Rutledge. King George does not. All you are to him is a means to pay the debts he incurs."

"And what of you, Sir?" John Penn of North Carolina asked.

"I did not matter anymore than any of you do, Mr. Penn. I am a soldier expected to give my life for the empire if it was required." He gave a slight bow and left the room.

Franklin stood. "I propose we adjourn until after lunch to give us a chance to think about what Major Pitcairn has told us."

Thomas Jefferson stood. "I second Mr. Franklin's motion."

Pitcairn was waiting outside by Regina. Oliver came out of Carpenter's Hall holding his father's hat and ran over to him when he spotted him. Pitcairn put his arm around Oliver.

John, Hancock, Franklin, Paul, and Sam Adams came out and headed over to where Pitcairn and Oliver stood.

"Bravo, bravo!" Hancock said to Pitcairn. "Astounding speech, Major!"

"I think your speech was well received Major," John said. "I think you gave the delegates a lot to think about."

"I hope I have helped," Pitcairn replied.

Regina suddenly decided to grab John Adams' hat, shake it, and then toss her head, throwing it out into the middle of the roadway.

Oliver darted out into the roadway to retrieve it before someone's horse trod on it or someone's carriage ran over it. He brushed it off and gave it back to John. "I'm sorry about that. Regina's being bad about hats lately."

Pitcairn jerked her reins and said sharply, "You do not take anyone's hat! The only hats you are allowed to take are General Gage's or Clinton's and you may take their wigs as well and toss them into the nearest mud puddle."

That comment started Paul laughing and he told them how General Clinton had been caught in a booby-trap he and Dawes had devised. "I think the arrogant fool was angrier that Kelly and I stepped all over his damn wig while getting him down than he was at being caught in one of our traps!"

Thomas Jefferson came out of the hall and down the steps. He walked over to where John, Sam, Hancock, Franklin, and Paul were standing with Pitcairn and Oliver with his hand out and offered it to Pitcairn who shook it. "Excellent speech, Major. I believe you have given some of the reluctant delegates a scare because you spoke from firsthand experience with General Gage."

"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson," Pitcairn replied.

"Why don't we adjourn for lunch?" Franklin suggested. "Thomas, you're welcome to join us."

"I would enjoy that Mr. Franklin," he replied. "I would enjoy hearing more about Major Pitcairn if he is willing."

"It is an involved tale Mr. Jefferson," Pitcairn replied.

"You can relate it to me over lunch."

Pitcairn, Oliver, and Paul rode their horses over while the others rode in Franklin's carriage. The City Tavern lunch fare consisted of something called Norfolk Pottage Pye. It was a creamy chicken and vegetable stew baked beneath a flaky pie crust.

Again everyone had Ale, but Pitcairn and Oliver had the non-alcoholic Cider.

Pitcairn related how he had come to be on the side of the colonists. "The more I listened to the complaints they expressed at my socials the more I realized their complaints were legitimate and that King George and Parliament were continuing to ignore them and that Mr. Adams and the others were simply the active face of those complaints."

"I have a good feeling we're going to see a breakthrough with the delegates from North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia now," Jefferson said, raising his tankard. "I think they may be more willing to compromise."

"I hope you're right Mr. Jefferson," John said solemnly.

Paul, Pitcairn, and Oliver were going to be starting back to Boston in the morning so they went to bed as soon as they returned from supper that evening. "Oliver, I do want to discuss something with you before you go to sleep," Pitcairn said.

Oliver nodded. "All right."

"You attended services at Christ Church with me a few times and you know I attended services there nearly every Sunday unless General Gage had other plans for me."

"Yes."

"Whenever we retake Boston, I would like to have you baptized into the Christ Church if you have no objection. If you do not want to that is fine also."

"I want to," Oliver said. "I liked it when I went with you those few times and especially when you took me last Christmas. The orphanage didn't bother with church even though it was a church that ran it."

"Good. I will ask Captain Whiting to visit Reverend Byles and Mr. Shaw for me first. I do not want them to collapse in shock by suddenly appearing at their front doors."

Oliver laughed. "You mean they would think you were a spirit?"

"I would hope that I do not look like one anymore," Pitcairn answered with a laugh.

Before they left in the morning, Pitcairn took John aside. "Whenever we take back Boston and drive General Gage out permanently; I plan to have Oliver baptized at Christ Church and I wanted to ask if you and Mrs. Adams would be his godparents. I plan to ask Dr. Warren and Captain Whiting also."

"I believe Abigail would be after me with her wooden spoon if I do not say yes immediately," John replied with a laugh. "We will be honored to be Oliver's godparents."

Pitcairn smiled. "Thank you."

The trip back to Boston was long and they had to keep a close eye out for any of Gage's men as they got closer to camp. When they finally arrived back in camp, Pitcairn breathed a sigh of relief. He changed back into his uniform and visited Captain Whiting. "Has anything happened while I was gone?"

Captain Whiting saluted him and replied. "The only change was that Mrs. Gage's maid made it here just after you left with some of her clothing. She was given shelter by one of the churches opposed to the occupation. Apparently she sneaked back into the house and took them while General Gage was downstairs in his office and then took Mrs. Gage's horse to get here."

"A very brave women I would say," Pitcairn said.

"Yes. Doctor Warren is going to be training her as a nurse because he said he is going to need help after a battle."

"Yes, I do not know how he managed to save me after all the wounded he must have had to treat after Bunker Hill."

"By the way, congratulations on the adoption of your son," Captain Whiting said.

"Thank you, Captain. I am relieved it was done without any problems."

Pitcairn went to check on his men. General Washington and he were planning on integrating them into sentry duty with the colonial soldiers the next day. He figured with some amusement that if they could find nothing else they had in common; they could always discuss being cursed by him.

That evening Mrs. Gage made her first appearance at supper in the main tent, attired in one of the dresses that her maid, Addie had brought her. All the men stood as she walked in and Pitcairn moved further down on the bench so she could sit next to Joseph.

Paul told everybody how Sam had asked Pitcairn to talk to the delegates who were still reluctant to vote for independence about his first-hand experience with General Gage as his second-in-command.

"I believe it was more of a challenge on the part of Mr. Adams than anything else," Pitcairn said ruefully.

"What did you say to them?" Washington asked.

"I told them the truth. That General Gage has King George's full permission to make their lives hell. That he would close the harbors and neither of them cared if they could not ship their cotton, tobacco, or rice; they did not care if they starved or their families starved and that General Gage would show no hesitation about taking their homes if he so chose or burning them with their fields to the ground. Every time King George goes to war, they will be paying for it by having higher taxes levied on them."

"And if there's one thing that going to influence those rich southerners it's having to part forcefully with their money," Paul laughed raising his tankard. "And he managed to make them listen without cursing them too."

"I may have been forced to resort to it as some of them did appear as if they were ready to fall asleep," Pitcairn replied.

"That would have certainly have given them a most unpleasant awakening," Captain Whiting added. He was quite familiar with Pitcairn's cursing, having heard it many times since he had become Pitcairn's adjutant.

After Pitcairn had retired for the night, Oliver spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

Pitcairn turned over to look over at Oliver. "I thought you were asleep, young man and of course you may ask me a question, in fact, any questions at any time."

"Do you think Mrs. Gage is pretty?"

"I think she is a very beautiful woman, yes," Pitcairn replied wondering where this was going and hoping it was not going where he thought it might be. Pitcairn had noticed how wide Oliver's eyes had gotten when he had seen Mrs. Gage at dinner.

"Does Mrs. Gage living here mean she's not married to General Gage anymore?"

"I believe there needs to be some sort of legal procedure performed rather like my adopting you before she is no longer married to him, but I do not know what it requires or who may do it. I do know that women have very little rights in our society and it may be that it will occur only if the general decides he no longer wants her as his wife."

"So she can't marry anyone else until then?" Oliver said sounding disappointed.

"I believe not," Pitcairn answered. "Why? Are you interested in marrying her?" He asked.

"Heck no!" Oliver exclaimed. "I was thinking she would make a good wife for you."

"Me?" Pitcairn asked in shock. Of all things he would never have thought the conversation was headed in _that_ direction. "To be truthful, I do not think we have much in common and I believe if she does remarry it will not be to another soldier." Oliver was silent so Pitcairn said, "Oliver, you can be assured if I ever do take a wife, she will need to accept the both of us. We come as a pair so if she is willing to accept only one of us then she will not be welcome in my life."

"Okay," Oliver replied. The relief was obvious in his voice. He turned over and in a few minutes was sound asleep.

Pitcairn lay awake wondering why is son suddenly felt the need now to find him a wife.

He discussed the conversation the next night with Joseph while they were playing chess. "I really thought the conversation was going to go in a different direction. After all Oliver is at the age when boys start seeing girls as more than just annoying tag-a-longs and I am sure he has heard the men talk in the barracks."

Joseph looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "There is something I should have told you awhile ago regarding what happened at Lexington and Barrett's farm."

"If you mean that Mrs. Gage was your informant; I figured that out sometime ago." Pitcairn replied.

"How …" Joseph began.

Pitcairn held up his hand. "Mr. Whittier had told us that Mr. Adams and Mr. Hancock were hiding in Lexington and told us about the munitions hidden on Mr. Barrett's farm. General Gage ordered me to go to Lexington and arrest them and then go to Concord to destroy the munitions. We left as soon as it was dark and my men were busy preparing for the march until then, but by the time we got to Lexington we were faced by 70 men with loaded muskets. The officer I had sent to arrest Adams and Hancock reported that they had escaped so I knew they had been warned and I knew it was none of my men." He paused as he moved his chess piece. "After we got back from Concord and General Gage was so insistent that one of my men must be the traitor; I realized then who the informant was. It was obvious that the general knew it too. Usually at the time when I would ride back to the Shaw home I would see Mrs. Gage out walking with two grenadiers following her, but after Concord I did not see her again."

"I'm sorry for the men you lost at Lexington, Concord, and Bunker Hill," Joseph said quietly. "I saw how much you grieved for them."

"Although I do know that death is inevitable for all us; I had sworn I would protect my men as much as I was able to, but I was not able to protect them or myself from a vengeful general."

"So Oliver thought Margaret would be the perfect wife for you, huh?" Joseph said changing the subject.

"Yes, but I told him I did not think we had much common ground and that if she did remarry; it would not be to another soldier."

Joseph cleared his throat. "Actually …"

"You and Mrs. Gage are already romantically involved," Pitcairn said. "I did notice the look she sent in your direction when she told Oliver that having someone to love them unreservedly was a gift."

Joseph laughed. "Damn! Is there anything you don't notice?"

"Too many things unfortunately, but after years of commanding soldiers I am good at reading facial expressions and body language."

"By the way, I should probably warn you that Abigail is making it her mission to find you a wife and Oliver a mother. She's been trying to find Sam and me wives for the last three years. We're both widowers."

"I'm very sorry to hear that both your wives have died," Pitcairn said.

"Well, I had my work to sustain me, but Sam started drinking hard. You have something in common with him. Every time he's started drinking again Abigail has forced that tincture down his throat."

Pitcairn smiled then looked guilty. "If I had known about Mr. Adams' wife, I would have answered Mr. Franklin's question differently."

"What question was that?"

Mr. Franklin noticed that I only drank regular Cider and asked me why. I responded that I had heard any number of sermons from my minister father about the evils of drinking and I saw the effects for myself when some of my men became addicted to rum when we first came to Boston. I did not mean it in any way as a criticism of Mr. Adams."

"Well, Sam knows he has a problem there. He's been lectured about it by John and Abigail and myself."

"And now that Mrs. Adams has turned her attention to me is rather frightening as I suspect she is a formidable woman."

"That she is, John," Joseph said.

Oliver was sound asleep when Pitcairn came back to his tent. He made sure he was covered warmly before he retired.

The next morning after breakfast, Washington, Pitcairn, and Captain Whiting rode out with the former Marines marching behind them. They were now dressed in Continental uniforms and they looked much happier than they had been recently. They were planning on replacing 200 of the soldiers already out there.

"I hope the men will manage to get along together," Washington said.

"Well, if they cannot find anything else to talk about, they can always discuss being cursed by me," Pitcairn remarked.

Washington chuckled. "Good point, Major."

He dropped back to ride beside the men. Within two hours, they had replaced 200 of the men in and around Boston and the others went back to camp. They had several located where they could see the harbor and would be able to see the British warships on the horizon.

"If you see any large fleet of ships on the horizon, send a courier immediately to either Major Pitcairn or myself," Washington ordered.

"Hopefully, the storms will have caused them to berth somewhere until they pass," Pitcairn remarked. "When we came over last year; it was relatively smooth sailing the entire three months."

"Well, I can't say I'm unhappy that bad weather has delayed them."

"Nor I, General."

At the staff meeting later, Paul suggested, "Maybe there's a way we can keep them from even getting off the ships. We could shoot at them if they try to disembark."

"That would work fine if the ships disembarked on the docks, but they do not," Pitcairn replied. "The warships are much too big for entrance into the harbor so we had to offload into smaller boats that were rowed to the dock. That is why it took so long to disembark and Governor Hutchinson was quite displeased about the time he had to wait to greet General Gage not to mention my interrupting his conversation with the general by shouting orders."

Everybody laughed and Paul said, "Yeah, that wouldn't work. We'd have to be hidden close to the docks anyway for it to be effective and that entails too much risk of capture or injury to civilians."

"What if we line our cannons up along this ridge right here?" Joseph asked running his finger across the map. "We could fire on the ships as they passed and possibly do some serious damage."

"It's a fine plan, but warships are equipped with at least 60 cannons and enough men to fire them continuously," Pitcairn pointed out. "The Royal Navy trains hard and well. The cannons are reloaded in 90 seconds and it would end in a massacre."

"I believe the original plan is still the soundest. We allow the new troops to disembark and then keep them all tightly trapped in Boston while we continue to keep a close watch on them," Washington said. "We need to protect the delegates in Philadelphia until they are able to declare independence."

That night after supper, Oliver and Pitcairn were walking back to their tent when Margaret called, "Major Pitcairn."

"Mrs. Gage?" He turned and waited for her to catch up. "Oliver, go ahead and I shall be there in a few minutes."

Oliver nodded and left. Margaret walked up to Pitcairn and he offered her his arm which she took. "Major, Joseph told me about the conversation you had last night and I want to apologize. I never meant for so many of your men to be killed or injured, but I didn't want to see Mr. Adams or Mr. Hancock hung or any civilians shot for helping them."

"Understandable, Mrs. Gage," Pitcairn said. "Informers are a fact of war. The general had his and the colonists had you. If you had not warned them we were coming to Lexington and Concord; things would have turned out differently and I do not think for the better."

"Thank you, Major," she replied patting his arm and then leaving, walking between Joseph's tent and his tent to get to hers.

Oliver was waiting outside the tent. "What was that all about?"

"Not what you are thinking young man," Pitcairn said affectionately.

"But she was holding your arm," he pointed out.

"And that is because I offered it to her. A gentleman always offers a lady his arm."

"How do you know all this?" Oliver asked.

"I was not born knowing it, but my parents' taught me some and the rest I learned by observing and asking."

"Oh, I guess it comes with learning," Oliver said. "I feel so dumb at times."

"But you are not. You just did not have the opportunities others have had," Pitcairn answered. "And you are doing very well and working very hard at your studies."

"I wish I could learn everything in one day," Oliver complained.

"Yes, it would be nice if we could," Pitcairn agreed putting his arm around Oliver.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In Philadelphia John, Sam, Hancock, and Franklin were seated in Franklin's sitting room discussing the day's events and planning out their strategy for the next day.

"I believe what Major Pitcairn said is having some effect on the southern delegates," Hancock stated. "I overheard Mr. Rutledge talking to Mr. Dickinson and he was definitely worried what General Gage would do if he invaded South Carolina."

"John knows he's losing support because some of them are now becoming convinced that King George does not have their best interests at heart as they've always thought," Franklin said.

"Yes, John Penn of North Carolina asked me for more details of what had happened in Boston," John said. "I told him how Gage had immediately closed the harbor, about the Quartering Act, and the flogging in the square."

"It sounds as if the rich slaveholders are realizing that they won't be exempt from General Gage's scourge just because they're wealthy and support the king," Sam remarked.

"What we need is to make sure they stay scared," Hancock said. "I've told them how the General came into my house, commandeered it, and then threw me out into the street even though I considered myself a loyal supporter of the king's and the same thing could happen to them."

"Yes, you're right, John. We need to keep the fear of Gage in them," Franklin said.

"Sam, you can certainly help with that," his cousin said. "You're good at scaring people."

"Yes, I am. Maybe they would like to hear in more detail about the flogging. How Gage had that man flogged fifteen times at least and wouldn't hesitate a bit to do it to them if he caught them doing something illegal or even if he didn't and how he wouldn't allow Joseph to help him until Mrs. Gage interfered only there won't be a Mrs. Gage to interfere this time around."

"How is that again?" Hancock asked.

"I suspected that Joseph was having an affair with Mrs. Gage. I asked him outright and he didn't deny it. She's the one that let us know that Redcoats were coming to arrest us and then going on to Concord to destroy the munitions at Barrett's farm. Gage knew it was her and kept her locked her in her room. Joseph wrote me that she escaped recently with the rest of Pitcairn's men and his adjutant when they turned."

"Well, the lady has guts!" Franklin said in admiration.

"You might tell them that General Gage will take their homes, arrest them, flog them, and even hang them all without due process," John suggested to Sam.

"Because he can," Sam added bitterly.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

A courier galloped into camp and dismounted from his horse before it even came to a full stop. "General Washington! Major Pitcairn! General Gage has sent out raiders to the outlaying areas. They've already burnt one farm and they're headed for the next one."

"In what direction are they headed?" Pitcairn asked.

"Northeast towards Braintree," the courier said

"Mr. Adams farm is at Braintree and also the McKittrick farm. We need to go and get them," Pitcairn said.

"I don't know about you going, Major. The raiders might catch a glimpse of you, realize you aren't dead, and tell General Gage," Washington said.

"Amos and me will go to the McKittrick farm," Kelly said. "I've known Ciaran McKittrick a long time. Came over on the same ship from Ireland in fact."

"Good. Major, you will just go to Adams' farm with Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes."

The men rode silently, but Regina seemed to sense that it was urgent and raced ahead, but Brown Beauty caught up to her and they remained neck and neck all the way to the Adams' farm.

Abigail came out on the porch with the four children behind her when she heard the horses. "What's going on?" She asked alarmed.

"Madam, General Gage has sent out raiders and they are burning homes and farms around here," Pitcairn answered.

Dawes turned his horse. "I'll drive off the livestock so they can't get them."

Abigail turned to her children. "Children do you remember what we talked about last week?" The children nodded and she continued, "Go get yours, Charlie's and Thomas' things quickly then."

Yes, Mama," Nabby said. She ran back into the house with John following her. Meanwhile Abigail hurried to the barn and saddled John's horse and led it out. The children were waiting on the porch, carrying pillow cases containing things they needed or wanted to keep from harm.

Dawes came back. "I'll take John, Paul, you take Charlie, Major, you take Thomas, and Ma'am, you take Abigail."

Abigail handed Thomas up to Pitcairn with his pillow case. "You hold on to that and I will hold on to you. All right?" Pitcairn asked him.

Thomas nodded. He was excited that he got to ride on Regina even before his older brothers.

Abigail mounted John's horse and pulled Nabby up behind her. "What about the McKittrick's? They're farm is only a short distance from here," Abigail asked.

"General Washington sent Amos and Kelly to evacuate them," Paul replied. "Let's go!"

When they got up higher, they could see smoke from a burning farm. Abigail stopped her horse. "Oh my! That looks like it might be the farm of Eleazar and Felicity Parker. They're an older couple and are childless." She looked worried.

"We'll go back and check on them as soon as we get you and children to camp," Dawes promised.

They finally got to camp; Pitcairn dismounted and lifted Thomas off of his saddle and handed him to Abigail. "Thomas is a brave young man. He was not even frightened about his first ride on Regina," he said to Abigail.

Paul was explaining to Washington about what Abigail had told them. "Yes, you, Dr. Warren, and Mr. Dawes will leave right now. Take one of the wagon's with you in case they are injured or cannot walk."

Paul saluted and went off to secure one of the wagons Kelly and Amos used to gather supplies. Dawes and Joseph waited until he returned and then Joseph slapped the reins and said, "Hiyah!" Paul sat beside him, riding shotgun while Dawes rode along side of them.

Amos and Kelly arrived shortly afterwards with the McKittricks. There was a crate of chickens in the back of the wagon and a cow tied to the tailgate. Kelly rolled his eyes. "She refused to leave without them."

"Well, Tim Kelly!" Kathleen said jumping down from the wagon. "The soldiers would have killed them all and they probably would have ended up on Gage's dinner table and I'll not have that!"

"See what I mean," Kelly said.

It was nearly dark when Joseph, Paul, and Dawes returned with the Parkers. Abigail and Kathleen helped Eleazar and Felicity out of the wagon. "Damned Redcoats burnt their house to the ground, but they managed to drive away their livestock before Gage's raiders got there," Paul said.

"Eleazar, Felicity, I am so sorry," Abigail said. She and Kathleen took their arms to lead them to the tent General Washington had ordered prepared for them.

Watching them, Pitcairn let out a string of curse words under his breath. It was no surprise that General Gage had resorted to this. He had heard that Gage had ordered the ships' cannons to fire on Charlestown after Bunker Hill and set it ablaze.

Oliver came up to him and put his arms around Pitcairn. "I'm glad you're all right and Mrs. Adams and her children are all right too."

"I am also Oliver," Pitcairn replied returning his hug.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 11**

Pitcairn went to the Adams' tent where Oliver was currently visiting the Adams' children. He was sitting between Nabby and John, talking about what he had been doing since they had left the farm while Abigail was getting Charles and Thomas ready for bed.

"Wow! Philadelphia sounds big!" John exclaimed. "I am hoping to travel there someday."

"And it's so wonderful that you have a family now too," Nabby said.

He nodded. "Thank you and it _is_ wonderful." He turned back to John. "Philadelphia is big and it's on a big river, but it isn't a seaport like Boston," Oliver said. "I don't think I could live somewhere that wasn't close to the sea."

"Nor I," Pitcairn said. "Where I was born and grew up in Scotland is right next to the sea."

"Abigail!" A voice called outside the tent. It was Kathleen McKittrick's.

"Yes?" Abigail called.

She came inside the tent. "I'm sorry to disturb you when I know you're getting the children ready for bed, but I had to call Dr. Warren for Mrs. Parker. The poor woman became absolutely distraught at the thought of her home being destroyed and she and her husband having nowhere to live now."

"I'll go and assure her that she and Eleazar can stay with us until they are able to rebuild their house or find other accommodations," Abigail said. She turned to Pitcairn. "Major, can I impose on you to stay with the children until I come back?"

"You may, Madam."

Kathleen looked at him curiously. What on earth was a British soldier doing in the colonial army?

"This is Major John Pitcairn, formerly of the British Marines and now a valuable part of General Washington's staff and his second-in-command," Abigail said by way of formal introduction.

"Oh my goodness!" Kathleen exclaimed. "My father believes you to be dead, Sir. One of your men informed him you were killed at Bunker Hill."

'I am sorry for that, Madam McKittrick," Pitcairn said. "My adjutant was certain I had been killed and thus informed your father. He was unaware that I had been instead badly wounded at Bunker Hill, but I was saved by the colonials. Dr. Warren removed the musket ball and then I was taken to the Adams' farm to recover. General Washington visited me while I was recovering and offered me a place on his staff and the position of his second-in-command. I was happy to accept since I felt I could no longer serve under someone as dishonorable as General Gage."

"My father will be happy to hear that you are alive," she said. "He is greatly grieved by your death."

Pitcairn held up his hand. "If you would please not tell him until after we drive General Gage from Boston. I do not want to place your father in even the slightest danger."

"All right," she agreed. "I do owe you for giving my father a note for the sentries when I was ill."

"I was happy to do it as your father had been very good to me," Pitcairn replied.

Abigail and Kathleen left the tent to go to the Parker's tent. Oliver watched them go and then asked his father. "Will that lady be all right?"

"She will undoubtedly be sad for awhile, but I am sure Mrs. Adams and Mrs. McKittrick will help her get through it."

"Why did he do it, Major?" Nabby asked. "Why does he want to burn our farms?"

"It is a show of power, Miss Adams. He is showing Boston that he can destroy whatever he wants to and they cannot do a thing about it."

Abigail came back into their tent in about fifteen minutes. "Dr. Warren has given Felicity a sedative and she's resting comfortably at the moment. I assured them they were welcome to stay with us and so did Kathleen." She sighed. "I worry because something like this can have a detrimental effect on people of that age. I saw it happen with John's mother when his father died. His mother went into a decline and died three months later." She glanced over at Charles and Thomas as she spoke, but she could tell neither of them was asleep yet even though Thomas was hugging the brown bear Sam had given him, named Mr. Beery, to his chest.

"I am angry that General Gage has decided to wage war against the most vulnerable of people," Pitcairn said. "It is nothing more than dishonorable and cowardly behavior." He turned back to Oliver and held out his arm. "Oliver, it is time you are getting to sleep."

Oliver nodded, got up, and went over to Pitcairn. "I'll see all of you tomorrow then."

They went back to their tent. "I hope the Adams' farm wasn't burnt by General Gage," Oliver said.

"It is off the main road so they might have missed it, but General Gage _is_ aware Mr. Adams has a farm near Braintree. It was in the report that Governor Hutchinson left about Samuel Adams."

Oliver went right to sleep. He had not had a nightmare about Bunker Hill since they had returned from Philadelphia.

Pitcairn woke up sometime later and looked quickly over at Oliver, but he appeared to be sleeping normally. He wondered what had woken him when he realized there was somebody else sleeping beside him and looked down to find Thomas and his bear. "God's blood!" Pitcairn swore under his breath. What on earth was that child doing here and how had he gotten here? He threw back the covers and got up. The child needed to go back to Adams' tent immediately as Mrs. Adams would undoubtedly be terrified if she awakened and found him gone. He threw on his cloak, pulled on his boots, and then shook Oliver awake.

"Wha …what's wrong?" Oliver muttered rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Please get your boots and your cloak on and light the lantern," Pitcairn requested. "Master Thomas apparently decided to take a walk in the middle of the night. I am taking him back to his mother, but I need you to hold the lantern to light our way."

While Oliver was doing as he asked, Pitcairn wrapped a blanket around Thomas and lifted him up. He tucked the bear into the blanket with Thomas and then shook his head and muttered an obscenity under his breath when he noticed the child's feet were bare. Thomas yawned and laid his head on Pitcairn's shoulder. "Is 'gina cold? Mr. Beery cold."

It took Pitcairn a moment to translate Thomas' question before he answered, "Some of the men have built a comfortable stable for her and the other horses. I will take you there tomorrow morning after breakfast unless your mother confines you to barracks until you are 20, young man."

Oliver had the lantern lit and they made their way to the Adam' tent. "Mrs. Adams?" Pitcairn called.

Abigail came to the entrance and lifted the tent flap. "What is it, John?"

"Young Thomas decided to take a walk in the middle of the night and I am returning him," Pitcairn explained.

"Oh My God!" Abigail exclaimed lifting Thomas out of Pitcairn's arms. "I didn't even hear him leave!"

"You had a very frightening and exhausting day so you probably were sleeping heavier than you normally do."

"Thank you for returning him," Abigail said giving Pitcairn an impulsive hug. "I'm sorry Thomas woke you in the middle of the night."

"I am a soldier and I am used to being awakened suddenly," Pitcairn replied.

He and Oliver started back. Oliver shook his head. "How did he know where our tent is?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "I do not know, Oliver. Children are most mysterious creatures."

The next morning Oliver got up early and went to brush, feed, and saddle Regina before breakfast while Pitcairn yawned, did his morning ablutions, and got dressed. His right shoulder was a bit achy and stiff, but Joseph had warned him he had bruised it very deeply when he had fallen off Regina onto it and it would take time to fully heal. He waited until Oliver was done with Regina and had washed up. They walked to the mess tent where breakfast was being served.

Joseph smiled as Pitcairn and Oliver sat down next to him. "I hear you had a visitor last night."

"Yes. I believe Thomas was concerned because he thought Regina had no shelter and would be cold. I told him I would take him down and show him the stable the men had built for our horses unless his mother has confined him to the barracks for the next 17 years."

"It's probably the best thing to relieve his mind and show him the stable so he doesn't go wandering at night again," Joseph said. "It's much too dangerous for a three year-old child to be doing that."

"How is Madam Parker this morning?" Pitcairn asked.

"She's still distraught, but I'm hoping she'll pull out of it though."

"Will Mrs. Adams and the children move back to their home in Boston if the general's raiders have burnt their farm?" Pitcairn asked in concern. "I would be very concerned as General Gage is aware of their home there also."

"They will have to, yes," Joseph replied. "It worries me also that General Gage may take out his anger at John on Abigail and the children."

"Their farm may not have been burnt as it off the main road and the raiders might have missed it. Oliver and I will pray it is so," Pitcairn replied finishing his breakfast. "I am riding out with Captain Whiting to check on the men this morning to make sure they have not shot each other. I told the general that if they could not find anything else in common; they could always trade stories about my cursing them."

Joseph grinned and then turned to Oliver, "I'm going to start you on Cursive lettering after breakfast. I'll write out the Alphabet in Cursive and you can copy and practice it while your father is out checking on his men."

"All right. Nabby was trying to show me how to write fancy last night, but it looks hard."

"It does look harder than it is. You will do fine," Pitcairn assured Oliver.

"I'll see you later then?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I plan to be back around lunchtime." He gave Oliver a hug and walked to the Adams' tent. Abigail was just finishing up with her children's breakfast. "Good morning, Major. I hope you got back to sleep all right last night."

"I did, Madam. I promised to take young Thomas and show him where Regina stays at night. He seemed worried last night that she does not have shelter from the cold and that is only if you have not confined him to the barracks for leaving last night."

"I haven't, but I did warn him if he ever wandered off like that again I will take my wooden spoon to his backside."

"I think that should be enough to dissuade him, Madam as he seems quite fearful of it."

"Mama, may we go see Regina with Thomas," Nabby pleaded. John and Charlie added their pleas to hers.

"If the major doesn't mind all of you tagging along then you may go," Abigail said.

"Come along children," Pitcairn said. He picked up Thomas because he knew he would not be able to keep up with his stride.

"Nabby, John, please take Charles' hand," she called.

"Yes Mama," Nabby called back, taking her younger brother's hand.

They walked down to the stable. It was not anything elaborate, but it did have a fold down tarp that covered the entrance and would keep the wind, cold, rain or snow away from the horses. He explained the extra features to the children.

Regina nickered when she saw Pitcairn. "Hello Girl," he said running his hand over her forehead and down her mane. Thomas reached out and patted her nose then giggled.

"Oh! We forgot to bring apples or carrots for her," Nabby said.

"Oliver fed her a short time ago so she probably would not be hungry," Pitcairn explained. He opened her gate, took hold of her halter, and led her out of her stall. "I need to get you children back to your mother before I leave." He walked back up to the tents with the three children walking beside him, holding Regina's halter with one hand and carrying Thomas with his other arm. When they got to the tents, he set Thomas down and John took his hand. "Please move back away from Regina," he requested. Captain Whiting was waiting with his horse in front of his tent.

The children did as he instructed and he mounted her. "I will see you children later." He turned Regina and said, "Hiyah!"

"Bye, Major!" The children called as he and Captain Whiting galloped off. They went back to their tent where their mother was straightening things up.

"Mama!" Thomas yelled. "I pet 'gina nose."

"Did you now?" Abigail asked.

"The major was holding him up near her while he was talking to her," John explained.

After Abigail had found things for the children to do to keep them busy and out of mischief, she went to see Joseph who was helping Oliver with his lessons. She took him aside and asked, "Do you think Felicity is better this morning?"

Joseph shook his head. "She won't speak to Eleazar or anyone else and just sits and stares."

"It sounds like the beginning of what happened to John's mother when his father died. She went into a decline and died three months later. Do you think if the children visited her it would help?"

"I can't see that it will hurt," Joseph replied. "Nothing I'm doing seems to be working."

Abigail looked over at Oliver and then asked softly, "Do you think it was wise of General Washington to let Major Pitcairn and Captain Whiting to go check on the men without Paul or William going along with them?"

"John and Marius are smart. They both used to ride out in the middle of the night alone to check on their men in Boston without ever getting shot so I wouldn't worry, Abigail."

"I know, but the children would be devastated if anything happened to him or that horse of his not even mentioning what it would do to Oliver."

"I'm certain John, Marius, and Regina will be fine."

Lunch in the mess tent had already started when Pitcairn and Captain Whiting arrived. He sat down next to Oliver and then took off his hat, placing it on the bench beside him.

"How was the inspection tour, Major, Captain?" Washington asked.

"The men were keeping their eyes sharp as ordered. There were not having any problems that I could see even though they seem a bit wary of each other, but nobody has been shot," Pitcairn said.

"I did see a few of them sitting together and talking," Captain Whiting added.

"Tis' good to know that," Kelly said.

Washington nodded. "Yes it is, Sgt. Kelly. It might take time, but I believe they _will_ come to trust one another."

The rest of the day went by fast. Pitcairn and Joseph were playing a game of chess after supper when Abigail and Thomas entered the tent. Thomas was holding Mr. Beery. "Thomas wants to say goodnight to you, Major," Abigail explained.

Thomas went over to Pitcairn and said, "Bend."

"Bend _please_ Thomas," Abigail corrected him.

Pitcairn looked confused for a second then realized Thomas wanted him to bend down. He bent and Thomas gave him a big hug. "Mr. Beery won't go," the three year-old whispered solemnly.

"In case Mr. Beery has a change of mind; you may tell him he is confined to the barracks by order of Major Pitcairn."

Thomas giggled. "He won't like it."

Abigail smiled and took Thomas' hand. "Come along. It's time both you and Mr. Beery were asleep."

"Nite' Major," Thomas said waving.

"Goodnight, Thomas." He shook his head as Abigail and Thomas left the tent. "Never would I have imagined this life when I disembarked last year."

"Nor I," Joseph said.

"And who in the hell would name a child's bear Mr. Beery?"

Joseph chuckled. "Sam. He gave Thomas that bear for Christmas last year and when Thomas asked what its name was that's what Sam told him."

Pitcairn shook his head. "I have been meaning to ask you, Joseph. Whenever we retake Boston and force General Gage out; Oliver will be baptized at Christ Church and I would like you to be one of his godfathers. I have also asked the Adams' and I am going to also ask Captain Whiting."

"I would be honored, John. Are you planning on settling in Boston then?"

"Yes, as Oliver said and I agree that we could never live somewhere that was not by the sea. Dysart in Scotland where I was born is on the sea and that is why it seemed natural that I should join the Marines."

"I think it is a good place to raise a son," Joseph said. "There are good schools and universities here."

"I think I might direct Mrs. Adams' attention to Captain Whiting. Perhaps she can find him a wife. I believe he would be more amendable to the idea than I am."

"You don't want a wife?" Joseph asked.

"I always thought as a soldier I would not want to leave a wife and children without their husband and father if I was killed and as it turns out; it is a good thing I did not marry. My wife would have received word of my death at Bunker Hill," Pitcairn said quietly. "And I would be unable to inform her I was still alive."

"I can understand your reluctance," Joseph said.

The next morning Pitcairn rose at his usual time. Paul and Dawes had ridden out early to check on the McKittrick's and Adams' farms to see if they had suffered the same fate as the Parker's.

"If our farm has been burnt, we'll have to move into town with Papa until we can rebuild," Kathleen said.

"Yes and tis' sure I am that your father will welcome us, but there is no point in inviting gloom before we need to," her husband replied. "Our farm is off the main road so it might have been missed by the raiders."

Pitcairn stopped by the Adams' tent. "How is Madam Parker feeling today?"

"I think she's perked up a bit. The children spent some time with her yesterday and they're going over to spend time with her after breakfast. Thomas apparently told her all about your horse yesterday," Abigail said laughing.

"He is rather fond of Regina," Pitcairn said with a smile.

Paul and Dawes came back with good news. Both the McKittrick's and the Adams' farms had been left untouched. "The raiders obviously didn't bother going off the main road," Dawes surmised.

"I'll tell Eleazar and Felicity that they are coming home with us," Abigail said. "Children, gather all the things you brought with you. We'll be leaving as soon as Mr. Kelly brings the wagon around."

Thomas was pouting. He didn't want to go back to the farm."Mama, can my major and Oliver come?"

"No, General Washington needs the Major here and Oliver stays with him," Abigail explained. She sat down beside him. Thomas was their youngest and after Susanna's death, she had to admit that she and John had spoiled Charles and him more than just a little bit. "If I tell you a secret, can you keep it to yourself?"

Thomas nodded eagerly. "Okay, Mama." He liked secrets!

"When we can finally go back to Boston after General Gage is gone, your father and I want to have a Child Dedication ceremony for you as your sister and brothers did and we'd like to ask Major Pitcairn and your aunt, Thankful ***** , to be your sponsors. We haven't asked him yet so you need to keep this a secret, all right?"

"Yes Mama," he replied. He jumped up feeling much happier now.

As it turned out the Major came along on their trip back to their farm and the best part for Thomas was that he got to ride in front of his major on Regina. They rode along side of the wagon and Oliver rode on Pitcairn other side.

Dawes rode along on the other side of the wagon and kept a sharp lookout but saw nothing amiss, but there was no telling what Gage might try next.

Paul had left that morning for Philadelphia with a letter from Abigail to John describing what had happened and assuring him that she and the children were all right and their farm had escaped being burnt. She also told him about inviting the now homeless Parker's to stay with them.

Kelly and Amos followed in another wagon with the McKittrick's; Kelly still grumbling about the cow and the chickens. He and Amos had had to chase the chickens all over hell before getting them back into the crate for their trip back to their farm.

When they got to the Adams' farm, Pitcairn dismounted and then lifted Thomas off his saddle and set him down on the ground.

"Tank you Major," Thomas said grinning up at him.

"Thomas, please get your things out of the wagon and take them up to your room," Abigail said.

"Yes Mama," Thomas said.

"Now remember if Mr. Beery has any ideas about wandering at night again, you are to tell him that he is still confined to the barracks by order of Major Pitcairn," Pitcairn said to Thomas in a grave tone.

"I prowmise, Major!" Thomas said. He went over to the wagon where his sister handed him his pillow case to take into the house.

"Come along Children, "Abigail called to John and Charlie who were talking to Oliver.

Another wagon, driven by Joseph and carrying the Parkers arrived. Abigail went to help Felicity out of the wagon. Her husband got down and he and Abigail helped her into the house. Joseph jumped down too. "Tell General Washington I'm making sure Mrs. Parker is all right and I will be back shortly."

Dawes nodded and he, Pitcairn, and Oliver turned their horses to go back to camp.

The next morning found Pitcairn smoking his pipe as he studied the maps spread out on the table. He knew that earlier in the month Washington had dispatched Henry Knox, a 25 year-old former Boston book shop owner and strategic genius to Fort Ticonderoga with 35 men to bring back 59 cannons from the captured fort. Pitcairn had visited Knox's bookstore more than once and respected him. It was a long way from Boston to the fort and would be a most arduous journey back as Knox had said he would need to disassemble the cannons to bring them back. If Knox was able to get the cannons back before the reinforcements arrived, Joseph's plan might work. The soldiers would need to be trained on how to properly fire the cannons and do it quickly while possibly under attack. He looked up as Washington walked in.

"I was thinking, Sir that we should train the men on loading and firing cannons quickly before General Knox returns with the cannon. If we can get them trained and Mr. Knox gets the cannons here before the reinforcements arrive, Dr. Warren's plan may work."

Washington looked at the map and said, "You mean placing the cannons on Dorchester Heights?"

"Yes and training the men to rapidly fire them otherwise having a superior amount of cannons will not matter if the men do not know how to fire them rapidly and possibly while under attack."

"We may not even need to fire them. Just the appearance of all those cannons above them may scare them enough that they will want to leave Boston as quickly as possible or possibly we just fire one round from all of them one after another will be enough to convince General Gage we have him out-gunned."

"Rapid fire? That is the same tactic General Gage used to try and break the colonial defense at Bunker Hill before the first charge. He figured since they were not trained soldiers, the cannon fire would send them running from the redoubt in a panic. Needless to say it did not work."

"Yes, he had the same opinion during the war with the French," Washington answered. "All this of course is dependent on the troop ships being still held up by storms and General Knox getting those cannons to us as quickly as he can."

Pitcairn sighed. "In other words it is in the hands of God."

 **~*~* Page Break ~* ~***

Sam slammed his hand down on the table in front of him at City Tavern. "Why is Dickinson being so stubborn?"

John grabbed his hand and said, "Quiet down Sam! Some of the delegates are looking over here."

"The King didn't answer the last letter he wrote!" Sam hissed. "Why does he think he'll answer this one?"

"We still have to wait Sam," Hancock pointed out. "It takes three months for a letter to get to London and another three months for the answer to be sent back and that's only if there are no storms."

"So what?" Sam demanded. "We have to wait until March or longer to see if he answers the damn thing?"

"John is afraid of change," Franklin said. "He wants to rise in the mornings and have everything exactly the same as it was the day before."

"Mr. Rutledge of South Carolina and Mr. Penn of North Carolina seem to be leaning more towards independence," Hancock said. "I think if we don't bring up the slavery issue, they won't make any demands about it."

At that moment, Paul entered the tavern. He stopped at the bar to order whatever the special was for that evening and then pulled up a chair to the table where the Adams', Hancock, and Franklin sat. The waitress bought over a tankard of Ale, winking at him as she set it down.

He took a letter out of his pouch for John from Abigail. "Before you read Abigail's letter, John; Gage sent out raiders to burn farms and houses in the outlaying areas. When our sentries alerted us to it, me, Dawes and Pitcairn got Abigail and the kids and took them back to camp. Kelly and Amos brought your neighbors the McKittrick's in." Paul chuckled. "You should have been there to see how annoyed Kelly was because Mrs. McKittrick insisted on bringing their cow and their chickens with them so they wouldn't end up on Gages' dinner table." He stopped laughing and said. "Neither of your farms was burnt, but the raiders burnt the Parker's farm to the ground."

John's anger was palpable and he said said. "Gage is a vicious, tyrannical bastard! It will be very hard on the Parkers to have to start over." He opened his letter and began to read it then dropped it suddenly. "Thomas wandered off?"

"What!" Sam yelled.

"It's all right. He didn't go far, thankfully. Major Pitcairn woke up and found him and Mr. Beery sleeping peacefully next to him. He got up right away and took him back to Abigail's tent because he knew she'd be frantic if she'd found him gone. Apparently, Thomas was worried about Pitcairn's horse having to sleep out in the cold and was going to ask him where she slept, but he either couldn't wake Pitcairn to ask him or fell back to sleep before he could." Paul chuckled. "The next night Pitcairn told him to tell his bear that if he had any ideas about wandering away again, he was confined to the barracks by order of Major Pitcairn." Paul laughed again. "I swear Thomas worries about Pitcairn's horse as much as he does."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that," John said. "But I will need to have a talk with him about his wandering the next time I am home. I am happy though Abigail invited the Parker's to stay with her and the children until they can rebuild or find another place," John remarked. "They can help her keep an eye on the children."

"What been going on here?" Paul asked. "Did Pitcairn's talk do any good?"

"With a couple of the delegates from North and South Carolina it did," Hancock said. "They have been talking regularly with John and I about the Intolerable Acts. I think as long as we don't bring up the slavery issue, they won't either."

"My fellow delegate is still resisting independence however," Franklin said. "He wrote King George another letter on July 5th and he's insisting we do not do anything permanent until we get a reply from the king."

"Even though he never got a reply from the king to the last letter he wrote," Sam said in disgust.

"And it will be March or longer even if the king does decide to answer," John said. "Other than what Abigail wrote me, what has Washington been doing?"

Paul took a long drink of his Ale and then said, "Washington sent Henry Knox with 35 men to bring back the cannons from the captured Fort Ticonderoga." He turned to Franklin and explained, "Before the war, Henry owned a bookstore which was frequented by both British officers and colonist. He's a genius on strategy and would talk to the officers and draw out their thoughts on various strategies."

"How many cannons is he bringing back?" Franklin asked.

"59 cannons are what I've heard, but he has to take them apart to get them back here so Washington figures it will be January before he gets back with them." Paul shook his head. "We could sure use them now. Joseph suggested mounting the cannons we have on Dorchester Heights and firing at the British warships as they come past, but Pitcairn said the ships have over 60 cannons and enough men to fire them continuously and can reload them in 90 seconds. It would end up a massacre."

"Sounds like good advice to me," Franklin said.

"It could work if Gage's reinforcements don't get to Boston before January and Henry can get back with the cannons," Paul said.

"Yes, but it sounds like it's a very big gamble," John said.

 *** _Thankful Adams_** _was married to John Adams youngest brother Elihu who fought at Concord and was Captain of the Braintree Company that fought at the Siege of Boston. He died of dysentery at the age of 34 on August 10th, 1775_.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from The Sons of Liberty miniseries is in italics. No copywrite infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 12**

Pitcairn was talking to Joseph while they played chess. "General Washington has given me permission to train the men in firing cannons. Once Mr. Knox gets back with the cannons and we get them assembled we will have a superior number of cannons and placing them on Dorchester Heights as you had suggested would work, but the men must learn how to clean, load, and lit the cannons rapidly first. Do you recall the cannon fire General Gage used at Bunker Hill before the first charge?"

"I do," Joseph said. "It was terrifying."

"That is what is called rapid fire and that is what I want the men to learn how to do. It will come as an advantage in battle later on." He studied the chess board for a moment and then moved one of his pieces.

"Ah! I think I see where you are going …" Joseph said moving his piece. "Checkmate."

"I see I have been too obvious with my strategy," Pitcairn said. He leaned back in his chair. "As far as the cannon training goes; we will not be firing them. That would a waste of ammunition, make too much noise, and possibly attract unwanted attention. The things I want them to learn is how to clean, load, and light them quickly, but it does take five men for each cannon."

"It sounds as if you've got it pretty well planned out."

"I am certain they can learn it although I may have to curse them several times more," Pitcairn said chuckling. He got up. "I best get to bed so I have enough energy to curse the men if need be," he joked.

He stepped out of the tent only to immediately hit the ground as a bullet sailed over his head making a hole in Joseph's tent. He pulled out one of his pistols and cocked it.

"John, are you all right?" Joseph yelled.

"Stay down, Joseph," he called back. "I think we may have a sniper." He hoped Oliver had not woken, but chances were he had as he was a light sleeper. "Oliver, stay inside," he yelled.

"Major, what is going on? Do you need help?" Captain Whiting yelled.

"Stay where you are, Captain. There may be a sniper," he yelled back.

He heard running footsteps and Paul, Dawes, Kelly, and Amos ran up with their pistols out and cocked.

"What happened?" Paul asked kneeling beside Pitcairn who was still flat on the ground with his pistol cocked.

"Somebody took a shot at me as I came out of Joseph's tent. It came from that direction."

Paul signaled to Dawes, Kelly, and Amos who nodded and crept off in the direction Pitcairn had indicated. Amos carried an unlit lantern.

"I think it was someone intending to shoot the first person he saw. I do not think it was someone shooting specifically at me," Pitcairn said. "Although if they were, I have given myself away by yelling."

Amos, Kelly, and Dawes were back after several minutes. "Find anything?" Paul asked.

Amos shook his head. "Some tracks are all."

"Looks as if he was waiting awhile," Dawes said. "Think he was British too. Noticed the prints his boots left are the same kind you're wearing, Major."

Paul got up and helped Pitcairn to his feet. "We better tell Washington. He'll want to send us out to track him at first light and see where he's gone," Paul said.

Pitcairn brushed himself off and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Joseph asked.

"I am fine, but your tent has suffered some damage though," he said pointing to the bullet hole. "I had better go to Oliver. He probably is very frightened."

Joseph nodded. "I'm going to check on Margaret too."

Pitcairn entered his tent and was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Oliver. "Are you all right?"

"My backside is still undamaged as you can see." Pitcairn chuckled, attempting to make light of the incident. He was not going to tell Oliver what Dawes said about the sniper being British. There was no point in upsetting him even more.

"It's not funny!" Oliver complained, his face buried in Pitcairn's coat. "You could've been hurt again."

"I am sorry and you are right, but whoever it was obviously intended only to scare the first person who came into his range and that happened to be me. His shot was wild and he was not trying to hit anyone."

"Major?" Captain Whiting called.

"Go back to bed now before you freeze," Pitcairn said to Oliver. "And use both blankets, young man."

"All right," Oliver grumbled getting back into his cot and pulling the blankets over him. He was a bit annoyed that his father wouldn't take the incident more seriously.

Pitcairn stepped outside and motioned for Captain Whiting to go back inside his tent and followed him in. "The sniper was British. Mr. Dawes says the prints he left were the same kind as the boots we wear."

"Do you think General Gage may have sent somebody …" he asked paling.

Pitcairn shook his head. "He thinks I am dead and while he may suspect his missing regiment deserted to Washington; he is unable to prove it, but we both need to keep sharp ears and eyes for the next few days."

Captain Whiting nodded. "Are you still planning to train the men in rapid cannon fire tomorrow?"

"Yes. Although I suspect the General will want send a few more men with us. Goodnight, Captain."

Pitcairn went back to his tent. Her checked on Oliver and found he had fallen back to sleep. He tossed his hat on the table and got undressed and into bed. He folded his arms beneath his head and thought about the shooter. He really did not think the ball was specifically meant for him. There was no way General Gage could prove he was not dead except by digging up the trench where he was supposedly buried. Unlike the Continental Army, the Marines did not employ any trackers of the quality of Revere and Dawes so there was no way for the general to definitely prove that Captain Whiting and the rest of their men had turned. He drifted off to sleep but was soon woken by a scream from Oliver. "Oliver?" Pitcairn got up and felt his way over to his son's cot. "Oliver?"

Oliver awoke and grabbed Pitcairn, holding him tightly. "Did you have another nightmare?" He felt Oliver nod and said, "Do you want to tell me about it?" This time he felt Oliver shake his head. "All right. Try to go back to sleep then."

"No!" Oliver said. "Can you stay here with me?" He pleaded.

"Well …" Pitcairn said, wondering if his cot would hold both their weight or tip over. "All right then. Slide over a bit." Oliver slid over and Pitcairn carefully eased himself under the covers. Oliver laid his face on his father's shoulder with his arm over his midsection. "I didn't told you the whole truth," he mumbled.

"The whole truth in regards to what?"

"That I ran away from an orphanage. The people who ran it used to sell the children to people who didn't care about them and just wanted somebody they could work to death. We all knew it. There was this one mean looking couple who used to come every so often to buy another child. A lot of the ones they bought were younger than me. We never saw them again. I ran away because I'd been sold to them and they were coming to take me the next day. I left after it was dark, but I was so scared because of all the strange people …"

Pitcairn could imagine. London was overrun with the seedier types after dark and the child must have been frightened out of his wits. "How did you find Marine headquarters?"

"I heard talk on the streets that they needed soldiers to go to the colonies and where to go to sign up. I told the sergeant at the desk there I was sixteen almost seventeen. I don't know if he believed me, but he said they needed soldiers to go to the colonies so to go and stand with another group of men who were going to Kent."

"Yes, and that is where I first saw you. I remember when the men got off the wagon and lined up and I walked down the line in front of you; I noticed right away you were not of age because you were so much shorter than the rest of the men and your face was smooth so I knew you hadn't started shaving yet."

"I was nervous when you stopped right in front of me and stared at me, but then you said you needed someone to look after your horse and hold her reins when you dismounted and did I think I could do that. When I said yes you told me her name was Regina and to go over and stand by Captain Whiting and take her reins from him."

"I was frankly surprised she allowed you to take her reins without a fuss," Pitcairn admitted. "She barely tolerated Captain Whiting holding them. I thought if Regina thinks that highly of you then you must be someone special." He could feel the Oliver's tears starting. "Was your nightmare about the orphanage?"

"No, it was about Bunker Hill again." Oliver started to sob in earnest. "I was so scared when General Gage ordered me to line up with the rest of the men. Everything …was so loud! The muskets firing …the men shouting orders, the screaming of the ones who were shot …and the cannons firing."

"Shh …" Pitcairn said running his hand up and down Oliver's back to comfort him. "You were a child forced into an adult situation, but in spite of all the horrifying things you heard and witnessed, you still managed to get Regina and I to safety." He let Oliver cry even though the shoulder of his nightshirt was becoming soaked with his tears. This whole thing had obviously been festering inside of him and it was good it was now coming out.

When it seemed that Oliver had cried himself out and was exhausted Pitcairn said, "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Only a fool would not be scared. Regina and I are alive today because of your actions. I am certain if General Gage had found her protecting me he would have shot us both."

"Really?" Oliver sniffled.

"Yes," Pitcairn replied. He had a handkerchief on the table which he always carried tucked into his sash. "One moment." He got up, grabbed the handkerchief, and gave it to Oliver.

"Thank you," he replied, blowing his nose.

"Now you should go back to sleep if you can," Pitcairn said.

"You'll stay right here, won't you?" Oliver said.

"Yes I will but I hope we do not wake up and find ourselves in the dirt because your cot tipped over in the middle of the night," Pitcairn warned. "These were not made for two people to share."

"It won't," Oliver said with a yawn as he laid his head on his father's shoulder and was soon asleep again. Pitcairn smiled and closed his eyes too.

He woke at first light and quietly got up. He would tell Joseph not to bother with any lessons today and to allow Oliver to sleep as long as he could. He left Oliver a note and then did his morning ablutions, got dressed, and walked down to the stable. He pushed aside the tarp, went inside, and lit a lantern. He went over to Regina's stall. "Good morning, Girl," he said rubbing her nose. General Washington' big chestnut horse with chrome markings and a white face, Nelson ***** , stood in the stall next to her. Pitcairn estimated that he must stand at least 16 hands high.

He unlocked her stall gate and led her out into the stable and tethered her so he could brush her. He fitted her feed bag over her head so she could eat while he brushed her. After brushing her, he cleaned her hooves and made sure her shoes were not loose. "All done," he said taking off her feed bag and hanging it inside her stall. He took hold of her harness underneath her mouth to prevent her from snatching his hat and led her out of the stable. That was how he broken her of taking hats the first time. He stopped at his tent and peeked in at Oliver and found he was still asleep. He walked in and pulled the blankets up over him and then left again. He tethered Regina outside the mess tent next to Captain Whiting's horse, Devon and went inside. Captain Whiting nodded at Pitcairn. He took off his hat, set it on the bench beside him and sat down across from Washington. He saluted him. "Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Major," Washington said. "I hear we had some excitement last night."

"Yes, someone decided to take a shot at the first Continental soldier they spotted I suspect."

"You don't think it was meant for you then?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "The shot went wild and I really do not think he was aiming to hit me. I know Mr. Dawes said that the prints of the boots he wore matched mine and Captain Whiting's boots leading him to believe the sniper was British, but could it have been a Loyalist who is simply angry about what has been happening? Mr. Shaw is a tailor and he often complained about how many of them refused to support the local economy and bought their clothing entirely from England."

"It is a possibility, Major Pitcairn, but I've sent Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawson out to see if they can pick up his trail and to be on the safe side I'm going to send some of the men out with you and Captain Whiting to keep a sharp eye out while you're training the other men."

Pitcairn nodded, finished his breakfast, and got up. Joseph was coming into the tent as he was leaving. "I am going to let Oliver sleep as long as he can today," he told Joseph. "He had a bad night and broke down sobbing. I believe he's been holding many things inside of him and the sniper shot brought them to the surface. I thought I might have to summon you to give him something to calm him."

"How are you?" Joseph asked looking him over.

"I am a bit tired and my right shoulder aches somewhat because Oliver slept with his head on my shoulder all night, but other than that I am fine." He noticed Captain Whiting was ready to leave. "Would you mind checking in on Oliver for me today, Joseph?"

"I'll be happy to," Joseph assured him. As Pitcairn and Whiting left, he called out, "Watch your backsides!"

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"We've got Mr. Rutledge and Mr. Penn on our side now," Hancock said surveying his written list. "But it doesn't do us a lot of good though. Their fellow delegates are siding with Mr. Dickinson and want to wait to see if old King George replies to Dickinson's letter."

"What does it take to convince these people?" Sam said hitting his hand on the table in dismay. "From what Paul says in spite of the harbor being closed, the lack of food, and other necessities, the Loyalists are still bowing and scraping to the king and having Gage over for tea and crumpets!"

John grabbed his hand and said, "We're getting there, Sam. We're a lot further than we were a month ago. It just takes time."

"I think you could do a lot of good, Mr. Adams by keeping the more reluctant delegates in North and South Carolina in a nervous state by pressing them with the disasters that could happen to their colonies if they don't vote for independence," Franklin suggested.

John had a copy of the letter Dickinson had sent to the king on the July 5th, the so-called Olive Branch Petition. What the delegates didn't know was that the king had refused the petition and upon word of Bunker Hill, had declared the colonies in rebellion on August 23rd and urged that all efforts should be made "to suppress such rebellion, and bring the traitors to justice." ******

Sam picked it up and read it aloud in a mocking tone of voice, " _Your Majesty's Ministers, persevering in their measures, and proceeding to open hostilities for enforcing them, have compelled us to arm in our own defence, and have engaged us in a controversy so peculiarly abhorrent to the affections of your still faithful Colonists, that when we consider whom we must oppose in this contest, and if it continues, what may be the consequences, our own particular misfortunes are accounted by us only as parts of our distress. That your Majesty may enjoy long and prosperous reign, and that your descendants may govern your Dominions with honour to themselves and happiness to their subjects, is our sincere prayer._ " *******

Hancock winced. "Even I would never think of writing a letter that was so …so excessively ingratiating."

"John thinks by sending a letter like this, the king will be flattered enough to pay attention to it," Franklin said with a shake of his head.

"All the king will do is wipe his arse with it anyway," Sam grumbled.

"Crude, but most likely true," Franklin agreed.

"If we can wean the other delegates away from Mr. Dickinson's point of view, we will have enough delegates on our side to call for a vote," John said.

" _I think it's time to write it down. A document, a declaration of our independence_ ," Franklin said.

" _The writer should be someone outside the Boston circle_ ," John added.

" _A Southerner; they're the ones holding us back. Someone young, someone likeable_ ," Franklin stated.

Sam laughed. " _Exact opposite of you_."

Everyone laughed and then John announced, " _I have somebody in mind_."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul and Dawes came back shortly after breakfast. They both saluted Washington and Paul reported, "We followed the trail until we lost it. He had a horse, but we couldn't tell anything from the tracks the horse left."

"The trail was leading towards Boston when we lost it," Dawes added. "But whether Pitcairn is right and it's a disgruntled Loyalist rather than a Redcoat, we can't say for sure."

"Thank you, Gentlemen. I'm going to post you out in the area where the shot came from for a couple of nights in case he comes back again. I've got Sergeants Kelly, Garrigan, and McFarland plus Private Asher keeping watch on Major Pitcairn and Captain Whiting."

Oliver sat outside their tent by the fire with a long stick he was raking through the ashes the fire had left. He had found his father's note when he gotten up a half-hour ago telling him he would cancel classes with Joseph that day and to sleep as long as he felt he needed to.

Margaret came out from between the tents and walked over to him. "Hello, Oliver.

Oliver got to his feet and stuttered, "Umm …hello …Mrs. Gage."

"I was just going to lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"All right," he replied and then remembering what his father had told him; he offered Mrs. Gage his arm. She took it. "I heard from Dr. Warren about what happened last night. You must be very upset."

"Yes, Ma'am and kind of angry too."

"And why is that?"

"Because my father won't take it seriously. He just brushes it off when somebody could be trying to kill him. He's out there now in the open, training the men in rapid fire of the cannons."

"I heard General Washington did send Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes out at first light to see if they could pick up the tracks of whoever did it and from what Dr. Warren says they're the best trackers possible.

"But suppose General Gage found out my father isn't dead?" Oliver asked.

"I don't see how Thomas could. He's certainly not going to dig up a trench full of dead men to find your father," Margaret said trying not to laugh as she pictured her former husband, his black neckerchief pulled up over his mouth and nose, furiously digging up the long trench.

"Well, they never found his body or Regina and I'm pretty sure he knew how attached Regina is to my father. Maybe he thinks he was wounded, but was able to pull himself up on her and ride off somewhere."

"Have you told Major Pitcairn how you feel? He may not realize that you're so worried about him."

Oliver shook his head. "I suppose I should tell him. Maybe he doesn't realize it," he admitted.

They entered the mess tent. Joseph was already there talking to Paul and Dawes. Oliver sat down on the bench next to Joseph while Margaret sat down on a stool on Joseph's other side. "Did you find out anything about the shooter last night?" Oliver asked

"Nothing definite," Paul replied. "We couldn't tell for sure if he was a Redcoat or a Loyalist."

"General Washington is sending us out tonight to keep watch in case he comes back," Dawes added.

"Will he come back to the same place?" Oliver asked.

"Depends on his shooting skill and it fortunately didn't seem very sharp last night," Paul answered.

"So maybe it's not that General Gage suspects my father might still be alive?"

"Can't say for sure, but I'm leaning more towards your father's idea that it is a disgruntled Loyalist," Dawes replied.

It was almost sundown before Pitcairn and Captain Whiting appeared in the mess tent. They both saluted Washington and sat down. Pitcairn took off his hat and sat down next to Oliver while Whiting sat down across from him.

"Well, how did the first day of training go, Gentlemen?" Washington asked.

"I trust Private McClendon or anyone else for that matter will not attempt to load more than one ball into the bore again," Pitcairn said dryly.

"Especially when you told him in no 'uncertain terms' as I always like to describe your cursing, that he had not only blown up his cannon, himself, and his crew, but the cannons and crews on both sides of him," Whiting said.

"They have to learn how to do it correctly and fast because as we both know the Royal Navy is able to reload their cannons in 90 seconds. I know they are good men and they will learn, but it will take time." He turned to Oliver and said, "And this does not mean you are allowed to curse, young man. If I ever hear of you cursing; I will borrow Mrs. Adams' wooden spoon."

Oliver grinned. "Yes, Sir."

"I am certain none of them will have forgotten today's 'lesson' by tomorrow either," Washington replied.

Kelly grinned. "Tis' certain Private McClendon won't. I think his ears were almost as red as his hair."

They went on to discuss the most recent news from Paul's trip to Philadelphia. On October 13, 1775, the second Continental Congress had authorized the construction and arming of the Continental's first navy.

Members of the first naval committee included some of the most influential members of the Continental Congress including John Adams, Joseph Hewes, John Langdon, Richard Henry Lee, Silas Deane and Stephen Hopkins, the committee's chairman.****

"England does have a far reaching advantage to us with their navy so I am glad they recognized that and are going to start building a navy," Pitcairn pointed out. "I do not know about these other gentleman, but Mr. Adams is the voice of reason so I know the naval ships will be well built and powerful."

Pitcairn and Captain Whiting had left Regina and the Captain's horse, Devon, named after the English county he had come from; he had been born in Plymouth, tethered outside the mess tent. When Pitcairn, Oliver, and Captain Whiting came out Oliver said, "I'll brush and feed Regina tonight and I can brush and feed Devon too if you like, Captain."

"Thank you, Oliver," Captain Whiting replied nodding.

Pitcairn showed Oliver how to hold Regina by her halter rather than her reins. "That way she is unable to turn her head to take your hat. That is how I broke her of it the first time. You may take Devon's reins. He does not take hats." He watched as Oliver led both horses towards the stable.

"Oliver seems to be adjusting well to having a permanent home," Captain Whiting remarked.

"Yes, but we had a rough night last night. He told me about what it was like in the orphanage he ran away from and he had another nightmare about Bunker Hill. I think his upset over the sniper probably led to it."

"I hope that sniper _is_ just a dissatisfied Loyalist."

"Mr. Dawes seems to be of that opinion." He bade Captain Whiting goodnight and went into his tent. He wished he had a book to read. He had had several books at Mr. Shaw's house a few of which had been purchased from Henry Knox's bookstore. Mr. Knox had always enjoyed discussing strategy with him, but he knew Knox was trying to draw out specific information so he kept his comments general and had warned his officers to do the same.

Oliver came back from brushing and feeding the horses. "Thank you for offering to brush and feed Devon for Captain Whiting," Pitcairn said.

"Well, I figured you must both be pretty tired after training the men today so …" he shrugged. "Can I talk to you about something?" He sat down on his cot.

"Yes." Pitcairn said. He picked up the chair he had been sitting on and set it down beside Oliver's cot. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well, I'm kind of mad at you because you won't take that sniper seriously. When you talked about getting married, you said we were a pair, but you didn't act like my feelings even mattered last night."

Pitcairn was surprised by what Oliver was saying, but when he thought about last night, he realized he _had_ dismissed Oliver's worry in a cavalier fashion. "You are right and I am sorry. Thinking about it I do realize now that I dismissed your feelings in a high-handed manner. I have no excuse for it except possibly that the shot distressed me more than I wanted to admit to you or myself."

Oliver smiled and said cheekily, "I understand, but don't let it happen again or _I'll_ have to borrow Mrs. Adams' wooden spoon."

"And I will certainly deserve it," Pitcairn replied ignoring his cheek. "Now, I think it is time for you to get to sleep, young man."

"Are you going to sleep too?"

"In a bit. I want to write out some ideas while they are fresh in my mind. Will the lantern bother you?"

"No, I learned to sleep under all kinds of conditions in the orphanage."

"Perhaps you will tell me about it when you feel up to it," Pitcairn said.

"Maybe," Oliver replied.

Pitcairn sketched out his ideas for tomorrow. The most important thing the men needed to learn was to clean the cannons between shots and that is why each cannon crew had two scrubbers. He finished writing, sprinkled cuttlefish bone powder over it, waited a few second and then blew it off and folded it and left it on the table by his sash. He moved the chair over beside his cot, checked his pistol, and then laid it on the chair so it would be within easy reach if he should need it.

 ***** _General Washington's horse Nelson was a gift from Brigadier General Thomas Nelson._ _horsenetworkdotcom/2016/07/tk-things-know-george-washingtons-horse-nelson/_

 ****** _Quote from King George courtesy of wwwdotHistorydotcom_

 ** _***_** _The wording of the Olive Branch Petition is courtesy of wwwdotHistorydotcom_

 _****The Continental Naval Committee is courtesy of wwwdotHistorydotcom_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 13**

Pitcairn was awakened by loud voices passing his tent. He snatched up his pistol and cocked it. "Move along, you weaselly little shit!" Paul said. He heard him give whoever he was talking to a shove.

"How dare you!" The other man shrieked. "I am Ebenezer Richardson, one of the richest men in Boston!"

"I know exactly who you are, Richardson," Paul replied. "A Loyalist and a child killer who was sent to England by Hutchinson to avoid standing trial in Boston for the killing of Christopher Seider."

"It was accident! I never meant to kill him!"

"You pointed a loaded musket out your window and fired it into a crowd so you meant to kill somebody," Dawes noted. "It just happened to be a eleven year-old child," he added, his voice hardening.

Pitcairn got up and checked to see if Oliver had been awakened, but saw he was still asleep. He did not bother changing out of his nightshirt, but drew his breeches on and pulled on his boots. He walked out of his tent and saw Joseph was peering out of his tent. "It appears Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes may have caught the man responsible for shooting at me last night. An Ebenezer Richardson I believe he said his name was."

"Ebenezer …" Joseph's head disappeared quickly back into his tent and the he came out again. Like Pitcairn he was still attired in his nightshirt, but wore his breeches, boots …and had a pistol tucked into his waistband.

"What are you planning to do with your pistol, Joseph?" Pitcairn asked quietly.

"I'm going to blow that murdering son of a bitch's head off!" Joseph replied just as quietly. "He killed Christopher who was only eleven and Hutchinson sent him to England to stand trial where we heard he was pardoned by the king."

"I can understand your anger, Joseph. Oliver would have been around his age at that time and I would have hung the bastard immediately myself if that had happened to my son, but it is better to leave your pistol behind when you go and confront him." Pitcairn held out his hand for the pistol. Joseph stared at him for a few minutes then relented and placed his pistol in Pitcairn's hand.

Pitcairn nodded and went into Joseph's tent leaving the pistol on the table inside his tent. He came back out again. "I have some things I would like to say to Mr. Richardson myself and that is why I left my pistols in my tent."

He and Joseph walked up to the war room tent where they assumed Richardson had been taken. They found Washington, attired similarly to what they were, standing with his arms folded over his chest.

Richardson was still looking outraged. He was a short, chubby man wearing the requisite powdered wig. "You can't hold me for the death of that brat; I was pardoned by His Majesty. Anyway the brat was part of mob trying to break into my house, wreck it, and possibly harm my wife and myself! I had the right to defend myself and His Majesty agreed!" He squealed.

"Deluded idiot!" Pitcairn muttered. "You could have fired a warning shot rather than firing directly into the crowd. That would have alerted Captain Preston, bought the soldiers, and the mob would have either left voluntarily or been dispersed by the soldiers."

"You're British!" Richardson said in surprise.

Pitcairn ignored him. It was no use giving him anymore information.

"You are a traitor, Sir and deserve to be shot! _They_ didn't deserve a warning shot because they were the dirty rabble who bought down all kinds of trouble on Boston!"

Joseph lunged forward, but Pitcairn grabbed him and held him back. "Steady."

"How does that explain why you took a shot at one of my officers?" Washington asked coldly. He had no patience with these Loyalist fools.

"These rebels are responsible for my being in exile for five years! Five years I could not rightfully live in my home on Beacon Hill, associate with my friends, or enjoy my life as I had previously!"

Pitcairn clasped his hands behind him and walked around him, but Joseph could see his one fist was clenched. "And how does all of this justify your attempt at shooting me and leaving _my_ son fatherless?"

"The fewer officers there are, the more the army would fall apart and the rabble would just give up! I was really hoping for a chance to get him though," he replied in an uncaring tone, nodding in Washington's direction.

"You killed Christopher in cold blood and then sought safety with the Governor Hutchison to avoid prosecution in Boston," Joseph stated, his voice deadly cold.

"His mother was letting her son hang around with rabble and criminals! He would have grown up to be just like them! She is to blame for what happened – not me!"

Again Joseph made to lunge at Richardson, but Pitcairn held him back. "Do not allow him to anger you."

"His mother, Barbara, died six months after Christopher," Joseph gasped straining against Pitcairn's hold. "She was grief-stricken and was unable to get over his death. His father died in a prison under the British. With your support of the British, Christopher's father died; with one shot you destroyed what was left of the Seider family."

"I've heard enough!" Washington snapped. "Mr. Revere, Mr. Dawes, restrain Mr. Richardson; Mr. Revere will be taking him to the magistrate in Philadelphia tomorrow to stand trial for attempting to shoot one of my officers, planning to assassinate me, and if the magistrate allows it, he will also stand trial for killing this child."

"You can't …you have no authority over me!" Richardson squealed. "General Gage is the military governor of Boston and I am a citizen of Boston and I have already been pardoned by His Majesty!"

"Well, the king's pardons don't mean shit here," Dawes said.

"I can convene a military court if you like, but I think your chances might be better in a civilian court," Washington said with a cold smile.

Paul grinned coldly and whacked Richardson's on his back so hard he almost fell forward. "Well at least if they declare you insane and lock you in an asylum; the Quakers run most of the asylums in Philadelphia so they won't chain you to a wall and leave you to rot like they do in England."

Pitcairn stepped over to Washington and said quietly, "I would rather you not prosecute him for shooting at me, General. He lives on Beacon Hill where General Gage has his headquarters. He and his wife may be friendly with General Gage and she will undoubtedly need the General's permission to leave Boston and go to Philadelphia. I do not want her coming back and reporting to him what she heard at her husband's trial."

"Hmm …good point Major," Washington said. He nodded. "All right, I will send him to Philadelphia to stand trial for my attempted assassination and this child's death only."

"Thank you, General Washington."

"However I will let Mr. Revere know before they leave, but I will tell him not to allow Mr. Richardson to know until they arrive in Philadelphia and he is remanded to the magistrate there."

Pitcairn turned back to Joseph. "Come. Justice will be served now." He took hold of Joseph's arm and led him outside. When they stopped in front of Joseph's tent, Pitcairn said, "I told General Washington to prosecute Richardson only his plans to assassinate him and for the child's death. I do not know if they might associate with General Gage since they are Loyalists and live on Beacon Hill where the Hancock Mansion is, but I do not want to take the slightest chance of him finding out I am still alive."

"I think it would probably best too if Sam doesn't know about it either until after the trial is over with. I'll have a word with Paul about it before they leave." Joseph said. "We had to practically tie him down after Christopher was killed. He wanted to kill both Richardson _and_ the governor," Joseph said. He shook his head. "I'd been sitting on the fence about independence, but Christopher's death at the hands of that Loyalist bastard who was then sent back to England to protect _him_ knocked me off of it."

"Just as having to watch that man being flogged 14 times and then being ordered to shoot civilians took a lot of the arrogance out of me," Pitcairn replied. "Perhaps you will tell me about Christopher sometime. Good night, Joseph. I will see you in the morning."

The next morning Oliver awoke and was surprised to see his father was still sleeping, but decided to let him sleep. He noticed one of his father's pistols sitting on the chair beside his cot and was happy he'd taken the precaution. He got dressed and went down to the stable and fed both Regina and Devon, saddled them, and led them out of the stable, holding Regina's halter as his father had shown him so she couldn't take his hat.

Captain Whiting was just stepping out of his tent and saw Oliver leading his horse up from the stable. "I appreciate you brushing and feeding Devon Oliver, but you do not have to do it."

"I don't mind, Sir. I like working with the horses."

"I have not seen your father. Has he woken yet?"

"Well, he was still sleeping when I left and usually he's up before me, but I'll go see if he's awake now."

"I am awake now Oliver," Pitcairn said coming out of their tent. "Good morning, Captain."

Captain Whiting saluted and said, "Good morning, Major."

Oliver gave Devon's reins to the captain. "You go ahead to breakfast, Captain. I need to speak with Oliver and we will be there shortly."

Whiting nodded and led Devon towards the mess tent.

"What happened last night?" Oliver asked. "I noticed you had one of your pistols beside your cot."

"Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes caught the person who took a shot at me the other night. He is as I suspected a Loyalist. He apparently is angry that Governor Hutchinson had sent him to England to avoid having him stand trial here for shooting and killing a child of eleven in 1770. The King pardoned him, but he is very angry that he has been exiled from Boston for five years and wanted to punish someone for that."

"I was eleven in 1770. Why did he shoot him?"

"Apparently the child was part of a mob that besieged his home. Instead of shooting over the heads of the crowd which would have alerted Captain Preston, the soldiers, and brought them there; the fool fired into the crowd. He is on his way to Philadelphia with Mr. Revere by now and will be remanded to the magistrate there. So we do not need to worry anymore about somebody shooting me or anyone else."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

By the time Paul arrived in Philadelphia with Richardson, he was thoroughly sick of listening to his constant and continual whining. He happily handed him over to the Magistrate along with the letter Washington had written.

"Jesus! I don't know how the hell his wife can stand living with him," he muttered. He mounted Brown Beauty and rode to City Tavern. He didn't see any of the delegates, but it was only eleven o'clock and they probably hadn't adjourned for lunch yet. He ordered a tankard of Hard Cider, grabbed one of the newspapers, and settled back to enjoy the peace and quiet. After listening to Richardson's complaining and whining for days the quiet was welcomed.

The tranquility of the room was soon broken by the sound of people coming into the tavern and the sound of voices, some talking loudly, others quietly.

"Paul, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you for another week."

Paul looked up from the paper to see Sam and smiled. "Washington sent me on a special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sam asked sitting down.

"The secret kind," Paul joked. He lifted his tankard as John, Hancock, and Franklin walked up.

They sat down and Franklin motioned for the barmaid who came right over as Mr. Franklin always tipped well. "What are you Gents drinking? The usual?"

"Yes, my dear and if you would bring this gentlemen another tankard of whatever he's drinking and five servings of whatever the special is today.

"Hard Cider," Paul said lifting his tankard.

"The special today is Shepherd's Pye," she replied. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Paul says he's here on a secret mission for General Washington," Sam said.

"Yeah, and that means I can't talk about it," Paul replied and quickly changed the subject. "What's been happening here?"

"Well, Major Pitcairn's talk brought two more delegates over to our side," Hancock explained. "But their fellow delegates want to wait for an answer to a second letter Mr. Dickinson wrote to the King on July 5th."

"He called it," Sam sniffed and put his nose up in the air. "An Olive Branch Petition."

"It was also so excessively ingratiating that even _I_ was embarrassed reading it," Hancock added.

"Do you have a copy of it so I can take it back with me and give the boy's a laugh," Revere asked.

"I can make you a copy," John said.

Their food and drinks arrived and Franklin as usual generously tipped the barmaid who beamed and winked at him as she slipped the extra shillings into her apron pocket.

Paul ate quickly to avoid any questions about his 'secret mission'. "Pitcairn's started training the men on rapid cannon fire. Gage used it at Bunker Hill before the first charge and it was devastating! He said the Royal Navy is able to reload their cannons in 90 seconds so that's what he training the men to do." Paul chuckled. "He had to curse a private out on the first day from what he said. I'll bet that private never does whatever he did again!"

"How long will you be here?" John asked.

"Just long enough for Brown Beauty to rest up."

"I'll copy the letter for you right away then."

As they were leaving Paul noticed Sam walking with one of the delegates from North Carolina and they seemed deep in conversation. He pulled John aside and told him what had happened and why General Washington had sent him to Philadelphia ahead of his scheduled time. "I don't want Sam to find out or he'll rush over there first thing and hang the little shit from the nearest tree!"

"God's blood! I'll make sure he goes nowhere near the courthouse," John promised.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage was searching his office for a particular paper, but he was unable to locate and he cursed. Since Pitcairn death; he couldn't find anything! Pitcairn had always kept things in excellent order.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," he called. His elderly manservant Berthold opened the door and came in. "There is a lady outside to see you, General. She says her name is Mrs. Ebenezer Richardson."

"Allow her entrance," he replied.

He bowed and stepped to door and said, "Madam." He bowed as she swept past him into the room.

"General Gage. I am Mrs. Ebenezer Richardson of Beacon Hill and my husband and I are loyal subjects of His Majesty, King George," she said offering Gage her hand. She was tall, dark-haired and excessively well dressed.

He kissed her hand and asked, "How may I help you, Madam Richardson?"

"I need your permission to leave Boston for Philadelphia where my husband is being held prisoner by that rabble that is attempting to separate us from His Majesty."

"And how does your husband come to be held prisoner in Philadelphia, Mrs. Richardson?" Gage asked curiously.

"My husband and I have just recently arrived back in Boston after five years in England. We were forced to leave after my husband shot into a filthy mob that was besieging our home, cursing, and breaking the windows with rocks. One of the dirty rabble's children was killed and Governor Hutchinson sent Ebenezer to England to protect him and to stand trial, but the King pardoned him saying he was acting in self-defense to protect us as he knew what the same kind of mob had done to the governor's home. Ebenezer is very loyal to His Majesty and was dismayed to hear that John Hancock is siding with the rabble now. He decided to go out to the rebel camp and try to shoot as many of their officers as he could. Without the leadership of the officers, the rabble that makes up their so-called army would fall apart and you could easily defeat them. He _did_ shoot at somebody the first night and missed, but he did not know who it was. I hope it was that traitor George Washington though! When he returned the second night, he was captured and is being sent to Philadelphia to stand trial for that brat's death. They said a pardon from the King does not count with them."

Governor Gage smiled and went over to his desk. Why had he never thought of using the Loyalist in such a manner? "Well, we cannot have someone as loyal as your husband standing trial for something His Majesty has already pardoned him for." He wrote out a note for her, giving her permission to leave Boston. "Do you have a good solicitor?"

"No, we have only been back in Boston a short time."

"Perhaps I can find one that will accompany you to Boston. Major Pit …damn! Excuse me Madam, but my late second-in-command would have known who the best legal mind in Boston is, but he unfortunately was killed at Bunker Hill this past June by that same rabble."

"It is quite all right, General. I will ask some of our friends if they can recommend someone," she replied.

"Berthold," he called. As his manservant came in, Gage said, "Please show Mrs. Richardson out and then find General Clinton and send him to see me."

The man bowed and then said, "This way, Madam."

"Thank you, General for the kindness you have shown me," Mrs. Richardson said curtseying and then followed the manservant out the door.

About ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. "Enter."

General Clinton came in. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Do you recall the meeting we had in October with the gentlemen who are still loyal to His Majesty?" *****

"Yes. You suggested they form themselves into a society which they have done. I believe they call themselves The Loyalist Associators Desiring the Unity of the Empire."

"Find out when they are having their next meeting and tell them I would enjoy attending it."

General Clinton nodded and left the room.

"Make a fool of me will you, George? You shall be getting your comeuppance very soon!"

 **~*~*~ Page Break ~*~***

After two weeks of training, Pitcairn was able to report to General Washington that he and Captain Whiting had reduced the reloading time to 2 minutes. "I believe in another week we shall have the men at the 90 second level of the Royal Navy."

"Excellent work and inform the men for me that they can expect extra rations on Christmas for their outstanding work!"

"I will do so Sir," Pitcairn replied. He saluted and left the tent to find Oliver. He had not really thought about Christmas until now and he had no idea how he and his son could celebrate their first Christmas. He also needed to ride up to Dorchester Heights and look around to get an estimate of how many cannons they could place up there so he could get an idea of how many more men he and Captain Whiting would need to train. He sought out Paul and Dawes to ask them to ride up there with him.

"Mr. Revere, Mr. Dawes, I am in need of your assistance if you are not busy," Pitcairn said.

"Sure, we're not doin' anything important right now. What is it you need, Major?" Dawes asked.

"I want to ride up to Dorchester Heights and get an idea of how many cannons we can place there so I will know how many more men Captain Whiting and I will need to train."

"We can go right now," Revere said.

Pitcairn nodded and went to get Regina who was tethered outside his tent. He led her to Joseph tent where Oliver was having his lesson. "Oliver, I am going to ride up to Dorchester Heights with Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes and I should be back soon."

"All right, but watch your backside," Oliver called.

"I will," Pitcairn promised.

He mounted Regina and joined Paul and Dawes. The ride took about 20 minutes. The men who were standing watch saluted him. "At ease," Pitcairn called then he dismounted. He dropped Regina's reins and allowed her to nibble on whatever grass had not yet died. He walked along the natural barrier and stood viewing the scenery. The view from up here was beautiful. He estimated that they could place at least 30 cannons along the barrier. He glanced down into the water of Boston Harbor calculating how much damage they could do to the warships with rapid fire. He walked back and stopped in front of the men. "Are there any problems or anything you will need?"

"No Sir," the lieutenant saluted.

"Men, you are doing a fine job and both General Washington and I appreciate it," Pitcairn said. He remounted Regina and turned her. They rode back to camp. He went back to the war room tent and saluted Washington. "General, I rode up to Dorchester Heights to get an idea of how many cannon we can fit up there and I estimated we can fit at least 30 cannon with room enough for the men to reload the cannons quickly. We will also need to acquire chain shots. They are used in the Royal Navy to take down the masts, shrouds, or any other type of rigging on the enemy ships."

"You have this all planned out for when Mr. Knox returns with those cannons," General Washington remarked.

"I want us to be able to do as much damage to the Royal Navy as possible so they leave and think twice about returning. Once I get these first 50 men down to 90 seconds, I will start training the next 50 men and the last 50 after them."

"An audacious plan, Major, but I hope you are planning to stop and celebrate Christmas with your son."

"Yes, but I am not sure what we will do yet."

"Well, I understand Martha and Mrs. Adams have been corresponding and I believe they along with Mrs. Parker are planning something special for us," Washington said with a smile.

"They are amazing women I think."

"I couldn't agree more Major," Washington replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Hancock and John Adams were on their way back to the Pennsylvania State House when Hancock spotted a familiar woman getting out of a carriage in front of one of the wealthy homes. There was another man with her. He left John standing and hurried over to her. "Tess?"

She turned at hearing her name and when she saw Hancock, her expression turned to one of hatred and disgust. She slapped him across the face. "How dare you even speak to me, you filthy traitor!"

"What?" Hancock asked in shock, rubbing his face where she'd slapped him.

"Ebenezer is in jail because of your kind!" She hissed. "He was arrested for shooting that brat five years ago even though he was pardoned by Our Majesty who rightfully saw the shooting as self-defense. We spent five years our lives exiled in England because of people like you!"

"Tess, it is nobody's fault, but Ebenezer's for the predicament he's now in," Hancock pointed out. "He should have sent one of your servants out to summon help from the militia rather than attempting to force the mob to disperse himself."

"And that filthy dog Washington arresting him for trying to shoot him to end this rebellion once and for all!" She shrieked. "The King's pardon means nothing to that insolent rabble!"

People passing by stopped to stare and man who was with her stepped in front of her. "I am Sampson Salter Blowers ***** , Mrs. Richardson's barrister. If you do not have any further business with her then be gone, Sir."

Hancock returned to John looking very downtrodden. "They used to be good friends of mine," he muttered. "They came to all my parties and recitals."

"I'm sorry," John said. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Certainly," Hancock replied.

"Please do not mention this incident while Sam is around. I do not want him to know that the man who killed Christopher Seider is back in the country. If he finds out he's here in Philadelphia, he will storm over to the jail and shoot Richardson himself."

"Oh of course, John! You have my word!" Hancock replied earnestly.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Gage sat waiting patiently for the members of the Loyalist to sit down and assume some semblance of quiet.

"I apologize General Gage," Richard Clarke the wealthy Boston merchant who was president of the organization said. "Everyone is still very upset by that traitorous mob that calls themselves the Continental Army arresting Ebenezer for something His Majesty pardoned him for."

Nathaniel Coffin who was the Receiver-General of His Majesty's Customs of Boston came over. "We are ready to start, Richard."

As the members seated themselves with expectant looks on their faces, General Gage rose and stood in front of them. "I thank you all for permitting me to be here tonight." He stood in front of them with his arms clasped behind him. "I do fully realize that you are upset about what happened to Mr. Richardson and the unfairness of a man being arrested for something His Majesty, King George rightfully judged as an act of self-defense and pardoned him for it."

The murmured and two of the most prominent members other than Coffin, John Lovell, headmaster of Boston Latin School and Peter Oliver, a Massachusetts judge put their heads together. "It looks as if something is finally being done," Lovell whispered.

"Yes, but we do not yet know what the general has in mind," Peter Oliver answered.

"Gentleman, I have requested from Lord North 20,000 more soldiers, but I am informed their warships have been delayed by storms at sea so I do not know when they will arrive. His Majesty's Marines cannot do anything at the moment as our victory at Bunker Hill cost us many men including my second-in-command, Major Pitcairn and the rebels have us outnumbered and surrounded."

"What is it you need us to do, General?" Nathanial Coffin asked. "You know we will do whatever we can to help you."

"Mr. Richardson was very loyal in attempting to take down the rebel army by shooting their officers and it is a well proven fact that without officers to guide them, the enlisted men will quickly fall apart." He looked around the room to gauge their reaction to what he was saying. "This is particularly true of the so-called Continental Army who you know to be comprised of nothing more than disloyal thugs!"

The Loyalist Associators glanced around at each other and it was plain that they all felt confused about whatever Gage was leading up to.

"I will need your hearts and _all_ of your loyalty to His Majesty to complete the task I am asking of you."

John Lovell spoke up rather impatiently. "But what _is_ it you want us to do, General?"

"I want you to continue where Mr. Richardson failed. I want you to assassinate every single officer or leader in that rag-tag mob Washington calls an army! For King and Country!"

Nobody noticed the look of horror on the face of another rich merchant by the name of Ralph Inman.

 _ ***Samson Salter Blowers was a barrister and a Boston Loyalist courtesy of Wikipediadotcom.**_

 *** _The Loyalist Associators Desiring the Unity of the Empire also courtesy of Wikipediadotcom._**

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 14**

Oliver, Lovell, Clarke, and Coffin met for breakfast the next morning at Clarke's elegant home on School Street.

"We cannot be any part of this madness," Clarke said sipping his tea. "We all have high-level positions to maintain and we will still have to live here in Boston after the war."

"I think the general is _more_ than a bit mad," Lovell remarked. "As you know I attend Christ Church and the general's second-in-command, Major Pitcairn attended services most Sundays also. His adjutant came to inform our rector that he had been killed at Bunker Hill and that he was killed because General Gage ordered him to lead a charge."

"Did Pitcairn volunteer to lead the charge?" Peter Oliver asked. "Because I know officers of his rank are never sent out on the battlefield because they are considered too valuable to lose."

"No, the talk is that Pitcairn apparently did not agree with Gage's plan of attack at Bunker Hill, protested it too strongly, and was ordered out onto the battlefield by Gage."

Clarke paled. "Does this mean if we do not agree to the General's plan, it could mean our undoing?"

"Only if we do not come up with an alternate plan to present to the general," Lovell said.

Oliver took a bite of his breakfast, wiped his mouth and then asked, "What kind of a plan?"

"The general must suspect that none of us are proficient enough with a musket and that none of us could hit the side of a warship if it was two feet from us. Even Ebenezer was not and that was what got him into trouble the first time and captured the second time. What if we suggest to General Gage that he find somebody to eliminate the rebel officers and we pay them?"

"Do you think he would accept it?" Clarke asked.

Lowell shrugged. "I do not see why he would not. It will cost him nothing."

"Do we pay him per officer he shoots or do we offer him just one large payment?" Judge Oliver queried.

"We would need proof too that he actually shot an officer so we know he is not just taking our money and not doing what we are paying him for," Coffin said.

"What kind of proof would you want?" Clarke asked. This discussion was becoming more and more unbelievable.

"What about taking one of their epaulets? I know only officers wear those," Coffin suggested.

"Excellent idea Nathan," Lovell said.

"I say how much is this endeavor going to cost us, John?" Judge Oliver complained.

"We are luckily all wealthy men and I think 50 shillings each; a total of 200 shillings for every time he permanently retires an officer," Lovell replied.

"That sounds reasonable," Coffin said. "Once the rabble is subdued and the harbor opens again we will more than make it up."

"What about the rebels meeting in Philadelphia?" Richard Clarke asked.

"They will have no place to go after their rebel army collapses so I can easily hold a trial in absentia, convict them of treason, and order them hanged if they ever come back to Boston and that will include any of those so-called 'Sons of Liberty'!" Judge Oliver stated forcefully.

"Excellent plan," Coffin remarked. "I think General Gage will be very pleased with it."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Ralph Inman directed his carriage driver to move along the bumpy road as fast as the horses could travel. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and then return to the safety of his home. He was short, very plump, and anxious because he did not know how his message might be received by the rebel army. He had heard the stories about them being very barbaric. It had already been a nerve-wracking morning because he had to lie to General Gage to get permission to leave Boston.

Suddenly the horses neighed and the carriage came to a sudden jerking halt. Two colonial soldiers, one on each side of his carriage, appeared at the windows.

"What is your business that causes you to leave Boston, Sir?" The soldier closet to him asked.

"My name is Ralph Inman and I am a prominent Boston merchant. I must see Mr. Washington. It is very important – a matter of life and death in fact."

The soldier looked at the other one and nodded and they disappeared for a moment or two. Inman waited impatiently. What if they were not planning to allow him to see Washington? How would he get his information to him?

"All right, Mr. Inman. If you'll allow us to search yourself, your driver, your carriage first, and then we'll take you to see Washington."

"Fine …do whatever you must," Inman replied and got out of his carriage. He motioned to his driver to get down. He stood still as the soldier searched him for any weapon and then searched the driver. The other soldier searched the carriage. He shook his head when he finished.

"You ride inside with Mr. Inman and I'll ride up with the driver so I can direct him to camp."

The other one nodded and climbed inside the carriage after Mr. Inman. It was another twenty-five minute journey before they arrived in camp. The soldier climbed down from the carriage and saluted Washington as he came out of the tent. "Private Seth Brown, Sir. We stopped this gentleman's carriage just outside of Boston. He says his name is Mr. Ralph Inman and said he needed to see you on a matter of life and death."

The other soldier had gotten out of the carriage, saluted Washington. "Private Josiah Leavitt. We searched him, his driver, and his carriage, but found no weapons of any kind."

"Thank you both for bringing Mr. Inman here. Find Quartermaster Kelly or Garrigan and they will give you horses for you to escort Mr. Inman safely back to the main road when he's finished here. I'll send Mr. Dawes down later to bring them back. Good job, Gentlemen!" He turned to Mr. Inman and motioned towards his tent. "Mr. Inman?"

"Thank you Sir," he replied and ducked into the tent.

Inside the tent, Inman seated himself and Washington did also as he didn't want to tower over the man and make him more anxious then it appeared he already was. "What is this matter of life and death you wished to speak to me about, Mr. Inman?"

Inman cleared his throat and said, "First Mr. Washington, I am a loyal subject of His Majesty, King George and I do not believe separating from England will be a good thing for the colonies, but I do not believe in murder either and I will not be a part of it."

"Are you referring to Mr. Richardson?" Washington asked.

"Ebenezer is a fool!" Inman snapped. "If he was not a fool, he never would have stolen a weapon he barely knew how to use, aiming and firing into the middle of a crowd, killing a child, and being exiled for five years! No, I am not speaking of him." Inman paused to control himself then continued, "On October 28th General Gage suggested we who are still loyal to King George form ourselves into a society. We took his advice and we call ourselves the Loyalist Associators Desiring the Unity of the Empire."

Washington nodded. "Please continue if you will, Mr. Inman."

"On Monday night we had our second meeting since we formed and General Gage had sent a request that he would like to attend the meeting. We of course were all wondering why he wanted to attend and we soon found out. He requested we continue with what Ebenezer started – assassinating you and your officers. Everyone believes if the officers are killed, your army will fall apart. I do not know any other details of the plot though as I am not close with the other Associators."

"But you are not of that opinion that assassinating myself and my officers will result in a collapse of the Continental Army, Mr. Inman?"

"My opinion does not matter. Now if you will please excuse me I must be getting back home before someone notices my absence."

"How did you get out of Boston? I'm assuming you still need the general's permission," Washington asked curiously.

"I lied," Inman replied. "I told him I needed to see my physician in Dorchester that I had always refused to allow Dr. Warren to attend to me since he was disloyal to our king. He gave me permission. I am sure I must have looked awfully ill as I was nervous about this entire trip."

"I thank you for your courage, Mr. Inman. You are an honorable man."

Inman nodded as he climbed into his carriage and left led by Brown and Leavitt.

At supper that night, Washington asked all his officers to stay behind. Pitcairn sent Oliver back to their tent even though he knew he would worry that General Gage had somehow found out they were still alive. When they were all assembled, Washington explained about Inman's visit.

"So now General Gage is attempting to recruit assassins," Pitcairn said.

Joseph shook his head. "I doubt most of those Tories could hit the side of a barn from two feet away and the muskets' recoil would most likely knock them on their backsides."

"Tis' typical of Gage's cowardly behavior though to convince other people to do his dirty work," Kelly said.

"Indeed it is Sergeant Kelly," Pitcairn agreed. "And that is my speaking from experience of being the face of a good portion of General Gage's brutality in Boston."

"But we don't know when they're planning to do it," Amos remarked. "Or how many of them there might be at one time."

Washington shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Mr. Inman admitted he was not very close to the other Loyalists so what exactly they might be planning he doesn't know."

"Well, at least we know they they're planning something so we can station lookouts around the camp," Paul said, moving his finger around the map. "Here, here, and here would probably be the best places to post them."

"I suggest you post two to four men within range of each other," Captain Whiting said. "When the Major and I were posting sentries around Boston we made sure there were at least two men within range of each other so they could help each other if there was trouble." He smiled. "Of course neither of us was aware of Mr. Revere's and Mr. Dawes' ingenuity at that time."

Paul shrugged. "Well, we all did what we had to do."

"Mr. Revere, Mr. Dawes, and Captain Whiting, you will work together to get the lookouts posted by tomorrow evening in wherever areas you think will be to the shooter's advantage," Washington said.

All three nodded and Dawes said, "They'll probably make enough noise that we'll be able to disarm them before they even get off a shot."

When the meeting was over, Pitcairn walked back to his tent with Joseph. "Do you feel like a game of chess, John?"

"I need to tell Oliver what occurred at the meeting and depending on his reaction I may have to put it off."

"Of course," Joseph replied.

Pitcairn entered his tent. The lantern was lit and Oliver was sitting at the table, practicing his cursive writing. Pitcairn glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "It looks as if you are catching up quickly. Pretty soon I suspect your writing will be better than mine."

Oliver leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Maybe when I'm an old man my writing might look as fancy as yours looks."

Pitcairn smiled at his remark. "May I talk with you about something if you are not too tired?" He pulled out the other chair, lifted it, and set it down on Oliver's left. He sat down and folded his hands loosely in his lap.

Oliver sat up straight again. "Sure."

"I will admit that I did consider leaving this discussion until the morning, but I also promised you I would always be truthful …"

"Something happened hasn't it? General Washington doesn't usually have meetings with all his officers after supper."

"Yes, I shall explain, but I shall ask that you not interrupt me until I am through with the explanation."

Oliver nodded knowing that this was something really important.

Pitcairn began his explanation with General Gage suggesting that the Loyalist form themselves into a society. "Rather like a Loyalist version of the Sons of Liberty." He saw the confused look on Oliver's face. "You may ask Dr. Warren about them as he is a member and the Committee of Correspondence that he and the two Mr. Adams' formed. He is a much better source than I am."

Oliver nodded in understanding but didn't speak.

"They have done so and call themselves by the high-toned name of 'The Loyalist Associators Desiring the Unity of the Empire'. Apparently General Gage met with them last night and asked them to continue what Mr. Richardson started. Mr. Revere suggested placing lookouts around the area leading to this camp and Captain Whiting told him what he and I used to do with our sentries; we always had at least two men in range of each other so they would hear if the other had any trouble. General Washington has commanded Mr. Revere, Mr. Dawes, and Captain Whiting to get the lookouts posted by tomorrow evening."

"Do you think they'll be able to catch him before he shoots anybody? I mean I like everybody in camp. They've all been so nice to me and I don't want to see any of them get shot, but especially you."

"Mr. Dawes thinks they will make so much noise that they will be able to disarm them before they are able to fire a shot. If it makes you feel better we can say a prayer and ask God to keep his eyes on this encampment."

Oliver gave his father a hug and said, "I'd like that."

After they said the prayer, Pitcairn asked, "Are you comfortable enough with me going to Joseph's tent? I thought about inviting him here since you said the lantern does not bother you, but our talking probably would."

"No, as long as your home before midnight," Oliver joked.

"I shall strive to do so," Pitcairn said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The next morning General Gage was sitting at Hancock's desk, trying to get through the paperwork that was piling up on it. He was beginning to regret his anger that had sent Pitcairn to his death. He had yet to appoint a second-in-command as none of his other officers even showed a third of Pitcairn's unique talents.

A knock on the door interrupted his musing. "Enter."

Berthold came in, bowed, and said, "General, there are four gentlemen here to see you. They say their names are Mr. Clarke, Mr. Coffin, Mr. Lovell and Judge Oliver."

"Send them in," Gage replied as he drew on his regimental coat and straightened it. He stood behind the desk with his hands clasped behind him.

"Gentlemen," Berthold said bowing and extending his hand.

The four men came into the office and stood looking around. While they had all been to Hancock's home for recitals and parties; they had never been inside his study.

"Gentlemen," Gage said nodding. "Have you thought about what I asked of you?"

John Lovell stepped forward. "Indeed we have, General and frankly none of us have ever fired a musket and I doubt we could hit one of your warships even if it was two feet away from us, but we have come up with an alternate plan if you will allow us to present it to you."

Gage nodded and then Coffin said, "Since we are not carrying out your request we decided that if you can find someone that is a good shot to do it, we will pay him 200 shillings per officer, but he must bring one of their epaulets to prove that he indeed killed an officer before we will pay him. We know then he cannot pretend to have killed one because there is no place in Boston that sells epaulets."

"Hmm …" General Gage said. He had no doubt there were plenty of malevolent characters to found in certain parts of town and all he need do is put the word out there and it would not cost even one shilling. He focused back on the men. "An excellent plan, Gentlemen and I congratulate you on your development of it."

"Thank you General," Lovell nodded. He motioned to Clarke who stepped forward carrying a small leather sack in which the clinking of coins could be heard and gave it to Lovell. "This is the first payment, General."

"Thank you, Gentlemen. I will keep you updated. Berthold?"

The nodded and bowed slightly and when the manservant opened the door, they followed him out. Gage waited a few minutes then called, "Berthold?"

The manservant came back in and bowed once again. "Find General Clinton and tell him I want to see him immediately."

He nodded, bowed, left and closed the door behind him. Gage sat down at Hancock's desk and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Once the rebel army had collapsed and the colonies were back under the control of His Majesty; he was going home and never leaving again even if it meant resigning.

There was a knock on the door and Gage said, "Enter."

General Clinton came in. Gage smiled and said, "I have a job for you."

"And that is?" Clinton asked. He was dreading hearing what Thomas wanted this time. A lot of the less desirable jobs that Major Pitcairn had performed now fell on him.

"I want you to send one of your sergeants into the most disreputable parts of Boston and recruit one of those malevolent people that congregate there. He also must be able to shoot a musket accurately and does not mind eliminating people."

"You want my sergeant to find you an assassin?"

"I suppose some would call this person that. I prefer to think of him as removing annoying vermin. The sooner we eliminate the vermin, the sooner we can be back on the ship, sailing for home. You do want to return home and not have to spend another year in this God-forsaken wilderness?"

"Of course. There is nothing here except ruthless and rootless barbarians!" Clinton replied with a sniff.

"Return in the morning and I will give you note to give your sergeant who shall give it to this person when he finds him."

Clinton nodded and left, paling after he shut the door, wondering what Thomas had in mind now.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The next day after training, Pitcairn reported to Washington that the first group of men had reached the 90 seconds mark in reloading the cannons. "I am very proud of their hard work and I told them of the extra rations they would receive on Christmas."

"That will be on top of the extra rations I have decided to give all the men," Washington replied.

"I know the men will be most appreciative of your generosity, Sir." Pitcairn said.

"Well they have all earned it."

"Indeed, they have," Pitcairn agreed. "I have decided I will not start training the next group of men until after Christmas is over."

"That is probably a good idea," Washington said with a chuckle. "I assume the men would not like being cursed day in and day out for their inattention."

Pitcairn sighed. "And I would probably be doing exactly that as you simply cannot be inattentive when you are firing cannons. That is why I have decided to wait."

When Pitcairn was done speaking with Washington, he returned to Joseph's tent where Oliver was laboriously copying something for Joseph. Pitcairn sat down and waited as he did not want to interrupt Oliver's concentration. After about another ten minutes, Oliver said, "I'm done, Dr. Warren. Do you want to see it?"

Joseph smiled, sprinkled cuttlebone fish powder over the sheet and after a moment blew it off. He looked it over. "Very good, Oliver! Here, show your father."

Oliver got up and took the sheet over to Pitcairn who took it from him. He looked it over and saw it was a verse from the Bible and Oliver had done a very good job of copying it. "Very good work, Oliver! Perhaps you will allow me to keep this."

Oliver shrugged. "All right, but why would you want to keep it?"

"When we finally settle in Boston, I shall frame this and hang it in my study because I am very proud of the progress you have made and when people ask me about it I will tell that you had almost no education prior to your fifteenth year and this is the first thing you wrote after barely six months of education."

"You'd really do that?" Oliver asked in amazement.

"Yes, I will, but for the moment I am going to give this to Joseph to keep so it will remain undamaged. Whenever I am able to retrieve my effects from Mr. Shaw's home, if they are still there, I will place it in my trunk."

Oliver nodded. "All right."

"Why don't we get cleaned up and then we will go to supper? I do not know about you, but I am hungry."

"Me too!" Oliver replied and then raced out of the tent.

After dinner which had been a hearty stew with loves of fresh bread, Oliver and Pitcairn returned to their tent. "Oliver, are you too tired to discuss Christmas?"

"No, but what do you want to discuss?"

"Only that I am afraid I will not be able to give you any gifts as obviously nobody can go shopping in Boston."

"But you've already given me the best gift any kid in an orphanage could have; you adopted me and gave me a real family."

"And you have given me a gift also that I thought I would never have; the gift of fatherhood," Pitcairn replied giving his son a hug. "I do wish we could attend Christmas services at Christ Church though."

"You really miss going to services every Sunday, huh?"

"Yes, it provided me with the comfort and strength for what I had to face on a daily basis with General Gage," Pitcairn said nodding. "However General Washington has told me that Madam Washington, Madam Adams, and Madam Parker have been writing to each other and he suspects they are planning something special for Christmas."

"Maybe Mrs. Adams is going to be coming here for Christmas with the children since Mr. Adams probably can't leave Philadelphia," Oliver said.

"That very well could be. Perhaps they have a special Christmas meal planned for us."

"That would be a nice Christmas present too."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Clinton sat behind the desk in the study of the former Royal Governor's Mansion. He was trying to work out, as Pitcairn and Whiting before him, the sentry duty around Boston. He thought it ridiculous to even post sentries as the colonial rebels had them surrounded. A knock on the door interrupted his frustrations. "Enter," he called.

A long time servant who Clinton had bought over with him opened the door. "Sir Henry, a soldier has requested to see you."

"Send him in, Rupert."

"Yes, Sir," he replied and motioned to somebody. "You may go in."

Sergeant Lewis Chandler came into the room and saluted. He was an older man, tough and sure, who had been in the Marines since the age of seventeen. He was the man Clinton had sent out to find an assassin for General Gage. "What do you have to report, Sergeant Chandler?"

"I believe I've found this requested person. Haven't contacted him meself yet, but from what the other blokes in that part of town told me about him; he sounds like there's nothin' he won't do."

"What did you hear about him?"

"One bloke told me he's committed all kinds of crimes, but never gone to jail so far because the victims always refuse to press charges or the witnesses won't testify. I heard from more than one bloke that he was accused of rapes and beatings; heard he beat one man almost to death, but got away with it. Everybody I talked to is scared of him and don't even want his eyes on them."

"Did you get a name?"

"Yes Sir, its Padraig Whittier."

"Make contact with this man and when you do make sure he's able to fire a musket accurately first. If he cannot he will be of no use. If he is able to …" Clinton paused while he withdrew the sealed note General Gage had given him. Cleverly he had used John Hancock's personal stamp to seal the wax on the note. "You may give him this and it will explain everything. Contact will be through you, but he needs to fulfill the requirements as stated in the note."

Chandler took the note and saluted. "Can't say I'm lookin' forward to meetin' this bloke. Sounds like I'll be meetin' with the devil himself."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver was as excited about his first Christmas with his father as he never been before. Joseph allowed him have a few days of no lessons because he figured Oliver would not be able to concentrate on them anyway.

He wasn't the only one either. The soldiers were looking forward to free time and good food. They had all been told they would be provided with extra rations for the holiday because they had earned it.

Christmas Eve was spent listening to his father talking about his Christmases growing up in Scotland. "My first Christmas after I joined the Marines was the worst. I was terribly homesick for my mother's Cloutie Dumpling with fresh cream." He smiled at Oliver's confused expression. "It is very much the same as British Christmas Cake, but without Rum or Brandy which my father would not allow in our home. It is flour, fruit, sugar, suet and spices and is dough is wrapped in a cloth and boiled and then served with fresh cream."

"It sounds good," Oliver asked. "Do you think you could make it?"

Pitcairn had to laugh. He shook his head. "While I am very good with a sword, pistols, a musket, and commanding men; I do not have my mother's ability at cooking. We will probably need to hire a cook for our future home or risk starving to death."

"As long as she can cook as good as Mrs. Adams," Oliver replied.

"I will make sure of it," Pitcairn promised.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Clinton was escorted by Berthold to the door of Gage's office. He knocked on the door and heard Gage say, "Enter."

Berthold opened the door and said, "General Clinton to see you, Sir." He stepped aside and bowed as Clinton went past him into the room.

"What news do you have for me, General?"

"Sergeant Chandler has found you somebody. He reports that the man is able to shoot a musket with a great degree of accuracy and according to the talk Sergeant Chandler heard, there is nothing he will not do."

"And what is his name?" Gage asked interestedly.

"Padraig Whittier."

 **A/N:** _Richard Clarke, Boston merchant. Courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 _Nathaniel Coffin, Receiver-General of His Majesty's Customs of Boston. Courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 _Ralph Inman, Boston merchant. Courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 _John Lovell, headmaster of Boston Latin School. Courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 _Peter Oliver, Massachusetts judge. Courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 15**

Gage's eyebrows rose. "How interesting. We once had a spy in the rebel ranks named Whittier. I only saw him once; Major Pitcairn dealt with him mostly. He was very useful to us, but unfortunately the rebels found out he was spying for us and hung him."

Clinton winced and said, "Sergeant Chandler said he appeared to be very volatile, but he also appeared to have little or no conscience either. As he described him "it was like dealin' with devil himself."

"Perfect! Sergeant Chandler did very well. This is exactly the kind of person we need. You may reward him with extra pay."

General Clinton nodded and left. He stood out in the hall for few seconds then walked down the hall and outside. He mounted his horse, Maximus and took off at a gallop back to the governor's mansion. When he got there, he gave his reins to a soldier and went inside. He immediately entered the governor's former office and sat down, ignoring the sentry duty he still had to complete. He thought about sending a letter to Lord George Germain, Earl of Sandwich, who Lord North had placed in charge of the Colonial war effort, and suggesting that he recall Thomas, that he had suffered a breakdown of sorts due to being in the colonies too long. But Lord Germain was also a close confident of Lord North's who was unfortunately a close confident of Thomas' and there was nothing he could do without Thomas finding out. If he did; he would probably find himself leading the next charge, despite his being noble, as Major Pitcairn had for trying to protect his men.

General Clinton slumped back in his chair. He had never realized before what Pitcairn had had to put up with on a daily basis in being Gage's second-in-command and having to be the face of his more unrestrained acts. It was no wonder the man had finally snapped and rebelled at the meeting before the battle at Bunker Hill!

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sam stared out the window in Franklin's reception room, watching it snow and remembering the wonderful Christmases he and Elizabeth had had before she gave birth to a stillborn son in 1770 and died. Joseph had attended her, but was unable to save her. His wife, also named Elizabeth, had died from complications of Consumption three years ago. He smiled as he thought about last Christmas and Thomas' expression when he'd gotten his Christmas presents.

They had eaten a large midday Christmas dinner prepared by Franklin's cook and everyone was in the state of semi-collapse from all the food, but Hancock and Franklin were still talking of their victory in convincing William Hooper another of the delegates from North Carolina that independence was the best path for the colonies.

John came over to him and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you all right, Sam?" He knew the season remained a hard time for Sam and his drinking usually increased at this time of year.

He nodded. "What about you? You must be sad about missing Christmas with Abigail and the children."

John nodded. "I fervently wish we could have adjourned for Christmas, but we can't risk the delegates going home and then coming back with second thoughts because their neighbors have filled them with all kinds of doubts. We would need to start all over again then."

"Paul said Boston has received a lot of snow so we might not have made it back there anyway," Sam replied shrugging.

"But I did think about missing Thomas seeing the presents as he was really too young to understand what was going on last year," John said regretfully. "Abigail wrote me that she, Mrs. Parker, and Mrs. Washington were planning on bringing Christmas dinner to the camp. She also wants to convince Thankful and the children to come with them."

"I hope she's not already looking for a new husband for her. Elihu only died in August," Sam said.

"No, I think she's just wants her to be around people so that Elihu's death doesn't weigh so heavily on her or the children since this is their first Christmas without him." John looked sad for a few minutes at the loss of his youngest brother. He smiled suddenly. "Abigail also wrote me that Thomas has apparently adopted Major Pitcairn as his own personal major. He didn't want to leave camp if Pitcairn and Oliver couldn't come with them after the attack by the raiders."

"I'm sure it's because he misses you so much John," Sam said.

"Once we're able to go back to Boston we plan to have a Child Dedication ceremony for Thomas and we want to have Major Pitcairn and Thankful as his sponsors. ***** That is how Abigail was able to coax Thomas to leave camp without a tantrum and she told him he had to keep it a secret because we haven't officially asked Major Pitcairn yet." John chuckled. "Plus the fact he got to ride on Major Pitcairn's horse first."

"I think Thomas may have a future as a statesman," Sam joked.

John smiled. "Indeed he might," he replied as they walked back over to join Hancock and Franklin with John's arm over Sam's shoulder.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Mr. Parker slapped the reins on the horses and the wagon began moving away from the Adam's farmhouse. Sitting beside him were his wife and Abigail. The children sat in the back of the wagon with their aunt Thankful and their cousins Susanna 9 and John 7. Everyone was bundled in coats, scarves, and wearing gloves or mittens. There were also pots and bowls of food and Abigail's good China and silverware in a blanket-lined crates sitting in the back.

They were stopped two or three times by sentries, but allowed to go on since Abigail was well known and a few of the men had served under Elihu and recognized Thankful. When they finally arrived and pulled up to the large mess tent, there was another wagon and two Negro men were unloading it. Another Negro man stood outside the tent, his hands on her hips, yelling at the two men to be careful with the food they were bringing in. Upon hearing the other wagon, Martha stuck her head out of the tent and waved at Abigail and Felicity. "You are just in time! I've told my husband to keep everyone away from here until we tell them they can come in."

Eleazar pulled the wagon up alongside the wagon from Mount Vernon and helped his wife and Abigail down and then went around to the back of the wagon and let down the wagon tailgate, helping Thankful out. The children all jumped down and began looking around them. "Mama, may we go and find Oliver please?" Nabby asked.

"Yes you may unless he's busy doing something for his father," Abigail replied. "Take Charles' and Thomas' hands please and don't let Thomas out of your sight."

"Yes Mama," Nabby answered. She took Thomas' hand in one of hers. In his other arm he carried Mr. Beery. "John, you take Charles' hand."

"Please keep a hold of John's hand Susanna," Thankful called before entering the tent.

"Yes Mama," Susanna said.

"I wanna see my major and 'gina," Thomas insisted.

John did as his older sister requested while Susanna held her brother's hand walking along side of them. "Who's Oliver?" She asked. "And who is Thomas' 'major' and 'gina?"

"The major is Major Pitcairn and Regina's his horse and Oliver is his son," Nabby explained.

Kelly was coming up the path and stopped when he saw the children. "Where are you children off to?"

"Merry Christmas Mr. Kelly," Nabby said. "We're looking for Oliver."

"Nollaig Shona Daoibn ***** ," Kelly responded.

"Huh?" Seven year-old John said.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I said you have a Happy Christmas. I saw Oliver heading towards the stable about 20 minutes ago."

Thomas crossed his arms, looked up at Kelly, and said, "Where's my major?"

"His major?" Kelly asked in confusion.

Nabby giggled and replied, "That's what Thomas calls Major Pitcairn."

"Ah well then he's in his tent right over there." Kelly stepped over to the tent and called, "Major Pitcairn?"

"Yes, Sergeant Kelly?" Pitcairn replied.

"You have some visitors Sir. One young man tis' lookin' for _his_ major

Pitcairn stepped out of his tent and saw the children. "Thank you, Sergeant. I will look after them now."

Kelly nodded, saluted, and went on his way.

"Happy Christmas, Children. Who are your two new friends?"

Thomas broke away from Nabby and ran over to Pitcairn. "Up!" He demanded.

"Up please Thomas," Pitcairn corrected him, picking him up.

"These are our cousins, Susanna and John Adams," John Quincy said taking over the introduction.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance," Pitcairn said. "If you children are looking for Oliver he is brushing Regina; I will take you down to the stable."

"Yes, thank you Major," Nabby said.

"You are welcome, Miss Adams."

When they reached the stable, Pitcairn held the heavy canvas tarp aside so the children could enter and then went in, allowing it to fall back in place. "Oliver?" Regina nickered at the sound of his voice.

Oliver peeked up over Regina at the sound of his father's voice. "Over here in Regina's stall," he called.

Pitcairn shook his head and said, "You need light to be able to properly see what you are doing, Oliver."

"Oh …I guess I didn't notice how dark it's gotten," Oliver said, coming out of Regina's stall after making sure the gate was closed and fastened.

"The cloud cover has increased noticeably since you left our tent and it looks as if it may snow more," Pitcairn responded. It had been snowing most of last night.

Oliver grabbed one of the lanterns off the hook it was hanging on and lit it. ""Hello everybody," he said noticing the Adams children. "I haven't met your other two friends before."

"These are our cousins, Susanna and John Adams so you'll have to call John …John Quincy so they don't both answer when you call 'John'," Nabby explained.

"John is also my first name and it is probably the most common of male names," Pitcairn added. He walked over to Regina who nickered as he ran his hand down her neck while Thomas reached over and patted her nose. The other three Adams children crowded around him waiting to give Regina a pat too while their cousins stood back warily. Regina obligingly lowered her head enough so Nabby, John, and Charles could pet her too.

John turned and motioned to his cousins, "You can pet Regina too. She's very friendly."

They came closer and Susanna cautiously reached out her hand and laid it on Regina's nose. Pitcairn took hold of Regina's halter so she would not move suddenly and scare the little girl. Susanna smiled and said to her brother, "She feels soft. Come pet her, John."

He came forward even more cautiously than his sister and laid his small hand on Regina's nose then smiled. "It is."

Oliver finished brushing Regina and came out of her stall, securely closing the gate. Regina hadn't yet figured out how to open the gate, but he knew if she ever did figure it out, she wouldn't run away; she'd most likely come to their tent and probably even come inside of it.

They all went back to Pitcairn's tent. The children walked ahead with John Quincy holding Charles' hand. Nabby dropped back by Pitcairn and Oliver. "Our cousins lost their papa, Uncle Elihu, in August," she said softly. "Mama said he died from an illness in camp."

"I am very sorry to hear that. Sickness in the camps is an unfortunate part of war," Pitcairn answered.

Oliver sat on his cot talking with Nabby beside him, Charles sat beside her and Susanna and John sitting on the chairs opposite them. John Quincy sat next to Pitcairn on his cot and Thomas sat on Pitcairn's lap. "I am pleased to hear that Mr. Beery is still obeying my order about being confined to his quarters," Pitcairn said sternly.

Thomas giggled. "He don't like it."

"But it does keep him from walking around at night and waking me and Charles up," John Quincy said.

"That and the threat of your mother's wood spoon, I would suspect," Pitcairn replied.

"Father?" Oliver called.

"Yes, Oliver?" Pitcairn answered. He smiled as it warmed his heart to hear Oliver calling him father.

"When did Regina take your hat the first time?"

"It was shortly after I was promoted to my current rank and I had only had Regina about a month. We were standing in review for Lord George Germain who Lord North had just appointed as the Supreme Commander of the war effort. The British Marines are the landing forces of the Royal Navy. I do not believe any other country's navy has a force such as the Marines. We were standing in review; Captain Whiting was standing next to me with Devon and just as Lord Germain was walking up; Regina takes my hat and drops it on the ground beside me."

Everyone laughed at the picture Pitcairn words created.

"Since we were in review I could not pick it up so I had to stand there bareheaded and be, in principle, out of uniform. Thankfully Lord Germain either found it funny or decided to ignore it as I was not disciplined for my lack of decorum."

"They're really strict about how you look, huh?" John Quincy asked.

Pitcairn nodded. "Yes, they feel it instills discipline in keeping your uniform and equipment in top shape."

"Mama made horsemeat," Thomas said suddenly.

"Horsemeat?" Pitcairn repeated his eyebrows raised.

"He means Forcemeat,"** John Quincy replied rolling his eyes. "Mama only makes it at Christmas time and we all love it especially Thomas."

"What is it? I do not believe I am familiar with it," Pitcairn asked.

"Mama puts it inside whatever kind of fowl we're having before she cooks it and then we eat it with gravy over it," Nabby explained.

"Mama is the bestist!" Thomas piped up.

"I am looking forward to tasting it."

At about one o'clock, Kelly spread the word to the officers that dinner was ready. Pitcairn made sure all the children had their cloaks, hats and gloves on before they left his tent. As he came out of the tent, he waited for Captain Whiting who had just come out of his. "Happy Christmas, Captain Whiting," he said.

Captain Whiting saluted and replied, "Happy Christmas, Major."

They walked together with Pitcairn still carrying Thomas. He smiled as he noticed Oliver offering Abigail his arm. They were joined by Joseph and Margaret. "Happy Christmas, Joseph, Mrs. Gage."

"Please Major, call me Margaret. You too, Captain Whiting."

"You may call me John then," Pitcairn replied.

"And I am Marius," Captain Whiting said.

When they entered the mess tent, they were met with a feast indeed. Pine branches and pine cones decorated the center of the tables. Between the pine branches, pine cones and food; inside the tent smelled wonderful. There was another long table that had platters of turkey, pheasant, chicken, partridges, bowls of bread pudding; Abigail's Forcemeat was in a big pot. There were bowls of boiled carrots, stewed mushrooms, and mashed turnips. There was Martha Washington's own rum punch to drink and a spiced cider punch which contained no alcohol.

Everyone served themselves and as soon as Pitcairn sat down, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his coat and Thomas said, "Major?"

"Yes, Thomas?" Pitcairn replied looking at him

"Can I sit by you?" He was carrying his plate that his mother had fixed for him

"Yes you may." He took Thomas' plate and set it on the table and then lifted him up, but realizing he wouldn't be able to reach his food from the bench, sat him down in his lap and set Thomas' plate in front of him.

Oliver and Nabby were sitting on Pitcairn's right. Captain Whiting was sitting across from him with John Quincy sitting next to him and Thankful next to him with John and Susanna sitting next to her. General Washington was sitting next to them with Charles sitting on his lap and Martha next to him. The Parkers sat next to her.

Abigail came up carrying her plate and sat down next to Pitcairn on his left. "You need to keep an eye on Thomas. He sits on John's lap all the time and usually ends up eating off his plate and eating all his Forcemeat."

Pitcairn nodded. "For the moment at least he seems to be content with his own plate."

Washington switched Charles to Martha's lap and stood up with his tankard in hand. "Everyone, I think these three ladies deserve a great deal of special thanks for bringing us this wonderful Christmas meal." Everyone stood with their tankards upraised and Washington continued, "To our benefactors - who came forward when we needed them most, proving the old saying that "When it gets dark enough, you will see the stars."

"Aye! I'll drink to that!" Kelly called out. He sounded as if he had already sampled Mrs. Washington's Rum Punch more than once. He was sitting with Amos, Paul, Dawes, Joseph, and Margaret.

Everybody laughed and sat down again. Pitcairn was drinking the Spiced Cider Punch and enjoyed the flavor of it very much. He glanced to his right and saw Oliver was talking almost solely to Nabby except occasionally when he answered a question from John Quincy. He was happy that Oliver had found friends in the Adams' children as there were not any other people in camp his age.

"Madam, your Forcemeat is delicious," he said. "I have never had anything quite like it before."

"Thank you, Major and it's Abigail," she reminded him.

"As you wish," Pitcairn nodded. "I am John then."

"Father, tell Mrs. Adams the story about when Regina first took your hat," Oliver urged. "It's funny!"

"Regina has been taking people's hats. She took your husband's hat when we were in Philadelphia and tossed it out into the middle of the road. I thought I had broken her of it, but she has started doing it again," Pitcairn explained and then went on to relate the story he had told the children earlier. "Needless to say it was quite embarrassing when she decided to do it just as Lord Germain was walking up."

Abigail laughed. "She's quite clever."

"Sometimes I think she is too clever although she has not yet found out how to undo the gate to her stall."

"By the way, I haven't had a chance to introduce you to my sister-in-law," Abigail said. "Thankful, this is Major John Pitcairn. He is a former British Marine and was second-in-command to General Gage. He was helping us and was seriously wounded at Bunker Hill. He was brought to our farm to recover."

Pitcairn nodded at Thankful. "I am pleased to meet you, Madam. The children told me about your husband and I am very sorry for your loss."

Thankful nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

Pitcairn noticed that Thankful was looking over at Captain Whiting inquiringly. "May I introduce my adjutant, Captain Marius Whiting? Captain, this is Mrs. Elihu Adams."

Marius nodded at her and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Mrs. Adams."

"I am pleased to meet you also, Sir," Thankful replied.

Abigail got up to dish up her children's dessert. There was Christmas cake for the adults and Cranberry Pudding for the children. After she had served the children their pudding, she came back with two bowls and set one in front of Pitcairn and the other in front of Oliver.

Pitcairn's eyes widened as he saw the dessert. "Abigail, this could not possibly be what I think it is."

"If you mean is it Cloutie Dumpling with fresh cream? Yes, it is."

"This is what you were telling me about last night?" Oliver asked. "What your mother used to make for Christmas?"

"Yes," Pitcairn replied nodding. "How could you possible know …"

"I didn't, but my mother had a great deal of written recipes that I had put aside upon her death and I was looking for something to make that didn't contain brandy or rum as I knew you didn't drink and I found the recipe for this."

Pitcairn sampled it and said, "Delicious! I have not had this since the Christmas before I left home to join the Marines."

"It _is_ good," Oliver agreed.

Pitcairn noticed that Captain Whiting had gotten up and had stepped over to the table where Revere and Dawes were seated.

"Abigail, perhaps you can do me a favor?"

"What might that be, John?"

"My adjutant, Captain Whiting, I believe would really like to marry and have a family, but it is very difficult meeting anyone when you're a soldier and an ex-British Marine at that. Perhaps you know of someone who would be interested?"

Abigail's eyes lit up. She hadn't had any luck finding Sam or Joseph wives so far. "Possibly, but give me some time to think about it." She looked over at Joseph and Margaret. "It looks as if I no longer need find a wife for Joseph. Do you know anything about Mrs. Gage?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "I know she is originally from the colonies. I met her for the first time briefly after I became the general's second-in-command and on the ship a couple of time when we were coming over here. My observation then was that the general enjoyed brandishing her about as if she was some sort of prize he had won."

"That is sad," Abigail remarked.

"I think she must have been very lonely in Boston," Pitcairn said. "Whenever I would leave headquarters I would see her out walking with two Grenadiers following her. None of the women in town would speak to her. Nobody wanted to attract General Gage's eye."

"One of the reasons John moved us to the farm immediately after General Gage became military governor. He was especially worried after the general threatened him."

"You were lucky you were out of Boston when that flogging occurred or else you and the children even young Thomas here, would have been forced to watch it," Pitcairn said.

"John told me about it and it sounded horrible so I'm glad we were out of town by then. Whenever General Gage is driven from Boston, John and I plan to have a Child Dedication ceremony for Thomas and we'd like it if you can be one of his sponsors. Being a sponsor is similar to being a godfather in other ceremonies." *******

Pitcairn looked overcome for a moment, but then said, "I shall be honored."

"Good, then we'll plan on it."

When the dinner ended, Abigail, Mrs. Parker, and Thankful packed up the wagon for the return trip. Pitcairn, Oliver, Paul and Dawes were riding back with them to make sure that got safely back to the farm.

The children got into the wagon except for Thomas who was insisting on riding with Pitcairn.

"I do not think that is a good idea Thomas," Pitcairn said gravely. "It is very cold riding on Regina and Mr. Beery will be exposed to it and may get sick."

"He won't," Thomas insisted.

Pitcairn looked helplessly at Abigail. He had no idea how to deal with her recalcitrant child.

"Here," Abigail replied. She turned Thomas around to face her and wrapped his scarf around his mouth, nose and throat then put the hood of his cloak up. She did the same to Mr. Beery and then lifted him up to Pitcairn who was mounted on Regina. "He'll be fine now."

Pitcairn placed Thomas on his saddle in front of him and then said, "Make sure you hang onto Mr. Beery so he does not fall off Regina and get hurt on the ride back."

"I will," Thomas promised with a vigorous nod of his head.

Pitcairn pulled his neckerchief up over his nose and mouth, put his arm around Thomas as the wagon began to move and made a clicking sound to Regina who began to gallop beside the moving wagon.

Oliver rode on the other side of him; his neckerchief also pulled up over his mouth and nose.

When they arrived at the farm, the children jumped out of the wagon and began carrying items into the house without being asked or told.

Pitcairn dismounted and lifted Thomas up and gave him to Abigail and then said sternly, "And remember that Mr. Beery is still confined to the barracks by my order."

"And Mr. Beery will find his backside facing my wooden spoon if he disobeys orders," Abigail added.

"He won't, Mama, Major," Thomas said his eyes wide.

"All right then. Go into the house and get warm. Nona Felicity probably has the fire stoked by now."

"I thank you for the wonderful meal and company and for making this a truly marvelous Christmas," Pitcairn said bowing slightly.

"You are more than welcome, John. Perhaps next Christmas we will be free of General Gage and be able to celebrate at home in Boston."

"Oliver and I shall pray that it is so," he replied.

"Thank you Ma'am," Oliver said. "This was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"You're welcome Oliver and I'm glad you enjoyed it," Abigail replied.

They remained until everybody was safely in the house and then turned their horses and went back to camp.

Pitcairn and Oliver walked up to camp from the stable. He had decided to start training the next group of soldiers on rapid fire in a few days. He decided that before he even let them near the cannons, he would show them the different kinds of artillery and explain each one and how it was used which he should have done with the first group.

Unknown to either of them there was a telescope trained on them.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Padraig Whittier smiled broadly as he watched them, but the telescope was mainly focused on Oliver. He had crept over and through the land without the sentries seeing or hearing him. It had taken him three days to arrive undetected, but it was worth any amount of sweat! He lowered it, slid it down and put it into his pocket. His older brother, Bricriu had been a spy for General Gage, but had been discovered and hung by the rebels and ever since then he had been burning with a vengeance to pay them back and this was his chance. He didn't care about the 200 shillings he would be paid per officer he killed. His thirst for revenge was such that anybody who came across his path was going to suffer mightily, but he would allow himself some fun with this boy to break the monotony of killing. He took the instructions in the note he'd been given as license to do whatever he wanted as long as he killed the rebel officers too.

 ** _*_** _Nollaig Shona Daoibn – You have a Happy Christmas. Courtesy of wwwdotirishcultureandcustomsdotcom_

 _**Forcemeat, courtesy of_ _colonialsensedotcom/Society-Lifestyle/Recipes/Recipe_ ?CS=297,_

 ** _***_** _John and Abigail Adams attended the First Parish Church in Quincy, MA which was Unitarian in domination._

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N: Warning!** _This chapter is rated **M**. It contains a scene that some readers may find offensive._

 **Chapter 16**

The day after New Year's Day, Pitcairn and Captain Whiting begin training the second fifty men in rapid fire. Pitcairn had the various kinds of cannon artillery laid out and was explaining their usage.

"There are three kinds of projectiles: solid shot that does not explode, bombs which do explode, and scattershot which does not explode." He pointed at the artillery lying on the ground. "The cast iron balls are used to destroy fortifications and walls. Those of you who fought at Bunker Hill may recall those being used in an attempt to destroy the redoubt."

He pointed at the two others. "This one as you can see is two smaller balls that have been halved and are chained together and the other one is two small full balls chained together. These are used to destroy masts and riggings on ships." He led the men over to what looked like two small canisters and a bag. He picked one up. "This is known as Scatter Shot. This canister is loaded with small objects, fired from a cannon and it breaks apart when it hits something or lands, scattering its contents in all directions."

Pitcairn picked up another canister. "This is packed with small, round balls. Once its fired from the cannon muzzle, the shots immediately scatter from the canister. This is mainly use against troops at close range." He picked up the bag that had a fuse sticking out of the top of the bag. "This is called grape shot. The fuse is lit before it is slid into the bore so it does not explode as soon as it's fired, but is delayed. ***** Are there any questions?"

There were a few and Pitcairn and Captain Whiting answered them to the best of their abilities. "The one thing to remember is only one ball goes into the bore at one time or your cannon will explode. The same goes for the bar and chain shot, canister, and the grape shot," Captain Whiting explained.

"The other important thing to remember is that the bore must be cleaned each time between firings and that is why each team will have two Spongers," Pitcairn said. "This absolutely has to be done because you will cause an explosion if it is not done each time."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

From his hiding place in the distance, Whittier watched the training ground. He could only see the people on the field as distance shapes; he could not see individual faces. He focused his telescope back on the tents. He recognized some of the officers. Warren, Revere, Dawes, Kelly and Garrigan were all in the original plot to overthrow the British and all of them were responsible for Bricriu's death. He didn't give a shite who ran the country as long as they left him alone.

He slid the telescope back down and put it into his pocket. He needed to find various hiding places within shooting distance of the camp because after he killed the first officer, Washington would send out Dawes and Revere to track him and they were damn good trackers. He would not be able to use the same place twice because sentries would be sent to seal it off; that was what that Loyalists idiot that had been captured had not thought of and why he was now sitting in a jail cell in Philadelphia.

His main assignment as the note had stressed was to kill Washington and then his second-in-command or both at the same time if he could manage it. After that he could shoot any other officers who might assume command.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver was copying another passage from the Bible in Joseph's tent. It was becoming much easier to write now and his writing was much more legible than it had been. He looked up. "Dr. Warren?"

Yes, Oliver?" Joseph said looking up from the medical supplies he was inventorying.

"Do you think if I studied really hard I could become a doctor?"

"I don't see why not," Joseph replied. "You're catching up very fast to where you would be if you had attended school regularly. In fact I could take you on as my apprentice when you are 17 and train you."

"Do you think my father will be disappointed that I really don't want to be a soldier?"

"Well, I can't speak for your father of course, but I have a feeling he might be relieved, but I think you should discuss it with him. When spring comes again I will take you out with me to gather the plants for the medicines."

"Like that stuff you smeared on my father's wound so it wouldn't get infected and that tincture Mrs. Adams made him take and that you have him take whenever he's gets really tired?"

"Exactly," Joseph said nodding.

"I hope I can be as good a doctor as you are," Oliver said returning to his copying.

"I hope you will be a better one than me," Joseph said with a smile.

Oliver smiled. He would talk to his father tonight after dinner.

Pitcairn returned to Joseph's tent shortly before supper was served. He took off his hat and set it down on the table then sat down. Joseph looked up. "How did the training go today?"

"Much better. Captain Whiting and I explained the various types of artillery to them and what their function is and we did warn them not to load the cannon with more than one item at one time or risk it exploding. I should have done this with the first group. The main thing I wanted to stress is that the bore needs to be cleaned between firings because that _will_ cause an explosion. That is why there are two spongers on each team."

Oliver grinned. "Everybody knows about your cursing now and doesn't want to be on the receiving end of it."

Pitcairn laughed in amusement. "That may be so."

Oliver got up and closed the bible he'd been copying from. "I'll go brush and feed Regina."

"All right," Pitcairn said nodding. "She has been rather skittish from inactivity so I will ride out tomorrow morning, check on the sentries, and allow her to have a good run before we go back to the training ground."

"You're not gonna go out alone are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'll go with your father," Joseph said. "I need to check on the health of the men and make sure they aren't suffering from any illness."

"Captain Whiting will be with me also," Pitcairn said trying to assure his son. "I will be fine."

"Okay then," Oliver said. "But I'm holding you to it."

"I would not expect otherwise," he replied.

Oliver left Joseph's tent unaware of the telescope that was focused on him on him the whole time. While he was doing that Pitcairn went to Captain Whiting's tent to let him know about the plans for the next day. When Oliver returned to their tent, they both got washed up and then walked with Joseph and Margaret to the mess tent where bowls of hot and hearty beef stew awaited them with freshly baked bread.

How did the first day of training go, Major, Captain?" Washington asked.

"Very well," Pitcairn replied. "Captain Whiting and I started them off with an explanation of the artillery used this time. We will start them on scrubbing, loading, and firing the cannons tomorrow."

"This way the major did not need to curse at anybody for putting more than one ball into the bore," Captain Whiting added.

"I'm sure that it will be necessary to do it at some point though," Washington said.

"I am sure of that," Pitcairn answered. "Have we gotten any more definite information about the Loyalist plot?"

Washington shook his head. "Not a thing."

"It might be because they're too used to their comforts and don't want to come out in cold weather," Dawes suggested. "We may not have to worry about it until the spring, but it still doesn't hurt to keep a sharp eye out."

"The sentries have reported nothing out of the ordinary," Captain Whiting added. "So it may be as Mr. Dawes has said."

"But we're not going to get careless either," Paul stated.

"No. The sentries will remain until we've either captured someone or I am sure that General Gage has abandoned the entire scheme," Washington said.

"By the way, I am planning to ride out tomorrow morning to check on the sentries we've posted in and around Boston before going to the training ground. Captain Whiting and Dr. Warren will be riding with me," Pitcairn said.

"Fine, Major. Give the men my regards for doing an outstanding job."

"I will, Sir."

Pitcairn and Oliver walked back to their tent. Oliver sat down at the small table. "Can I talk to you about something I've been thinking about?"

"Certainly," Pitcairn nodded, pulling out the other chair and sitting down. "You know you may speak with me about anything."

Oliver nodded. "I've been thinking about what I want to do when I'm finished with school. I think I'd like to be a doctor like Dr. Warren. Do you mind if I don't want to be a soldier like you?"

"Of course I do not mind. Being a soldier is not for everybody and I will be very proud to have a son who is a doctor. After all, saving lives is a very noble profession. I would not be sitting here now were it not for Doctor Warren."

"He said he could take me on as his apprentice in two years and he's gonna take me out with him in the spring to gather plants for medicines like the stuff he spread on your wound to keep it from getting infected and that tincture that Mrs. Adams gave you."

Pitcairn made a face. Joseph still made sure he drank that horrid tasting tincture at least once a day. "Perhaps you can find a way to make it taste better," he suggested.

"It'll be the first thing on my list," Oliver promised.

"Good. Now I think it's time we went to sleep as I have to be up earlier than normal if I'm going to be on the training ground by six."

Before he went to bed, Pitcairn as usual pulled one of the chairs over by his cot and laid one of his pistols on it so it was within easy reach.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Whittier dressed in dark clothing and wearing a dark cloak with the hood hiding his features crept silently along the tent line keeping to the shadows. He had found several spots within shooting distance of the camp and it would be easy to pick the officer's off. He didn't care about money he just wanted to send them all to hell for Bricriu's death. He made it to the tent where the boy was billeted.

He took out his knife and cut through the ties that kept the tent from blowing open and the cold air coming in. He pushed aside the flaps and went in, standing still until his eyes adjusted. The boy was sleeping in the cot to his left and the officer was sleeping to his right his back facing him, but he spotted the pistol on the chair beside his cot.

He crept silently over to Oliver's cot and quickly placed his hand over Oliver's mouth. Oliver's eyes widened when he saw the unfamiliar face and started to struggle, but the man put his finger to his lips and showed him his knife. He forced Oliver onto his stomach and had pushed up his nightshirt when he suddenly heard a pistol cock behind him. "Remove your hands from my son and back away from him … _now_ ," Pitcairn ordered.

Whittier turned and then in a lighting move threw his knife at Pitcairn who ducked, but not quite fast enough to avoid it slicing his upper arm. He fired his pistol at Whittier and he fell to the ground. There was sound of running feet and loud voices.

Captain Whiting followed by Paul and Dawes burst into the tent followed by Joseph. All had their pistols cocked. "What the hell happened?" Paul said. Kelly and Amos spurted into the tent with their pistols drawn also. They stared at Whittier lying on the ground bleeding from a head wound.

Pitcairn did not answer, but moved quickly over to Oliver. "Somebody light the lantern," he called in an urgent tone.

Joseph lit the lantern. He noticed the blood staining Pitcairn's left arm. "John, you're hurt!"

Pitcairn with relief saw Oliver was breathing. When he touched him, Oliver cried out and struck at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Oliver, it's me," he said trying to subdue Oliver's struggling. Joseph left the tent to get his medical chest.

"He was going to bugger me," Oliver whispered dazedly. Pitcairn did not know whether Oliver was talking to him or himself. "I saw it in his eyes the same look those boys at the orphanage always had."

Paul nodded at Whittier. "Let's get this piece of shit out of here. General Washington will have some questions for him. On the count of three …one, two, three." Paul and Dawes each took a leg and Kelly and Amos an arm and maneuvered him out of the tent. Captain Whiting followed. "I will take over the training tomorrow," he said knowing Pitcairn would not want to leave Oliver.

Joseph came back with his chest over his shoulder and a cup of tea in his hand as they were leaving. "I'll be there to treat that head wound once I'm done with Oliver and John." He said to the men carrying Whittier.

"Don't feel you have to hurry," Dawes said. "He's a brute and we should hang him from the nearest tree!"

Joseph set his chest down on the table and gave Pitcairn the cup of tea. "Get Oliver to drink as much of that as possible. Its chamomile tea and it will help calm him," he directed.

Pitcairn nodded and said, "Oliver, I want you to drink this tea for me. Can you do that?" He lifted Oliver's head so he would not choke and Oliver drank about half of the cup before he pushed it away, turned his back to Pitcairn and buried his face in his pillow. In a few minutes he appeared to be asleep.

"Oliver will probably sleep for the remainder of the night. Let me take a look at that arm now," Joseph said.

"What?" It was then Pitcairn noticed the left sleeve of his nightshirt was torn and stained with blood. "He threw his knife at me …I think it is over there somewhere."

Joseph ripped his sleeve and looked at the wound. "It's a short wound, but it _is_ deep." He opened his medical chest and took out a bottle, a clean cloth, opened the bottle and poured it on the cloth. "I have to clean your wound first because God only knows what his knife may have been used for. This is going to sting …" he warned.

Pitcairn's nose twitched at the smell. "Is that whiskey?"

"Yes, it's an excellent disinfectant," Joseph said pressing the cloth to his wound. "I also used it on your other wound after I took the musket ball out."

The sting was bad enough to make Pitcairn's eyes water.

"I've got to sew it shut now and it's going to hurt some," he advised.

"Go ahead," Pitcairn answered. He sat silently staring at Oliver. It hurt sharply, but Joseph did it as quickly as he could. When he was finished sewing; he took another jar out of his chest. He soaked a piece of cloth in the poultice, laid it on the wound, wrapped it, and then tied Pitcairn's arm in a sling. "Try not to use your arm." He poured him a glass of the tincture. "Drink this and no arguments. You've lost a lot of blood between the wounds you received at Concord, Bunker Hill, and now this."

Pitcairn made a face, but drank the detestable tincture. "Will Oliver be all right?"

"He's had a bad shock, but I think he'll be all right in a few days." He helped Pitcairn to his feet. "You'd best try and get some sleep.

"Thank you Joseph for helping us both," he said.

"You're welcome John," Joseph replied. He blew out the lantern, shouldered his medical chest and left.

Pitcairn lay on his back, staring into the darkness and unable to fall back to sleep. He kept glancing over at Oliver fully expecting him to have a nightmare after the events an hour ago. He finally gave up trying to sleep, got up, and got dressed which proved to be difficult with only one arm. He finally took off the sling and was able to finish dressing. He put the sling on again and then went over to Oliver's cot.

He pulled one of the chairs over and sat down. Oliver appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but Pitcairn ran his hand over his hair, thinking about what Oliver had whispered. That orphanage must have been an absolute hell hole! It was no wonder the poor child had thought he would be better off fighting with the Marines in the Colonies.

As the hours passed Pitcairn found himself nodding off but waking up abruptly whenever Oliver moved. He moaned in his sleep a couple of times and moved restlessly as if in the beginning of a nightmare, but then quieted down again. It grew light soon.

Joseph and Margaret walked from the mess tent each carrying a bowl of hot porridge wrapped up in napkins to keep them warm. "I can't believe anyone would want to harm Oliver," Margaret said. "Did that man say anything about why he was here?"

"No," Joseph shook his head. "He just sat there while I was treating the gouge John's ball put in the side of his head with this frankly chilling smirk on his face."

"Do you think Thomas is the reason he was here?"

"Yes," Joseph replied. "Judging from what Mr. Inman told General Washington."

Pitcairn had finally fallen asleep with his face buried in his right arm which was slung over the back of the chair. His pistol lay in his lap.

As Joseph and Margaret came into the tent he swung around with his cocked pistol aimed at them. "Apologies," he muttered when he saw it was them, putting the pistol down again.

"Did you get any sleep at all, John?" Joseph asked.

"Some," Pitcairn answered, yawning and glancing at his son who still appeared to be asleep.

"We bought you and Oliver breakfast," Margaret said.

"Thank you," Pitcairn said moving the chair back over to the table. "I will eat and then see if Oliver will eat."

Joseph nodded. "I'll need to check your wound, clean it, and put a fresh wrapping on it later."

Pitcairn quickly ate his porridge, wiped his mouth, and took up Oliver's bowl. He sat down on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Oliver?"

Oliver shook off his hand and moved away to the other side of his cot, pulling his blanket around him as if for protection.

"Oliver?" Pitcairn said reaching out for him, but he was stopped by Joseph who shook his head and motioned for Pitcairn to follow him to the other side of the tent. "Did Oliver say anything to you last night?"

"Yes, he …" He looked over at Margaret uncertain as to continuing. He did not want to say what Oliver had said in front of a woman. It was much too disgusting.

Joseph saw his hesitation and called to Margaret. "Margaret, would you mind getting my medical chest for me?"

"Of course not," Margaret replied. She went outside.

"Oliver said he knew the man was going to bugger …" Pitcairn almost spat the word out, "him because he had the same look in his eyes as those boys at the orphanage always had."

"Dear God!" Joseph exclaimed.

"I swear if King George walked into this tent right now I would strangle him barehanded! Those orphanages are hell holes run by people who do not care about children, sell the children to people who just want free labor, and apparently allow older, stronger children to prey on the younger ones!"

"Calm down John," Joseph advised as Pitcairn's face had turned quite red.

Pitcairn took a deep breath and then said, "I did not ask if the boys at the orphanage had …" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I understand." Joseph replied as Margaret came back with his medical chest.

"I must see to Regina. She is probably wondering why neither Oliver or I have come this morning. Can you please stay with Oliver until I return?"

"Of course," Margaret said nodding.

"Thank you," Pitcairn said putting on his cloak with some difficulty and picked up his hat off the table. As he did so he caught a glint of metal and bent to pick up the knife that the assailant had thrown at him. He laid it on the table with a shake of his head and left.

Regina was nickering and moving restlessly around her stall as Pitcairn came into the stable. He immediately unlocked her stall and led her out. "There, there," he said softly. "I am sorry I did not come sooner." He poured a generous helping of oats into her feedbag and placed it over her head. While she ate; he brushed her. It took longer to do it with one hand, but he managed. He looked at her hooves, but knew he couldn't possibly clean them with only one hand, but he did make sure her shoes were not loose. He ran his hand over her long forelock and leaned against her in comfort. "I do not know when Oliver will be able to care for you again. He is feeling poorly." He locked her stall and left the stable, returning to his tent.

He had to move Oliver briefly into Joseph's tent while Kelly and Amos replaced his tent with a new one. The other one would be unable to keep out the cold wind with the ties cut. Oliver fought him every time he touched him and sadly he had to allow Joseph to carry him.

The next morning Margaret offered to stay with Oliver while Pitcairn was training the men. Pitcairn accepted with a sad look at Oliver who had not moved from his bed or eaten for going on two days.

"Don't worry," Margaret assured him. "If he wakes up hungry I'll make sure to get him something to eat."

He nodded and placed his hat on his head before leaving. He was worried about Oliver's refusal to eat anything. The child did not have a lot of weight to spare to start with. How long could he last without eating?

Pitcairn picked at his meal that evening, eaten up with worry about Oliver. He was considering asking Washington if he could visit Abigail. Perhaps she or Madam Parker would have an idea of how to snap Oliver out of his decline.

"How is Oliver, Major?" Kelly asked. "We miss seein' the lad here at meals."

Pitcairn shook his head. "No better, but no worse either. Thank you for asking, Sergeant Kelly."

"Aye …tis' a rough thing that happened to the lad and it will take time for him to come to terms with it. You know that day at Bunker Hill he was all set to go back and be flogged and most likely hung because he felt he should do the honorable thing. We talked him out of it though."

"I did not know," Pitcairn said, shocked.

"That was a good shot Major," Dawes said. "You plowed quite a furrow in the side of that bastard's head."

"No, it was not Mr. Dawes," Pitcairn replied quietly. "I meant to kill him."

After another sleepless night, Pitcairn got up early, did his morning ablutions and then got dressed. Joseph had allowed him to leave off the sling after a couple of days. He checked on Oliver and brushed back his hair. He and Joseph had washed Oliver last night and he had been dismayed at how limp Oliver's body felt. He was wasting away in front of his eyes! It was a good thing Washington had sent that man to the magistrate in Philadelphia to stand trial or he would have considered redressing his mistake in not killing him the first time!

His day on the training field was rough. He had a duty to the men, but desperately wanted to be with his son. As he was riding back from the training ground the thought occurred to him that as well as being Oliver's father, he was technically still his commanding officer. He dismounted and tethered Regina outside his tent. Joseph was sitting and staring at Oliver when he came into the tent. "If you will excuse me, Joseph. I need to speak to my son."

"John …" Joseph started to say, but Pitcairn held his hand up then cleared his throat and said loudly, "Attention!"

Oliver sprang out of bed and to his feet automatically reacting to the command.

Joseph was amazed to see Oliver was actually out of bed and decided not to interfere, waiting to see what John's plan was.

Pitcairn walked over to Oliver and stopped in front of him staring intently at him for a few seconds. It reminded Oliver acutely of the first time he's seen his father in Kent and thought he was going to be sent back to London and would have to return to the orphanage.

Pitcairn clasped his hands behind him and paced slowly up and down in front of him. "Private Pitcairn as your father and also as your commanding officer I order you to tell me why you have withdrawn your company from not only myself, but from Regina and everyone else in this camp."

Oliver's bottom lip began to quiver and he whispered, "I thought you'd find me so disgusting after …I thought you would send me to the nearest orphanage as soon as you could so I was preparing myself for it …I couldn't see how you could love me anymore." Tears were starting to roll down Oliver's cheeks.

"Oh Oliver!" Pitcairn exclaimed putting his arms around his son and holding him tightly. "Nothing on God's earth or in His heavens could ever cause me to stop loving you! Nothing ever!"

Oliver broke down and started to sob in earnest. Joseph stepped forward, but Pitcairn shook his head. He let Oliver cry until he had cried himself out then took his handkerchief out of his sash and gave it to him. "Here wipe your eyes and blow your nose."

Oliver did as his father requested. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize Oliver, but you can tell me or talk to me about _anything_. Is that clear now?"

"Yes, Sir." Oliver nodded and Pitcairn said, "Oliver, I do not wish to upset you further, but those two boys at the orphanage you mentioned. Did they …" he stopped not knowing how to phrase it.

"No!" Oliver said shaking his head violently. "I always found a different place to hide and sleep every night, but sometimes I heard the younger boys screaming and I knew what was happening to them."

Joseph winced at the picture in his head as he listened to Oliver.

"God's Blood!" Pitcairn swore. He didn't know what else to say without a long string of curse words. "General Washington has sent that man to the magistrate in Philadelphia with Mr. Revere and a contingent of soldiers as company. He will never hurt you again."

"Did General Gage send him?" Oliver asked.

"General Washington believes so, but as he refused to speak he has no proof." Pitcairn got up. "If you are feeling well enough we can go to the mess tent for dinner or we can stay here and eat."

"I'd like to go to the mess tent," Oliver decided.

"All right then. Wash your face and get dressed and …" He was interrupted by a loud whinny. "Oh good Lord! I forgot I tethered Regina outside. I will brush and feed her. You go with Joseph to the mess tent."

Pitcairn untethered Regina and led her down to the stable where he filled her feedbag with oats and slipped it over her head then proceeded to give her a good brushing down. "Oliver will be back doing this next week or depending on how fast he recovers his strength," Pitcairn informed Regina who nickered in return.

He closed her stall and made sure it was fastened securely. He made sure the heavy tarp was securely fastened and then walked back up to the mess tent.

 ***** _Explanation of cannon artillery courtesy of 'A Review of Artillery of the American Revolutionary War', wwwdotmotherbedforddotcom_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 17**

Oliver was talking with Kelly as Pitcairn sat down next to him, removing his hat and setting it down beside him. Joseph leaned over and said quietly, "Oliver's eating his second bowl of stew."

"Good. I am glad his appetite has returned," Pitcairn replied. "However he does need to slow down so he does not get sick."

"How is the training going, Major?" Washington asked.

"Very good, Sir. The men are doing very well and I believe Captain Whiting and I can have them down to 90 seconds within two weeks."

"Excellent," Washington said nodding. "Mr. Revere and the soldiers should be back tomorrow or the next day. I am anxious to hear how the quest for independence is proceeding."

"From the last time Mr. Revere reported it sounded as if Mr. Franklin, John Adams, Sam Adams, and Mr. Hancock were able to get at least three more delegates to their side," Pitcairn remarked.

"Yes, I believe they're slowly coming around despite Mr. Dickinson's efforts to convince them otherwise," Washington replied. "He still believes after all this time that King George will answer a letter from the colonies."

"It is ridiculous that he is insisting that they wait until he gets a reply from the king on this last letter he wrote in July. The King will not answer his letter just as he has not answered any of the other letters that have been written to him over the years," Pitcairn said.

"The crown used to think well of us," Dawes remarked.

"Yes when they needed colonial forces to fight in a war the crown and Parliament did, Mr. Dawes," Pitcairn said.

"Well, old George did us a big favor though," Dawes pointed out. "Without his absentee rule, we wouldn't be fighting now to separate from him and establish our own country."

"You are indeed correct Mr. Dawes," Pitcairn agreed.

After they finished eating Pitcairn and Oliver walked back to their tent. "Can we go down to the stable and see Regina?"

"If you are feeling well enough," his father answered. "I don't want you tiring yourself after three days in bed without eating."

"I'm feeling a lot better," Oliver promised.

"All right then. Regina will be happy to see you as I believe she has been as worried about you as I have been."

Regina nickered excitedly when Oliver came in. She bent her head and Oliver laid his head against hers and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you both."

Pitcairn smiled and ran his hand over Regina's mane. He had definitely chosen the right horse in spite of her habit of taking hats. He placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Come, there is something else I wish to do."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Regina," Oliver said giving her one last pat.

They left the stable and walked back to their tent. "What do you need to do?"

"You know how I like to pace when I am attempting to work something out?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, you used to pace in the barracks all the time when you were living with us to prevent the men from drinking."

"Yes and the way our tent is set up now makes it difficult for me to do that because I always have to stop and go around the table and chairs and that disrupts my thinking."

"So you want to put everything in a different place?"

"Yes, we can put both our cots on one side of our tent and then put the table and chairs on the other side and that would leave the middle open for me to pace."

"All right," Oliver said. He liked the idea of his cot being next to his father's instead of the way their tent was currently arranged.

Joseph was waiting outside their tent with his medical chest over his shoulder when they came back.

"We're going to change our tent around, Dr. Warren," Oliver said excitedly.

Pitcairn shrugged and said, "Due to my love of pacing and that I do not have a clear area to pace in with the way it is arranged now."

"I see," Joseph replied with a smile. He knew it had nothing to do with John's fondness for pacing but instead was a way to make Oliver feel more secure. "Let me help you."

Pitcairn nodded. "Thank you, Joseph."

In a few minutes, they had Pitcairn's cot with the foot facing outward rather than against the tent wall and brought Oliver's cot over next to his. They moved the table and chairs over to the side of the tent where Oliver's cot had been. Joseph looked around him. "Yes, I see what you mean and it does leave this middle area open for you to pace freely, John." He nodded at the table where his medical chest sat by the lantern. "Come over here and sit down."

Pitcairn shrugged off his regimental jacket and hung it over the chair, took off his sword belt and laid it across the table and then unfastened his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

Oliver's eye widened when he saw the bandage. "You're hurt! How did you get hurt again?"

"That assailant threw his knife at me. I eluded it, but I was not quite fast enough to avoid it altogether," Pitcairn replied. "It is fine and it is healing."

Oliver motioned to the sword lying on the table. "Can I look at your sword?"

"Yes, but be very careful as it is sharp," Pitcairn warned.

Oliver slid it out of its scabbard. "It's really fancy!"

"It and my pistols were gifts from my eldest brother when I was promoted to major. They both have my initials on them along with our family crest so that is why I was greatly relieved to hear I was still in possession of them after Bunker Hill."

Joseph held the lantern up, looking at the wound carefully. Though it was still somewhat swollen, it wasn't red and didn't feel hot which would have indicated an infection. He pressed on the skin around the wound. "Tell me if this hurts anywhere."

Pitcairn shook his head. "No, only if you press on the wound itself."

Oliver leaned on the back of his father's chair, watching Joseph avidly. "So if a wound's swollen it might be infected?"

"Not necessarily. If its red, feels hot, and is swollen those are good signs that an infection might be present," Joseph explained. "Pus is a firm indication of infection as well as a high fever."

"What do you do if it is?" Oliver asked.

"In this case I would need to remove the stitches, clean out the infection, and then sew it up again and make sure the infection didn't return." As he spoke he had placed a fresh dressing soaked with the poultice over Pitcairn's wound.

"What's that poultice you smear on wounds made of, Dr. Warren?"

Pitcairn smiled as he listened to his son. His thirst to learn what had been denied to him for so long was amazing.

"It's made of herbs, mainly garlic, dandelion leaves and yarrow. They are all herbs that help prevent infection," Joseph answered as he wrapped a new bandage around Pitcairn's upper arm.

"Do you make that poultice yourself?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it is my own formula," Joseph admitted modestly.

"And a very good one I would say," Pitcairn replied rolling down his sleeve and fastening it. He donned his regimental coat again as it was chilly inside the tent. "Thank you, Joseph."

"You're welcome John," Joseph said putting his medical chest over his shoulder and leaving.

"Now young man, we should probably get to sleep since I still have men I must train tomorrow. You need not rise early to brush and feed Regina. I will do it for the rest of the week and you can start doing it again next week."

Oliver dropped his head. "I guess I didn't do myself any good doing what I did."

"You were in a state of shock I believe and did not realize what was happening. You have had a rough life between the orphanage and General Gage and it did not prepare you to trust others readily."

"But I trusted you especially when you knew I wasn't 17, but you didn't send me back to London and then you assigned me to look after Regina," Oliver protested.

"Yes as your commanding officer," Pitcairn agreed. "But I am arrogant in believing that because I am now your father, you would tell me everything about your life prior to joining the Marines." He sighed. "My mother warned me when I was about your age that my arrogance would someday be the downfall of me and as it turned out she was correct."

"What do you mean by downfall?"

"When I left the room after the meeting about the strategy plans for Bunker Hill I knew I had made General Gage angry with me by objecting to his and General Clinton's battle strategy. In my arrogance of assuming I was the best second-in-command he could ever have I assumed he would forget my insubordination once we were on the battlefield. I was very proud of the fact that I was made second-in-command at a young age and I was chosen over both Generals Clinton and Howe. Well, my arrogance indeed suffered that downfall my mother had predicted when he ordered me to lead the second charge."

"It _was_ a bad thing, but without it I wouldn't have you; you wouldn't have me, and you wouldn't be second-in-command to General Washington now."

Pitcairn smiled. "In addition to having an intelligent son; I have a wise one too. Now off to sleep with you as I am an old man and in need of my sleep."

"You're not old," Oliver said as he got into bed. He was really happy that his cot now was right next to his father's and was secure in the knowledge that he would be there to protect him.

"Thank you, Oliver for being my son," Pitcairn ran his hand affectionately over his son's hair.

He walked across the room and blew out the lantern and then got undressed. As always he left one of his pistols on a chair beside his cot. He slept well after three nights of being eaten up with worry about Oliver and rose refreshed. Oliver too had slept well and without any nightmares.

He left a note for Oliver and then walked to the stables to feed and saddle Regina. He walked back up to the mess tent leading Regina by her reins to see if she would take his hat. When she did not he smiled and complimented her. "You have learned your lesson well and I am pleased. Now remember the only hats you may take are General Gage's and General Clinton's and you may take their damn wigs as well and do whatever you please to them."

He tethered Regina outside of the mess tent and went inside. As he was eating his porridge, Joseph and Margaret came in.

"How is Oliver this morning? Did he have any nightmares?" Joseph asked.

"No he slept very well and is still sleeping. Would you please make sure he eats breakfast and lunch?"

"Of course," Joseph nodded. "Do you want me to continue his lessons today?"

"Yes, as he is eager to learn."

That evening at supper, General Washington announced that he was planning to accompany Pitcairn and Captain Whiting, and Dr. Warren to check on the sentries. "We'll need to replace them as I don't want them out there for long periods of time."

"Captain Whiting and I used to replace our sentries around Boston about every two weeks," Pitcairn replied. "Although it did get more difficult after Concord and even more difficult after Bunker Hill, I suspect."

Marius nodded. "I was ready to pull out my hair at times!"

"By the way, Gentlemen, a rider sent by Henry came in yesterday and said he should be here with the cannons in another two weeks."

"That is good to know because General Gage's reinforcements have yet to arrive," Pitcairn remarked.

"We got the men down to one minute, thirty seconds on reloading," Captain Whiting said. "They're all doing very well on the training."

"When you get them down to 90 seconds, you may reward them with extra rations," Washington said

"Yes Sir," Both Pitcairn and Captain Whiting said, saluting.

Oliver ate his stew and bread as he listened to his father, General Washington, and Captain Whiting.

"I'm looking forward to General Gage's reaction when he sees all those cannons in Dorchester Heights and we show him what we can do with them," Washington said.

"Oh indeed," Pitcairn said smiling.

The next morning Washington, Pitcairn, Captain Whiting, and Joseph rode out early with 200 fresh men, marching behind them to replace the sentries who had been at their posts for three weeks. Joseph checked the returning men for any signs of illness.

Another week passed and Major Pitcairn and Captain Whiting were able to report that they had gotten the men down to 90 seconds in reloading the cannons. They had just started to train the last group of 50 men when another rider sent by Henry Knox rode into camp announcing that Knox and the cannons were in Portsmouth in the New Hampshire colony and should be in camp in another week.

"It will take a few days to assemble the cannons and we had better fire them to make sure they're working properly," Washington said.

Pitcairn nodded. "It will give the men a chance to fire them before they need do it on Dorchester Heights."

"How long will it take to haul the cannons up there, d'you suppose?" Dawes asked.

"Pitcairn shook his head. "The trail going up there is narrower and rougher than the hill we brought the cannons up at Bunker Hill and we are going to have to bring them up there single file so I estimate at least two days or possibly more, depending on the weather."

"We'll start taking them up there at first light after we've test fired them," Washington said.

"Should we spread the word about tryin' out the cannons to the people who live around here so they don't think it's an attack by the Redcoats …sorry Major." Kelly looked abashed.

"It is fine, Sergeant Kelly. I am no longer a Redcoat and I always preferred that term to being called a Lobster Back."

Everyone laughed and Washington said to Kelly, "You and Sergeant Garrigan may spread the word, but only to the people who support us. I don't care if we scare the Loyalists into pissing their breeches!"

Again everyone laughed loudly.

As before, Pitcairn and Captain Whiting started off the training by explaining the various pieces of cannon artillery and what their purpose was. They reiterated that cleaning the bore twice between firing was most important because that was what caused most cannon explosions. The commands were " _Sponge_ ', ' _Ram_ ', ' _In Battery'_ , " _Point_ ', and ' _Fire_ '.

The cannons and other artillery arrived on January 24th, 1776 and the soldiers under Knox started reassembling them with help from Washington's men. One cannon had been lost to the depths of the Hudson River, but the others had arrived safely thanks to Knox's brilliance.

Pitcairn listened with interest to Knox relating the journey of the cannons from Fort Ticonderoga to Cambridge at supper that evening. It was quite the thrilling tale and he noticed Oliver listening to it open-mouthed.

"Henry, I don't know if you may have met in the past when you had your bookstore, but this is Major John Pitcairn, formerly of the Marines and second-in-command to General Gage. He is now my second-in-command."

"Of course I remember you as you came into my bookstore several times," Knox replied offering his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you again Major Pitcairn,"

"And you came to some of the socials I had," Pitcairn replied shaking the offered hand. "This is my adjutant, Captain Marius Whiting and my son, Oliver."

"Pleased to meet you," Knox said shaking Marius' hand and nodding at Oliver. He remembered Captain Whiting from the socials Major Pitcairn had held.

"That was really brave of you to volunteer to bring those cannons back here," Oliver said.

"Well young man it wasn't so much a question of bravery as of need. We desperately need those cannons in our fight against the Regulars, but I thank you for the compliment."

Pitcairn found it rather amusing that Knox would refer to Oliver as 'young man' when he was probably only ten years older than him.

After supper Pitcairn and Oliver returned to their tent and Oliver showed Pitcairn what Joseph had taught him that day.

"You are doing very well Oliver and you will be ready to be enrolled in school whenever we retake Boston."

"Do you know what school I'll be going to yet?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "I am going to ask Joseph, John, and Abigail for recommendations."

"The fight for independence won't stay in just the Massachusetts colony will it?" Oliver asked doubtfully.

"No, I wish I could say that chasing the British army out of Massachusetts will end the war, but they will not give up the colonies that easily. General Gage may be recalled, but there are still General Sir William Howe, General John Burgoyne, and Major General Charles, Earl Cornwallis or the king may appoint someone entirely new."

"Which one do you think will replace him?"

"Most likely General Sir William Howe," Pitcairn answered. "His brother is Admiral Richard Viscount Howe."

"Where do you think General Howe will go if we force them out of Boston?"

"I am guessing New York simply because controlling New York means you control the right of entry to the rest of the colonies."

Oliver's face fell. "So that means you'd need to go to New York?"

"Yes as I am General Washington's second-in-command," Pitcairn pointed out gently.

"Well, I'm going with you then. Dr. Warren can keep tutoring me, can't he?"

Knowing that Oliver was still fearful about losing the only family he had ever had, Pitcairn nodded. "Of course and I'm sure Joseph will be happy to continue tutoring you."

Oliver jumped up and gave his father a hug. "Maybe Dr. Warren will let me help him care for the wounded too. I could do minor things like changing bandages."

"Yes, he will need all the help he can get when we start fighting again. Unlike the Marines he does not have a group of regimental doctors though he may be able to call on help from any of the local doctors in the New York colony."

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," Oliver decided. He got undressed and got into bed. "Are you going to sleep too?"

"I will stay up for awhile. General Washington has obtained this pamphlet entitled ' _Common Sense_ ' which he said sets down the reasons for independence very clearly."

"Who wrote it?" Oliver asked. "General Gage will probably have them arrested for treason."

"Undoubtedly if he was able to find out whom the author is, but it has been published anonymously."

Oliver went to sleep after a bit. Pitcairn had read about half of the 48-page pamphlet when he decided to stop and go to sleep. He found the author had laid out the reasons for independence in a logical and precise manner without any inflammatory verbiage. He blew out the lantern, undressed, and got into bed after making sure his son was warmly covered.

Pitcairn finished reading the pamphlet the next day and returned it to Washington. "This is very well written and lays out the reasons for independence in a precise and logical manner without the usage of any inflammatory verbiage."

"That is why I want the men to hear it," Washington replied. After supper that evening he called all the enlisted men together and read them the pamphlet aloud in his stirring voice.

Pitcairn and Oliver listened to the reading. Pitcairn particularly liked the phrase, "Small islands, not capable of protecting themselves, are the proper objects for kingdoms to take under their care; but there is something absurd, in supposing a continent to be perpetually governed by an island." *****

The reading caused much discussion amongst those that heard it and the officers all agreed it was a good thing to expose the men to the ideas in the pamphlet.

It took a week to reassemble the cannons brought from Fort Ticonderoga, but once they were assembled and the 150 men that Pitcairn and Whiting had trained prepared to fire them. Washington, Pitcairn and Captain Whiting sat on their horses behind the cannons.

"Rapid fire," Washington ordered.

"Rapid fire!" Pitcairn shouted. The cannon begin to blast one after the other, shattering the silence.

"That ought to wake up old Gage from his nap," Paul joked with his hands over his ears, seated atop of Brown Beauty.

Oliver and Joseph were standing outside the tents. Oliver put his hands over his ears. The cannon fire still reminded him too strongly of Bunker Hill. "Are you all right, Oliver?" Joseph asked in concern.

He nodded. "It just reminds me of how loud the cannons were at Bunker Hill."

"Yes, they were and having to watch ball after ball hit closer to the redoubt was terrifying too," Joseph replied.

At the Adams farm, Abigail, her children, and the Parkers listened to the cannon fire. Thomas shifted restlessly in his mother's arms. "Is my major firing them?" He asked.

"Not by himself, but the men he and Captain Whiting trained are," she replied.

In Boston the Loyalist on Beacon Hill cringed inside their elegant mansions wondering what all these loud explosions meant.

General Gage got up from behind his desk and went to the window. At that moment, there was a knock on his door and he called, "Enter."

General Clinton came in. His powdered wig was askew from his fast ride over from the governor's manor. "It sounds as if the rebels have acquired more cannons since Bunker Hill."

"I wouldn't worry General," Gage assured him. "We still have them vastly outgunned and they will be unable to out shoot all the cannons on our warships. Why we could turn Boston into a pile of wooden splinters!"

General Clinton started out the door when General Gage called him back. "Has Sergeant Chandler heard anything from Mr. Whittier yet?"

General Clinton shook his head. "Nothing. I am wondering if he has changed his mind. From the sound of those cannons, the rebel officers seem to be in full complement."

"You may be right. Perhaps you will need to send Sergeant Chandler to search out another malevolent character for us. I am sure there are many more lurking about the waterfront."

General Clinton left, closing the door behind him and sighed. He had been hoping that if Whittier failed in his mission, Thomas would abandon the idea completely.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

At the next breakfast meeting of some of the members of The Loyalist Associators Desiring the Unity of the Empire, John Lovell wondered aloud about the assassination plot. "We have heard nothing from General Gage."

"Maybe he was unable to find anyone to carry it out or they failed," Judge Oliver remarked grumpily. "Whatever the case is he should return the 200 shillings we gave him."

"I would not imagine that he would have had trouble finding someone to do it as there are all sorts of disreputable rabble around the harbor," Nathan Coffin said with a shudder.

Richard Clarke wiped his mouth and said, "I for one am happy that nothing seems to have come of it and if that cannon fire yesterday is to any indication; it sounds as if all the rebel officers are alive and in good health."

"Maybe the assassin simply has not found an opportunity to eliminate anyone," Lovell suggested.

"I wonder if General Gage will want to come to next month's meeting," Coffin said.

"Well if he does we need him to give us a full report on what is going on," Judge Oliver stated.

"I say we leave well enough alone and just consider ourselves lucky we were able to escape with the small loss of 50 shillings each," Clarke said.

"You would prefer that rabble of disreputable thugs win?" Judge Oliver inquired icily.

"Of course not, but I do not want to be involved in murder, patriotic or otherwise, either!" Clarke snapped.

"Now Gentleman, let us not start fighting amongst ourselves," Lovell admonished them.

"After those cannon firings yesterday, I doubt the General will have time to for any assassination plot," Coffin remarked. "The rabble forces sound as if they've been busy over the winter."

"I heard a rumor that Washington dispatched that traitor Henry Knox to bring back the cannons from the captured Fort Ticonderoga," Lovell said. "And if they are able to get them to Dorchester Heights that might change the balance of power considerably."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The next morning at first light the Continental Army began moving the cannons up the narrow road to Dorchester Heights. They had taken the precaution of wrapping hay around the cannon wheels to muffle the sound of their movement. It was a long and strenuous journey and the road was frozen with deep ruts not to mention a thick fog made it difficult to see where the road was and where the ruts were.

Pitcairn on Regina rode alongside the cannons and Oliver rode on the other side of his father on his horse he'd named Liberty. Pitcairn had to dismount a few times to help push the cannons out of a rut they'd fallen into. It took them the better part of two days to get all 30 cannons up there and positioned.

Everyone took a well-deserved rest after getting the cannons into position. The next day Pitcairn and Whiting went back to training the last 50 soldiers. They had them down to 2 minutes and were sure by next week they could have them down to the 90 second mark.

Pitcairn was planning to talk to Joseph about continuing to tutor Oliver after they left Boston. He was also planning to discuss tutoring Oliver in mathematics and history with Henry Knox.

After supper that night during their game of chess, Pitcairn said, "Oliver and I were talking the other night and he has decided he does not want to be enrolled in school if it means I have to leave the Boston area with General Washington."

"I can understand that," Joseph said.

"Would you consider continuing to tutor him as you have been? I am also planning to speak to Henry Knox to see if he can tutor Oliver in mathematics and history possibly."

"I would be pleased too," Joseph said. "I am planning to take Oliver out with me when I start gathering the medicinal plants in the spring for my poultice, for that tincture of Abigail's, and other medicines."

Pitcairn made a face. Joseph was still having him drink it at least once a day and it still tasted as horrible as it had the first time. "That is fine as he is eager to learn all he can."

"Where do you think General Gage will go after we force him out of Boston, John?"

"I think General Gage will probably be recalled when he loses Boston and whoever replaces him will either go north to Halifax or will decide to take New York because as I explained to Oliver, New York is the gateway to the rest of the colonies and if you shut the gate, you control the colonies. Trade will come to a halt because ships will not be able to get through either way."

"So you think we'll probably be heading for the New York colony once we've gotten Boston back?"

"I may be wrong, but strategically it makes sense and even if I am wrong and they go to Halifax; we can sail to New York and be ready to greet them when they come."

Joseph chuckled. "I now see _why_ Gage chose you as his second-in command."

In another week, they had the men down to 90 seconds and rewarded them with extra rations as instructed by General Washington. New recruits were flocking in again so Pitcairn and Whiting were kept busy turning the new volunteers into soldiers. On more than one occasion Pitcairn had to curse them, but he usually did not have to do it more than twice before the men realized he meant business.

Two weeks later the entire camp was awakened by a rider sent by the lieutenant in command of the men on Dorchester Heights. He saluted General Washington and Major Pitcairn both of whom who were early risers and said, "Six ships have been sighted on the horizon and it they're flying British flags, Sir."

 ***** _Common Sense, Thomas Paine, Published January 10, 1776_.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialogue taken directly from the miniseries will be in italics. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 18**

Oliver was still sleepily trying to figure out what was going on when he father came back into the tent. "The men on Dorchester Heights have spotted six ships flying British flags on the horizon."

Oliver threw back his covers and got out of his cot. "Are you going up there?"

"Yes, General Washington, Captain Whiting, and I are. We are taking the 150 men we have trained to fire the cannons up to Dorchester Heights.

"Let me get dressed so I can go with you," Oliver said. He did a quick wash up and then got his clothing on. He pulled on his overcoat and then grabbed his hat. They walked down to the stable to get Regina and Liberty.

One of General Washington's aides was just leading Nelson out of the stable. He saluted Pitcairn.

Pitcairn and Oliver quickly got Regina and Liberty saddled and led them out of the stable to where Washington and Captain Whiting were waiting with the 150 men who had been trained in rapid fire. Joseph was riding along in case a doctor was needed. Paul and Dawes also rode along because they wanted to see the warships get blasted.

"Are we planning on taking down any masts or riggings on the ships?" Pitcairn asked Washington.

Washington nodded. "Yes, lets show them what we have. I'm sure firing all the cannons recently gave General Gage reason to suspect we now have a lot more cannons than we had at Bunker Hill."

Regina pranced around anxious to leave. Pitcairn patted her neck and then shouted, "Right Turn!" The soldiers in one movement turned to face right. "Forward March!" Pitcairn shouted.

Pitcairn rode along side of them as they marched. Oliver rode on his other side. When they reached the road leading up to Dorchester Heights and because of its narrowness the men shifted to only two across. Pitcairn still rode beside them, but on the grass with Oliver riding behind his father. Washington and Captain Whiting were riding ahead. The men had to weave from side to side to avoid the worst of the ruts, but thankfully it was a clear day so they could see where they were.

As soon as they reached Dorchester Heights at Pitcairn's command they broke into teams of five at each cannon. Pitcairn dismounted and handed his reins to Oliver. He leaned over the barrier to see the ships and counted them. There were definitely only six ships which meant Lord North had probably sent no more than 4,000 men. General Gage was going to be disappointed that he was not getting the 20,000 he had requested. He borrowed Paul's telescope and scanned the harbor. Yes, there was Gage and Clinton sitting on their horses. They were about to get one fine show of power.

Dawes was scanning the harbor area with Paul's telescope. "Doesn' look like Gage has spotted our cannons up here."

"Good, Mr. Dawes. We'll give him a nice surprise then," Washington replied with a smile.

They wanted as the ships came closer, flying the British flag. Pitcairn had the men load the cannons with chain shot and instructed them to take down as many as the masts and riggings as they could. He wasn't too worried about the British firing back because his men could now match the British ships 90 second reloading mark.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

John Adams approached Thomas Jefferson as he stepped out the door into the street. _"Mr. Jefferson."_

 _"Mr. Adams,"_ Jefferson replied holding out his hand to John who shook it.

 _"We have a task for you."_

 _"Good day to you sir,"_ a man said passing Jefferson.

 _"Good day,"_ Jefferson replied genially. He turned his attention back to John. "What is this task you speak of, Mr. Adams?"

"Mr. Franklin, Mr. Hancock, Sam, and I have decided it's time to write things down. We need someone to write down what we are fighting for. A declaration of our independence if you will and we have decided you would be the best one to do it."

Jefferson looked very pleased at their confidence in him. "I am of course flattered that you would think of me and I would be happy to undertake writing down our reasons for our separation from England."

"Good!" John replied clapping Jefferson's arm. "I know we still have delegates to convince, but we feel we're close enough to a majority vote that we need a document that clearly lists the reasons for our separation from England."

"I'll start on it immediately," Jefferson promised.

"Good," John nodded and continued on his way to City Tavern where he was meeting the others for breakfast. He walked into the tavern, spotting the others sitting at their usual table and hurried over to the others. John pulled out a chair and sat down. "I just spoke to Mr. Jefferson about writing a document listing our reasons for separating from England and he has agreed to do it."

"Fine," Franklin said. "Now we need to get back to convincing the reluctant of the delegates that independence is the only path on which to travel."

"I wonder what's happening in Boston," Sam said.

"Gage has been stalled for months waiting for the reinforcements to arrive," Hancock said.

"Well now we have enough cannons to blast his army to hell," Sam said.

"But as Paul said the last time he was here they still don't know the number of reinforcements Lord North might have sent and they won't know until the ships arrive," John pointed out.

"Gentlemen, our main function here is to make sure we convince as many of the holdout delegates as we can to our side," Franklin said. "I'm sure John is finally coming to the realization that the king is not going to answer his letter and though I doubt he will stand for independence; I no longer believe he'll actively oppose it either."

"And that will make it much easier to convince the delegates who are still straddling the road," Hancock added.

"Precisely, Mr. Hancock."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Steady," Pitcairn said to his men as he walked behind the cannons. "Wait until they are below us and then blast their ships to hell!"

"Yes Sir," one of the men replied, saluting.

The warships sailed closer and Pitcairn was thrown back to his first sighting of Boston standing behind General Gage on the deck of the warship. He had been so arrogant then he could hardly believe how much he had changed now. He mounted Regina and waited.

As the ships sailed towards the harbor, Washington nodded at Pitcairn and said, "Rapid fire."

"Rapid fire," Pitcairn shouted.

The cannons began firing and the masts on the ships began to fall as the chained artillery took its toll on them. They kept firing as the men sponged, reloaded, and fired them quickly.

Pitcairn smiled as he imagined the disarray and panic on the ships. He was sitting on Regina slightly behind Washington with Captain Whiting on one side of him and Oliver, who had his hands over his ears, on the other.

Paul had his telescope focused on Gage and Clinton. "They've gotten off their horses and are standing at the edge of the dock. Looks as if Gage is screaming at Clinton."

White flags were being hoisted or waved on some of the ships. "Cease fire!" Washington said.

"Cease fire!" Pitcairn shouted.

"It looks as if they've had enough," Washington said. "I will be expecting a messenger from Thomas for permission to leave Boston shortly."

As he had predicted, about five hours later a British soldier carrying a white flag rode into camp with a message for General Washington. "Well, it seems Thomas is requesting a meeting with me tonight."

"Couldn't be because we shot the shit out of their ships could it?" Paul asked.

"And that we've got them surrounded and he doesn't have anywhere he can go," Amos added.

"Or that he did not receive the amount of reinforcements he requested back in April," Pitcairn said.

"I'm quite curious as to what Thomas does want," Washington admitted.

Pitcairn and Paul were going to accompany him although Pitcairn would stay out of sight. He wanted to see the downfall of General Gage and savor every moment of his humiliation in retribution for his sending him to his death for questioning his orders.

Washington was sitting by a fire and Paul was leaning against a tree when Gage with two Grenadiers rode up. Gage dismounted, pulling off his glove and extending his hand. _"George."_

 _"Thomas,"_ Washington said shaking Gage's hand. He nodded at Paul and said, _"Leave us."_

Paul wanted to protest, but Washington shook his head. _"It's all right."_

Paul nodded and went to stand by Pitcairn who had dismounted and was standing beside Regina. Gage's back was to him, but he could hear him.

Gage sat down in front of the fire across from Washington, taking off his hat. _"I see you've finally found an army, if you can call it that, willing to promote you to General."_

 _"They honor me with that title, yes."_

 _"It's not the first time you and I have stood in front of a fire in these godforsaken wilds."_

 _"There is something oddly comforting about that,"_ Washington admitted.

 _"I was already a seasoned officer when General Braddock dragged me here along with 4,000 of his troops. We were here to save a colonial commander who failed to defend our borders here. I'm sure you remember."_

 _"Fort Necessity."_

 _"That was it. Our position was lost to the French, and yet, Braddock appointed that same colonial commander …you …as his personal aide-de-camp. I have to say, my fellow officers and I were greatly surprised. Nonetheless, I was honored to lead the advance attack. Braddock and you, his ambitious errand boy, were to hold the rear guard …a chaotic mess of ill-trained pig farmers who dissolved into hysteria at the first sounds of battle. You allowed the enemy to flank us and force us into a devastating retreat. Over 1,000 British casualties, including General Braddock himself, whom you had personally sworn to serve and protect."_

 _"That was a long time ago,"_ Washington replied calmly.

 _"I've often wondered, General Washington, what it was like as Braddock lay dying in your arms. What he must have said to you?"_

 _"He said …We shall better know how to deal with them next time."_

 _"And here we are."_ Gage said.

 _"You would do well to remember that I continued fighting alongside the British army with those pig farmers. But they learned. Point of fact, you are here now because of them."_

 _"Yes the irony is not lost," Gage replied._

 _"I expect you will be asking me to allow you and your men to leave Boston."_

 _"Yes, very good. And you'll give us free passage."_

 _"Why would I do that?"_ Washington asked.

 _"Well if you don't, I'll burn Boston to the ground. They are a great many homes in this city. Homes filled with the families of your soldiers."_

 _"So be it,"_ Washington agreed _._

"We cannot leave immediately," Gage said. "Your cannons did quite a bit of damage to our ships and we will need to repair them first."

"I'll agree on one condition General," Washington replied.

"Which is?" Gage asked.

"You will vacate Boston and you will stay on your ships until they are repaired and ready to sail."

"Agreed," Gage replied offering his hand to Washington. They shook hands and he sat again.

At that moment Regina whose reins Pitcairn had only been holding loosely trotted forward and snatched General Gage's wig off his head and turned so quickly he only saw her backside.

"Sorry, General. Brown Beauty's been snatching things lately," Paul said. "I'll go and get your wig back," he said motioning in the direction Regina had gone. He ran into the woods yelling for Brown Beauty and whistling for her. He saw Regina and Pitcairn whose arm was pressed up against a tree with his face buried in it and his shoulders shaking. Paul realized he was laughing. "Where's Gage's bloody wig?" He hissed.

Pitcairn pointed behind Regina and Paul picked it up before realizing that not only had Regina stolen Gage's wig, but she had pissed on it as well. "Gage isn't going to like this."

He went back out holding the wig by the tip of his fingers. "Here's your wig, Sir. Sorry but Brown Beauty seems to have …umm …pissed on it."

Washington turned away to hide the fact that he was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

Gage looked thoroughly disgusted and tossed his wing into the fire. He got up with a disgusted expression, put his hat back on, and mounted his horse that was held by one of the grenadiers. He could not resist firing a final shot at Washington. _"You never did get that commission from the British army you so coveted?"_

 _"No. Thank God."_

 _"It's a shame."_

Paul stood with his arms crossed over his chest as Gage rode off. _"It's a mistake. We'll have the city in the week. Why give them free passage now?"_

 _"We lost Bunker Hill because of their numbers, not because of their passion. Why give them any further victory that would harm ours? Boston blackened by fire just as Charlestown was would be a blow to morale. And we have a long war to fight. We agreed to let them go unmolested. They will not leave unfollowed."_

Paul smiled. _"So that we will better know how to deal with them the next time."_

Pitcairn came out leading Regina by her reins. Both Washington and Paul burst into laughter, both laughing heartily. Pitcairn shook his head. "I told Regina she may take the General's hat and wig; I did tell her she could do whatever she wished to them, but I did not mean she could relieve herself on them. She has never liked General Gage. That should have told me something about becoming his second-in-command."

They rode back into camp and dismounted. Pitcairn received a big hug from Oliver. "General Gage is leaving Boston for good?" He asked his father.

"He will be as soon as they repair their ships, but he and the rest of the Marines must remain on the ships while they are being repaired."

The next morning at breakfast, Paul made everyone laugh by telling them the story of how Regina had stolen General Gage's wig and then pissed on it.

"I told Regina she could take the general's wig and do whatever she wished to it, but I did _not_ mean she could relieve herself on it. That was entirely her idea as she has never liked General Gage from the first time she saw him," Pitcairn said then added, "I certainly hope I will not have to break her of doing _that_ now."

Oliver laughed along with the rest. He was happy Regina had properly punished General Gage for attempting to send his father to his death merely for objecting to his battle strategy.

After breakfast Pitcairn and Washington returned to the war tent where maps lay scattered about on the tables.

"You know General Gage's thinking best, Major. What do you think he'll do next?" Washington asked. "When the ships leave Boston I will be sending a small group of men headed up by Mr. Dawes to follow them."

Pitcairn had lit his pipe and was smoking it as he studied the maps. "Chances are they will only be able to repair the ships enough to sail a short distance probably to the British stronghold in Halifax is what I am guessing. Once there they can repair the ship fully and return, but that may take months, depending on the availability of the materials they will need. I am certain however those British warships _will_ have priority over anything else."

"And from there?"

"It will depend on if the general's recalled or resigns and who is appointed to take his place. I am placing my bet on General Sir William Howe and my guess is he will try to take New York because it is the gateway between the southern colonies and the northern colonies. If he can control New York, he can cut the supply lines between the colonies."

"This also means they would undoubtedly send a regiment to Philadelphia to arrest the delegates."

"Yes, for treason to the king. We are not going to enter Boston until after the ships leave then?" Pitcairn asked.

"No. I'm sure they're already humiliated by their loss of Boston and there is no point in humiliating them further. I do have men watching them to make sure Thomas does indeed follow what we agreed upon."

"A wise move as he may be having second thoughts already." Pitcairn was silent for a moment then said. "I know General Gage would not have been this honorable had it been he who was the victor."

"Lord no!" Washington said with loud chuckle. "He would have hung me himself from the first tree he came across."

"And me right beside you," Pitcairn added with a smile.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"When the general _does_ leave Boston finally I assume Mrs. Adams and her children will be able to move back to their home in town. I will need to take Oliver to visit them and I will also visit with my godson before I leave."

"Yes and may the most troublesome of the Loyalists leave with them."

"Amen to that," Pitcairn replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul entered City Tavern looking for Sam, John, Hancock and Franklin. He spotted them and moved through the busy tavern to their table.

"Paul!" Sam said. "Pull up a chair."

Paul did so ignoring the fact that someone else was just about to sit down on it and they landed on the floor with a resounding thump. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Sorry."

"You're here early," Sam remarked. "On another secret mission for Washington?"

"Nope. I'm here with good news. General Gage is gone from Boston or will be in a few days."

"What do you mean?" Hancock asked.

"Washington and Pitcairn have had men stationed up on Dorchester Heights to watch for the reinforcements Gage had requested last April. Before Henry brought the cannons from Fort Ticonderoga back, Pitcairn estimated we could fit 30 cannons up there and so he and Captain Whiting trained 150 men in rapid fire. Last week when the six warships finally arrived we shot the shit out of them until they raised white flags. Gage sent a message that he wanted to meet with Washington. Pitcairn and I rode along with him. Pitcairn stayed out of sight, but still close enough that he could hear Gage. Washington's let Gage leave Boston because he threatened to burn it otherwise, but Gage said they couldn't leave until their ships were repaired so Washington told him he and all his men had to stay on the ships while they were being repaired.

"As soon as their ships are repaired, they'll be permanently gone from Boston then?" Hancock asked.

"Yes, but I haven't told you the best part of Gage's surrender. Pitcairn was holding his horse's reins, but not tightly and she got away from him, trotted out, and snatched Gage's wig and went back to Pitcairn. I told him it was my horse that done it and went to get his wig back. It turns out that not only had Regina snatched his wig, but she pissed on it as well. I think it was her way of getting even with Gage for trying to send Pitcairn to his death," Paul said laughing and raising his tankard.

"It's pretty bad when a horse holds you in that much contempt!" Franklin laughed. "Here's to Regina!"

They all had a good laugh over it and drank to Regina.

"What happens next then?" John asked.

"Well, Pitcairn thinks they'll only be able to repair the ships enough for a short journey and that they'll sail to Halifax from here and do any major repairs there. He thinks if Gage isn't replaced then he'll resign and he's betting General Sir William Howe is appointed in Gage's place. He thinks they'll sail to New York because it's the gateway between the southern and northern colonies and if they get control of it then they can shut off our supply lines both ways."

"If they do get New York then it'll be easy for them to march to Philadelphia and arrest all of us too," Sam said following Pitcairn's line of reasoning.

"If you're thinking about using this information to scare the delegates who are still haven't committed to the cause …don't," Franklin warned. "I'd rather you told them we've won against the British Marines in Boston and forced them out."

"Yeah so they can see there's no going back. We've cut our ties to England permanently although that was true even before Bunker Hill," Paul said. "But the king didn't consider us in rebellion until after that."

"We've already have someone writing a formal doctrine of reasons why we are separating from England. We will all sign it once it's completed and we all agree on what it says," John explained.

"And once we all sign it, a copy will be sent to old King George," Hancock added.

"We just need a majority of the colonies to vote for independence now," Sam said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The British warships left a week later after repairing the ships, as Pitcairn had predicted, enough so they could sail a short distance.

The night of the day the ships left, the people of Boston celebrated with fireworks, bonfires, burning effigies of King George and General Gage, and burning the British flag. People were cheering and dancing in the streets. Many of the Loyalist fled on the British ships also, fearing what they termed 'mob rule'.

Washington, Pitcairn, Oliver and Paul walked amongst the celebrating crowd. " _They think it's over_ ," Washington said.

"They do not yet realize it is going to be a long war," Pitcairn added.

"Well, Boston's been under one kind of tyranny or another for over ten years so I say for now let them have their celebration," Paul remarked.

"Mr. Revere, when you leave for Philadelphia tomorrow I will need you to take a letter to Mr. Hancock. We will need to stay in Boston for a short time and I would like to make use of his home for my headquarters. I will of course pay him for allowing me to borrow it."

Pitcairn looked around him and located Captain Whiting standing with Dawes, Amos, and Kelly who were all smiling broadly. He motioned to Whiting who came over and saluted. "Do you need for something, Major?"

"Yes. It is still fairly early in the evening. Would you please go to Mr. Shaw's house and tell him I am still alive. I do not wish to frighten him and I asked his daughter not to tell him until after General Gage had left Boston."

"Certainly, Major. I will go right now," Captain Whiting replied with a nod.

"Thank you," Pitcairn replied. After he visited with Mr. Shaw, perhaps he would visit Christ Church. The church's was always open and it would not be the first time he had visited it late in the evening.

Captain Whiting was back from his errand in a short time. "Mr. Shaw asks that you visit him at your convenience."

"I will go now," Pitcairn said. "Oliver?"

Oliver came over to his father. "They're really celebrating the British being gone aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. As Mr. Revere pointed out the British soldiers have been here for over ten years so I am sure the citizens are happy to see them leave. I am going to see Mr. Shaw right now and I would like to introduce him to my son."

"All right."

"I will let General Washington know where I am going so if he needs me he can send Captain Whiting to get me."

Oliver waited until he came back and they mounted their horses and rode to Mr. Shaw's house. As they started up the steps, Mr. Shaw opened his door even before they reached the top step. "Major Pitcairn," he said. "Come in, come in."

"Mr. Shaw," Pitcairn said nodding. They entered the house and stood in the entrance hall where Pitcairn had stood many times before.

"I was dumbfounded to see Captain Whiting at my door in a uniform of the Continental Army and then when he told me you were alive. Why saints alive!"

"Please do not blame the captain for the information he gave you after Bunker Hill. He saw me get hit and fall from my horse and believed I was dead. He did not know that I had been badly wounded, but I was saved by my son, my horse, and Dr. Warren. After that I spent at least two months at John Adams' farm in Braintree recovering."

"Your son?" Mr. Shaw asked in confusion.

"Yes, this is Oliver whom I adopted in October," Pitcairn said placing his arm around Oliver's shoulders. "He is the young man who looked after Regina for me."

"I still do," Oliver said.

Pitcairn smiled. "And he is excellent at it too."

"Well, I'm happy to meet you, Oliver. Come into the sitting room and I'll put on the teapot."

"Thank you," Pitcairn said nodding. He and Oliver went into the sitting room where he had held many of his socials and sat down. When Mr. Shaw returned with the tea, he poured them each a cup and placed a plate of Scottish shortbread on the table. "Now tell me, Sir. How is it that both you and Captain Whiting come to be attired in Continental uniforms?"

"Did Captain Whiting not tell you the circumstance of my being 'killed' at Bunker Hill?"

"No, he was extremely upset that day and he didn't stay long because he was also going to tell Reverend Byles."

"When we had the staff meeting on the morning of June 16th in which General Gage revealed his strategy for Bunker Hill I knew it would mean an enormous death toll amongst my men and I made my objections known too strongly which he does not permit. When we got to Bunker Hill he ordered the first charge and it was a complete rout and many men fell to musket fire.

"I didn't like that man from the time he forced the entire city of Boston to watch that flogging. He was so arrogant in thinking it would cower us."

"He was," Pitcairn agreed. "When the first charge failed he then ordered the second charge and ordered me to lead it. I was shot in that charge. The only reason I am alive now is because Regina stood over me and protected me from the men who were marching behind me. Oliver was amongst those men, but he broke formation when he saw I had been shot and stayed with me. He and Regina got me into a wooded area nearby and that is where Dr. Warren, Mr. Dawes, and Mr. Revere found us."

"All of Boston heard about what Gage ordered done to the dead at Bunker Hill."

"More of his arrogance. He never did learn any lesson from it," Pitcairn replied. "While I was recovering General Washington came to see me and after listening to what I had to say he offered me a position on his staff at my current rank and as his second-in-command. Captain Whiting and I are charged with training the new men and turning them into proper soldiers."

"I'd heard rumors about it, but since I thought you were dead I didn't connect them. Then of course when we heard the cannons firing in early February, we knew something was going on. Of course everyone was extremely excited when we watched the ships being fired on from Dorchester Heights. I watched from the room you used to inhabit. By the way, Major I've still got your effects upstairs. I kept waiting for someone to contact me and tell me how I could return them to your family, but nobody ever did."

"Not surprising," Pitcairn replied. "And I must thank you for helping Captain Whiting to complete the request I made of him before I led the charge at Bunker Hill."

"I was happy I was able to help him. Are you going to be in Boston long?"

"For a short time, yes. General Washington is asking Mr. Hancock's permission to use his home as his temporary headquarters."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here while you're in Boston. Major. I still have our chess game where we left off the last time we played. I didn't have the heart to put it away."

"I will check to see if it is all right with General Washington and let you know," Pitcairn said getting up. Oliver followed. When they were outside they mounted their horses. "Oliver, would you mind if we stop at Christ Church?"

Oliver shook his head and they turned their horses in the direction of the church. Once there they dismounted and went inside. "I used to come here quite often in the evenings after a bad day with General Gage and ask for guidance from God," Pitcairn said softly. "I have always thought this was one of the most beautiful churches I have ever been in."

At that moment, Reverend Byles carrying an armful of books came out into the church. He stopped short upon seeing the two people in the back of the church, one of them in a Continental uniform. "May I help you?" He called.

Pitcairn stepped into the light and Reverend Byles suddenly went pale and dropped his armful of books.

 _ **A/N:** Christ Church or The Old North Church as it is better known today is indeed a beautiful church. You can check it out at oldnorthdotcom._

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 19**

Pitcairn rushed over to him and took his arm and Oliver took hold of his other arm and they helped him into one of the boxed pews.

"I must apologize, Rev. Byles, I did not think anybody would be here. I used to come late in the evenings many times before." Pitcairn suddenly recalled it was Saturday. "It is Saturday evening and of course you are getting ready for services tomorrow. I did not think of that."

Oliver had picked up the hymnals the vicar had dropped in his shock. "Where would you like me to put these, Sir?" He asked.

"Just set them down on the step there young man," he motioned. He looked up at Pitcairn in amazement. "Your adjutant came to see me after Bunker Hill and told me you had been killed."

"Yes, he saw me get shot and fall off my horse and assumed I had been killed. He had no way of knowing that I had been seriously wounded, but I was saved by the combined efforts of Oliver and my horse. The colonials found me when they came back to collect their dead. Dr. Warren removed the ball and then I was taken to the farm of John Adams to recover and it was there that General Washington came to see me. We talked and he offered me the position as his second-in-command."

"And you obviously accepted," Reverend Byles said motioning at Pitcairn's uniform.

"Honor has always been a rule with me. I have always treated the men I commanded, my fellow officers, and my commanding officers in an honorable way. General Gage violated that honor when he tried to send me to my death for objecting to his battle strategy at Bunker Hill. General Washington is a man of honor as General Gage is not."

"I did hear rumors of that," Byles admitted. "But I did not want to believe that General Gage would send someone deliberately to their death."

"I am not excusing him in any way you understand, but I think his thirst to punish the colonials got the better of him as his actions from the first day he was here were not honorable."

"I am glad to see you are still alive Major," Reverend Byles said getting up.

"Oliver?" Pitcairn called. Oliver came over and Pitcairn put his arm around his shoulders. "This is my son, Oliver who I adopted in October. I would like to have him receive instructions and be baptized into the church."

"And you agree Oliver that this is what you want?"

"Yes, Sir. I came with my father a few times before and I really liked it. I grew up in an orphanage in London that was run by a church, but sold the kids to people for work and then took the money for themselves."

It was clear that his statement had shocked Reverend Byles who sat down again. "I can start your instructions on Monday, Oliver. We can meet for two hours every day next week and you will be ready for baptism this next Sunday." He turned back to Pitcairn. "We perform baptisms before the start of services at nine o'clock and the congregation participates in it."

"I, in the meantime, will send a letter to his godfather who is in Philadelphia," Pitcairn said. He would need to write the letter tonight and give it to Paul before he left for Philadelphia tomorrow.

Pitcairn and Olive bade Reverend Byles goodbye and returned to camp where Pitcairn wrote a letter to John Adams letting him know that Oliver's baptism was scheduled for the next Sunday. The next morning he caught Paul before he left and asked his letter be given to John Adams.

"Pitcairn told Washington about Mr. Shaw's offer. "I would like to billet there if you do not mind."

"No, that's fine with me, Major."

"My son's baptism will be next Sunday at Christ Church in Boston and I would like to invite you to attend it."

"I will be pleased to attend, Major. Martha is coming up later in the week so we will both attend."

Pitcairn went on to inform Joseph and Captain Whiting of Oliver's baptism.

On Thursday, Paul, Sam, and John Adams rode into camp. General Washington and Major Pitcairn came out of the war tent to greet them. John dismounted while Paul gave a letter to Washington. "This is from Mr. Hancock."

"I am glad you could make it back in time for Oliver's baptism. I was not sure you would be able to," Pitcairn said to John. He nodded at Sam. "Mr. Adams."

Sam nodded back and said, "Major Pitcairn."

"John and Mr. Franklin are working on the remaining resistant delegates," John said.

"Who are the remaining delegates that are still resisting independence, Mr. Adams?" Washington asked.

"We haven't yet convinced Mr. Hewes from North Carolina, Misters Hall and Walton from Georgia or Misters Hayward or Middleton from South Carolina. Mr. Franklin assumes that his fellow delegate Mr. Dickinson will abstain from voting when we _do_ call for a vote. We've asked Thomas Jefferson to compose a formal doctrine listing all our reasons for independence that we will all sign and then it will be sent to the king."

Washington nodded pleased that they had chosen a fellow Virginian to compose it. "Mr. Jefferson will do a very good job of that I'm sure."

John mounted his horse. "Since the British have left Boston we will be moving back to our home in Boston today." He nodded at Pitcairn. "What time do we need to be at the church?"

"Baptisms are usually done before the services at nine so about eight-thirty should be time enough," Pitcairn told him. "Oliver has been taking two hours of instruction from Reverend Byles every day this week in preparation for his baptism."

John nodded and replied, "We will see you and Oliver at Christ Church on Sunday then."

Pitcairn nodded and then he and Washington went back inside the war tent. Washington opened the letter he received. He smiled. "Mr. Hancock has given us permission to temporarily use his home as our headquarters."

"I am still embarrassed to have been the one who forced him out of his home when General Gage decided to commandeer it. He refused to leave voluntarily so I had to call the Grenadiers and have him forcefully removed. I did write him a letter apologizing for my part in it however."

"I'm sure Mr. Hancock realized you had to obey General Gage's orders and didn't hold a grudge."

Pitcairn shook his head. "No, he did not. The act of taking Mr. Hancock's home angered me. There was no need for it as I have said before the governor's mansion was richly appointed and he would have been more than comfortable there."

"It was a show of his power, Major. Thomas was always very good at that."

"Indeed," Pitcairn replied. "If I may, General?"

"What is it, Major?"

"I had promised myself that I would visit the grave of my men who were killed at Bunker Hill once Boston was liberated and I would like to do that."

"I have no problem with it, but I insist you take other soldiers with you just to be on the safe side."

"I shall do so," Pitcairn replied. "Thank you, General." He saluted and left the tent.

Pitcairn chose four of his former Marines, including Sergeant McFarland and Private Asher, to ride with him to Bunker Hill. Oliver had insisted on coming with his father because he knew it would be hard for him. Captain Whiting came with them as he also wanted to pay his respects to their fallen men.

Pitcairn dismounted, gave Regina's reins to Oliver, and walked over to the trench where his men had been buried. He looked around him. The remains of the redoubt were still visible, but the battlefield was beginning to regenerate and he noticed the grass that was starting to grow over the trench. His eye grew moist as he thought about the battle and his soldiers. They had all been brave men who had not deserved to be slaughtered like cattle. He said a silent prayer for them and then saluted, turned, and walked back to Regina only to find Oliver, Captain Whiting, Sergeant McFarland, Private Asher, and the other two soldiers also saluting. He mounted Regina, turned her, and they rode back towards camp.

Pitcairn and Oliver moved into Mr. Shaw's on Thursday afternoon. Joseph returned to his home where his medical office was also located.

General Washington held his first staff meeting at the Hancock Mansion on Friday morning. Pitcairn and Oliver rode from the Shaw house to headquarters. It was the same route Pitcairn had taken many times before. He dismounted and gave Oliver Regina's reins. The soldiers at the gate saluted him and opened the gates for him. He nodded at them and went through and into the house.

He stopped a moment, took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was not meeting with General Gage, and then went towards Hancock's office where he assumed the staff meeting was being held. As soon as he opened the doors and stepped into the room, his head started to swim as he was caught in an intense memory of the last time he was there. He felt someone take hold of his arms and help him into a chair. "Apologies," he muttered.

"Are you all right, John?" Joseph asked.

Pitcairn looked up at Joseph and Captain Whiting. "I just had a very intense recall of the last time I was in this room."

General Washington strode over. "If this room contains too many bad memories for you; I can move our staff meeting upstairs to the ball room."

No, this is fine, General. I just need to keep reminding myself that I am now serving a different commander."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver sat on his horse holding Regina's reins for his father while he was in the staff meeting. He would need to ride to Christ's Church after this for his baptismal instructions and then back to Joseph's office for his lessons.

"Hello," a small voice below him said.

Oliver looked down to see a small girl who he thought was around the same age as Thomas Adams. She had curly chestnut hair and blue eyes. "Hello, who are you?"

"Charlotte," she said pointing at herself.

"I'm Oliver," he said dismounting, but still holding onto Liberty's and Regina's reins. "Do you live around here?" He wondered if she had wandered away from her home like Thomas had the Adams' tent that time.

She pointed down the street. "There." She didn't seem at all scared about being far from her home.

At that moment, Pitcairn came through the gates and stopped in surprise when he saw Oliver talking to a small child. He walked over to them and asked, "Who is your friend, Oliver?"

"This is Charlotte, but I don't know her last name."

"What is your full name, Miss Charlotte?" Pitcairn asked the child.

"Charlotte Worthton," she replied.

"Well Miss Charlotte, we had better get you back home before your parents start to worry," Pitcairn replied mounting Regina. "Oliver can you lift her up to me?"

Oliver lifted the small girl and handed her up to Pitcairn who settled her in front of him. "Now Miss Charlotte, I will ride down the street and when you see your house, let me know and I will stop."

They had only ridden about two blocks when Charlotte pointed and said, "There!"

Pitcairn halted Regina and looked up to see a gate with a driveway leading up to a mansion. He noticed the gate was open enough for the small child to have slipped through the gap. He handed Charlotte down to Oliver who set her down. She immediately ran over to the gate, slipped through it, and ran up the driveway to the house, but before going inside she waved at them.

"Oliver, please close the gate so the child is not able to get out again," Pitcairn requested.

Oliver made sure the gate was closed securely before mounting his horse. "I can't believe she wandered up two blocks."

"Her parents would no doubt be frantic if they knew," Pitcairn replied. They returned to the Shaw house and Oliver left for his instructions with Reverend Byles. Pitcairn went upstairs to his former room to sort through the trunk he had bought with him from London. The books he had purchased from Henry Knox's bookstore were still stacked on the nightstand next to his bed.

He opened the closet only to be confronted with his former uniforms. He shook his head and started packing them into his trunk. He kept out the breeches as he could still use those and also the shirts and waistcoats as they were the same color as the ones he now wore. He stopped for a moment as he stared at the pair of bloodstained breeches that he had been wearing on April 19th. The aftermath of Concord is what had set him on the path that had brought him to where he was today. He folded them, and laid them in the trunk.

Mr. Shaw knocked on the door and said, "Major, your son has returned and I have lunch ready."

"I will be right down," Pitcairn replied. He closed his trunk and went downstairs and into the dining room. "How did your instructions go today?" He asked Oliver as he sat down.

"Really well. Reverend Byles is a good teacher," Oliver replied. "I'm anxious for Sunday now."

"I am too. It has been a long time since I was last at services."

"The congregation will be quite shocked I believe," Mr. Shaw said. "As they all think you to be dead."

"I suspect they will be even more shocked when they see I now wear the uniform of a Continental Army officer," Pitcairn replied.

"Peshaw!" Mr. Shaw exclaimed. "Many of continued supporters of the king left with General Gage."

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Shaw got up to answer it. He came back followed by John Adams.

"Mr. Adams, it is nice to see you again. Have you gotten moved back into town?" Pitcairn asked.

"Yes, and it is good to be back," John replied. "We are going to be having Thomas' Child Dedication ceremony at tomorrow morning services and a small party at our home afterwards. Abigail had written me that you are willing to sponsor Thomas."

"Yes and if you will give me the addresses of your church and your home we will be there," Pitcairn replied.

John wrote out the address of their church and their home and gave it to Pitcairn. "I'm also sure that Abigail will expect you and Oliver for lunch and dinner also."

"We will look forward to it."

After lunch, Oliver rode over to Joseph's office for his lessons. Pitcairn had arranged for Oliver to be tutored in mathematics and history by Henry Knox starting on Monday.

In the evening after dinner, Mr. Shaw and Pitcairn sat down to finish the chess game they had begun months before. Oliver watched while he did the assignment Joseph had given him.

"I see you haven't been idle," Mr. Shaw joked as they played.

"No, I have been playing with Dr. Warren who is a very good player," Pitcairn replied.

"Do you think that little girl, Charlotte, gets out all the time?" Oliver asked his father suddenly. "She didn't seem afraid at all."

"I do not know, but the city can be just as dangerous for a child as the wilderness," Pitcairn replied as he concentrated on his next move.

"What's this?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"When I waiting outside Mr. Hancock's house the other morning a little girl about three came up and said hello," Oliver explained.

"We took the child home again; she lives a couple of blocks down from Mr. Hancock. She said her name was Charlotte Worthton, but I am assuming her surname is Worthington."

"Hmm …I know a few people through church that live in Beacon Hill, but that name is not familiar," Mr. Shaw replied.

"The child had gotten out due to someone carelessly leaving their gate open," Pitcairn added.

After their game ended with Pitcairn trouncing Mr. Shaw, he decided to retire. He was anxious to begin reading some of the books on his nightstand. He had not had much time to read previously as Gage's second-in-command.

Oliver was staying in a small bedroom next door to Pitcairn's room. He felt comfortable enough now with his father in the next room.

Saturday proved to be a busy day. Pitcairn and Oliver arrived at the church and went inside. The inside was plain and devoid of most of the religious symbolism Pitcairn was familiar with. He found the ceremony to be quite interesting though.

The minister began by saying, "We have set aside a time in our worship service this morning to formally welcome a new child to this religious community. Could the parents and sponsors of Thomas please come forward?"

Thomas walked up the church aisle between his father and mother, holding their hands and Pitcairn and Thankful walked behind them.

"What is the name of the child?" The minister asked.

"Thomas Boylston Adams," John and Abigail answered.

"Thomas Boylston Adams we welcome you and we give you this name as yours forever. Thomas Boylston Adams, we welcome you among us."

"We thank you for the new life and the new hope you bring," the congregation said.

"We will appreciate your uniqueness, we will teach you and learn from you, we will love you and respect you," the minister said.

"We will delight in your accomplishments, we will share in your sorrows and we will encourage you in every way as you grow into adulthood," everyone including Pitcairn and Thankful said.

"We promise to be always available for you and your parents in the journeys and adventures ahead, and we promise you our loving presence in your life," Thankful and Pitcairn said.

John and Abigail then said, "We, your parents, love you with all our hearts, and dedicate ourselves to do all that we can to share with you the beauty and the goodness of life."

"We will support you and your parents through all the experiences of life," everyone said.

The minister concluded the ceremony with the closing words, "May the truth that sets us free, and the hope that never dies, and the love that casts out fear be with us now until the dayspring breaks and the shadow flee away." *****

Pitcairn seated himself beside Oliver curious as to the regular service. He found it strange that the ceremony and the services were as plain as was the church itself.

The party after the services was nice. Oliver enjoyed talking with Nabby while Pitcairn presented Thomas with the presents he had bought him for his special day. "Now you will need to have your mother, father, your sister, or your eldest brother read these to you until you are able to read them yourself," Pitcairn said. He had given Thomas two books, entitled, _Tom Thumb's Pretty Songbook_ and _A Description of Three Hundred Animals_ **.**** "But this one you can look at the pictures of the animals even if you cannot read it."

"What do you say Thomas?" John prompted.

"Tank you Major," Thomas said with a big smile.

"You are most welcome Thomas," Pitcairn replied.

Thomas carried the books over to his father. "Papa, pleez read."

"All right," John replied lifting Thomas up into his lap. He opened the _A Description of Three Hundred Animals_ and began to read while Thomas clapped his hands and enjoyed the pictures.

"I think those are the perfect gifts John," Abigail said.

"I was not sure what to get a child Thomas' age," Pitcairn confessed.

"Oh this is perfect. The pictures alone will give him hours of entertainment. I'm sure everybody will be taking turns reading them to him."

After John finished reading that book to Thomas, he took his other book over to Eleazar Parker and asked him to read that one to him. "Bana, pleez read." Rather than songs, it contained rhymes which were read.

Felicity and Abigail were in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Major Pitcairn certainly is nice," Felicity said.

"He is and I wish I could find him a nice lady for him to settle down with," Abigail replied. "But I really need to find Sam a wife first."

"Well, he might prefer to stay single since he _is_ a soldier," Felicity said.

"Yes, that's true although John probably won't ever be in the thick of the fighting unless it's by choice or he doesn't have any other choice. Washington thinks very highly of him."

"His son, Oliver is very nice too. He seems rather fond of Nabby."

"I know she is fond of him too," Abigail replied. "And I don't believe that John would object to a betrothal between them when Nabby is older."

Pitcairn and Oliver left after lunch, promising to be back for dinner that evening. Oliver had his final instructions with Reverend Byles before his baptism in the morning.

At dinner that night, John and Abigail sat on the ends of the table, Pitcairn sat to John's left with Oliver next to him and Sam next to Oliver and Eleazar sat next to Sam. Thomas sat to the right of his father and across from _his_ major' while Felicity sat to Abigail's left across from her husband and the three other children sat between her and Thomas.

John carved the roast and passed the plates down and bowls were passed around as everybody filled their plates. "I understand from Washington that you think the British will try and capture New York next," John said to Pitcairn.

"Yes because New York acts as the gateway between the southern and northern colonies. Close the gate and you stop trade and provisions from going either way. Not only that but if they do capture New York, they will definitely send a regiment to Philadelphia to arrest all of you for treason so you must be prepared to move to a place of safety if that becomes the case," Pitcairn warned.

"Maybe letting them know that will scare the remaining few delegates into our camp," Sam remarked.

John frowned. "More likely it will send them scurrying home to their families."

"I do not think General Gage will be in charge of this phase of the campaign; I think he will most likely be recalled after losing the Massachusetts colony," Pitcairn said. "I believe General Sir William Howe will be appointed as commander. His brother is Admiral Richard Viscount Howe of the Royal Navy."

"What about General Clinton?" John asked.

"He will probably assume command of the Marines."

"We'll let Franklin, Hancock, Jefferson, and the Lee's know about your thoughts on the direction of the war. The Virginia delegation has been with us from the first Congress," Sam said.

Abigail nodded. "General Washington said as much the first time he came to visit Major Pitcairn. He said both you and John were honorable men."

After dinner, Thomas wanted Pitcairn to read to him from _A Description of Three Hundred Animals_ which Pitcairn did before Thomas went to bed. "Now, Mr. Beery is still confined to barracks," he reminded Thomas.

"He don't like it," Thomas giggled.

"Come along," Abigail said taking his hand. "You'll see Major Pitcairn in the morning."

"We must be leaving also so Oliver can retire early and therefore he will not falling asleep at his baptism tomorrow. We will see you all in the morning."

They rode back to Mr. Shaw's home and after stabling Regina and Liberty across the street, they went into the house. "You go on up to bed and I will be in shortly to say good night."

"All right," Oliver replied.

Mr. Shaw was busily working on something in the parlor. He looked up as Pitcairn entered. "Everybody in for the night, Sir?"

"Yes, Oliver just went up to bed. What are you working on?"

"Well, I decided young Mr. Pitcairn needs a new suit for his baptism tomorrow. I am just putting the finishing touches on it."

"That is very nice of you and I know Oliver will be pleased," Pitcairn said.

"How did Adams child's baptism come out?"

"Very well, but it was a strange service. Very plain as is the inside of the church."

"Well, that is fine with me. I dislike religions that insist _theirs_ is the only true one as many seem to do."

Pitcairn got up again. "I am going upstairs to say goodnight to my son. I will see you in the morning." He went upstairs and knocked on Oliver's door and opened it. Oliver was in bed reading a book that he put aside when he saw his father. "I'm reading this book on medicinal plants that Dr. Warren loaned me," he said.

"Knowledge is always a good thing to have. I would suggest you write down anything you don't understand or any questions you have so you can ask Dr. Warren about them," Pitcairn suggested as he pulled up the blankets over his son and made sure he was warm enough. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm kind of nervous about being in front of the whole congregation, but I'm ready," Oliver said.

"You will do fine," Pitcairn assured him. He smoothed his son's hair and then blew out the candle. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night," Oliver said.

Oliver was up and dressed early. He wore a white linen shirt, a light brown, tight-fitting waistcoat, dark brown breeches and matching coat which hung to his hips, a white cravat, white stockings and black buckled shoes. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon.

Pitcairn stepped back to survey his son in his new suit. "You look quite handsome, Oliver."

"Yes he does," Mr. Shaw agreed. "He looks like a young man now rather than a young boy."

"Thanks," Oliver replied blushing slightly at all the attention.

They left the house, Oliver and Pitcairn riding their horses and Mr. Shaw driving his carriage arriving at the church within minutes of each other. Mr. Shaw sat in his usual pew. General Washington and Martha joined him there.

Reverend Byles dressed in full vestments was waiting for them. Also present were Joseph and Margaret who was acting in the capacity of a godmother in addition to Abigail, Captain Whiting, and John and Abigail Adams. Their four children were seated in one of the boxed pews. Abigail had threatened them with her wooden spoon unless they were on their best behavior. Eleazar and Felicity sat in the pew right next to them and had promised Abigail to keep an additional eye on them, especially on Thomas.

Amos and Kelly came to the baptism, but were not going to stay for services. Paul also came as did Sgt. McFarland and Private Asher and many of the other men Pitcairn had commanded in the Marines.

The congregation arrived and at nine o'clock promptly, Reverend Byles began the ceremony. It was shorter than Thomas' Child Dedication ceremony had been and when the ceremony ended, Reverend Byles said, "I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our congregation, Oliver Rowley Pitcairn."

"Welcome Oliver," the congregation said. There were many whispers at the recognition of the surname.

Pitcairn and Oliver made their way to the pew where Paul was sitting and sat down. "Did you know I grew up in this church and was a bell ringer?" Paul whispered. *******

"No, I did not know that," Pitcairn replied.

Since Oliver was now baptized he was able to participate fully in the sacraments. Reverend Byles' sermon centered on forgiveness and healing which Pitcairn thought appropriate to the aftermath of General Gage's harsh military rule. He spoke briefly to the Washington's after services and to some of his men. He was besieged by members of the congregation who wanted to know how it was that he had survived and why he now wore a Continental uniform. Thomas ran up to him with his arms raised and Pitcairn picked him up.

He was standing with Mr. Shaw, holding Thomas, and talking with Reverend Byles when he felt a tug on the bottom of his regimental coat and looked down to see the small girl who had been outside of the Hancock Mansion the previous week. Thomas glared down at her. Pitcairn was _his_ major.

"Charlotte Marie Worthington," her mother called rushing over to where they were standing and picking up her daughter. "I do apologize Major, but I am afraid my daughter still misses her father very much."

He turned to see a slender woman of average height with her chestnut hair piled on top of her head and bright, blue eyes, wearing a fashionable dress and a hat with a large feather adorning it.

 ***** _Unitarian Child Dedication Ceremony courtesy of wwwdotdanielharperdotorg._

 ** _**_** _A Description of Three Hundred Animals, Thomas Boreman, 1760, London. Tom Thumb's Pretty Songbook, author unknown, 1744. Courtesy of wwwdotbldotuk_

 ******* _Paul Revere being a bell ringer at the Old North Church is courtesy of wwwdotc-spandotorg/video/?310706-1/old-north-church-part-1/_

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 20**

"That's quite all right Madam," Pitcairn replied finding his voice. "Major John Pitcairn, Continental Army." He noticed that she, like him, had a British accent.

"Mrs. Edmund Worthington," she replied holding out her gloved hand. "And this is my daughter, Charlotte."

Pitcairn bowed slightly and kissed her hand. He did not let on that he had already met Charlotte, but said, "It is nice to meet you Madam, Miss Charlotte. This is my son Oliver."

"Hi Oliver," Charlotte said waving to him.

"Hello Miss Charlotte," Oliver said following his father lead. He motioned to his father that he would be over talking to Nabby. Pitcairn nodded in response

"Who is the young man you are holding, Major?" Mrs. Worthington asked.

"He is Thomas Adams who is the youngest son of John and Abigail Adams. He is also my Godson." He looked around and spotted Sam and John talking to General Washington. Abigail and the other children were visiting with Mrs. Washington.

"These are my parents Benedict and Patience Granville," she said introducing the older couple that stood behind her.

Pitcairn recognized them having seen them when he had attended church when he was still a Marine. "I am pleased to meet you," he said nodding. He could hear Charlotte behind him asking her mother a question about the angels on the upper level of the Church by the huge pipe organ.

"When did you betray your oath to our king and join _their_ side?" Mr. Granville asked disdainfully.

"It was after General Gage attempted to send me to my death for objecting to his battle strategy for Bunker Hill Mr. Granville," Pitcairn answered calmly. "I cannot abide dishonor and disloyalty from a commanding officer. I was gravely wounded at Bunker Hill. My son and my horse got me out of immediate danger and the Colonials saved my life. While I was recovering at Mr. and Mrs. Adams' farm, General Washington came to see me. We talked and he offered me the position of his second-in-command. Later I made the same offer to Captain Whiting and the surviving men of our regiment."

"You still broke your oath to our king," he sniffed.

"The king broke _his_ oath to these people here by ignoring their needs and therefore brought this revolution upon himself, Sir."

General Washington came up to Pitcairn. "Major, would you mind stopping at headquarters for a short time after lunch."

Pitcairn saluted Washington and replied, "Yes, Sir." He looked around and spotted Oliver talking to Miss Abigail. He turned back to Mrs. Worthington. "It was very nice meeting you and Miss Charlotte." He nodded at her parents and strode over to Oliver.

"Oliver, General Washington has requested my presence at headquarters for a short time after lunch," he said.

"Oliver is welcome to come home with us if he likes," Abigail said. She held out her arms and Pitcairn gave Thomas back to her.

"Can I, Father?" Oliver asked.

Pitcairn nodded. "That will be fine."

Oliver rode Liberty along side of the Adam's wagon. John, Abigail, and Sam rode up front and the children rode in the back. Thomas was pouting a bit because 'his major' wasn't coming with them too.

"General Washington needs him and that's why he can't come with us Thomas," Oliver explained before mounting Liberty.

Major Pitcairn rode back to the Shaw home. Regina was glad to be ridden as she was not getting as much exercise as she had previously in the camp. He would be going back and forth now between Boston and the encampment, training the men who were flooding into the Continental Army after the defeat of the British so Regina would be getting plenty of exercise.

Washington and he had decided to form the 150 men he and Captain Whiting had trained in rapid fire into an artillery unit. They would always be firing the cannons whenever they were needed.

After lunch with Mr. Shaw, Pitcairn mounted Regina and rode to headquarters. He stopped briefly along the way to speak to Joseph and Margaret who were taking a walk. When he got to the Hancock mansion he dismounted and looped Regina's reins around a ring in the wall surrounding the mansion. He knew she would not go anywhere without him. The two soldiers at the gate saluted him and opened the gate for him. He nodded and went through.

Washington was using Hancock's office as his war room as General Gage had. Pitcairn again took a deep breath and then opened the door. He stepped into the office without any bad memories assailing him this time.

"Major, I'm sorry I had to bring you here on a Sunday and on the day of your son's baptism too," Washington said.

"Oliver's spending the day at the Adams' home and he does understand as a soldier I must obey orders," Pitcairn said with a smile.

"I want to update you on the news I've received from the Misters Adams. As you know the Congress voted to form a Navy and they've appointed Esek Hopkins Esq. as Commander-in-Chief. They've also informed me that they've procured four ships, Alfred, Columbus, Andrew Doria, and the Cabot. Their captains will be Dudley Saltonstall of the Alfred, Abram Whipple of the Columbus, Nicholas Biddle of the Andrew Doria, and John Burrow Hopkins of the Cabot."*

"I am glad to hear this," Pitcairn replied. "This has worried me about how we could possibly defeat the Royal Navy if we do not ourselves have a navy."

"Yes and it has concerned me also as the British have the ability to transport their troops and supplies much faster than we have been able to."

"We will need to march from Boston to the Hudson River and the ships will be waiting there?" Pitcairn asked, his finger tracing the route on the map.

"Yes," Washington said nodding. "The ships will take us across to New York."

"When do you plan to leave?" Pitcairn asked.

"I want to leave as soon as the river is fully thawed," Washington said. "We will leave in a month's time. That will be soon enough."

"Oliver will be sad to hear it," Pitcairn said. "He has become quite fond of the Adams family."

"And of Miss Adams I suspect," Washington said.

Pitcairn nodded. "Yes, he has. I would not object to a betrothal between them when they are older."

"Yes, as a parent you do need to consider such things," Washington said with a smile.

"In the meantime Captain Whiting and I will work hard to turn the new recruits into proper soldiers," he promised.

"That is a great relief to me as with each new group of recruits they seem to be even more unruly and undisciplined than the last group."

"They are indeed," Pitcairn agreed. He saluted Washington, picked up his hat and put it on. Outside he unfastened Regina's reins and mounted her. On the ride back to Mr. Shaw's he almost expected to see Mrs. Gage out walking with the two grenadiers following her. He was happy that she and Joseph had found one another.

He arrived back at the Shaw house. There was a note for him informing him that Mr. Shaw had gone to visit his daughter and son-in-law at their farm. He decided to get something to eat and then do some reading of the books on his nightstand. He would ride over to the Adams home later in the afternoon to get Oliver. He knew the Adams men were planning to start back to Philadelphia tomorrow. He was going to send some of his soldiers with them to make sure they got there safely.

He arrived at the Adams house about 4:30. Abigail opened the door and invited him in. "You must stay for supper, John."

Pitcairn accepted her invitation. Over supper he informed John and Sam that he was sending five soldiers to Philadelphia with them to make sure they returned safely. "While the majority of the British military has been concentrated here in Boston, there remain many angry Loyalists."

"Yes, Paul told us about that Whittier fellow that General Gage recruited," John remarked. He did not mention Ebenezer Richardson as Sam still did not know about him although he had told Abigail about the incident. He hoped Richardson had been sentenced to a long prison term for killing a child who had been only a year older than his Nabby was now.

"I suspect many of them left Boston with General Gage and will likely settle in the British stronghold up north or return to England," Pitcairn said. "But I see no sense in taking any chances."

"The ones still here are staying shut up in their mansions and keeping low," Sam added.

"They are still Christian people," Abigail remarked. "Why would they agree to participate in an assassination plot concocted by General Gage?"

Sam shrugged. "They fear losing their power or us having an equal say in matters maybe. They've always feared us and considered us rabble."

"Mr. Inman did not give General Washington the names of the other Associators, but I have a suspicion I was sitting in Church with some of them this morning. I know many Loyalists attended Christ Church and that was why I was not scorned when I first started attending services there," Pitcairn said.

"Speaking of services this morning; who was the lady you were talking with?" Abigail asked.

Her husband rolled his eyes and groaned. "Abigail …"

Pitcairn felt his face flushing. "Oliver found her daughter up by the Hancock Mansion when I came out of the staff meeting the other morning. Since she is around Thomas' age I was concerned. We took her back to her home and front gate was open just enough for her to have gotten through. Oliver made sure it was securely shut before we left again. Perhaps I should have told Mrs. Worthington about it so she can make sure the gate is always shut."

John shook his head. "A child wandering around Boston is no safer than a child wandering around in the wilderness. There are just as many dangers in the city." He had had a serious talk with Thomas about his wandering away from the tent at camp.

"Perhaps I shall have a talk with Mrs. Worthington tomorrow," Pitcairn said. "I would feel very badly if her daughter got out again and something terrible happened to her."

"I think that's a good idea John," Abigail replied. "Especially since the little girl is her only child." Abigail's face saddened briefly as she thought about Susanna.

Pitcairn and Oliver left immediately after supper knowing that the Adams men were planning to retire early so they could get an early start back to Philadelphia. Mr. Shaw had returned and Oliver stayed with him while Pitcairn rode back to camp. He chose five of the best of his soldiers, gave them the address of the Adams house, and told them to be there at six o'clock. They would be escorting John and Sam Adams back to Philadelphia.

He returned to Boston and to the Shaw home. Mr. Shaw invited him to a game of chess which he decided was a pleasant way to end the evening. Oliver decided to go up to bed early as he had his first lessons with Henry Knox tomorrow morning.

Pitcairn talked with Mr. Shaw as they played. He asked after Kathleen and her husband and told him about his visit with the Adams. "I've assigned some soldiers to accompany John and Sam Adams back to Philadelphia tomorrow."

Mr. Shaw nodded. "Yes there are probably magistrates who would like to jail, condemn, and hang them for treason."

"I had not thought of the magistrates," Pitcairn admitted. "I was thinking mostly of disgruntled Loyalists."

"Speaking of magistrates, I was happy to hear that Mr. Richardson has been punished for killing Christopher Seider in 1770. That he had six years that the child did not have still makes me angry even now!"

"He will most likely die in prison if not for the killing of that child then for his attempt to assassinate General Washington." Pitcairn did not mention the shot Richardson had taken at him.

Mr. Shaw won the match this time and Pitcairn decided to go up to bed too. He stopped at Oliver's room and made sure he was covered warmly and brushed his hair off his forehead in an affectionate gesture. He returned to his room and read a bit before dousing the light.

The next morning after breakfast while Oliver rode to Henry Knox's bookstore for his lessons. Pitcairn rode to the mansion where Mrs. Worthington lived. He tied Regina outside the gate and opened it. He closed it behind him and walked up the driveway to the front door and knocked on it.

A servant answered it. "Major John Pitcairn to see Mrs. Edmund Worthington," he said.

The servant nodded, bowed, and replied, "If you will wait here Sir, I will inform Mrs. Worthington you are here."

Pitcairn nodded. He removed his hat, tucking it under his arm and looked around him as he waited. The house was richly appointed as were most of the Loyalists homes he had been inside during his time as General Gage's second-in-command.

"Major Pitcairn," Mrs. Worthington said coming up to him. She offered him her hand.

He bowed and kissed her hand. "I am sorry to intrude on you so early in the morning," he apologized. "But I thought you should know that Oliver and I found your daughter last week up by the Hancock Mansion. She had been able to leave your property because someone had left your front gate open. I do not want to see anything happen to the child and so you will want to make sure the gate is secure."

"That little minx!" Mrs. Worthington exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "She knows very well she is never supposed to leave our property."

"Thomas wandered off when Mrs. Adams and the children were staying in camp one time. He was worried my horse did not have a warm place to sleep."

"Thank you for letting me know Major. I will tell the servants to make sure the gate is always closed."

Pitcairn nodded and donned his hat again. "Good day, Madam."

She watched him leave, smiling to herself. Major Pitcairn certainly _was_ a handsome man.

Outside the gate, Pitcairn mounted Regina and rode the four miles to camp. He and Captain Whiting spent the day getting the new men acquainted with marching in formation, but they had to contend with men who were used to being commanded by local officers who were easy going and expected little of their men. Finally Pitcairn lost his temper and cursed them loudly for a good ten minutes.

The other soldiers within hearing distance of the training ground grinned at one another and shook their heads as they were all familiar with Pitcairn's cursing. "Poor sods!" One of them muttered.

Late in the afternoon Pitcairn rode back to Boston regretting his display of temper, but there seemed no other way to get the men's attention other than cursing them roundly. At least they had listened to Captain Whiting and him better after that. He stabled Regina and walked across the street to the Shaw house.

Oliver was working on his homework in the dining room, his books spread out on the table. He looked up as his father came in then got up and disappeared for a moment. When he came back he was carrying a glass of a familiar tincture. He gave it to Pitcairn saying, "Dr. Warren gave me this and told me to give it to you whenever you look like you need it and you look like it right now."

Pitcairn made a face, but drank the vile tasting tincture to please his son. He gasped and exclaimed, "I swear that tincture tastes more dreadful every time I drink it!"

"It looks as if you haven't had an easy day Major," Mr. Shaw commented coming into the room.

"Training new men is never easy," Pitcairn answered sitting down. "They refuse to listen or take what you say seriously."

"Did you have to curse them?" Oliver asked in amusement.

"Unfortunately I lost my temper and did," he admitted.

"Well, it is for their own good," Mr. Shaw pointed out. "The ones refusing to listen are usually the first ones killed in battle."

"You are of course correct," Pitcairn replied. He turned his attention to Oliver. "How was your first lesson with Mr. Knox?"

"Good," Oliver said. "He's an interesting man and he knows a lot about mathematics and history. He was telling me about the Stamp Act Tax of 1765 today."

"Yes, I do recall it causing quite a bit of furor in Parliament because of the colonial reaction to it," Pitcairn replied. "They did not have any idea whatsoever as to _why_ the colonials were angered at being taxed for it."

"It was because that was the first tax levied strictly to raise revenue for Great Britain at our expense and it was passed without us having any say in it," Mr. Shaw explained.

"Gosh!" Oliver exclaimed. "That'd make me mad too." He closed his books, gathered his papers together, and got up. "I'm going to feed and brush Regina and Liberty."

"All right," Pitcairn nodded. He remained seated, wondering how many more times he would have to curse the men before they finally started doing what they were ordered without questions or complaints and hopefully they would not forget tomorrow what they learned today.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Hancock and Franklin were talking when the front door opened and John and Sam walked in.

"Hey," Hancock said. "We had another breakthrough while you were gone. Mr. Walton of the Georgia delegation has changed his mind and has decided that independence is the best and only path for the colonies. We've got the entire Georgia delegation now."

"That's good to know," Sam said sitting down. "That just leaves the rest of the South Carolina and North Carolina delegates to convince and Mr. Stone from Maryland."

"They're slowly coming round to our side," Franklin said.

"Sam and I spoke with General Washington and Major Pitcairn. They're planning to march the troops to the Hudson River where the navy will meet them and take them across the Hudson River to New York. Pitcairn is certain that the British will try to get control of New York next because he said it's the gateway between the southern and the northern colonies and shutting it would cut the lifeline between us," John explained.

"He also said if the British get a foothold in New York he's sure they'll send a regiment here to arrest all of us for treason and that we need to be prepared to move somewhere else." Sam said.

"I don't think we need to mention that to the delegates, but we do need for them to aware of the possibility of Philadelphia being captured by the British. Perhaps we need General Washington to come and speak to the reluctant delegates or have Major Pitcairn speak to them again," Franklin suggested.

"We'll need to see what they're reaction is to the news of New York being the next target of the British and then we can go on from there," John said.

Sam, Franklin and Hancock all agreed to follow John's lead.

"By the way, Mr. Jefferson presented us with his first draft of the declaration of independence as he's calling it," Hancock said. "It was very stirring to say the least."

"Yes, General Washington was pleased that we chose Jefferson to write it," Sam said.

"Well, as I've had a long ride from Boston and I'm tired. I'm going to bed," John announced.

"I'm staying up for awhile," Sam announced. "I want to hear more about Jefferson's declaration of independence."

"All right," John replied. "I'll see you all in the morning then."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sunday morning Pitcairn and Oliver attended church and this time sat with Mr. Shaw. Again Reverend Byles' sermon centered on forgiveness and a new start. Pitcairn heard a child giggle somewhere behind them and their mother shushing them He wondered briefly if it was Charlotte and her mother.

When the service was over, Pitcairn was standing in the atrium of the church with Oliver when he heard someone call his name and turned to find Mrs. Worthington and Charlotte. "Good morning Madam, Miss Charlotte."

Charlotte giggled reminding him of Thomas. She waved at Oliver who smiled and waved back to her.

Pitcairn looked around them but did not see Mr. or Mrs. Granville. "Your parents did not attend services today?" He asked.

She sighed. "Papa is convinced Reverend Byles no longer speaks for the people who remain loyal to King George and he is determined to find another church to attend."

"He has spoken only of forgiveness and reconciliation. He has not spoken in favor of either side in this war."

"The fact that he is not speaking out for the king is enough evidence for papa."

"I am sorry to hear that," Pitcairn said.

"Would you like to walk with me, Major?" Mrs. Worthington asked suddenly.

Pitcairn was surprised at her suggestion, but nodded. "That would be most enjoyable Madam," he replied.

"It is Hope Major," she said.

"Then I am John. May I?" He asked motioning to Charlotte. He knew the little girl would not be able to keep up with them even while holding her mother's hand. Her mother nodded and he handed his hat to Oliver, picked up Charlotte, and offered Hope his other arm. Oliver walked beside him. They walked over to where Regina and Liberty were tethered.

"Horsies!" Charlotte squealed excitedly. She reached her hand out towards Regina and Pitcairn took hold of her halter so she could pet Regina's nose. "Her name is Regina which means queen," Pitcairn explained.

"She is a beautiful horse," Hope said smiling. "And Regina seems the perfect name for her."

"She _does_ behave much like a queen at times," Pitcairn replied.

Oliver took hold of Liberty's halter and brought her forward so Charlotte could pet her too. "My horse's name is Liberty."

"Liverty," Charlotte said petting her nose.

Oliver grinned. "Close enough."

"Where are you and your son staying while you're here in Boston?" Hope asked.

"Oliver and I are staying with Mr. Francis Shaw. I was originally billeted with him when I first came to Boston in May of 1774. He did not like being forced to share his home with a British officer, but he never held it against me personally and I did not abuse his forced hospitality; we eventually became friends."

"Yes, he is a long-time member of Christ Church."

"Yes, he is the one who brought me here when I first mentioned to him that I wished to attend services."

Just then a carriage pulled up and Hope said, "Oh here's our carriage. It was very nice speaking with you, John. Perhaps we can do it again."

"I also enjoyed it," Pitcairn replied helping Hope up into her carriage and then handing Charlotte to her. "I will see you next Sunday most likely."

Hope nodded and Charlotte waved and called out, "Bye!"

They both waved as the carriage pulled away and mounted their horses. "You like Mrs. Worthington, don't you?" Oliver asked as they rode back towards the Shaw house.

Pitcairn smiled and asked jokingly, "Now why is it every time I glance at a woman, you are ready to wed me to her? Mrs. Worthington seems nice and like Abigail, she seems intelligent and has her own opinions about things."

"Well, you know I'm going to be on my own eventually so I'd like to see you with somebody when I'm not living with you any longer," Oliver explained.

Pitcairn laughed. "I thank you for your concern Oliver, but I am a soldier and shall be for many years yet and I shall always have the companionship of my fellow officers and my men even after you have found your own life."

"I know, but I think Mrs. Worthington likes you and Charlotte too."

Pitcairn shook his head. "I have never had much to do with small children so I do not really understand why they seem so comfortable around me."

"It's because they know you won't hurt them," Oliver said. "I knew it when I first saw you in Kent."

"Speaking of that, I am thankful that General Washington has made it a firm rule that only men over the age of 17 can join the army and they must be able to prove it. As to Mrs. Worthington I do not think it would be fair to start a romantic relationship when we will be leaving shortly."

Oliver nodded. "I guess you're right."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

General Sir William Howe sat in his quarters/office on the lead ship, the _George Rex._ He had received his appointment as Commander-in-Chief of the British Forces in the Colonies. There was a knock on his door. Expecting it to be his brother, Admiral Richard Viscount Howe he called out, "Enter."

General Clinton came in and saluted. "Sir, His Majesty's Marines are ready whenever the ships are ready to sail." As Pitcairn had predicted, General Clinton had been given command of the Marines. Clinton did not know General Howe that well, but no matter what _his_ command style, it had to be better than General Gage's erratic behavior of late. He had been relieved to hear that Thomas had been recalled home.

"That is good to know General Clinton. The ships are being repaired and fortified with extra armaments and then they will be restocked. Drill the Marines. I will need them to be sharp as the Continental Army has proven to be cleverer than King George has reckoned on."

"I will do so," General Clinton replied. "The men have become a bit sloppy after being in Boston for so long." Clinton was glad he could concentrate strictly on military matters now instead of finding assassins for General Gage. He saluted General Howe and left.

Howe shook his head. Some of the stories he'd heard about Thomas Gage showed that the king was right in recalling him. He had heard how Gage had deliberately sent his second-in-command to his death at Bunker Hill because Pitcairn had objected to his battle plans as being a needless slaughter of his men. He had always considered Pitcairn to be one of the most loyal of officers even if he did tend to protect his men too much. Clinton had told him about Gage's insanity of hiring an assassin to kill the Continental Army officers in hopes that the entire army would collapse into chaos if the officers were no longer present to command. The rumors that Gage's wife had run off proved to be true which no doubt contributed to Gage's strange behavior. He hoped Lord North had sent him for a nice long rest at his country home.

He studied the information he had received on George Washington. Despite Gage's disparagement of him, Washington had been highly admired for his leadership abilities and his bravery. He seemed to be able to draw to him the most talented and loyal of officers. He was a delegate at the so-called Continental Congress until they had appointed him Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army. Had General Gage not let his prejudices about Washington, leftover from the Seven Years War, color all his decisions; they would undoubtedly still be in control of Massachusetts.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

A rider rode up to the Hancock Mansion and dismounted. He was allowed through the gates and entered the mansion where he was stopped by one of Hancock's servants. The servant in turn went to Hancock's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Washington called. He and Pitcairn looked up as the servant came in. "There's a man to see you, General Washington. He says he has a message for you from a Mr. Dawes."

"Send him in," Washington said.

The servant bowed and extended his hand to rider waiting out in the hallway. "You may enter."

The man came into the room and saluted Washington who said, "I understand you have a message to me from Mr. Dawes."

The man nodded. "We've definitely heard that General Gage has been recalled to London and General Sir William Howe has been appointed Commander-in-Chief of the British Forces. The British do not have any immediate plans to leave Halifax."

 ***** _Continental Navy, formed on October 13, 1775. Courtesy of endotwikipediadotorg/wiki/Continental_Navy_

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 21**

"Thank you for your swift delivery of Mr. Dawes' message," Washington replied. "Rest yourself and your horse."

The man saluted Washington and left. Washington turned to Pitcairn. "Are the new men ready for a long march, Major? The sooner we get to New York, the sooner we can fortify it against a British invasion."

Pitcairn nodded. "They are, Sir. We are going to have to march far into the early hours of the morning to get to New York as quickly as you desire."

"Yes, we will. I will need you and Captain Whiting to strike camp and get the men ready to march. We will start our march to New York as soon as the sun sets. Also please send Mr. Revere to me. I believe I'll leave the false cannons we improvised from logs on Dorchester Heights in case General Howe has any ideas about retaking Boston once we're gone."

"What I know of General Howe is that he is cautious and he will not want to take the chance of his ships being fired on again," Pitcairn replied. He saluted Washington, picked up his hat and left. He rode the four miles to camp, found Kelly and Amos and ordered them to start striking camp then found Paul and sent him to Washington. He and Captain Whiting gathered the men. "Tonight we will begin our march to the Hudson River where we will be met by ships to take us across the river to New York. This will mean marching late into the night at times, but if we get to New York and fortify it before the British arrive it will be to our advantage."

Pitcairn dismissed the men so they could get their gear in order in preparation for the march. He looked up towards the camp and saw that Kelly, Amos, and others were already making good progress on getting the tents down and loading them into wagons. He rode the four miles back to Boston, stopping at the Granville Mansion first. When the servant opened the door he said, "Major John Pitcairn to see Mrs. Worthington." He was asked to wait while the servant went to summon Hope.

"John, what a nice surprise," Hope said coming into the entrance. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to say goodbye as we are leaving Boston and I do not know when I will return."

Hope's sunny expression definitely crumpled at the news. "I am sorry to hear it. I will miss seeing you and your son at services on Sundays. Is there an address where I can write you or possibly you can write me?"

"It will probably be easier for me to write to you," Pitcairn said.

"Please do so. I shall look forward to hearing from you. Charlotte will miss you too. She talks about you constantly."

"I will miss her too. Please tell her goodbye for me."

"I can do better than that if you can wait for a moment," she replied and went back through the double doors from which she had arrived. A few minutes later she came back with Charlotte.

Pitcairn knelt down on one knee so he was almost level with Charlotte. "I have come to say goodbye to your mother and you, Miss Charlotte. My duty as a soldier calls me away from Boston and I do not know when I shall be back."

Charlotte stuck her finger in her mouth, her bottom lip trembling and tears in her eyes. "Can I hug you?" She asked plaintively.

"I shall be very disappointed if you do not," Pitcairn replied opening his arms.

Charlotte gave him a tight hug sniffling. Pitcairn patted her on her back gently. "I shall see you both whenever I come back to Boston," he said straightening up again.

Godspeed," Hope said.

They waved as he left, walking down the driveway and going through the gate. He made sure the gate was securely shut and mounted Regina. He rode to Christ Church and said a brief goodbye to Reverend Byles then returned to the Shaw house. Oliver was just returning from his lesson with Joseph. "Oliver, you need to pack your trunk as Sergeant Kelly and Sergeant Garrigan will be here shortly to pick them up."

"Yes, I know. Mr. Revere stopped by to tell Joseph we're leaving after sundown. Do we have time to ride over to the Adams house so we can say goodbye to them?"

"I do not know, but I hope so," Pitcairn said. He followed Oliver upstairs where he made sure everything was in his trunk that he would need especially his books.

The problem of saying goodbye to Abigail and her children was solved while they were loading their trunks into the wagon Kelly and Amos had driven over that was filled with trunks and supplies of every sort.

Abigail drove the family's wagon up with the children in the back. "Paul stopped by on his way to Philadelphia to see if I had a letter for John and told us you were leaving at sundown."

"Yes, it is imperative that we get to New York before the British do," Pitcairn replied. He picked up Thomas who was standing up in the wagon. Like Charlotte, his bottom lip was quivering. He did not want _his major_ to leave. "Why?" He asked.

"It is because we do not want the British to take New York away from us as it would not be good for Boston," Pitcairn explained. "But if you were to give me a hug it would make my leaving easier." It had worked with Charlotte and perhaps it would work with Thomas also.

Thomas nodded and gave him a big hug, holding on to him tightly. Pitcairn patted him on the back gently as he had Charlotte then set him down again. "Now remember even while I am away, Mr. Beery is still under my command and cannot leave the barracks without my permission."

Thomas giggled. "He don't like that."

Nabby and Oliver were holding hands and talking. "If I can find a way to write to you; I will," Oliver promised.

"If you do, I _will_ write back," she replied.

"Come along children," Abigail called. She turned to Pitcairn and said, "Please take care of yourself and Oliver, John. Godspeed."

"Thank you, Abigail. Please look after yourself and your children. We will see you whenever we are in Boston again."

"Well just make sure it isn't because you were wounded again John," Abigail replied as she got her children back into the wagon and was helped up into the front seat by Pitcairn.

"I will take every precaution so that is not so," Pitcairn promised. He put his arm around Oliver's shoulder and they both waved as the Adams' wagon pulled away.

Mr. Shaw was also overcome by their leaving that evening. "I do not know where this war will take us, but whenever we are able we will come back to Boston, we shall," Pitcairn promised.

"Well, Major, I will always have rooms available for you and your son," he promised. "Please write me so I know you are both well and I will pray for you every night."

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw. You have been very good to me every since I was first billeted with you and I appreciate it."

"Thanks for the nice suit you made me for my baptism and everything else you've done for my father and me," Oliver said.

"Godspeed," Mr. Shaw said as they turned their horses.

"And you also," Pitcairn called back.

They rode side-by-side in the fading light. By the time they got to their former camp, Captain Whiting had the men in formation and ready to march and a long line of supply wagons driven by Kelly, Amos, and others waited behind them. Margaret and her maid, Addie rode on the supply wagons. Following last was the newly formed cannon brigade with the captured cannons. Henry Knox who Washington had promoted to Major General was riding at the back with them. Washington was waiting on Nelson.

Pitcairn rode up and took his place beside him. They waited until it was fully dark before they started out. "Shoulder arms!" Pitcairn shouted. "Left turn! Forward march!"

Oliver rode beside Joseph and Captain Whiting. He was kind of worried about his father riding out in front like he was, but he knew he had always ridden in front of his men in the Marines rather than behind them as a lot of commanders did.

Pitcairn occasionally dropped back to check on his son, his men, the supply wagons, and the cannon brigade to make sure there were no problems with any of them.

They marched until the early hours of the morning then made camp and everybody slept as they were really tired.

They waited until after sunset to continue their march. Pitcairn dropped back to ride beside his son. "You don't think the British will invade Boston again now that we've left, do you?" Oliver asked.

"No. I believe the false cannons that General Washington has left on Dorchester Heights will dissuade General Howe."

"Good," Oliver said. He would be continuing his lessons with Joseph and Henry Knox once they were settled in New York. "I'd be worried about the Mrs. Adams and her family otherwise."

"I have always thought General Howe to be rather cautious by nature so I am sure he will not attempt to retake Boston. New York is a much larger prize for him."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode into Philadelphia to City Tavern. He tethered Brown Beauty outside and went inside. He ordered the special of the day and a tankard of Ale to go with it. It was almost noon and he knew that the delegates would soon be coming in for their lunch. The barmaid brought over his meal and Ale with a smile and a wink. Paul nodded at her and slipped her a few extra shillings for her seeing to it that he'd gotten his meal quickly. He dug into it as he was hungry from his long ride.

The door opened up and the sound of many different voices could be heard and Paul knew the delegates had arrived. He waved at Sam, John, Hancock, and Franklin and motioned them over to the table.

Sam grinned as he sat down. "Here on another secret mission for Washington, Paul?"

"No, here at Washington's request. I told you when the British ships left Boston, Washington sent Dawes and four other men to follow them. They've been berthed at Halifax since they left Boston being repaired from the damage our cannons caused them. The other morning a rider sent by Dawes informed Washington that Gage as been recalled and General Howe is now in charge of the British forces. He also told Washington that Howe has no immediate plans to sail and that fits with what Pitcairn said about him being cautious in his approach to things. Washington has decided to march to New York. Pitcairn figures that's where General Howe will go next. He also said if the Redcoats take New York then they'll send a regiment to Philadelphia to arrest all of you for treason."

"We'd best not let the delegates know this," Franklin decided. "We're very close to getting a quorum on independence."

"You think they won't figure it out?" Sam asked. "They have to know that the British aren't going to just give up because they lost Boston and they'll be able to figure out New York is their next target for the same reasons Pitcairn said."

"If they do, we will tell them that General Washington is already in New York to prevent the British from taking control of it," John said.

"The victory in Boston did convince a couple more of the doubters that General Washington knows what he's doing," Hancock added.

"General Washington will send me or Dawes right away if it's looking like the British might threaten Philadelphia," Paul said. "You need to get to work convincing those remaining delegates holding out."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The Continental Army reached the shore of the Hudson River a week after they'd left Boston. The four ships were waiting for them. To Pitcairn they were smaller than the British warships, but looked sturdily built and their compact size possibly made them faster and more maneuverable than the warships.

Washington sent the supply wagons with Kelly and Amos and a crew of soldiers to help them get the camp set up, on the first two ships. Joseph, Margaret, Addie, and the rest of the army went over on the other two ships. When the ships returned, the cannons and their crews supervised by Henry Knox would be taken across the river.

Pitcairn had been charged by Washington with taking Nelson across with Regina. Oliver and Captain Whiting decided to stay with their horses also. They were taken across the river by Burdette's Ferry Service that had been founded by Stephen Burdette in 1758 and his son, Peter who was a patriot now ran the service.*

He knew Regina had not liked the three months it had taken to sail from England and feared deep water. He took hold of her reins and talked soothingly to her as they were steered across the water. When they reached the other side, he led her and Nelson out. Oliver followed with Liberty and Captain Whiting with Devon. The ferry then returned to the New Jersey side of the river to bring the horses across that were pulling the cannons.

The three of them mounted with Pitcairn holding onto Nelson's reins. They galloped into the camp and dismounted. Kelly saluted Pitcairn and Whiting. "Yours and Oliver tent's are over there, Major. Captain Whiting, yours is next to the Major's. I put Dr. Warren's on the other side of ya. Your trunks are inside your tents. The horses we're leaving in that pasture over there until we can rebuild the stable."

"Thank you, Sergeant Kelly. I appreciate your attention to detail," Pitcairn said nodding.

"Thank you," Captain Whiting said. He saluted Pitcairn and asked, "Is there anything you need me to do, Major?"

"Not at the moment, Captain. I would imagine General Washington will want us to place sentries around the encampment once it is established."

"Yes, and he will probably want us to post sentries where they will be able to keep watch for the warships," Captain Whiting replied.

"I'll take the horses to the pasture," Oliver volunteered. He took Liberty's, Regina's, Devon's and Nelson's reins, leading them to the pasture.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to the General and Major General Knox about stationing the cannons where they will be spotted as a threat to the ships. If we need to we can fire on them to prevent them from coming ashore."

Captain Whiting nodded and went into his tent. Pitcairn waited until Oliver came back and went into their tent. They arranged their cots on one side of the tent with their trunks at the foot of their cots and the table and two chairs on the other side, leaving the middle free so Pitcairn could "pace" freely.

Oliver sat down on his cot. "I have to admit after sleeping in a bed at Mr. Shaw's house, it's gonna be rough sleeping in a cot again."

Pitcairn nodded at his son. "Yes at least with a bed you do not have to worry about it tipping over in the middle of the night. I must find out if there is a post office somewhere nearby as I promised Miss Charlotte and Abigail that I would write to them. I will include a letter to Miss Adams if you wish to write to her."

Oliver blushed. "I _did_ promise to let her know how my studies were coming."

"Well then you may include a letter to her whenever I write to her mother."

"Are you really writing to Charlotte or are you writing to Mrs. Worthington?" Oliver teased.

"She _did_ ask me to keep in touch," Pitcairn admitted, his pale skin flushing. "And of course I will include a message for Miss Charlotte as I plan to include a message for Thomas when I write Abigail. As you heard I will be writing to Mr. Shaw also."

"Mrs. Worthington seemed like a nice lady," Oliver said. "But aren't her parents Loyalists?"

"Yes, her father accused me of breaking my oath to the king when he saw I was now a Continental Army officer."

"That's not good being as she lives with them."

"I do not know if you heard her say this past Sunday that her parents were no longer attending Christ Church because her father believes that Reverend Byles no longer speaks for the people who still support the king."

Oliver frowned. "I only heard him talk about forgiveness. Does her father think we shouldn't forgive?"

"I cannot say, but _I_ believe Reverend Byles was speaking about healing Boston and people living peacefully with one another whether they support independence or wish to remain loyal to the king."

"That's what I thought too," Oliver said. "So it might be difficult if you decide to court Mrs. Worthington because of her father's beliefs."

Pitcairn laughed. "I have not decided to court _anyone_ yet, young man." He got up. "I must see General Washington and find out what he wishes me to do first."

"Okay, I'll read one of my books while you're gone," Oliver said.

Pitcairn nodded and walked through camp to the main tent where Washington had area maps spread out on the table. He looked up as Pitcairn entered the tent. He saluted Washington. "Are you and your son settled in your new quarters, Major?"

"Yes," Pitcairn replied. "Captain Whiting and I will be ready to post sentries as soon as everyone has arrived and has gotten settled."

"Good. The terrain is a bit different here. A lot more hills and forests," Washington replied.

"Yes, I noticed that coming into camp," Pitcairn agreed. "Captain Whiting has suggested putting sentries in high places to spot the British warships when they come."

"What way do you think they will come from, Major?"

Pitcairn studies the maps. "The warships will not come straight down the river here; they are too large and cannot spread out as they typically do. My best guess is they will sail down the coast, around Long Island, and come at us that way." His finger traced the path on the map.

"I have decided to split my army into five divisions," Washington revealed. "Three divisions will be deployed in the south-end of Manhattan, one division in northern Manhattan, and the final division in Long Island under Commander Nathaniel Greene and General Israel Putnam. I will remain in charge of the divisions here."

"They are both excellent commanders," Pitcairn mentioned nodding.

"I am also going to build two more forts to bolster our defenses," Washington said.

"Excellent strategy. I believe the British will be surprised when they do arrive," Pitcairn replied. He straightened. "Captain Whiting and I will continue drilling the men to make sure they stay sharp."

"You'd better plan for more new men joining us too and training them," Washington suggested. "In the meantime if you and the good Captain can get our sentries posted."

"Yes, I am expecting that there will be many more new soldiers," Pitcairn replied and nodded. He saluted Washington and returned to his tent. "I need to speak to Captain Whiting for a moment."

Oliver looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. Pitcairn stepped outside his tent and walked to Captain Whiting's tent. "Captain?"

Captain Whiting stepped outside his tent and saluted. "Yes, Major?"

"General Washington wishes us to post the sentries."

General Washington announced during supper that he appointed a soldier as the individual who would be riding to the post office each day and dropping off any mail they had to the people back home and picking up any mail they might have received. "He will be leaving immediately after breakfast each morning so any mail needs to be given to him by then."

After eating dinner, Pitcairn and Captain Whiting went to the war tent where all the maps were. Pitcairn had lit his pipe and was smoking it while he studied them. "We will need to first ride out tomorrow and survey the area around camp as it's hard to determine where to place the sentries by just looking at a map." He rolled up the map, planning to take it with him so they could mark off the areas where they would place the sentries.

"As we had to do after coming to Boston. Governor Hutchinson had never bothered posting sentries and kept the soldiers in Boston solely to protect him."

"I will inform General Washington of our plans for tomorrow," Pitcairn said. On his way back to his tent, he stopped at General Washington's tent to inform him of his and Captain's Whiting plans for the next day.

"Yes, but I will insist on you taking some of the men with you," Washington said.

Pitcairn nodded. "I realized recently that Captain Whiting and I took a lot of chances when we first came to Boston riding out alone at nights to check on our sentries. We could have easily ended up being tarred and feathered had we been caught."

"And now you have a son to think about," Washington pointed out.

"Yes I do," Pitcairn agreed.

Pitcairn returned to his tent. "Captain Whiting and I will be riding out after breakfast tomorrow with some of the men to survey our surroundings so we can best determine where sentries should be posted."

Oliver nodded. "I have my lessons with Mr. Knox first and then with Dr. Warren."

They went to bed early being tired from marching. Oliver was happy his father's cots was close enough that he could reach out and touch it.

Pitcairn as usual pulled a chair over to the side of his cot and laid one of his pistols on it even though any assassins, courtesy of General Gage, were no longer a possibility. He had been happy to hear that the General had been recalled and secretly hoped his military reputation was forever besmirched by the loss of the Massachusetts colony.

Pitcairn rose early the next morning and decided to allow Oliver to sleep in. He would feed and brush Regina himself. He needed to clean her hooves and check to make sure her shoes were not loose. The men would be rebuilding the stable today under Sergeant Kelly's and Sergeant Garrigan's direction. He walked down to the pasture and whistled. Regina came trotting over and he took hold of her halter leading her up to their tent where he tethered her. He placed her feedbag over her head and proceeded to give her a vigorous brushing while she ate. He cleaned her hooves and checked to make sure her shoes were not loose. He had had her shod shortly before they had left Boston.

Oliver came out of the tent yawning and rubbing his eyes in the bright light. "How come you didn't wake me?"

"I thought you must be tired after our long march from Boston and I still enjoy doing this from time to time," Pitcairn replied.

"I guess I'll go fetch Liberty then," Oliver said.

Pitcairn watched as he walked towards the pasture. He knew Oliver was completely safe now, but that incident in Boston had left some residual uneasiness where his son was concerned.

When Oliver was finished brushing and feeding Liberty, Pitcairn showed him how to clean her hooves and check her shoes to make sure they were not loose. They left their horses tethered in front of their tent, washed up, and went to the mess tent for breakfast. Joseph and Margaret were already seated. Pitcairn sat down beside them, placing his hat on the bench next to him and Oliver sat down on his other side.

"I am riding out with Captain Whiting and some of the men immediately after breakfast. We need to survey the area to best utilize the sentries as we did when we first came to Boston," Pitcairn said to Joseph. "Oliver will attend his normal lessons with Mr. Knox and with you."

"Yes, I plan to take him out with me in a few weeks to gather plants and herbs for the medicines I'll need to treat the wounded."

"Oliver has suggested that he could help you in the event of a battle by changing bandages." Pitcairn revealed. "He is very enthusiastic about learning."

"Yes he has mentioned it to me and that would help a great deal," Joseph agreed. "I plan to visit the nearby villages and recruit anyone who has any medical experience."

"I will assign some soldiers to travel with you," Pitcairn replied.

"Thank you John," Margaret said. "That will be a great relief to me."

"You are welcome Margaret," Pitcairn replied. He got up from the bench. "I will return at lunchtime, Oliver."

"All right," Oliver nodded then said, "Watch your backsides."

"We shall strive to do so," Pitcairn replied with a smile. Captain Whiting had finished breakfast earlier and was already mounted on Devon and was waiting with the soldiers whom they had chosen to accompany them. Pitcairn mounted Regina and they rode out of camp.

Oliver went back to their tent to gather his books for his lessons with Henry Knox. He was anxious for the weather to start getting warm and for things to start growing so he could go out with Dr. Warren. He'd avidly read the books on herbal plants that Dr. Warren had loaned him and written down in his copybook, as his father had suggested, anything he didn't understand so he could ask him about it. His lesson with Mr. Knox lasted until almost lunch and he had worked up quite an appetite taking notes on history and learning mathematics. He was looking forward to showing his father what he had learned that day.

Pitcairn and Captain Whiting returned just as lunch was starting. Pitcairn sat down next to Oliver and Whiting sat across from them.

"I'm having a meeting after lunch," Washington said. "You can report what you found on your survey this morning."

"Yes Sir," both Pitcairn and Captain Whiting said saluting him.

After lunch Washington and his officers adjourned to the main tent. Washington pointed on the map and said, "What I am planning to do is construct forts here and across the river here. They will all have cannons. I am also planning some kind underwater blockade that will damage and prevent the warships from moving forward."

"It sounds as if you have this well thought out Sir," Pitcairn said. He unrolled the map he'd taken with him that morning. "Captain Whiting and I believe the best places to station the sentries will be in these areas here to prevent anyone from attempting to breach our encampment." As he spoke Pitcairn's finger circled various areas on the map they had marked. "This will include not only the Regulars, but any Loyalists troops also."

"We would suggest four men in each area so they will always be near enough to each other to summon help should they need it," Captain Whiting added.

"Excellent Major, Captain. I leave it to you to get the sentries posted as soon as possible," Washington said.

They both saluted and left the tent. "I am glad General Washington is going to construct forts and the underwater blockades that will target the ships," Captain Whiting said. "If the Regular forces are delayed from landing, it will give our side a stronger defense."

"Yes and also more time for us to drill the men so they are able to defeat the most powerful army in the world," Pitcairn added.

He entered his tent, but knew Oliver was in Joseph's tent having his lessons. He decided to spend the time reading until Oliver came back. He found his eyes getting heavy and soon his head dropped down on his chest.

Oliver came in from his lesson and saw his father was sleeping. He set his books on the table and then went back to Joseph's tent. "My father's sleeping and it's the middle of the day. I think he needs some of Mrs. Adams' tincture."

Joseph smiled, got the bottle, and poured him a cupful. "Make sure he drinks it all."

Oliver went back to their tent and gently shook Pitcairn's shoulder. He awoke with a jerk, his book sliding off his chest. "Oliver …I must have fallen asleep."

"You did. Dr Warren says you should drink all of this," Oliver said giving him the cup of tincture. Pitcairn made a face, but drank the tincture to please his son. "It must be near dinner."

"About an hour yet," Oliver replied. "I'll go brush and feed Regina and Liberty."

Pitcairn nodded and bent to pick up his book. He dusted it off and laid it on the table. He yawned and shook his head. He must have been more tired than he had noticed.

Oliver came back inside the tent and washed up. "Can I show you what I learned today from Mr. Knox?"

"Certainly you may," Pitcairn answered coming to stand beside Oliver.

Oliver showed him the mathematics he had learned. He frowned. "Learning mathematics is a lot harder than the other subjects I've learned. I don't know that I'll ever be good at it."

"You will do fine," Pitcairn replied squeezing his shoulder. "You have explained it to me and I am able to understand what you are talking about."

After supper Pitcairn sat down to write some overdue letters to Abigail, Hope, and Mr. Shaw. "Oliver, I am going to be sending a letter to Mrs. Adams tomorrow so I will put yours to Miss Abigail in with mine."

"Okay," Oliver said. "I want to tell her about how we got our horses across the river and what I've learned."

"And I must assure Thomas that Regina has a comfortable place to sleep at nights," Pitcairn said.

"Are you gonna write Mrs. Worthington too?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"I am as I did promise her I would," Pitcairn replied. "And a gentleman always keeps his promises."

Oliver finished his letter to Nabby and his lessons for the next day. He gave his letter to his father. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes, as soon as I am finished writing these letters."

"All right, but don't stay up too late," Oliver replied.

"No. Captain Whiting and I are riding out tomorrow to station the sentries around camp," Pitcairn answered.

"You better take some of that tincture with breakfast then so you won't be so tired when you get back."

"I shall do so," Pitcairn replied smiling to himself at the unexpected warm feeling in his chest. It was nice to have his son and other people concerned about him now. He had never considered it important before.

 ***** _Burdette's Ferry Service courtesy of Wikipediadotcom_

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 22**

Pitcairn caught the messenger the next morning before he left and gave him the letters he had written. After breakfast and drinking the cup of the tincture under his son's watchful gaze, he and Captain Whiting rode out with the men they had chosen for sentry duty.

"The colonies …I assume I cannot refer to them as such any longer, but they do have their charms," Captain Whiting said. "Some of the scenery here is breathtaking in its beauty."

Pitcairn smiled at his adjutant's poetic turn of phrase. "Yes it is, but I still prefer being close to the sea."

"As do I," he replied nodding.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail returned from her errands in town. "Children," she called. "I need some help unloading the wagon, please."

The four children came from various parts of the house and lined up by the wagon. Abigail handed them each something to carry inside and then she and Eleazar carried in the remainder. She immediately got busy putting things away when she saw Felicity had lunch nearly ready. She helped her get it on the table and then called the children to lunch. "And I have a surprise after lunch," she announced as they were eating.

"Surprise, Mama?" Thomas asked as he wiped Mr. Beery's mouth with his napkin.

"Yes, I picked it up at the Post Office," Abigail teased.

Thomas' eyes widened. "Letter from my major," he crowed.

"Yes, it's a letter from Major Pitcairn," she confirmed.

Her daughter's face fell a bit and Abigail noticed it immediately. "The letter's sealed with the Major's personal stamp and I haven't opened it yet so there may be a letter from Oliver included within it."

Nabby nodded and continued eating. She hoped Oliver had not forgotten his promise to her.

Once lunch was finished, Thomas galloped into the living room followed by Abigail and the other children. Abigail sat down in John's favorite armchair and lifted Thomas and Mr. Beery up into her lap. Nabby, John and Charles gathered round her. She broke the seal on the letter and another sealed letter slid out into Thomas' lap. She glanced at it and saw it was addressed to Nabby and handed it to her with a smile.

 _Dear Abigail and Children,_

 _I hope you are all well and do not have any trouble of any sort. We arrived safely in New York seven days from whence we began our march. There were four ships waiting to take us across the Hudson River. To my eyes though they looked much smaller than the British warships; however they do look to be sturdily built and I am guessing that they are faster and more maneuverable than any of the warships. Their names are the Alfred, the Andrew Doria, the Cabot, and the Columbus._

"I wish I could have been there to see them," John said.

 _Two ships took the supply wagons, their horses, Sergeant Kelly, Sergeant Garrigan and their crew first so they could start getting camp set up immediately. Mrs. Gage, her maid, Dr. Warren and the rest of the regiment went over on the other two ships. The cannons, their crews, General Washington, and Henry Knox (whom General Washington has since promoted to Major General and deservedly so) came over when the ships returned._

 _General Washington and I stayed behind; he to supervise the loading of the cannons on the return ships and I to take our horses across. Regina does not like deep water and was panicky the entire trip over from England. Oliver, Captain Whiting, and I took Regina, Liberty, and Devon over to New York by way of Burdette's Ferry Service. It is run by a Patriot named Peter Burdette and it was founded by his father, Stephen, in 1758. General Washington charged me with getting his Nelson across safely as well. We crossed the river safely to the other side. I suspect Regina was very much relieved when the trip was over._

 _We took our horses to a pasture that is very near our camp as the men have not yet rebuilt the stable, but will be starting on it tomorrow. Captain Whiting and I rode out today to survey the area, as we had to do when we first arrived in Boston, in order to determine strategic places to station the sentries. We will be taking the men we've chosen as sentries out tomorrow._

 _Abigail, Joseph still makes me take a cup of your tincture each day and it still tastes as horrible as the very first time I tasted it, but I will admit that it does help me in staying healthy. I believe I might start Oliver taking it in preparation for when the cold weather arrives again._

They all laughed at his description of the tincture. "Poor Oliver!" Charles exclaimed wrinkling his nose.

 _I hope everything is going well for you in Boston and I hope Mr. Beery is obeying orders and not causing you any trouble about being confined to quarters on my order._

"He is!" Thomas giggled, hugging his bear to his chest.

 _I will bide you goodbye for this letter and I will write whenever I have the time. Please take care of yourselves and please continue to pray for Oliver and me. Oliver and I shall say a prayer for you and the children each night._

 _Respectfully,_

 _John Pitcairn_

Abigail refolded the letter. "That was a very nice letter from the major and we'll say a prayer for Oliver and him every night just as we did when he was wounded."

John sighed. "I was hoping he would say more about their strategy against the British."

"Well, you know he can't say anything specific, John if there's a chance this letter could fall into the wrong hands," Abigail said. She looked at her daughter. "What did Oliver have to say?"

"He said the march was long and riding a horse for that long is tiring. He wrote that sometimes he dismounted and marched with the men just to break the monotony. He told me about how they took the horses across the river and about what he's studying with Mr. Knox and Dr. Warren." She sighed. "I wish I could study some of the subjects he's studying."

Abigail sighed inwardly too. She'd had the same problem when she was a girl; wanting to study other things besides the proper running of a household and had had to resort to studying them in secret. Perhaps they could hire Abigail a tutor …if they could find one who would be willing to teach a girl.

"I'll write to your father and see what we can do," she said.

"Really?" Nabby asked immediately brightening.

He mother nodded and Nabby flew over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Mama!"

"Now, there's a return address on this letter so I will write Major Pitcairn back this evening. Nabby, if you wish to answer Oliver's letter I will enclose it with mine."

"All right, Mama," she replied. "I'll go and write him now."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The Granville manservant, returned to the mansion from his errand to the city. Hope met him in the entrance hall. "The mail Madam," he said handing it to her. He left to deliver the packages he had picked up for his master and mistress.

Hope sorted through the mail and saw the usual invitations to dinners and parties. She sighed. Everybody seemed to feel that since she was a widow; they immediately needed to find her another husband. Though her marriage had been one of mainly convenience; she had been fond of and respected her husband.

Edmund Worthington had been a member of her father's merchant organization. The Loyalist merchants had banded together for protection against harassment by the Sons of Liberty after Governor Hutchinson had shut down the colonials' underground markets. The situation had been very stressful and hard on Edmund's already poor health and he had decided to return to England where he died four years later. She had decided to return to Boston despite the revolution that was brewing and the dangers it might pose and had arrived shortly after the battle at Bunker Hill.

She laid the invitations on the hall table; she would deal with them later. The last letter was addressed to her and Charlotte. She turned it over and noticed the stamp which had the Pitcairn crest on it. She went upstairs and went into Charlotte's nursery. "Charlotte, we have a letter from Major Pitcairn," she said sitting down.

"What it say, Mummy?" Charlotte asked coming over with her favorite doll clutched in her arms.

"I do not know as Geoffrey just brought it to me," Hope answered. She broke the seal on the letter and unfolded it while Charlotte leaned against her. Hope held the letter in one hand and put her arm around Charlotte.

 _Dear Hope and Miss Charlotte,_

 _We arrived safely after a long march. The area here has many more hills and forests than in Boston and though it is very different from the English countryside also, it is beautiful._

"Where is he?" Charlotte asked.

"He does not say," Hope admitted. She had heard he had a reputation of being circumspect when it came to anything about the war.

 _Oliver has now resumed his studies under Dr. Warren and Henry Knox. He has decided he wants to be a doctor rather than a soldier which is a great relief to me. Dr. Warren has agreed to take him on as his apprentice and train him in two years time. He is hoping to be able aid Dr. Warren in caring for the wounded in the event of a battle._

 _The weather is growing milder for which I am thankful. The first winter in Boston was difficult for me, but while I have better adjusted to the climate in this country I still do not like very cold weather._

 _Regina is getting plenty of exercise which makes her happy. She does get restless when she is idle for several days as she often is when Captain Whiting and I are training the new men. Oliver's horse Liberty is of a calmer disposition than Regina._

 _I do miss Boston and Sunday services at Christ Church. Please give Reverend Byles mine and Oliver's regards and please ask him to pray for us._

 _I do not know when Oliver and I shall see Boston again, but I suspect it will be some time. I hope you and Charlotte remain safe and well until we are able to return._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Major John Pitcairn_

"Hope?" a voice called up the stairs.

Hope quickly folded Pitcairn's letter. She put her finger to her lips to Charlotte who giggled and nodded. She laid the letter on the chair beside her and covered it with her dress. "I am in the nursery Mother," she called.

Her mother came in with the invitations in hand. "We've gotten several invitations to parties and dinners. Judge Oliver has invited us to a dinner party next week and Headmaster Lovell is holding a benefit ball for Tess Richardson next weekend. You knew that wretched traitor Washington had Ebenezer arrested and sent to a magistrate in Philadelphia to stand trial for that incident that happened in 1770. Tess is in Philadelphia by herself with no support whatsoever."

"I have since heard about how he stole a musket he barely knew how to use from one of the soldiers and then fired into a crowd killing a child." Hope said. "Why didn't he send one of their servants to get Captain Preston?" Captain Thomas Preston had been quite attentive to her in the years preceding her marriage.

"Because that ugly, unruly mob was about to attack their home and no doubt wreck it completely as they had Governor Hutchinson's mansion five years earlier. Who knows what they might have done to Tess and Ebenezer! There was not time to summon the soldiers."

Hope recalled Tess Richardson as being hysterically sure the mobs were planning the deaths of all the prominent people in Boston.

"Of course we must attend Hope," her mother said.

"I will attend Judge Oliver's dinner party and one or two others, but I am going to be cutting back on social and dinner parties so I can spend more time with Charlotte. She has been spending more time with her nanny than with me since we have come back because of all the dinners and parties," Hope said. "You may give the others my regrets for me, Mother."

Her mother looked shocked for a moment, but then considered her daughter was a recent widow and maybe she should not be pushing her too much to get back into society. "I will think of something to tell them," she replied as she left the room.

"Thank you Mother," Hope replied. She looked at Charlotte and sighed. She disliked the artificial atmosphere of those parties and having to pretend to be absolutely astounded by some nitwit's pronouncement on any given subject. Unfortunately the women of her set were all the same; interested only in gossip and repeating whatever the males in their lives proclaimed. If only she could find a female friend who was not afraid to think for herself!

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn found himself doing two jobs; training new recruits in the morning and working with the engineers building Fort Washington the afternoon. He of course deferred to the engineers as they were the experts. General Washington felt that his knowledge of British tactics would be useful in aiding the construction of the forts. Alexander Hamilton, newly promoted to Captain of the Artillery by Washington, worked with them. He had expressed his admiration for Major Pitcairn's and Captain Whiting's training of the men in the artillery brigade to reload the cannons in 90 seconds.

Pitcairn was looking over the construction plans with the chief engineer. "The most important thing is that there is enough room so five men are able to reload the cannons in 90 seconds. That includes pulling them back and pushing them forward once they are ready to fire again."

"Yes," the engineer said, nodding in agreement. "They will need to have plenty of space between each cannon in order to be able to move them freely and not be in each other's way."

"Exactly," Pitcairn replied. He looked up at the sound of hooves coming their way and saw Oliver on Liberty. He often came after his lesson with Joseph and before dinner time unless his homework kept him too busy.

Pitcairn looked up at the sun to judge the time and then straightened up as Oliver dismounted.

"We got a lot of mail today," Oliver announced with a grin. "It looks like _everybody_ you wrote to wrote back."

Pitcairn knew his son was teasing him about Hope. He could feel his face flushing and replied. "I will read them after dinner." He nodded at the engineer and said, "We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

The engineer saluted him and began rolling up the blueprint they'd been looking at. Pitcairn untied Regina and mounted her. "Come I will race you back to camp," he said to Oliver.

"All right," Oliver said mounting Liberty. They raced up the road towards the camp with Pitcairn using one hand to keep his hat on. They raced past the tents and down to the stable with Regina in the lead. She was restless after several days of not much activity and easily won the race. Pitcairn dismounted and ran his hand over her long mane and forelock. "I am sorry I have not been able to ride you as much as I have in the past, but I promise we will go for a long ride the first time I am free from my duties."

Regina nickered softly in reply.

Oliver got down off Liberty. "That was fun and it gave Regina and Liberty a chance to run." He took Regina's reins from his father. "I'll brush and feed them."

"That will be fine," Pitcairn replied nodding. He walked back up to their tent and went inside. The mail was lying on the table …beside a cup of Mrs. Adams' tincture. Pitcairn sighed, but took the cup and swallowed the tincture quickly hoping to lessen the dreadful taste of it. It was horribly bitter tasting, but he did have to admit it had kept him healthy last winter. His first winter in Boston in 1774, he had ended up in the hospital tent for two weeks with a terrible cold that had settled in his chest. He had barely avoided contracting pneumonia.

He sat down, opened one of his books and started to read while waiting for Oliver to return from the stables. He was tempted to read the letter from Hope, but he had told Oliver he would read them after dinner and he did not intend to go back on his word.

Dinner was the usual light-hearted affair with jokes and the warmth of camaraderie. Paul was back from Philadelphia and he reported that Silas Deane, a representative from Connecticut, had left on a secret mission to France on March 3rd for the purpose of meeting with the French Foreign Minister, Charles Gravier, comte de Vergennes, to underscore the need for military stores and to assure the French that they were moving towards separation from England. *****

"It will be a great relief to me if the French do decide to send us military stores," Washington said. "Then I will not have to worry so much if we lose any cannon."

"Benjamin Franklin is on the Committee of Secret Correspondence ****** that selected him for the job," Paul said. "He says Deane's trustworthy and reliable."

"It will be months before they hear if he has succeeded though," Pitcairn said. "The journey to France is at least as long if not longer than it is to England."

"What's been happening here while I've been gone?" Paul asked.

"You knew we received word from Mr. Dawes that the British are still berthed in Halifax and have no immediate plans to sail?" Washington asked.

Paul nodded. "I figured you might be having trouble from the Loyalists around here."

"Not so far," Pitcairn replied. "But our men standing sentry duty have been told to keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary. By the way, Captain Whiting and I are riding out early tomorrow to check on our men and I would like it if you could accompany us and give us your opinion as to where we have our sentries posted. You may be able to see spots we missed."

Paul nodded. "Fine with me. What time?"

"We are planning to leave at five as we both have to be on the training ground at six and I will be down by the river later in the day with the engineers who are building Fort Washington."

Oliver really wanted to get back to their tent. He yearned to find out if Nabby had written him back, but his father was occupied discussing strategy with Captain Whiting, Lieutenant Revere, Major General Knox, and General Washington. They were discussing the plans for the forts to be built along the river. Oliver knew they were extremely important to the defense of the New York colony and they also discussed how they were planning to lay obstructions across the river to damage the warships attempting to sail up it.

Pitcairn looked at Oliver and knew he had been waiting patiently for him to finish his discussion so they could go back to their tent and read the mail they had received that morning. He got up. "If you gentlemen will excuse me I have mail I must read. I will see you, Captain and Mr. Revere in the morning." He put his hat on and he and Oliver walked to their tent.

"Now which letter shall I read first?" Pitcairn teased.

"Mrs. Adams' letter of course," Oliver replied.

"Of course," he said picking up Abigail's letter. He broke the seal and opened it. There was another letter inside of it with Oliver's name on the outside. "It looks as if you have a letter from Miss Abigail."

Oliver grinned widely and took the letter from his father. He went over and sat down on his cot to read it while Pitcairn read the letters from Abigail and Mr. Shaw. When they were finished reading their letters, they exchanged news.

"Nabby wrote that her mother's going to check with Mr. Adams and if he thinks it's all right she'll hire a tutor for her so she can learn about subjects that girls aren't usually taught."

"Yes, she does give me the impression of being as intelligent as her mother."

"What did Mrs. Adams write?"

"She said Mr. Beery is obeying my command of being confined to quarters. He only leaves the house with her permission," Pitcairn replied. They all knew his order was directed at Thomas, but they pretended it was for Mr. Beery. She writes that it has been quiet in Boston and the Loyalists are keeping to themselves. She thinks they are pretending that the revolution has not happened. She also writes that she and the children say a prayer for us every night before they go to bed."

"That's really nice of them," Oliver said. "What about Mr. Shaw?"

"He writes that his business has increased and that he got his first shipment of new material since before General Gage closed the harbor. He writes that he also prays for us every night as does Reverend Byles."

"We sure do have a lot of prayers being said for us don't we?"

"Yes and I am very thankful for them," Pitcairn replied. He had not yet opened Hope's letter, but he did so now. He read it quickly and frowned at the part where she wished she had a female friend she could talk about things other than the latest gossip." Pitcairn recalled the parties he been to with General Gage and Mrs. Gage. The woman seem to be interested in only two things; the single women were looking for husbands and the married women engaged in gossip and deferred to their husbands' opinions no matter how deluded they were.

"Bad news?" Oliver asked.

"No, not really. Hope feels frustrated with the women of her social class. Thinking back to some of the Loyalists parties I attended with General and Mrs. Gage I can understand her frustration. She is an intelligent woman and to be forced into the role women in that class are expected to play must be very aggravating."

"Maybe you could write Mrs. Worthington and suggest she meet with Mrs. Adams," Oliver suggested.

"That is actually an excellent idea," Pitcairn replied. "Abigail is also very intelligent and they both have a child the same age. I will write her and suggest she make Abigail's acquaintance."

"You probably should write Mrs. Adams and let her know your plan too," Oliver pointed out.

"Again you are correct Oliver," Pitcairn said nodding. "I shall inform Abigail about what I am suggesting to Hope in my next letter."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

John sat in the meeting room of the Pennsylvania Statehouse listening as the remaining few delegates voiced their objections against independence. Without even looking at Sam, John knew he was becoming frustrated at their stubbornness.

John Hancock stared off into space as he listened to the objections of the remaining delegate, Joseph Hewes, from North Carolina to independence. He, Button Gwinett, and Lyman Hall working together had convinced George Walton to join their side. So now they had all the Georgia delegates on the side of independence. All of South Carolina had come over to the side of independence also. Only Joseph Hewes of North Carolina and Thomas Stone of Maryland remained against. John Dickinson still disapproved of breaking from the king, but he no longer spoke out against independence on a regular basis.

The speechifying finally ended just before noon and it was with great relief that everybody was able to get up and stretch their legs walking to City Tavern.

Sam sat down with a thump in his chair. "Wish Paul was here," he said. "I'd sure like to know what's happening in New York."

"We need to find a way to convince Mr. Stone of the need for independence," Hancock said thoughtfully.

John shook his head. "Stone is a pacifist and that's his main objection. He doesn't want his colony embroiled in a bloody revolution that will take many lives."

"Mr. Hewes may capitulate once he hears the wishes of the people in North Carolina. From what I overheard Mr. Penn telling Mr. Hooper is that the North Carolina Provincial Congress has issued something called the Halifax Resolves ******* which basically gives their delegates their permission to vote for independence," Hancock confided. "Needless to say I was very pleased to hear that they had taken this step."

"Bah!" Sam spat. "Stone would rather sit back and kiss the king's arse or let everybody else fight and defeat the British and then reap the rewards!"

Franklin shook his head. "Mr. Adams, again I must point to my advice of thinking five moves ahead. You will not turn Mr. Stone's reluctance to acquiesce by belittling and insulting him. His viewpoint may not agree with yours however you must respect what he thinks if we are to get anywhere with him."

"I feel that his fellow delegates, Mr. Carroll, Mr. Chase, and Mr. Paca will be able to put enough pressure on him to bring him around to independence," John said.

"John however will not vote in favor of independence no matter what occurs, but I believe when the time does come to call for a vote on independence he will abstain," Franklin said.

"Mr. Jefferson told me today that he has the second draft of his document ready and he has invited us to view it whenever we have time," John said. Thomas had somewhat reluctantly agreed to leave out some of the more inflammatory verbiage that the first draft had contained so as not to unduly alarm the southern delegates or insult King George.

Sam was upset that Jefferson's "all men are created equal" did not include the slaves, freed Negroes, women, or indentured servants. He knew Abigail had written letters pressing John to _"...remember the ladies, and be more generous and favorable to them than your ancestors. Do not put such unlimited power into the hands of the Husbands. Remember all Men would be tyrants if they could. If particular care and attention is not paid to the Ladies we are determined to foment a Rebellion, and will not hold ourselves bound by any Laws in which we have no voice, or Representation."_ ******** He doubted that few if any of the delegates would even consider women as being equal to them.

 **~*~* Page break ~*~***

Joseph rode out early in the morning with the five soldiers Pitcairn had ordered to accompany him on his rounds to find other doctors or medical practitioners of some sort to help him with the wounded during an upcoming battle.

Oliver came into his tent after lunch for his lesson, carrying his books. Joseph indicated that he should leave his books on the table. "We'll have a practical lesson today, Oliver."

"Does this mean we're going to gather herbs and plants today?"

"Yes, I noticed several growing close by as I was riding out this morning." They took a burlap sack and digging tools and walked a fair distance to where Joseph had seen the plants. He showed Oliver how to dig up the plants without damaging the roots or the leaves. "Some plants the roots are the main ingredient others you can use both the leaves and the roots." He pointed at a dandelion plant. "The use of dandelion leaves in that tincture is what causes the bitter taste your father's always complaining about."

Oliver grinned. "He sure does hate that tincture."

"The dandelion and burdock roots it also contains are what strengthens the blood. That's why I insist John drink a cup of it every day," Joseph explained. "And the dandelion leaves in that poultice I use on wounds help prevent infection."

"I wonder," Oliver said narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. "Is there some way we could grow these then dry them so we'd always have them ready for when we needed them?"

"I never thought about doing that," Joseph confessed. "But it's certainly worth a try. I'll bet we can ask Amos or Kelly to build a box for us that we can fill with dirt and transplant these. We can save the seeds also."

"We can put it on a table outside our tent," Oliver said. "We get a lot of sun there."

They continued digging and Oliver asked, "Did you find any doctors this morning?"

"A couple plus a barber and a midwife," he replied.

"Will a barber and a midwife be of any use?"

"The midwife knows how to stitch wounds close and the barber can be taught how. Just having someone to stitch up the wounds once I remove the bullets will be a great help to me and the other doctors."

"I can help by bandaging the wounds once they're stitched close and changing the bandages," Oliver said. "That way I can make sure there's no infection starting."

"Yes, that will be a great help to me also," Joseph replied nodding. They finished gathering the plants and herbs and returned to camp where Joseph showed him how to arrange them for drying. "Once they have dried out I will show you how to prepare the poultices that I use the most and also Mrs. Adams' tincture."

Oliver laughed. "I promised my father that I would find a way to make that tincture of Mrs. Adams' taste better."

Joseph laughed too. "If you can make any medicine taste better it will be much appreciated by those who have to take it including myself."

 ** _*_** _Silas Deane sent to France courtesy of Historydotcom_

 ****** _The Committee of Secret Correspondence courtesy of Historydotcom_

*** _The Halifax Resolve courtesy Wikapediadotcom_.

 ******** _Abigail Adams letter to John Adams courtesy of uudbdotorg/authors/lauriecarternobledothtml_

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **A/N:** _Any dialog taken directly from Sons of Liberty will be in italics. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 23**

Abigail looked nervously around her home making sure everything was in its proper place and it was neat. With four children it was sometimes hard to keep it that way. The last letter she'd received from Major Pitcairn had said he had given her name to his friend, Mrs. Worthington and suggested they might meet. Yesterday she had sent an invitation to Mrs. Worthington for tea. She was somewhat surprised when she had received a note back accepting her invitation.

The four children sat on the sofa in clean clothes. Nabby helped her mother out by appointing herself their guardian to make sure Charles and Thomas didn't get their clothes dirty.

There was the sound of a carriage stopping out front. "Now remember to be polite," Abigail said to the children before she went to answer the knock at the door. She opened it to find the same woman she had seen John talking to in Christ Church the day of Oliver's baptism. "Please come in Mrs. Worthington," Abigail said extending her arm. She noticed the little girl she carried and remembered what John had said about finding her by the Hancock Mansion.

"Thank you," Hope said. "And please it's Hope."

"I'm Abigail and these are my four children; Abigail who is eleven, John who will be nine soon, Charles who will be six and Thomas will be four."

"It is nice to meet you all," Hope said. She set Charlotte down, but the little girl clung to her dress with her finger in her mouth. "This is Charlotte. She will be four shortly also."

Nabby seeing that Charlotte was scared extended her hand and asked, "Would you like to go outside and see our horse?"

Charlotte took her finger out of her mouth, smiled, and said, "Horsy?"

"If it's all right with you Ma'am," Nabby asked.

"That is fine," Hope replied. "She got to ride on Major Pitcairn's horse and that is all she has talked about since then."

Abigail took Charlotte's hand and led her towards the back door.

"Why don't you all go with Nabby, but don't get your clothes soiled," Abigail warned.

"Yes, Mama," John said taking Thomas' hand. He, Thomas, and Charles followed Nabby and Charlotte outside.

"Regina has quite a following in this house too," Abigail joked. "John was severely wounded at Bunker Hill and after Dr. Warren initially removed the ball, he was brought to our farm near Braintree to recover so the children became very fond of her while he was recovering."

"I did not know that," Charlotte said. "He was talking with my father the day of his son's baptism, but I was occupied with Charlotte and did not hear what they spoke of. I know my father later expressed contempt for him for joining the enemies of King George."

Abigail shook her head. "Surely your father would not expect him to stay with a commander who acted in such a dishonorable manner as to deliberately send an officer to his death for disagreeing with him about a battle strategy?"

"My parents were guests at many parties which General and Mrs. Gage also attended so they only saw the face he presented in public; nobody saw whatever John saw in his daily contact with the General."

"That's true," Abigail agreed. "I take it you are fond of John?"

Hope blushed. "He _is_ very handsome."

Abigail smiled and patted her hand. "I think so also."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul came back from his latest run to Philadelphia and went into the war tent where Washington was talking with Henry Knox. Paul saluted and gave Washington a letter. "A reply to your request, General."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Revere," Washington said taking the letter from him. He broke the seal, unfolded it and read it quickly then smiled. Paul left for the stable, leading Brown Beauty.

"Good news?" Major General Henry Knox asked.

"Yes," Washington replied nodding. "I had requested Congress raise Major Pitcairn's rank to Lieutenant Colonel and they have agreed along with a corresponding pay raise. I will give him the news at supper tonight."

"Yes, he deserves it after all he's done to help get this army into fighting shape," Knox agreed.

Pitcairn arrived back at his tent shortly before dinner and noticed the large box sitting on a table outside their tent. He dismounted and tethered Regina and then went over to look into the box. It appeared to be filled with dirt with many different plants that had been freshly watered.

Oliver came out of Joseph's tent when he heard his father ride up and came over to him. "It was my idea to try and grow some of the plants Dr. Warren uses a lot in his poultices," he explained.

"A very sound idea," Pitcairn agreed. "You are becoming quite the botanist."

"I thought this way we could dry them and we'd have the right plants for the medicines we'll need all year round."

"Yes, a lot of that poultice will be needed after a battle," Pitcairn replied.

Oliver undid Regina's reins. "I'll feed and brush Regina for you."

"All right," Pitcairn said. He watched Oliver lead Regina to the stable and take her inside. He wondered if his fear for his son caused by the incident in Boston would ever leave him completely.

He went inside their tent to confront the inevitable cup of tincture that was waiting for him.

At supper that night, Washington got up to make an announcement. Everyone quieted down as he raised his tankard of ale. "Some time ago I petitioned Congress for a promotion for one of my ablest officers and today I received the news that Congress has approved it. Major Pitcairn, would you please rise?"

Pitcairn rose to his feet obviously surprised by Washington's announcement. He had had no hint that Washington had intended to promote him.

"Major Pitcairn you are hereby promoted, not only with my approval, but with the approval of Congress as well, to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel with a corresponding pay raise. Congratulations!"

"Here! Here!" Paul shouted as everybody lifted their tankards in regards and drank.

"Speech!" Kelly called out.

Pitcairn looked uncomfortable. "I am afraid I am much better at cursing than I am at making speeches."

Everyone laughed at his remark which they all knew to be true.

"But I do thank General Washington and Congress for bestowing on me this great honor and I will do my utmost to fulfill the confidence that you have shown in me."

Everybody clapped and Oliver gave him a hug when he sat down again. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Oliver. I truly was not expecting this."

"Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel," Captain Whiting said.

"Congratulations, John. Thomas should have promoted you a long time ago. I'm guessing he could barely function after your assumed death," Margaret said. "He was quite dependent on your talents."

"Thank you Captain Whiting, Margaret," Pitcairn said.

Joseph clapped him on his back. "I'd say your promotion was well deserved."

"Thank you Joseph," Pitcairn replied. "Do you have time for a game of chess tonight?"

"I always have time for that," Joseph assured him.

Joseph and he settled into their game after supper in Joseph's tent. "I don't know if Oliver told you, but on my search the other morning I did locate two doctors, a barber, and a midwife. While the barber and midwife cannot remove musket balls, they are able to stitch up the wounds and treat minor injuries."

"I am glad to hear you will have help with the wounded after whatever battles we must fight," Pitcairn replied.

"And I want to assure you that I will not turn away or refuse to treat any wounded British soldiers," Joseph said. "Had we not had to flee Bunker Hill as we did, my policy there would have been the same and I would have tried to save as many of the wounded who were lying below the redoubt. I did check as many of the soldiers as I could when we returned to see if any of the men lying on the field were still alive, but by the time we got back they had all passed."

"I appreciate that you would have helped them had they needed your help and I will always appreciate that you helped me regardless that I was the enemy," Pitcairn said. Even after almost a year he still grieved his men who had been wantonly killed at Bunker Hill.

"Well I've always held the belief that there are no enemies on a battlefield only wounded soldiers," Joseph replied. "They all suffer and feel pain in the same manner."

"Indeed they do," Pitcairn agreed.

The next morning while they were eating breakfast Oliver said. "You'll have to write everybody and tell them about your promotion. I'll bet Mrs. Worthington will be impressed."

"I shall do so after dinner this evening," Pitcairn promised. "If you wish to write Miss Abigail I will mail your letter inside of mine to her mother."

Oliver nodded. "I want to tell her about what Dr. Warren and me are doing with the plants."

Pitcairn finished his breakfast and got up. He gave Oliver a hug and wished him a good day. He mounted Regina and rode to the training ground. The encampment was like a small community and by now word of Pitcairn's promotion had spread and many of his former Marines stopped to congratulate him. Pitcairn was planning to speak to General Washington about a promotion to major for Captain Whiting. He had always served him well ever since he'd chosen him as his adjutant and deserved to be promoted.

Fort Washington was quickly assembled an earthen-walled structure that had no water supply and no significant barricade to repel the British attackers. The fort sat on the highest hill and it was an ideal location for it. Its views overlooked the Hudson River to the east and the valley of Manhattan far south.

Pitcairn was doubtful that the fort could withstand a full bombardment by the British, but yet the hastily constructed redoubt at Bunker Hill had survived a heavy bombardment and Fort Washington was much sturdier than that had been.

Captain Hamilton had requested that he train him in the commands he'd used in training the men to fire the cannons.

"I did train them in the British manner of firing the cannons as that is the only way I know, but I believe there is little difference between the British and Continental firing commands," Pitcairn replied. "However I shall train you in the British firing commands anyway."

Oliver rode up at the end of the day. He dismounted from Liberty and walked over to his father. "You and the engineers have really gotten a lot done."

"Yes, we're hoping to be done with this fort shortly," Pitcairn replied.

"You received a package from Mr. Shaw today," Oliver announced.

"I hope he is not using his money to buy us foodstuffs as food is plentiful here thanks to Sergeant Kelly and Sergeant Garrigan," Pitcairn commented.

"No, I don't think it's that," Oliver said. "It isn't a big package."

"Well, now my curiosity is aroused," Pitcairn said with a smile. He bide Captain Hamilton and the engineers good evening and mounted Regina. He and Oliver raced back to the camp with Regina usually winning as her legs were longer than Liberty's were.

Pitcairn waited until Oliver came back from feeding and brushing the horses before he opened Mr. Shaw's package. Inside were new silver epaulets. Pitcairn read the letter Mr. Shaw had enclosed. "Mr. Shaw writes that he checked as to what the dress code for a Lieutenant Colonel is currently appropriate." ***** He took off his regimental jacket, removed the gold epaulets, and replaced them with the silver ones. He put his jacket back on. "How do I look?"

"Like a Lieutenant Colonel," Oliver responded proudly.

Washington nodded approvingly at the outer evidence of Pitcairn's promotion that night. "Mr. Shaw sent them when I informed him of my promotion," Pitcairn explained.

"Mr. Shaw was a big supporter of Sam's underground market when he first started it," Paul said. "He used the back of his tailor shop to sell Hancock's Madeira Wine."

"So I read in the detailed notes Governor Hutchinson left General Gage," Pitcairn said wryly. "He listed every one of the shops that was involved in it." He chuckled. "I suspect had he known General Gage was going to replace him; he would not have been quite so helpful."

"I'll bet Hutchinson thought Gage would control the rebellious colonials while he just sat back and continued taking fat bribes from the Loyalist merchants that allowed them to escape without paying any taxes on their merchandise. Hancock had that sort of deal with Hutchinson originally."

"I believe King George suspected that there was more going on than just Hutchinson's failure to control the colonists and that is why he was recalled to England," Pitcairn replied. "I just recently realized how foolish Captain Whiting and I were riding out alone at nights in Boston to check on our sentries. We could have been tarred and feathered."

"Nah, you two were safe because Sam ordered you be left alone. Tarring and feathering Gage's second-in-command or his adjutant would have brought hell down on our heads and we didn't need that," Paul said.

"The times when General Gage sent me into town he always insisted on a minimum of five of my men accompanying me for my protection. Despite that I tried not to appear unduly threatening."

"Yes, I noticed that the very first time you came into The Green Dragon," Joseph said. "You had your hands folded in front of you rather than on your pistols or sword."

"Yes when the general sent me to bribe Samuel Adams into behaving within hours of our disembarking," Pitcairn answered ruefully. He shook his head. "I still do not understand why he thought it would work."

"Because of the arrogance he held for the colonials," Washington answered. "And his assuming they were as dishonorable as he was."

"You are correct," Pitcairn said. "He always held the colonials in high contempt."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail and Hope had become good friends and enjoyed having weekly tea together. Abigail had filled in some of the details of the colonial's fight for independence that Hope had missed during her time in England and which her mother of course had not written to her about. Things such as the killing of Christopher Seider and the massacre on King Street. "Captain Preston and two other soldiers were arrested for it, but my husband proved Captain Preston and one of the other soldiers not guilty of any wrong doing, but the third soldier was convicted and branded on his thumb in punishment."

"I knew Captain Preston quite well and I think he did the best he could given the tensions between the soldiers and the colonists."

Abigail nodded. "John felt he did the best he could to control his men in that situation, but tempers were running so high after Christopher's death that it was impossible to avoid someone becoming frightened or angry and firing despite orders when faced with an angry mob throwing rock and snowballs."

"I was married in 1769 and left Boston for England in January of 1770. My mother did write me about some of the bigger events such as the colonists throwing the tea overboard, but she held the rebellious colonials entirely to blame for their own problems," Hope said. "How did you come to accept John into your care after he was wounded?"

"I am a Christian and I do not turn away anyone who needs my help just because he was British," Abigail stated. "Dr. Warren was concerned his wound might become infected in camp since it's anything but sanitary there so he sent Paul Revere to ask me if I would take him in and I agreed. We had moved to our farm near Braintree just before General Gage arrived in May of 1774. We were also nearer to the camp which meant less travel for Major Pitcairn and the possibility he might start bleeding again."

"It was good of you to do it," Hope said then admitted, "I am not sure my parents would have helped any wounded colonial soldiers had they been given the opportunity."

Abigail sighed as she poured each of them more tea. "I believe it will be at least a generation before the feelings on both sides caused by the revolution do heal." She looked at Hope. "How do you think your parents are going to feel about John courting you?"

Hope blushed. "He has not said anything about courting me and the Lord only knows when I might see him again. I fear it will be a long war."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Hancock, John, Sam, and Ben Franklin worked to convince Thomas Stone, the remaining Maryland delegate, that Independence was worth the war that they may have to fight to establish a new country. As it had been predicted by Hancock a month ago, Joseph Hewes had dropped his opposition to independence when the Fourth Provincial Congress of North Carolina adopted the Halifax Resolves on April 12, 1776.

Hancock, John, and Franklin convinced Sam to give a speech in front of the delegates and John purchased all new clothing for him so he looked like a gentlemen rather than a hooligan.

Hancock and Sam stood outside the hall as the delegates filed in, chatting before they took their seats. _"That's a fine suit, Mr. Adams,"_ Hancock complimented Sam.

 _"We have a full house,"_ John announced looking into the hall. He could see Franklin was already seated.

 _"You just need to tell them the truth,"_ Hancock encouraged Sam. _"Are you ready?"_

 _"It's now or never,"_ Sam muttered.

They walked in and John and Hancock took their seats at the Massachusetts table while Sam continued up the aisle to the front. He turned around. Franklin smiled and nodded at him in encouragement.

 _"I know what most of you think of me, that I'm a thug, a smuggler, a rebel,"_ Sam began. _"That I started all of this, asked for it, a drunk who never did anything with his life and has caused all of this trouble for everybody."_ He looked around the room. _"Well I'm here today to tell …that you're right."_ He paused then continued _, "I am. I am all of those things, and more. But in the eyes of the crown I'm nothing. In the eyes of the crown you are nothing._ _You're just colonists. Who do you want to be?"_

Sam walked from side to side in the front. _"I mean, the answer isn't even important. It's the idea we even have a right to ask the question. Who do you want to be? We don't need a birthright. We don't need a family crest. And we certainly don't need the king's damn permission. What we need is a fair and equal chance. The freedom to live our lives the way we see fit, and the confidence that that freedom cannot be taken away from us. That …that is our God-given right. And I for one am willing to fight for it. Willing to die for it. Independence, gentlemen. Independence."_

There was a lot of murmuring when Sam finished his speech. They decided to break for lunch and give the delegates time to digest what he had said.

"I'm proud of you Sam," John said.

"It was an excellent speech Mr. Adams," Franklin complimented him.

"I don't know," Sam said shaking his head.

"You don't know what?" John asked.

"Where that speech came from," Sam said shrugging. "I guess it was caused by a lot of things. Everything that's happened. Christopher dying, those five men killed on King Street, the tea tax, Gage shutting down the harbor, and forcing us to house his soldiers using our own money to do it," Sam said.

"Whatever the reason; I'll bet you've won them over," Hancock replied.

When they came back to the statehouse, Sam and John went inside. Franklin stopped Hancock before he followed them inside. _"Mr. Franklin?"_

 _"…John."_

 _"Sir."_

 _"At some point this is gonna come to a vote. Somebody needs to preside over it. It should be you."_

 _"You want me to preside over Congress? But what about Sam?"_

 _"You knew I grew up in Boston?"_

 _"Yes, sir. I was aware of that."_

 _"Your uncle was a …well quite an impressive …at least in some ways …to some people."_

 _"That he was,"_ Hancock agreed.

 _"You see, here's the thing, John: I know where you come from. And I know now where you've ended up. You're the right man for the job."_

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn stopped in to see General Washington after supper. He was bent over the table studying the maps as he plotted the movements of the Continental Army. Pitcairn saluted him and asked, "May I speak with you if you are not busy, Sir?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Colonel. What's on your mind?" Washington smiled as he straightened up.

"I would like to request that Captain Whiting be promoted to Major. He has been invaluable to me these almost five years now and he deserves the promotion."

Washington nodded. "I will write a letter to Congress tonight requesting the promotion as Lieutenant Revere is leaving for Philadelphia tomorrow."

Pitcairn nodded. "Thank you, General."

"What do you think about placing obstructions across the river to stop the warships?"

"I think it is a sound idea, but it will probably only work once before the warships figure out how to break through it."

Washington nodded. "Yes, the wood barrier will probably only stop them temporarily before we will need to find another way."

"However if one ship is badly damaged; _it_ will slow the others ones," Pitcairn pointed out.

"I understand that Fort Washington is completed?"

"Yes. It is an earthen-walled structure which I am not sure can withstand a full British bombardment, but then the hastily constructed redoubt at Bunker Hill withstood a full bombardment so perhaps I am worrying needlessly. I am concerned if the British are able to land there is no barricade to repel an attack on foot, but perhaps that can be added at a later date."

"I have no doubt the British will throw everything at us they are able to," Washington said

"Perhaps it is a good idea to get the fort on the New Jersey side built otherwise it's going to be difficult to get the building supplies across the river once the warships arrive. They will not hesitate to shell us to prevent it."

"Excellent suggestion, Lieutenant Colonel. Since Fort Washington is done I will send you and the engineers across the river to start building the fort there."

Pitcairn saluted and returned to his tent. He stopped to observe the plants in the box and saw that they were all growing healthily. Oliver looked up from his assignment as his father came into their tent. "Your plants appear to be doing quite well."

Oliver nodded. "Dr. Warren says we'll be able to harvest them soon and after they're dried, he's going to show me how to turn them into medicines."

"I did notice he had many different types of plants laid out to dry in his tent the last time we played chess," Pitcairn said.

"He says they have to be completely dried before we can start."

"I will be working on the other side of the river tomorrow," Pitcairn said. "General Washington wishes us to start building the fort there. Once the warships arrive it will be very difficult to do so as they will shell us and make it impossible to do anything. I am going to leave Regina tethered on this side of the river rather than forcing her to cross back and forth."

"I'll ride down and check on her everyday and make sure she's all right," Oliver said.

"That will relieve my mind," Pitcairn said nodding.

Oliver did as he promised his father. He even took her for jaunts occasionally, holding on to her reins while he rode Liberty.

The supplies they need to construct the fort were taken across the river by the means of the Burdette's Ferry Service. From the river it was taken by wagon to the palisades where the fort was being built.

General Washington rode up one afternoon on Nelson. Oliver saluted him as he dismounted. He nodded at Oliver. "You needn't salute me Oliver," he pointed out. "You are not a soldier."

"Actually Sir, I was never officially discharged from the Marines and I'm still under my father's and Captain Whiting's command," Oliver replied.

"I will need to discharge you then as you are under seventeen," Washington replied taking a telescope from his saddle bag. He walked down to the river's edge, pulled the telescope out to its full length, and put it up to his eye to observe the fort. It was coming up fast and Washington estimated that it would be finished in plenty of time for the warships arrival.

That evening after supper, Washington came to Pitcairn and Oliver's tent. "May I come in, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yes Sir," Pitcairn replied.

Washington came in and both Pitcairn and Oliver saluted him. "What can I do for you, General Washington?" Pitcairn asked.

"I have here Oliver's discharge papers. And from this moment on he is a civilian."

"Thank you General," Pitcairn replied taking the papers.

"I'll bid you goodnight then and I will see you both in the morning," Washington replied.

"Thank you General," Oliver said.

Pitcairn looked remorseful and said, "I am sorry, Oliver that I never thought of asking General Washington to discharge you even after he told me that he was going to require all new recruits be able to prove that they were seventeen or over."

Oliver was looking over his discharge papers. "I think you need to sign this as my commanding officer for it to be legal."

Pitcairn took back the paper and looked at the bottom of it. "So, I do." He picked up his quill, dipped it into the inkpot, and deftly signed his name, using his new rank. He sprinkled cuttlefish bone powder over it, waited a few seconds, and blew it off. He handed the paper to Oliver. "There! You are now officially a civilian."

Oliver took the paper and stored it inside of his trunk. "When I have children I can tell them the story of how I ran away from an orphanage, joined the Marines, and met my future father."

Pitcairn nodded. "Also how you and Regina saved that future father from certain death at Bunker Hill."

Oliver nodded. "But I couldn't have done it without Regina."

"And by the same token I do not believe Regina could have done it without you."

"So maybe it was fate that caused you to choose Regina and then me to look after her," Oliver said.

"That very well could be."

Pitcairn was so busy between training men and helping to build the forts that he realized with some surprise that it was already May and that he had arrived in Boston two years ago. He reflected on how much his life had changed since then. He was nothing like that arrogant second-in-command who had disembarked from that warship, holding nothing but contempt for everybody in the colonies.

He and Oliver were sitting in their tent after supper that evening when Amos, rushing came into their tent, saluted and said, "Rider from Dawes …Washington wants everybody in the main tent."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_

 ***A/N:** _Construction of Fort Washington, wwwdotnycgovparksdotorg/parks/fort-washington-park/history_

 ** _**A/N:_** _endotwikipediadotorg/wiki/Continental_Army_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 24**

 **A/N:** _Any dialog taken directly from The Sons of Liberty is italicized. No copyright infringement is intended._

Pitcairn put his regimental coat back on that he had taken off. "Will you be all right by yourself, Oliver?" He asked. "I do not know how long this meeting will last."

"I'll be all right," Oliver said. "I've got enough studying to keep me busy."

Pitcairn nodded, picked up his hat and went outside. Captain Whiting was just coming out of his tent and Pitcairn waited for him.

"What do you think the news from Lieutenant Dawes is?" Marius asked as they walked to the main tent.

"I am assuming he has sent notice that our former comrades have sailed or will be shortly. It is a good thing the fort across the river is nearly finished. We will need to get the cannons across the river if the news is that the British have sailed."

They entered the tent where Washington was waiting. Pitcairn and Captain Whiting took their places beside Henry Knox, Israel Putnam, Nathanial Greene, Alexander Hamilton, Joseph, Paul, Kelly, and Amos.

"I left Halifax three days ago and about killed myself and my horse getting here," the man said. "Dawes' been goin' into Halifax, posing as a deaf and mute fur trader and the Redcoats think he's really what he's claimin'. He buys them drinks; gets them drunk, and they spill their guts and that's how he found out about them leaving Halifax in June."

Pitcairn frowned at hearing this. One thing he had been really strict with his men about was not talking about their mission outside the barracks and had forbade their drinking because of its tendency to loosen tongues. He had warned his officers not to respond with any decisive answers to Henry Knox inquiries about strategies. He was sad to hear that apparently discipline had slipped badly.

"Very good," Washington said. "Rest yourself and your horse."

The man saluted Washington and left the tent. "I'm assuming once the British leave, Dawes and the others will be heading back," Paul said.

Washington nodded then said, "We have a little less than a month to prepare for the British return. Lieutenant Colonel, how far are you from finishing the forts?"

"Fort Lee will be finished in another two weeks. I suggest we start bringing the cannons and horses across the river and get both forts provisioned. We will need a ready supply of chain shot also for each of the forts."

"Yes," Washington nodded. "We also need to get the barriers built across the river." He turned to Kelly and Amos. "Sergeants Kelly and Garrigan, I'm putting you in charge of getting the forts provisioned."

"Aye General," Kelly said. "We'll get on it first thing tomorrow."

"We will need to keep a closer eye on the Loyalist too," General Putnam pointed out. "They will no doubt be emboldened when the Redcoats return."

"Captain Whiting and I will inform our sentries to keep a sharp watch," Pitcairn replied. "And report anything out of the ordinary that they may witness."

"The Andrew Dorian will be in port tomorrow and can take the cannons across," Washington said. "Major General Knox you are in charge of that."

Henry Knox saluted and nodded.

After the meeting, Joseph, Pitcairn and Captain Whiting were walking back to their tents. "I noticed you were frowning, John when the messenger from Dawes described how Dawes was getting his information," Joseph said.

Pitcairn shook his head. "I cannot believe how much discipline has slipped under General Clinton. I always told my men never to talk about our mission outside of the barracks and I forbade them to drink because of its tendency to loosen tongues."

"And you warned us not to give Henry Knox any specific information to his strategic inquiries," Captain Whiting added.

"Yes, I was aware he was attempting to learn what specific strategies we might employ in future engagements."

Pitcairn entered his tent. Oliver looked up from the book he was reading. "Is General Howe coming back?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Dawes sent word that they will be returning most likely within the next month, but rest assured we are preparing for their arrival and I do not believe they will like our welcome reception."

"Dr. Warren said the plants will be dry enough in a few days and he'll teach me how to use them in the medicines we'll need," Oliver said nodding.

"That is good to know. An adequate supply of medicine is invaluable during a war. I have decided that as bad as that tincture tastes it has kept me healthy this year. If you recall I was laid up for two weeks with a lung complaint our first winter in Boston."

Oliver nodded. "I remember you were coughing so bad you could hardly give the commands and Captain Whiting finally had to force you to go to the hospital tent."

"I was being very stupid and stubborn," Pitcairn admitted. "I am going to ask Dr. Warren about giving the tincture to the men and also to you, young man."

Oliver made a face, but then said, "I guess if you can take it so can I."

"Good," Pitcairn replied nodding. He shrugged out of his regimental coat and draped it over the back of the chair.

"We're gonna have to make an awfully big pot of that tincture if you want to give it to your soldiers then," Oliver joked.

"I do know it will be a lot of work, but I am hoping it will keep the men healthy. Soldiers die in camp due to illnesses all the time."

"Like Nabby's uncle," Oliver said.

"Yes, and he was a young man too," Pitcairn answered.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

John Hancock presided over the Continental Congress the day of the vote on independence. _"Maryland,"_ he called out. He had a piece of parchment before him on which he was checking off the colonies as they voted.

 _"Aye."_

 _"New Hampshire."_

 _"Aye."_

 _"Virginia."_

 _"Aye,"_ Jefferson answered proudly.

 _"Delaware."_

 _"Aye."_

 _"North Carolina."_

 _"This is going to happen,"_ Franklin said to John Dickinson. _"How do you want to be remembered?"_

 _"I will be remembered however history sees fit,"_ he replied.

 _"Aye."_

 _"South Carolina."_

 _"Aye."_

 _"Pennsylvania."_

 _"You do whatever you're going to do. I abstain,"_ Dickinson said to Franklin. He got up, walked towards the door, and left the room.

Franklin looked after him for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Hancock and said, _"Pennsylvania votes aye."_

 _"Massachusetts."_

 _"Sam,"_ John said nodding that he should respond.

Sam stood up. _"Aye."_

 _"The resolution for independence is hereby passed,"_ Hancock announced triumphantly.

There was applause along with indistinct chatter. John clapped his hand over Sam's shoulder and said, _"Your father would be proud."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Sam replied.

The rest of the day was spent going over the second draft of the document Jefferson had written. There were still arguments about what should be in it and objections to things already written.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode into camp from his bi-weekly ride to Philadelphia as the courier between the Continental Congress and the Continental Army. He dismounted outside the command tent and went inside. "They did it!" He called excitedly. "All the delegates voted for independence."

Washington's face split into big grin. "I knew it might take awhile, but they would all eventually arrive at a decision for independence."

"They're debating the document Jefferson wrote now. Some people don't like something that's in it or the way something's written. John and Sam figure it's gonna be another three weeks before Jefferson produces a document that everybody's satisfied with," Paul explained.

"What happens after that?" Pitcairn asked.

"They'll all sign it and then it will be sent to King George."

"So we can expect news of the signing around the last week of June or the first week in July then?" Washington asked.

"From what John said and his estimates are usually sound."

"We got word from Lieutenant Dawes that the British will be leaving Halifax shortly so were preparing for their arrival," Washington said. "Fort Washington and Fort Lee are finished and we've taken the cannons, horses, and artillery across the river."

"Right now the engineers are constructing the wooden blockades which will be placed across the river to damage the warships when they attempt to sail up the river," Pitcairn added. "We may only be able to use them once since the Royal Navy will figure out how to break through them once they become aware of where they are placed."

"And they will take a pounding from cannon fire from the two forts we've built while they're figuring it out," Knox said.

Captain Hamilton nodded. "The men are ready to give them that pounding!"

"Excellent!" Washington said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail straightened up her home for Wednesdays meant tea with Hope and Charlotte. Nabby was helping her mother while John remained in his room. Charles and Thomas were playing in the backyard.

Nabby had mentioned that Charlotte reminded her of Susanna and Abigail had paused in her cleaning and admitted that she did. She was an enchanting child just as little Susanna had been.

"It's funny, Mama because she talks about Major Pitcairn and Regina all the time and then her and Thomas get into a squabble because Thomas insists that Major Pitcairn is _his_ major."

Abigail smiled. "Yes they're both quite attached to John _and_ Regina."

"Oliver wrote me that Dr. Warren is going to start teaching him how to make the medicines and that General Washington has discharged him from the army.

"By the way in the last letter your papa sent me," Abigail said. "He gives his permission for us to hire his Nabby a tutor."

"Really Mama?" Nabby asked excitedly then frowned. "If you can find one. Most teachers think girls should only be taught household lessons. Mr. Applewhite always frowns at me when I ask a question or ask him to explain something and the other girls call me a bluestocking."

"Well, I see I shall have to have a talk with your teacher about his ideas," Abigail replied with her hands on her hips.

The sound of a carriage outside sent Abigail to the door and her daughter into the kitchen to get the teapot and the treats her mother and Nona Felicity had prepared that morning. The Parkers were seated on the back porch, keeping eyes on Charles and Thomas.

"Hope, do come in," Abigail said. "Hello Charlotte."

"Hello," Charlotte said shyly, clinging to the skirt of her mother's dress, holding her doll underneath her arm.

"Would you like a cookie?" Abigail asked taking one off the plate Nabby had brought in.

Charlotte looked up at Hope who nodded and she took it from Abigail, smiled, and said, "Tank you."

"You're welcome," Abigail replied.

Nabby held out her hand to Charlotte and asked, "Would you like to go outside and see what Charles and Thomas are doing?" She looked up at her mother. "They said they wanted to build a fort after they heard about the forts Major Pitcairn mentioned in his last letter."

"Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn," Abigail reminded her.

"I know Mama," she answered. "But I think I'll always think of him as Major Pitcairn." Charlotte took her hand and they went outside.

Abigail poured tea and offered Hope the plate of cookies. "John writes us every few weeks. The children, especially Thomas, enjoy listening to me read his letters aloud."

"Charlotte does also," Hope replied taking a cookie."She's always happy when he writes about Regina and Liberty."

Thomas is too," Abigail laughed. "I think he worries about Regina as much as John does."

"It's going to be a long war I suspect and who knows what the outcome may be," Hope said.

Abigail sighed. "When John was well enough to report to General Washington my entire being resisted sending Oliver back to war, but I knew he wanted to be with John and that John wanted Oliver with him. I actually think he adopted Oliver emotionally, without realizing it, the first time he met him."

"Yes, I think Charlotte looks up to Oliver in addition to John," Hope said. "She still misses her father. Charlotte was the apple of his eye."

"How long has he been dead?" Abigail asked sympathetically.

"Almost a year now," Hope replied. "I don't even know if Charlotte really understands what happened to him."

"I know," Abigail said. "My husband and I lost our daughter, Susanna at eighteen months. Nabby was five at the time and John was two and I know they didn't understand where their sister had gone."

"I'm so sorry," Hope said giving Abigail's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you. It's something I don't think the pain of it will lessen to my dying day."

"I can imagine how you must feel. If I ever lost Charlotte I do not think I could survive," Hope admitted.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Oliver put his books from his lesson with General Knox back in the tent and came out again. He noticed Mrs. Gage sitting on a bench outside her tent with what looked like a note in her hand and she looked sad. He noticed she was dressed more like Mrs. Adams now rather than the fancy dresses she had been wearing. He walked between his and his father's tent and Dr. Warren's. He stopped in front of her. "Hello, Mrs. Gage."

Margaret looked up at him and replied, "Hello, Oliver."

"Is anything wrong?" Oliver asked sitting down beside her. "It's just that you look kind of sad."

"Nothing really except I received a letter from Thomas informing me that he's divorcing me. Even though our marriage wasn't happy by any definition, there were a few good moments here and there. I'm finding myself feeling a bit sad."

"You knew I grew up in an orphanage?" Oliver asked.

Margaret nodded. "Yes. Dr. Warren mentioned it."

"As far back as I can remember I only remember being there, but I still missed my parents even though they might have been the ones that left me there."

"You don't know anything about your parents at all?"

"Nobody at the orphanage ever told me anything if they knew. They didn't care about us. I was just another kid for them to make money off of."

Margaret shook her head. "I'd be shocked, but for living in London for several years and having seen so many orphaned children on the streets."

"I'm sorry about General Gage, but he didn't treat you very nice. I noticed it on the ship and I could tell by my father's face sometimes that he noticed it too and didn't approve either."

You of course are correct Oliver," Margaret admitted.

Oliver's stomach suddenly growled loudly. His face flushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I'm hungry too," Margaret said. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Oliver offered her his arm and she took it. "I do thank you for cheering me up Oliver," Margaret said as they walked towards the main tent.

"That's okay," he replied and shrugged. "I knew what you felt like."

They entered the tent and Margaret sat down next to Joseph on one side and Oliver sat down on the other side. After lunch Oliver went back to his tent to get his books for his lessons with Joseph. He waited for a bit before he went to Joseph's tent figuring Mrs. Gage might want to tell him about her letter. He was planning to ride down to check on Regina after his lesson. His father had said the fort across the river would be finished after this week so Regina would be with him again. Oliver gathered up his books and went to Joseph's tent. "Dr. Warren?" He called. "Is it all right to come in?"

Joseph opened his tent flap and said, "Of course, Oliver."

Oliver came in and Joseph said, "Today I thought we'd prepare the ingredients for Mrs. Adams tincture so we can start brewing it tomorrow. Your father has told me of his desire for all the men to start taking it."

Oliver laughed. "I told him we'd have to brew a really big pot of it."

"I was lucky enough that Kelly found me a big pot in his and Amos' search for supplies," Joseph replied.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's out in back being sterilized so we can start the tincture tomorrow." Joseph led Oliver outside and around to the back of his tent. Oliver's eyes widened at possibly the biggest pot he's ever seen. It was hung over a fire and filled with water that bubbled steadily. "We'll have to prepare it in several batches to make enough for all the men and also to make sure we have enough to carry us through the winter," Joseph said as he stared at the bubbling pot.

Oliver made a face and said, "Father wants me to start taking it too. The first winter in Boston he got laid up in the hospital tent for two weeks with a lung complaint. He was coughing so bad that he could hardly give the commands and Captain Whiting finally forced him to see a doctor."

Joseph nodded. "I know that many of the British soldiers were unable to adjust to the winters in Boston. Sam remarked on that once."

They went back inside the tent and Joseph began showing Oliver how to prepare the dry ingredients. "I've also asked Kelly and Amos to find us as many glass bottles, jars, and tins as they can get. We'll need to store this tincture inside them."

"I'll let my father know we've started making the tincture," Oliver replied.

After his lesson Oliver rode down to the river. He found Regina tethered in a shady spot where there was plenty of fresh grass for her to nibble on. "Come on, Regina. Let's go for a ride," Oliver said untying her reins. He mounted Liberty and holding onto Regina's reins galloped back up the trail with Regina easily galloping beside him. When they returned he saw the ferry coming back across the river and waited.

Pitcairn was first off and he walked over to Oliver, putting his arm around Oliver's shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Dr. Warren and me got the dry ingredients prepared for that tincture of Mrs. Adams and we'll start making it tomorrow. Kelly found Dr. Warren this huge pot too. He says we'll have to prepare that tincture in several batches to get enough for all your men to take. I took Regina for a gallop and I just now got back. What about your day?"

Pitcairn smiled at Oliver's recitation of his day. "We've finished the fort, the men have been assigned to it, and I've instructed them to keep their eyes sharp. General Washington may want me to assist the engineers with repairing the forts farther up the river. I will check with him tonight however." The forts he referred to were ones that the British had built previously.

"That would mean you'd have to stay up there wouldn't it?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

Pitcairn shook his head. "Not necessarily. I would probably come back in the evenings and it would be good for Regina. You recall how relaxed she always was after being ridden around Boston when I checked on our sentries?"

Oliver nodded. "You won't ride alone will you?"

"No, I will most likely be riding with Captain Hamilton as I am training him in the British commands for the firing of the cannons as that is how we trained the men and he has insisted that I train him."

"I guess that's all right then," Oliver conceded.

As it turned out Washington decided to have Pitcairn stay in camp. "We've got more and more men volunteering and I need you here full-time to train them to be proper soldiers."

Pitcairn nodded and saluted. "I shall do my best, Sir."

"I know you will," Washington replied with a nod.

Dawes and four of the five men that had gone with him arrived in camp early the next morning. "What say you, Mr. Dawes?" Washington asked. He had called for a special meeting of all of his officers before breakfast.

"Six warships were preparing to leave Halifax four days ago," Dawes said. "They're gonna be sailing down the coast probably planning to take Long Island here and launch an attack on us from there," Dawes replied tracing his finger over the map.

"Yes," Pitcairn said. "General Howe is thinking we shall be unprepared and he will surprise us I suspect."

"Yeah, he's the one who'll be in for a surprise!" Paul chuckled.

"General Putnam and General Greene, I want a constant watch for those warships," Washington ordered. "Send me a message the minute you spot them on the horizon."

Both generals saluted and said, "Aye, Sir."

When Pitcairn returned to his tent, Oliver looked up from washing his face and hands after brushing and feeding Regina and Liberty. "Is General Howe coming?"

Pitcairn nodded. "Do not worry; we are well prepared for General Howe and the Marines."

Oliver knew his father and Captain Whiting spent long hours training the new men. "I know," he replied as he dried his face and hands. He went over to his trunk and opened it and took out the bottle of tincture Joseph had given him. He poured his father and himself each a cup of it. "You'd better take this. You've been working really hard training the men. I'm taking it too." He sniffed the cup and made a face. It didn't even smell good, but the taste was even worse! "Ugh!" Oliver snorted with his hand over his mouth. "That's awful!"

"It is indeed," Pitcairn agreed. "If I had had the strength to spit it out the first time Mrs. Adams gave it to me I would have." He set his cup aside. "By the way, Margaret told me about your talk this morning. I am happy that you saw she was in need of a friend and responded."

Oliver flushed. "She looked sad and I wanted to make her feel better."

"It was a very nice thing to do and I know she appreciates your thoughtfulness," Pitcairn replied giving his son a hug.

"She's free now to get married again then?" He asked.

"I believe so and I hope she is able to marry someone who appreciates her for the woman she is."

Oliver nodded. "Everybody should have that."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The meeting of the delegates in the debate of what should or should not be stated in Jefferson's so-called declaration of independence continued. Some of the southern delegates felt that the phrase "all men are created equal" should only include only men of means. Others such as Sam argued that the freed Negroes should be included and to limit these freedoms to only men of means was no better than what they had under the king.

One day after many vehement arguments, Franklin stood up and borrowing Washington's technique, slammed his hand down on the table causing the delegates to stop arguing and look at him. "We must all hang together, gentlemen …else, we shall most assuredly hang separately." *****

"We need to stop arguing over every word in this document and agree on its general content which is our reasons for separating from England," John said.

Later when they were supping at City Tavern, Sam said, "I know Abigail's in favor of granting women some rights, but few if any of the other delegates will even consider it."

John sighed. "She's always been upset over the fact that women don't have the opportunities we men have. They are not only dissuaded from seeking those opportunities, but are socially and legally forbidden to seek them."

"I fear the only way women will get any rights at all _is_ to start their own revolution," Franklin said.

"As Abigail has threatened in one of her recent letters," John replied.

"Can we make at least one concession towards them?" Sam asked. "Even if it's a small one."

Hancock shook his head. "Most of the delegates wouldn't agree to it and we need to resolve Mr. Jefferson's document so we can sign it and send it off to old King George."

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't seem right to free ourselves from the king yet women, freed Negroes, and others don't have the same rights."

"I know Sam," John said nodding sympathetically thinking about his daughter.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_

 ***** _Ben Franklin quote courtesy of wwwdotquoteworlddotorg/quotes/4954_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 25**

Pitcairn and Captain Whiting decided to ride out with a small troop of soldiers to scout around and see if anything was stirring. General Washington had sent Paul and Dawes across to New Jersey to contact the leader of the militia there and task them with defending Burdett's Ferry Service.

As usual he and Oliver had started their morning by imbibing Mrs. Adams' tincture. Oliver suggested that Captain Whiting should be included in the ritual. Captain Whiting did not like the taste of the tincture any more than he or his father did.

As was his custom, Pitcairn rode at the head of his men with Captain Whiting riding beside him. They rode along in silence until Captain Whiting said, "We may need to post more sentries once the Regulars arrive. I am sure the Loyalists will be emboldened by their return."

Pitcairn nodded. "I am also sure the British already have formed a network of Loyalist spies who are willing to pass on any information they hear locally."

They rode on further when suddenly they heard what sounded like many horses coming. Pitcairn quickly motioned for his soldiers to go into the woods and he and Captain Whiting followed, leading Regina and Devon. They peered out from behind the thick trees and saw a troop of about 25 men ride by. They were dressed in bright green regimental jackets with white breeches and shirts with yellow waistcoats, and high leather boots that came up over the tops of their knees. Red armbands decorated the right sleeves of their jackets and their hats were adorned with large feathers.

"A Loyalist's troop," Pitcairn said in a low voice.

Captain Whiting nodded. "Do you think we can take them?"

Pitcairn shook his head. "There are only ten of us. I shall however send two of the men back to camp to inform the General of what we have seen." He motioned to Sergeant McFarland and Private Asher who crept quietly forward. They had learned a few things in their time with the Continental Army.

"I want you and Private Asher to ride back to camp and inform General Washington that we've seen Loyalist Troops on the move. Do not under any circumstances engage them. Your mission is strictly to report what we have seen to the General. Keep your eyes sharp."

"Yes Sir," they replied saluting him. They left leading their horses out of the woods before mounting them.

Pitcairn watched until the two were out of sight then motioned for the rest of the soldiers to mount their horses. He mounted Regina and Captain Whiting mounted Devon. Whiting chuckled suddenly. "Those men are going to have to mute their colors some or risk being shot on sight in battle."

"A flock of peacocks it appears," Pitcairn agreed. "And whether they have had any military experience or can even fight is yet to be seen. I am gathering from their bright colors they do not."

"They must have heard that the Regulars have left Halifax and are sailing to New York."

"Possibly they are in contact with some of the Loyalists who fled from Boston with General Gage. I am sure they are looking for an opportunity to come back and recoup their fortunes, but in the meantime we must find out more about this Loyalist troop and who their commander is."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

McFarland and Asher rode into camp and dismounted outside the war tent. Washington came out of the tent and they saluted him. "The Lieutenant Colonel sent us back, Sir. We spotted a troop of Loyalist, about 25 men, about 10 miles from here and riding north," McFarland reported.

"They were gaudy as a flock of peacocks," Asher added. "They're wearing red armbands too."

Washington nodded and said, "We figured the Loyalist here are likely in contact with some of their fellows from Boston and will have gotten the news that the Regulars have sailed."

Pitcairn, Whiting and the rest of the men rode into camp a couple of hours later. Pitcairn dismounted and patted Regina's neck. Oliver ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I was kind of worried when I saw Sergeant McFarland and Private Asher ride into camp alone," he confessed.

"No need to worry. I am fine," Pitcairn assured him. "We spotted a Loyalist troop and I sent them back in order to let the General know. Captain Whiting and I stopped to talk to some of the area people to see if we could find out any information about them."

"Did you?"

"Yes and I will tell you about it later. Right now I must report to General Washington what we have found out."

"Okay," Oliver said. "I'll take Regina to the stable for you." He took the reins from Pitcairn.

"Thank you Oliver," Pitcairn replied nodding. He watched Oliver with Regina for a moment then continued on his way to the war tent. Captain Whiting was already there when he entered the tent. Pitcairn saluted and said, "As Sergeant McFarland and Private Asher already told you we spotted a troop of at least 25 Loyalists. After I sent them back to you, Captain Whiting and I and the rest of the men continued on to see what we could find out about them. We stopped at several farms in the area and found out they go by the high-toned name of The King's American Regiment and are commanded by a Colonel Edmund Fanning." *****

"Apparently he and his family are not liked by the people we spoke with," Whiting added. "As far as we can confirm he has had no military experience at all."

Washington shook his head. "That seemed to be the case with the ones I fought with in the war with the French also. They just decided to form a regiment and appoint themselves a General."

"Indeed," Pitcairn replied. "In the British Army many of the higher officers were appointed by the king with little regard to experience and some bought their rank."

"As long as you both are here," Washington said picking up a letter. "The Continental Congress has approved your request, Lieutenant Colonel, to raise Captain Whiting's rank to major." He handed the letter to Whiting and said, "Congratulations, Major Whiting."

Whiting looked stunned for a moment before taking the letter from Washington. "I had no idea, but thank you very much, Lieutenant Colonel and General Washington."

"You have served me very well in the last five years and you deserve it," Pitcairn replied nodding.

"There's also a pay raise to go along with your promotion Major," Washington added.

"I am simply overwhelmed," Whiting said. "I never expected this."

"Come we need to get you different epaulets," Pitcairn said. "You can have the ones I wore as major."

Pitcairn walked into his tent, opened his trunk and rummaged through it until he located the epaulets. He fastened them to the shoulders of Marius' regimental coat then stepped back. "You look your rank now."

"I really do not know how to thank you."

Pitcairn held up his hand. "You earned that promotion with your hard work so no thanks are necessary."

Oliver found his father reading when he came back from his lesson with Joseph. Pitcairn looked up and smiled at his son. "How were your lessons today?"

"We got the tincture mixed up, but Dr. Warren said it has to sit for a few days so it can 'ripen' as he put it," Oliver explained.

"As soon as it finishes ripening I will send the men to you and Joseph so you can administer it to them."

"They're not going to like it because it tastes horrible," Oliver replied.

"They did not like it when I moved into the barracks with them to keep them from drinking either, but we survived it. As long as they remain unaffected by serious illness their dislike of my requiring them to take the tincture will not bother me." Pitcairn closed his book and laid it on the table. "I believe I will brush and feed Regina tonight."

Oliver nodded and they walked to the stable together. "By the way you should offer Captain Whiting your congratulations when you next see him. The promotion to major that I requested from General Washington and the Continental Congress came through today."

Oliver nodded. "I'll be sure and do that."

At dinner that evening Washington rose with a tankard of Ale in his hand to announce Marius' promotion to major. Everyone raised their tankards and Marius gave a brief speech and then accepted congratulations from everyone.

"Congratulations Major Whiting," Oliver said.

"Thank you, Oliver and I am happy to hear you have decided to become a physician. Your father would not be here without one."

"Yes, and he might not be here either if you hadn't forced him to go to the hospital tent when he had that bad lung complaint our first winter in Boston."

"Nor would he be here if you and Regina had not saved him when he was shot a Bunker Hill so that Dr. Warren, Lieutenants Revere and Dawes, and Sergeant Kelly were able to find him and help him."

As Pitcairn and his son were walking back to their tent, Oliver asked, "Are you gonna write Mrs. Adams, Mrs. Worthington, and Mr. Shaw tonight?"

Pitcairn nodded. "Yes, I was also thinking about writing to Reverend Byles. Do you want to send a letter to Miss Abigail too?"

"I've already written it."

"I shall put it inside my letter to her mother."

"So what happened with those Loyalists today?" Oliver asked sitting down on his cot while Pitcairn sat down at the table with parchment, a quill, and an inkpot at hand.

"Nothing. We heard them coming as they were not making much of an effort to move quietly. We quickly went into the woods and remained out of sight until they passed us." Pitcairn snorted in derision. "There were 25 men and they were dressed in bright green regimental coats with bright yellow waistcoats and looked like nothing more than a flock of peacocks. From what Major Whiting and I were able to conclude from talking with people who lived in the area; none of them has had any military training at all."

"I bet you could of guessed that from the way they were dressed," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes and I gather from what the people we spoke with said; they flounce about as if the king himself were riding at their head."

Oliver laughed. "I can just see it if you had to train them. You'd be cursing them into next week and back!"

Pitcairn laughed too and nodded, "Indeed I would."

Oliver got his textbooks, parchment, quill and an inkpot out then sat down on the other chair opposite his father. He handed Pitcairn a folded letter. "This is my letter to Nabby. I told her about Dr. Warren and me making a big pot of her mother's tincture and it's a big pot too! I don't know where Kelly and Amos found it."

Pitcairn smiled. "Both are very resourceful and General Washington was smart to put them in charge of gathering supplies and food. They have done an admirable job."

Oliver laughed. "I think I've gained weight since you adopted me."

Pitcairn nodded. "And I believe you have grown at least an inch too."

Oliver sobered suddenly. "It's going to be a long war isn't it?"

Pitcairn nodded. "Yes. The King and Parliament will not give up the colonies without a fierce struggle."

"Do you think Nabby might get interested in someone else and forget about me if I'm away too long?"

"I cannot answer that Oliver," Pitcairn answered honestly. "But I believe if she did, she would let you know."

"I guess so," Oliver said.

Seeing that his son was rather down at the thought, Pitcairn said gently, "Miss Abigail is only eleven and I believe it will be a few years before any other young men are interested in her."

"That's true," Oliver agreed. "I guess I'm worrying about nothing, huh?"

Pitcairn smiled again and shook his head. "We worry about things that are important to us." He finished writing his letters, sealed them in preparation for the mail courier tomorrow.

Oliver closed his text books and sprinkled cuttlefish bone powder over the papers, waited a few seconds, and then blew it off. He stacked his textbooks on top of his papers then turned to his father. "Did you write Mrs. Worthington?"

"I did," Pitcairn replied nodding. "I wrote to her and Miss Charlotte."

Oliver went over to his cot and started getting ready for bed. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I believe I'll read for awhile if the lantern will not keep you awake," Pitcairn answered.

"No, but don't stay up too late," Oliver replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The Parkers came back picking up supplies and gave Abigail the mail they had picked up for her. "Thank you for going into town for me so I could get this baking done," Abigail said wiping her brow. It was a warm day and she gotten up early to do that week's baking.

Felicity put on her apron and said, "I can finish this up for you. I believe there's a letter from Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn that the children will want you to read."

"Yes, they're always thrilled to hear from John," Abigail replied taking off her apron. She sorted through the mail and found the letter from Pitcairn. She went over to the back door and called, "Children?"

Charles and Thomas were playing in their fort while John was standing guard over it. Nabby was sitting on the swing, idly pushed it back and forth with her feet. They all looked up as she called.

"I have a letter from the Lieutenant Colonel."

They all came racing over and clambered up onto the back porch as Abigail opened the door. "Go in and sit down."

Abigail sat down in John's favorite armchair with the children seated around her. She broke the seal on the letter. The other letter that was inside she handed to Nabby.

 _Dear Abigail and children,_

 _I hope this letter finds you all well and safe. Oliver and I continue to be in good health and vigor._

 _I have been very busy training the new men who have been flocking into army since we have come to New York. They are in general unruly, undisciplined, and unwilling to listen. I am afraid I have had to curse them on more than one occasion._

John Quincy laughed. "Mr. Revere said he could really curse so I bet they were shocked."

Abigail smiled. "I can only imagine."

 _Generally, they are shocked into better behavior by it and I usually do not have to do it more than twice before they start to listen to what we have to say to them. It is for their own good that they do listen as soldiers who do not listen to commands do not last long in battle._

 _By the way Captain Whiting has been promoted to major by the Continental Congress and General Washington at my suggestion. He has well served me in the last five years and I do not know what I would have done without him. His promotion is well deserved._

 _Major Whiting and I with some of our men have been riding out regularly on patrol. We did spot a troop of Loyalists who looked like nothing more than a flock of peacocks in their overly bright attire._

John, Charles, and Thomas giggled at his description. They'd had all seen the peacocks some of the wealthy people had, strutting around their homes.

 _Most of them, from what we were able to gather, by talking to the people who live in the area, have had no actual military experience so we do not worry about them too much. I do not believe General Washington is worried about them either._

 _Regina is happy that she is being ridden regularly as she does not like it when I am training soldiers and she is left idle. Oliver does take her with him when he rides Liberty so she does not get too restless from inactivity._

 _I have started Oliver and Major Whiting on taking your tincture, Madam and I will be starting my men on taking it also once Dr. Warren, with Oliver's help, is able to prepare enough of it._

Thomas wrinkled his nose and made a face. "I bet they don't like it!"

Charles shook his head. "Nobody does!"

 _Oliver pointed out to me that the men will not like my making them take your tincture, but I said they did not like it when I moved into the barracks with them to prevent them from drinking either, but we survived that and if it keeps the men from becoming ill that will be my reward._

 _I hope Mr. Beery is continuing to obey my orders and not giving you any trouble over them._

"He is!" Thomas crowed hugging his bear. "You have to tell my major, Mama."

"Lieutenant Colonel," John Quincy corrected.

"I'll tell him Mr. Beery has been obeying his orders very well indeed," Abigail replied running her hand over Thomas' hair.

 _Lieutenant Revere has brought us the news from Philadelphia that the Congress is very close to signing what they are calling a declaration of independence. Your husband told him that he was expecting it to happen within the next two or three weeks._

 _For myself I cannot believe it is almost a year since I was shot at Bunker Hill and my life changed so completely._

 _I will close by thanking you for befriending Mrs. Worthington and Charlotte. She has written me of how much she enjoys her visits with you and how much Charlotte enjoys playing with your children._

 _Please take care of yourself and the children. Oliver and I are happy that you continue to pray for us as we do for you each night._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Lieutenant Colonel John Pitcairn_

"Well, that was very nice letter," Abigail said refolding it. She looked over at Nabby. "What did Oliver have to say?"

Nabby looked up and smiled. "He told me about the big kettle Mr. Kelly and Mr. Garrigan had found them for making your tincture, Mama. He said he'd never seen a kettle so big before and he can't imagine where they'd found it, but his father said Mr. Kelly and Mr. Garrigan are very resourceful and General Washington was smart to place them in charge of gathering supplies and foodstuffs for the army."

Well, if they're planning to dose the entire army it will need to be big," Abigail replied.

"I'm going to write Oliver back and tell him about Miss Litchford," Nabby said. Miss Annabeth Litchford was her new tutor that Abigail had hired. She was a very smart and had studied under a kindly, retired professor who believed women should have as many opportunities as men.

"Go ahead," Abigail said nodding. "I'm going to help Nona Felicity get lunch."

The children nodded. They had willingly adopted the Parkers as grandparents since both their biological grandparents were deceased.

"I'll write John back tonight after dinner. I also have three letters ready to mail to your father."

"I'll have my letter to Oliver ready too so you can mail it inside your letter to Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn's," Nabby said.

Abigail nodded. As they prepared lunch, Felicity said to Abigail. "I fear it's going to be a long war and Oliver being almost five years older than Nabby may find someone else."

Abigail nodded. "As Nabby might, but I hope if either of them does; they will let the other one know."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Hope had just finished reading aloud Pitcairn's letter to her and Charlotte. "Momma, can we go to the Adams?" Charlotte asked.

Hope heard her mother's footsteps coming towards the nursery. She quickly hid Pitcairn's letter under the skirt of her dress and looked at Charlotte, putting her finger to her lips.

Mrs. Granville came into the room holding out what looked like a formal invitation. "Mr. Nathaniel Coffin is having a celebration in honor of the King's birthday on June 4th and has sent an invitation to us."

Hope didn't really want to attend it, but she _had_ agreed to accept a few invitations. "I will attend Mr. Coffin's party."

"I will send a message to my dressmaker and have her come over. We will both need new dresses for this party," her mother said.

"I am available any day except Wednesdays."

"What engagement do you have on Wednesdays?" Mrs. Granville asked.

"I have told Reverend Byles I will help out at the church."

Her mother sniffed. "I cannot believe you still attend services there when Reverend Byles has turned against our king."

"Reverend Byles is neutral, Mother. He has not spoken in favor of either side."

He does not speak in favor of our king either," her mother sniffed again as she left the nursery.

Hope looked at Charlotte. "We will go over to see Abigail and the children on Wednesday after I am finished at church."

Charlotte clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. "Goody!"

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn smiled as he read Abigail's letter. "Abigail writes that Master Thomas has been very good about obeying my order. Perhaps I should give him a field promotion for his good behavior."

Oliver looked up from Nabby's letter. "He'd like that and it would give him a reason to keep on following your order."

"That is true," Pitcairn agreed. "I shall give him a field promotion to Corporal." He looked at Oliver who had finished reading Nabby's letter. Pitcairn knew that Oliver kept all her letters carefully stored in his trunk. "What did Miss Abigail have to say?"

"She was telling me about her new tutor. Apparently this Miss Litchford studied with a retired college professor so she has the same amount of education as Dr. Warren."

"I suspect most male teachers do not have that much education," Pitcairn replied. "I am glad her mother was able to find someone so qualified to help Miss Abigail in her quest for a more thorough education."

"I guess a lot of parents would've told her she didn't need any more."

"Indeed. Many of them would have done exactly that," Pitcairn agreed. "It is a shame that woman are denied the same opportunities as men. I do hope Congress is planning to do something to remedy that."

"Nabby wrote me that her mother had written letters to her father telling him Congress should do just that."

"Hopefully Mr. Adams and the rest of the Congress will listen to Abigail's advice." Pitcairn paused a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Oliver, there is something else I wish to speak to you about."

"All right," Oliver replied nodding.

Pitcairn sat down beside Oliver on his cot. "As you know despite our precautions, the Regulars may gain a foothold here and if they do, we will need to abandon the area very quickly. General Washington, myself, and his other staff officers have come up with an escape plan which involves taking as much as we can and burning whatever we must leave."

"I understand," Oliver said.

"We have also discussed an alternative plan of striking camp and moving it before the Regulars can breach our defenses. General Washington is thinking about moving the camp to higher ground so we are in a better position to repel the Regulars In either case it would mean you will need to go ahead without me."

Oliver's face fell and he stared at his boots. "But …but what if something happens to you and I'm not there to help you?"

"I know there is danger if the Regulars do breach our defenses, but I will not be leading a charge this time. General Washington's main concern will be getting our army out of here intact rather than fighting the Regulars."

"All right," Oliver conceded then looked up with a fierce gleam in his eyes. "But I'm holding you to it!"

"I would expect nothing less," Pitcairn answered with a smile at his son.

The next morning Oliver whistled cheerfully as he washed up after brushing and feeding Regina and Liberty. He turned to his father. "Are you going out on patrol today?"

Pitcairn nodded. "Lieutenant Revere and Dawes suggested laying some traps like they did on the bluff overlooking our camp outside of Boston and possibly being able to catch that peacock brigand of Loyalists. I think that is an excellent idea as did General Washington."

"Dr Warren is having me put the tincture into bottles and jars today so you can probably start giving it to your men tomorrow. He also gonna have me help him prepare the ingredients for that poultice he puts on wounds."

Pitcairn nodded. "He will need a lot of it if there is a battle."

"Yeah, I guess so," Oliver said nodding. "He gonna show me how to bandage a wound properly too so I can help him by changing bandages."

Pitcairn shook his head. "I have often wondered how he managed to save me. He must have been exhausted after treating all the wounded from Bunker Hill and yet he was willing to take care of our wounded men also had any of them still been alive."

"I'm glad General Gage got sent back to England. I hope the king and Parliament aren't dumb enough to ever give him command again."

"Unfortunately this war may take its toll of officers, but I doubt he shall ever be sent here if he is _ever_ given command again."

"Good! He should rot in hell for what he did to you!" Oliver said vehemently.

"He may do exactly that," Pitcairn said. "Come, we best hurry if we do not want to eat cold porridge."

Pitcairn, Whiting, their men, Revere, and Dawes rode to the area where they had last seen the Loyalist. With help from Pitcairn's and Whiting's soldiers, they set up a series of traps. One of them was a sandbag sitting up on a tree branch ready to swing down and hit one of the Loyalist as they rode past, knocking him off his horse. Another was a log tied at each end by a rope which would swing down and knock several of them off their horses at once and probably cause several others to jump off or be thrown by their horses. The final trick was a rope pulled tight across the road.

Major Whiting chuckled as he brushed off his clothes that had gotten dusty. "We might be able to catch the lot of them."

"Yes and perhaps we shall manage to capture Colonel Fanning along with his men," Pitcairn replied as he dusted off his clothing and drew back on his regimental coat and his hat that he had taken off to help set the traps.

They stationed two soldiers on either sides of the road where they had the rope covered in dirt. Two men were up in the trees ready to push the swinging log down and Dawes was up in the tree with the sandbag once again having lost a coin flip to Paul. He was their lookout and would signal by owl hoot. Everybody else was hidden in the trees, muskets at ready. Pitcairn took one of his pistols out of its holster and cocked it as did Paul and Major Whiting.

After about 15 minutes they could hear the sound of many horses coming then Dawes hooted and yelled down, "Twenty to twenty-five men headed this way."

Pitcairn waved at Dawes in response that they understood. Paul held up his hand to the men who were pulling the rope across the road as the riders came into view and said, "Wait for it …now!"

The horses jerked away from the rope frightened and in some cases throwing their riders off. The sandbag Dawes pushed down knocked two others off their horses and when the log came down at them the ones remaining mounted jumped off their horses to avoid being hit by it.

The soldiers quickly surrounded them. Pitcairn holstered his pistol and strolled over to the man whose epaulets indicated her was of the highest rank amongst his men. "Colonel Fanning I presume?" He asked as he pulled the Colonel to his feet.

"I am Colonel Edmund Fanning," he announced seeing the men surrounding them. "You are British?"

"I am second-in-command to General Washington and he wishes to speak with you."

Fanning's face hardened. "You are a traitor then, Sir!"

"This way, Colonel Fanning," Pitcairn replied ignoring the insult and leading him over to where Paul was holding his horse. The soldiers meanwhile gathered up all the weapons lying on the ground. Private Asher brought over Regina and Devon and both Pitcairn and Whiting mounted them. The soldiers formed a barrier around the Loyalist troop as they prepared for the march back to camp.

Pitcairn took out his sword and thrust it into the air, "Forward march." He had, with General Washington's permission, begun training the men in silent commands using only his sword, but he still called out the commands along with the sword motions until the men had them embedded in their memories.

Major Whiting rode along side of Pitcairn. Paul and Dawes rode on the other side of him with Fanning riding between them.

 ***** _endotwikipediadotorg/wiki/King%27s_American_Regiment_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 26**

When Pitcairn, Whiting, and their men returned to camp, Washington came out of his tent followed by a young man none of them had seen before. Pitcairn dismounted and when Fanning dismounted he took his arm and led him over to General Washington. He saluted and then said, "May I present Colonel Edmund Fanning of The King's American Regiment."

Washington nodded at Fanning and held the tent flap open for him. "Please come in and have a seat."

"What about my men?" Fanning demanded in an arrogant tone.

"They will be released and they may return to their homes as long as they take an oath that they will never take up arms against us again," Washington replied calmly ignoring Fanning's belligerent tone.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Colonel," Washington said. He turned to Pitcairn and motioned to him to step outside the tent, "Lieutenant Colonel, you and Major Whiting might want to drill your soldiers in formation marching. There's plenty of space over there," Washington motioned to the field across from where the tents were pitched.

Pitcairn caught on immediately to what Washington wanted. "Yes, Sir. It is an excellent idea as I do not want them to get careless." He strode down to Henry Knox's tent where he knew Oliver was. "Major General Knox?" He called from outside the tent.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel, please come in." Knox called.

Pitcairn lifted the tent flap and went in. Oliver immediately got up and gave Pitcairn a tight hug. "I worried because when I've taken Liberty and Regina for a ride I've noticed how thick the woods are and I think about somebody hiding in there shooting at people. Did you see anybody today?"

"As a matter of fact we did. We set traps and caught the entire flock of gaudy peacocks including their leader. He is being questioned by General Washington as we speak."

Henry Knox stood up from the table he and Oliver had been sitting at. "Oliver I am dismissing you early today as I want to see what information General Washington can pry out of this Loyalist," Knox said and then lumbered out of his tent.

Oliver closed and picked up his textbooks. "Do you think General Washington will get any information out of them or will they stay silent?"

"I think Fanning will refuse to speak. It is clear he holds us in contempt and is also arrogant, the same kind of contempt and arrogance I once held for everyone in the colonies when we first arrived in Boston."

"Yes, but yours changed after you'd been in Boston for awhile," Oliver pointed out.

"That is true," Pitcairn acknowledged. "I am going to drill the men in marching in formation as General Washington has suggested."

They walked back to their tent with Pitcairn's arm around his son's shoulders. "You aren't gonna listen to General Washington interrogate that Loyalist?"

"No, I shall just be a distraction as he knows I am British and I would like to know from whom the Loyalists are getting their information."

"Maybe if General Washington knew where it was he could plug it," Oliver said.

"My guess is that they are receiving their information from a relative or friend who fled Boston with General Gage and if that is the case then it will be hard to "plug the leak" as you say."

Oliver nodded as they entered their tent. "I guess because you can't tell them they can't write to their family or friends. It wouldn't be fair."

"Exactly; it would not be fair or right."

Pitcairn and Whiting gathered the entire Continental Army and marched them up to the field right across from Washington's tent and proceeded to drill them marching them in formation back and forth in full view of Fanning and his troop.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sam clenched his fists in frustration as they sat in City Tavern eating lunch. "Why do they have to keep picking every sentence apart? Why can't they just accept Jefferson's version and get on with it?"

"They're still afraid because they all know if we lose this war everyone who signs that document will be headed for the gallows," John answered.

"So they want to delay it being sent to old King George for as long as possible," Hancock added.

"Washington has yet to win a decisive victory since chasing the British out of Boston which doesn't inspire their confidence," Franklin pointed out.

John nodded. "I believe it would help us greatly if General Washington were to win at least one battle somewhere."

They were all silent for a moment then Franklin said, "We did know when we first undertook this that it would not be an easy task, but we cannot stop now because if it is not completed we will never get another chance."

"We just have to keep reminding them that this documents our grievances _against_ the king and Parliament and our reasons for separation," John stated. "It's not a document saying how the country will be run once we win our freedom although the principles stated in it are sound and I would like to see them included in a constitution when the time comes."

"We need to get this signed and sent out before the British forces return because if Washington fights and looses a battle or has to retreat from one, the delegates will flee Philadelphia back to their homes," Hancock pointed out.

Sam slumped back into his chair. "And our cause will become a lost one."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Washington allowed Fanning to leave after he and his men sighed an oath promising they wouldn't take up arms against the Continental forces. He had called a meeting of all his staff once the so-called King's American Regiment had left. He sighed "I'm well aware that Fanning will break his oath as soon as possible, but many of his men looked relieved especially after they watched you and Major Whiting drilling the entire army."

Pitcairn smiled and nodded. "It was a good tactic to allow them to see how well-trained the Continental Army is. I am sure he is being led to believe that we are rabble who do not know which end of the musket is which."

"Did you find out who he's in contact with up north?" Paul asked.

"Yes, his cousin is Samuel Waterhouse, former Secretary of the Custom House in Boston. He apparently is one of the Loyalists who left with General Gage."

"I remember him," Dawes said. "Hated us especially after we dumped the tea in the harbor. Blamed us for Gage closing the port."

Once the initial reason for the staff meeting was out of the way, Washington introduced the young man who had been present at Washington's side since Pitcairn, Major Whiting, and their men had returned with Fanning and his Loyalist regiment. "I would like to introduce you to Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. He comes to us from France with military training, but without the permission of his king."

Lafayette shrugged and explained in heavily accented English, "I wished to be a part of this amazing revolution, but my king did not agree and put me under house arrest. I was able to escape however, boarded a ship bound for the New York colony and then made my way here, arriving this morning."

Washington began introducing his staff. "This is Lieutenant Colonel John Pitcairn my second-in-command and his adjutant, Major Marius Whiting. Both the Lieutenant Colonel and the Major and about 200 of the soldiers you saw this morning were formerly British Marines."

Pitcairn saw Lafayette's eyebrows go up at that. The Marines and their fighting skills were well known to the French.

"They both have worked hard on training the soldiers in the Continental Army and getting them into the fighting shape you saw earlier."

"It was very impressive to see it and even more impressive to see the look on Monsieur Fanning's face," Lafayette said with a chuckle. He turned to Pitcairn. "Perhaps you will tell me of your journey to this point?"

Pitcairn nodded. "I shall be pleased to tell you, but I must warn you it is quite an involved tale."

Washington introduced Lafayette to Paul and Dawes. "We're lucky enough to have the two of the best Scouts on either side of the Atlantic. They both served in the Seven Year's War as Scouts and they learned a lot from the Indians who fought with us."

"That we used to capture that Loyalist troop today," Dawes added.

Paul grinned. "They sure weren't expecting what we showed them."

"And this is Dr. Joseph Warren who makes sure we all stay healthy."

Joseph nodded at the Marquis and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Sir."

Washington introduced Lafayette to General Israel Putnam and General Nathaniel Green. "These are two of my ablest commanders. There are in charge of the security on the other side of the river and are on special watch for the returning British warships.

Once the meeting was over, Pitcairn suggested that the Marquis might like to see Fort Washington and Major Whiting offered to escort him. Lafayette said, "Thank you, I would very much enjoy seeing the fort."

Once Major Whiting and he had left, Pitcairn said to Washington. "The Marquis may have the military training, but we cannot allow him to be anything but an observer. I suspect he is only three or four years older than Oliver."

Washington nodded. "Yes I had suspected that myself, Lieutenant Colonel and his king would be upset with us if we anything were to happen to him especially when we are seeking their aid with our quest for independence."

"That is true," Pitcairn agreed.

At dinner that evening Pitcairn introduced Oliver to Lafayette. "Oliver, this is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and this is my son, Oliver."

Oliver's eyes widened at his title. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

Lafayette shook Oliver's hand and said in heavily accented English. "It is good to meet you, Oliver."

After dinner was eaten, Pitcairn and Oliver returned to their tent. Pitcairn sat down to write replies to the letters they'd received from Abigail, Hope, Mr. Shaw, and Reverend Byles while Oliver did his assignments.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" A French accented voice called from outside the tent.

"Please come in Marquis," Pitcairn called back.

Lafayette lifted the tent flap and came in. Oliver moved his books to the other side of the table and offered Lafayette his chair then pulled up a stool Kelly had recently found for them and sat down. Lafayette sat down and said apologetically, "Perhaps I am disturbing you."

"No, I was just writing letters to some of our friends in Boston. What may I do for you?" Pitcairn asked.

"I am most curious to hear how you come to be a part of General Washington's army."

Pitcairn placed his quill back into the inkpot and leaned back in his chair. "I was formerly second-in-command to General Gage when we were sent to Boston in 1774 by Lord North five months after the tea was thrown into the harbor. General Gage had been appointed Military Governor of the Massachusetts Colony replacing the Royal Governor, Thomas Hutchinson."

"You were also a British Marine?" Lafayette asked. "We are of course familiar with your Marines in my country."

Pitcairn nodded. "The Marines fought in the Seven Year War against the French. I had been promoted to Captain just before arriving in Louisbourg. I was promoted to major in 1771 and General Gage appointed me as his second-in-command in 1773." Pitcairn then went on to relate how his viewpoint had slowly changed the longer he remained in the colonies. "I realized that the colonists had legitimate complaints that were not being addressed by either the king or Parliament."

"General Washington mentioned that you had been seriously wounded at Bunker Hill."

Pitcairn nodded. "Yes. On April 18th we had received word from a spy that the colonial rebels had stockpiled munitions in Concord and that their leaders, Samuel Adams and John Hancock, were hiding in Lexington. General Gage ordered me to take my men, arrest Adams and Hancock, and then destroy the munitions. He also told me to shoot anyone caught aiding the rebels or hiding munitions. He didn't care whether they were civilians or not."

"It is sometime impossible not to involve civilians," Lafayette replied. "But to deliberately order them executed is not the choice of somebody with honor."

"Indeed," Pitcairn replied nodding. "Adams and Hancock had been warned and had fled Lexington by the time we arrived and the colonials had planned and launched a strong attack on our forces at Concord. General Gage was extremely displeased with us in addition to the fact that a short time before we had allowed the colonials to steal 200 barrels of gunpowder from a silo we were guarding and blow up the silo containing the remaining gunpowder."

Pitcairn explained about General Gage's plans to retaliate by crossing the harbor and taking the high ground at Bunker and Breed Hills. "Both he and General Clinton did not care how many men would be killed as long as they killed every rebel. I allowed my objections to their plan to be known quite strongly and this displeased General Gage although I did not know how much until we arrived at Bunker Hill. At the battle, our first charge was defeated and routed. General Gage ordered a second charge and ordered me to lead it, knowing I would almost certainly be killed."

"But you obviously survived."

"I was seriously wounded, but I was saved by the combination of my son and my horse that together got me off the battlefield and into a nearby wooded area. The colonials found us when they came back to collect their dead whom General Gage had ordered mutilated."

Lafayette gasped. "I have never heard of such deplorable and dishonorable behavior from an officer!"

"They took me back to their camp where Dr. Warren removed the musket ball and then I was taken to the farm of John Adams to recover. General Washington visited me there and we talked. He offered me the position as his second-in-command, saying he needed someone who could turn unruly and undisciplined men into proper soldiers. I asked him to give me time to think it over. I am by nature very loyal and I was not sure I could betray my country, my adjutant, and my surviving men."

"What made you decide to accept General Washington's offer then?" Lafayette asked curiously.

"After thinking about it I realized this revolution was of England's own making because they did nothing to address the legitimate complaints of the colonists or their unfair treatment of them. They were Englishmen, but did not have the same rights as men living in England did." Pitcairn paused for a few seconds and then continued with his narrative. "I had also realized even before this that I was the face of much of General Gage's brutality and it bothered me greatly. I was the one who carried out his commands no matter how vindictive they were."

"Have you ever regretted changing sides?"

"The only thing I regret is that I still have family in Scotland who now believe me to be dead and I cannot inform them otherwise nor could I inform the families of my soldiers killed at Bunker Hill. I did get the general's permission hoever to attempt to turn my adjutant and what was left of our former regiment and I was happy I was able to do it successfully."

Lafayette got up and saluted Pitcairn. "I thank you for telling me your story, Lieutenant Colonel."

Pitcairn nodded. "I thank you for listening to it, Marquis."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

John Quincy came in through the back door allowing it to slam shut after him. His mother and Nona Felicity both raised their eyebrows. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "If the Lieutenant Colonel gives Thomas another field promotion I'm going to go live with one of my friends. He's ordering Charles and me all around."

Abigail hid her smile as she said, "Well, I'll have a talk with him about respecting his men."

"Good," John replied as he walked towards the staircase. "If he asks you where I am; don't tell him."

"I promise," Abigail replied. "It would seem that Thomas is taking his new rank a bit too seriously," she said to Felicity.

"He _is_ quite proud of it," Felicity said.

"I'll have to have a talk with him before bed tonight. Hope and Charlotte are coming over tomorrow and I don't want Thomas ordering Charlotte around and them getting into a squabble."

Felicity shook her head. "They already get into enough squabbles about whom the Lieutenant Colonel's favorite is."

"I know," Abigail said. She went over to the cupboard where she'd stored the gingerbread cookies she'd baked on Monday to make sure nobody had helped themselves to them in the meantime. "I find myself wishing that their father could be home more often. I know he's doing important work, but the children and I miss him terribly."

"Yes, birthing a new country isn't easy with so many different beliefs and experiences."

"I know John worries about the children especially after Susanna died while he was away. He's never really gotten over the guilt from then."

Felicity nodded. She and Eleazar had experienced the same range of emotions when they came to the realization that they were never going to have children.

Abigail, Felicity, and Nabby straightened up the house in preparation for Hope's visit the next day while Eleazar kept his eyes on Charles and Thomas while they played in their fort.

Dinner was a meat and vegetable stew served with buttered bread and afterwards while Nabby, John, and Charles went upstairs to get ready for bed, Abigail called her youngest son over to her. She lifted him up into her lap. "Thomas, when the Lieutenant Colonel gave you your promotion he still expected you to act as a gentleman and to treat your soldiers with respect."

"But they have to do what _I_ want, Mama."

" _No,_ King George expects _us_ to do what _he_ wants. You and the men under you must do what is best for _everyone_ and not just yourselves."

Thomas knitted his brow and frowned at his mother. Abigail explained further, "If you treat your men with the respect they deserve they will be happy to do whatever it is you require them to do."

"You mean, Mama that I can't order Charles and John around just 'cause my major made me a corporal?"

"Yes," Abigail replied. "Nor Charlotte when she comes over tomorrow _."_

"Okay Mama," Thomas agreed. He _didn't_ want to disappoint his major.

Abigail gave him a hug. "Now go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up to tuck you in and read you a story.

"Can you read to me from my animal's book?" Thomas asked.

Abigail nodded. It was one of the books the Lieutenant Colonel had given him for his Child Dedication Ceremony and was undoubtedly his favorite book.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Hope sighed inwardly as the Grenville carriage pulled up to the front entrance of the Coffin mansion. A servant was waiting outside and opened the door of their carriage. Another servant stood waiting by the opened front entrance to welcome them. Benedict Granville stepped out and helped his wife and daughter out of the carriage.

Hope smoothed the skirt of her new dark blue silk dress. It was modest in contrast to some of the dresses she saw the other women wearing, but she was still in mourning for Edmund and felt a brightly colored dress with a low neckline would not have been appropriate despite her mother's wishes.

She readied herself for an evening filled with boring gossip about whom was having an affair with whom, who was probably going to end up being a spinster, and the latest broken betrothal. These people acted as if colonies had not revolted and there was no war going on as they celebrated the King's birthday. She supposed being so wealthy many of them were well shielded from the effects that the poorer people suffered. That was usually the way it was when she had lived in London.

John usually did not write her about the war, but she had heard rumors that the British warship had left Halifax and were headed to New York. She expected there would be a major battle when they arrived.

"Hope, I'd like you to meet Sir Heath Remington. He has just come from London and is the King's advisor to the rebellion," Mrs. Coffin said leading an older gentleman up to her. "Sir Remington, this is Mrs. Edmund Worthington. She has returned to Boston from London upon the death of her husband."

Sir Heath Remington was around the same age as Edmund had been. Hope sighed inwardly again. No doubt he was a widower and was looking to collect a second wife. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir." Hope said as she curtsied.

"As I am you Mrs. Worthington," he replied bowing. "May I offer you my condolences on the death of your husband?"

"You may and I thank you for them," Hope answered.

Remington offered her his arm. "May I escort you into dinner?"

Hope nodded and took his arm. It seemed he was to be her designated dinner partner.

After dinner a huge cake was wheeled in on a cart, the candles on it lit, and many toasts were offered to King George before slicing it.

"Wasn't that lovely, dear?" Patience Granville asked Hope as they were riding home. "I noticed Sir Remington seemed to be quite interested in you."

Hope shook her head. "Mother, Edmund has only been dead a year and I am not ready for another husband."

"Well, Edmund would not expect you to remain unmarried because of distorted loyalty to him. You must not wait too long or one of those other women will surely snatch him up!" Her mother admonished her.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The next morning Washington and Pitcairn were leaning over the maps with Lafayette when there was the sound of two horses riding up and halting outside the tent. Washington lifted the tent flap, looked out, and then smiled. The two men came into the tent. "Lieutenant Colonel, Marquis de Lafayette, I'd like you to meet two of my commanders in charge of the Continental Army's Northern Department, General Horatio Gates and Major General Benedict Arnold." Washington said. "General Gates, Major General Arnold I'd like you to meet my second-in-command, Lieutenant Colonel John Pitcairn and Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

Pitcairn nodded and shook their hands. "I am pleased to make your acquaintances. I have heard much about your capture of Fort Ticonderoga, Major General," he said to Arnold. "I believe General Gage was quite shocked when we heard about it at the time."

"I didn't do it alone. It was a joint effort by my troops plus Ethan Allen's Green Mountain Boys," Arnold explained.

"But still a brilliant undertaking," Washington said.

Lafayette also shook their hands. "I am most pleased to meet you," he said in his heavily accented English.

Gates and Arnold had heard about Washington's second-in-command who had been a former British Marine.

They discussed strategy for when the British returned. "We will try and keep them detained here for as long as possible," Pitcairn said. "The engineers have devised traps across the river to slow the progress of the warships."

"If that fails and they manage to get ashore then we will be forced to abandon this area and retreat further north," Washington explained. "My plan at this time is not to engage them unless we're forced to. This is not the time for foolish displays of superiority. We have the forces across the river both on the shore to protect the ferry service and at Fort Lee on the palisades," Washington explained. "The fort will begin a full bombardment of the warships as soon as they come into range."

"By the cannons your capture of Fort Ticonderoga made possible," Pitcairn said. "I fought previously under General Howe and I know him to be cautious in his approach to things. Some have complained that he is overly cautious. If he encounters firm resistance he may just order his soldiers to stay on the ships and not attempt to come ashore."

"We shall ready our troops and be prepared for whatever happens," General Gates promised.

 **~*~*Page Break ~*~***

The Granville carriage pulled up to the Adams house and Hope and Charlotte got out. Hope had just come from Christ Church where she volunteered every Wednesday much to her mother's dismay. She and Reverend Byles were attempting to set up a charity that could help the poor of Boston. It was important to Hope that children not go hungry because their fathers were unable to find work.

Abigail was watching for them and opened the door as they came up the walk. She had come to enjoy their visits and looked forward to Wednesdays. She hadn't had another close woman friend since Samuel's wife had died and had never been very close to her sister-law-law Thankful or even her own sisters.

"Hope, so good to see you!" Abigail said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you also Abigail," Hope said returning the hug and smiling.

They went into the living room where Abigail had the tea service already set out. She took a gingerbread cookie off the plate and offered it to Charlotte. It had become a weekly ritual with them. Charlotte smiled and said, "Thank you."

Nabby offered her hand and asked. "Would you like to go outside and I'll push you on the swing?"

Charlotte finished her cookie, nodded at Nabby's question, and then took hold of her hand.

"Charlotte does so enjoy coming over here and playing with your children," Hope said.

"Well, they enjoy having her although I've had to talk to Thomas about his behavior of late. Ever since John gave him that field promotion to corporal he's been ordering his brothers around. He tries with Nabby too, but she just ignores him."

"I suppose that might be a natural response for a youngest boy and I am guessing he is very proud of his promotion."

"Yes quite proud," Abigail answered with a roll of her eyes as she poured tea. "In fact John Quincy is threatening to move to a friend's home if John gives Thomas another field promotion."

Hope laughed delightfully and accepted the teacup from Abigail. It was so much different than being with the people she had been with the previous night. "I attended a birthday party for the king last night at the Coffin home."

"Is he the Receiver-General of the King's Customs?" Abigail asked.

Hope nodded. "And it seems Mrs. Coffin already has my next husband picked out for me."

"What! Who?"

"His name is Sir Heath Remington and he is the king's advisor to the rebellion. He is around the same age as Edmond was and no doubt is a widower looking for a second wife. He was my designated dinner partner apparently. My mother is of course thrilled that such a prominent man has taken notice of me."

Abigail reached over and patted her hand. "I tend to be that way too. I've been trying to find my husband's cousin, Samuel, a wife for the last couple of years, but I promise I will not do that for you as I know you're very fond of John."

Hope blushed. "My mother mentioned Samuel Adams in her letters. She blamed the entire colonial unrest on him," Hope said.

"It's true that Samuel had long wanted us to be free from the king's rule, but he didn't do it alone," Abigail replied. "John wasn't in favor of the revolution at first; he tends to be more conservative in his outlook than Samuel, but he came around to it after Christopher Seider was killed and Governor Hutchinson spirited his killer away to England for trial."

"I cannot even imagine what his mother must have felt," Hope said with a shake of her head.

"She was devastated and never got over it. She died within a year of Christopher's death and his father had already died in a British debtor's prison."

"A terrible tragedy," Hope agreed.

"I hope everybody survives this war," I pray every night for John and Samuel, for John and Oliver, and also for General Washington," Abigail said.

"I also pray for John and Oliver every night and on Sundays. I know Reverend Byles also prays for them."

"They should both be well protected with so many prayers," Abigail remarked.

"Please tell me what you know of General Washington," Hope requested. "I know from John's letters that he thinks very highly of him."

Abigail nodded and proceeded to tell Hope what John and Sam had told her about Washington as a delegate for Virginia and her own impression of him when he came to meet then Major Pitcairn.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 **Chapter 27**

Sam sat outside in the cool evening breeze on the back steps of Franklin's house, smoking. He was enjoying the peace and quiet after listening all day to the continuing arguing of the delegates over Jefferson's document. He didn't understand their contentiousness. As John had stated many times that it was a list of their grievances against King George and why they were separating from England; it didn't determine in any way how the eventual government would be run although John did confide privately that he would like to see several of the ideas contained in the declaration as part of the new government.

The door behind him opened and closed again and Sam turned to see John. He was had removed his suit coat and his cravat and wore his shirt and waistcoat. He sat down beside Sam on the step.

"I wonder if we'll ever get that damn document signed," Sam said bitterly stubbing out his cigarette.

"I'm losing patience with them too, Sam, but if we allow them to wear us down; we won't achieve victory."

"And we won't get another chance unless we do it now," Sam finished and then sighed. "I know."

John nodded. "John and Mr. Franklin are inside working on an idea to get things moving again. As I pointed out it would help greatly if General Washington would win at least one battle. I think that is why a lot of the delegates are holding out on signing Mr. Jefferson's document. They know very well what will happen if the British invade and defeat the Continental troops."

"We'll all hang," Sam finished for him.

"Or we'll have to go into hiding," John said. "If that should happen I don't know what Abigail and our children will do."

"They would probably move back to your farm in Braintree," Sam surmised.

"If the British Army doesn't seize all of our holdings in retaliation," John replied gloomily.

"Abigail's smart and she'll have an escape plan in place well in advance. I'll bet on that," Sam said.

John smiled. "Yes, you're right, Sam. I guess I worry too much."

"Understandable," Sam replied. "There's a lot at stake."

The back door opened and Hancock stuck his head out. "Mr. Franklin and I are working on a way to convince the delegates to get the document signed. We can use your ideas, Gentlemen."

Sam clapped John on his shoulder as they got up and followed Hancock back inside.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul rode up in front of the war tent and dismounted from Brown Beauty. He had just come back from Philadelphia. He entered the tent where Washington, Pitcairn and Lafayette were bent over the maps discussing strategy.

Paul saluted and took several letters out of his pouch that he gave to Washington. Washington read one of the letters and sighed then shook his head. "As much as I would like to engage the enemy and win a battle and make Congress' job easier I cannot do so without an enemy to fight." He handed the letter to Pitcairn to read. "Mr. Adams writes that he feels that some of the delegates are reluctant to sign the declaration to King George because they are not sure we can win against the British."

"But the Continental Marines under Captain Nichols did capture New Providence Island in the Bahamas from the British in March," Pitcairn pointed out. There was a tinge of pride in his voice. The Continental Marines, like their British counterparts, were the landing forces of the Continental Navy and served on land and at sea. He had consulted with Congress in November of 1775 on getting the Marines established. They had offered him the position of Commander of the Marines, but he had declined preferring to stay where he was. "And Captain John Barry's ship, Lexington _,_ captured the HMS Edward off the coast of Virginia. That is no small feat."*

"It's apparently not enough to convince some of the delegates," Washington replied.

"Let us hope the Adams; Mr. Hancock and Mr. Franklin are able to convince the delegates to sign without us having to fight and win a battle first."

"I do not understand," Lafayette spoke up. "Why are these men not willing to strike a blow for their freedom?"

Washington shook his head. "As you know I was a delegate to the first and second Congresses until Bunker Hill. I know how stubborn some of those men can be particularly the delegates from the southern colonies many who wished to remain loyal to King George."

"And with Lieutenant Colonel Sir Banastre Tarleton ravaging South Carolina I would imagine they are worried about their families as well," Pitcairn added.

"Did you know him?" Washington asked curiously.

Pitcairn shook his head. "Not well. He purchased a commission as a cornet and he is unfortunately typical of the British Army in that his only interest is in raising his rank in any manner that he is able to even if it means committing illegal acts."

"I'm thinking Lieutenant Colonel that I'll send you to Philadelphia again to speak to the delegates. Perhaps you can convince them to get Mr. Jefferson's document signed."

Pitcairn chuckled. "I would be willing to speak with them, but I cannot promise you I will not curse them this time."

Washington smiled. "Lieutenant Colonel, this time I think that is exactly what they may need."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail and Hope continued to meet every Wednesday. Hope was frustrated because she felt her parents were attempting to push her into a marriage with Sir Heath Remington. "I have told them I am not interested in acquiring a second husband and not interested in Sir Remington at all, but I may as well be talking to a wall for all they listen."

Abigail poured the tea as she listened. It would seem that wealthy women in Britain had even less control of their live than the colonial women had. "I suppose they are mainly concerned that you and Charlotte be well taken care of. Most people mistakenly assume a woman cannot do it alone."

"I am very fortunate in that Edmund left me well off and I have made some excellent investments since his death. I have always been good with both figures and knowing what a good investment will be. I could not make them myself and had to ask a good friend of Edmund's to do it for me. He was resistant at first, but when he saw I knew what I was doing he was more than happy to help me and help himself as well. Of course my parents know none of this."

"How does Charlotte react around Sir Remington?" Abigail asked curiously.

"That is the other reason I have no interest in him. He does not know anything about children especially female children. He seems to regard her as a miniature adult and shows dismay when she acts like the four year-old child she is. Charlotte is not fond of him either. Mother has invited Sir Remington over for dinner twice now and Charlotte has hidden herself both times. Even I could not find her and I know most of her hiding spots."

"He definitely shouldn't even be considered then," Abigail said firmly. "How does she react around John?"

"She adores John. She was so sad when he had to leave Boston and she always looks forward to his letters. She would love it if he was able to write us every day rather than every three or four weeks."

Abigail laughed and nodded. "My children feel the same way. What will you do if your parents betroth you to Sir Remington without your agreement?"

"Charlotte and I shall leave their house. I shall buy a house though I know I will be an outcast and no longer welcomed in society, but I do not care."

"I'm sure my husband would be happy to act as your agent in buying a house. John _is_ quite conservative, but he doesn't believe that women should be denied opportunities just because of their gender."

"I believe John would feel the same way," Hope said with a smile.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn, Oliver, and five of his best soldiers rode with Paul the next time he was going to Philadelphia with correspondence from General Washington to Congress.

"I cannot believe it has already been a year since Bunker Hill," Pitcairn said to Paul as they were sitting in front of the camp fire. Oliver, tired from the long ride, had turned in early.

Paul nodded. "Doesn't seem possible does it?" He frowned. "And Congress is nowhere nearer to declaring independence then they were a year ago."

"I do not have any idea what I will say to them," Pitcairn remarked. "I told the General that I may end up cursing them this time."

Paul chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to seeing the expression on some of their faces if you do. At least Dickinson from Pennsylvania is no longer a problem. He abstained and left when they took a vote on independence."

"The thing I need to make them understand is that we cannot fight because the enemy appears. Much planning goes into a battle and at times it is wiser to avoid a battle than to fight it. As I have said before General Howe tends to be cautious. He may not want to engage us immediately whenever they do arrive."

"General Washington told me he's thinking about putting blockades across the river."

Pitcairn nodded. "The engineers are constructing a wooden barricade made of logs across the river as we speak. There will be a space left open for our ships to pass through, but the British will not know of it. I told him it would probably only work for a short time before General Howe would figure how to get through, but that it _would_ damage the warships and make it impossible for them to proceed."

Paul being the craftsman he was said, "One made of some sort of metal would stop them better."

"You are correct and I believe General Washington is planning to speak to someone about it."

They arose early the next morning and after another day's long ride they reached Philadelphia. As they had the last time; they stayed at Ben Franklin's home.

"General Washington sent me, as his second-in-command, with this letter and to speak to gentlemen of Congress about the importance of getting this document signed," Pitcairn explained at dinner that night at City Tavern.

Oliver sat next to him enjoying a hearty meat pot pie, redolent with spices and brown gravy as he listened to his father talking to Mr. Franklin, Mr. Hancock, and the Adams'.

Pitcairn handed Franklin the letter and took a bite of his pot pie. "I know Congress wants us to win a battle soon, but with General Howe as Commander-in-Chief of the British Army it may take awhile before he even decides to fight us after they do arrive. I know General Gage often became impatient with what he termed Howe's "overt cautiousness" in battle. Of course General Gage was hardly cautious about anything."

"But will General Washington fight when they do arrive?" Sam demanded, taking a gulp of his ale.

"Right now the General's plan is to keep them on their ships by bombarding them with cannon fire and blockading the river. He believes they may withdraw further down the river to avoid the damage to their ships that they suffered in Boston. He is also considering moving our camp to higher ground in the event that if we are overrun by the Regulars; we will be in a better offensive position." Pitcairn paused to take a bite of his food after which he continued, "What I do need to stress is that we _cannot_ fight a battle unless there is an enemy to fight."

"Does General Washington have any idea when the British will arrive?" John asked.

Pitcairn shook his head. "No, but I am sure, and General Washington agrees, that they will come down the Atlantic side of the coast and around Long Island, trying to surprise us, but we are not sure when. The General has stationed militia from the cities and towns along the coast of New Jersey to keep watch and notify us when they ships are sighted."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Mrs. Granville was looking for her daughter and found her in the nursery reading the book, _A Description of Three Hundred Animals,_ to Charlotte. Hope had seen it when Thomas had carried it out to show them what Pitcairn had given him for his dedication ceremony and she had decided to buy it for Charlotte. Charlotte was sitting in her mother's lap, leaning against her as she read.

"Hope, I have invited Sir Remington to dinner tomorrow night," her mother announced. "And he has accepted my invitation." She held up the acceptance note as if it were a royal decree.

Hope felt Charlotte tense against her. "Mother, I have warned you that I have no interest in Sir Remington other than as a friend. From what I have seen he is completely unequipped to deal with Charlotte; he has absolutely no idea what to do with a small child, and moreover Charlotte is afraid of him."

"She would get used to him given time," her mother replied. "And Sir Remington will make a superb husband for you; he is very wealthy and has the king's favor. He is older and stable. You would be the envy of all the women in our set if you were to allow him to capture your heart."

"Mother, I am _not_ looking for a second husband," Hope said forcefully. "If you persist in attempting to force a relationship between Sir Remington and myself; Charlotte and I will leave this house and go elsewhere," she warned.

Her mother shrugged. "Where would you go? You do not know anybody except the people in our set and they would not give you and Charlotte shelter since you would be in disgrace. Besides that you do not have any money."

"I have the money Edmund left me and as he was very skilled in his business dealings it is quite a large sum. Edmund was a good husband to me and a wonderful father to Charlotte and I am not looking for a replacement because there can be none."

Her mother sighed. "I suppose it _might_ be too soon after Edmund's death for you to re-enter society, but Sir Remington will not last long as a single gentlemen. There are too many other women who have their sights set on him," she warned.

"Well mother, I am sure he will make any of them a fine husband, but not me," Hope replied unruffled.

Her mother sighed again shaking her head as she left the room.

"Momma?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes?" Hope answered.

"Is that man coming again?"

"Hope sighed. "Yes, your grandmother invited him and he has accepted her invitation so it would be rude to rescind it at this point. But this will be the last time either of us will have to see him and I have made that quite clear to your grandmother." She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn waited with Oliver. He wore his uniform and had his hat tucked under his arm. Franklin, John and Sam Adams stood with him in the entrance hall of the Pennsylvania Statehouse. The delegates seem to be taking their time getting seated. They were wandering in two by two and stopping to visit with other delegates. Hancock and Jefferson were attempting to hurry them along, but both kept getting drawn into various debates.

At last everyone was seated. Pitcairn gave his hat to Oliver to hold; he sat with Thomas Jefferson, Richard Henry Lee and Patrick Henry who were all part of the Virginia delegation.

Pitcairn stood in front of them. "Gentlemen, for those of you who were not here the last time I spoke to this Congress," Pitcairn began. He knew some delegates had been replaced due to infirmity or being needed at home. "I am Lieutenant Colonel John Pitcairn formerly of the British Marines and second-in-command to General Gage. I am now second-in-command to General Washington."

He moved down the aisle with his hands clasped behind him. "The reason I am once again in Philadelphia is General Washington's desire to get this declaration signed and sent to King George. I also realize that many of you are concerned that you may be putting your lives up for nothing since General Washington has not yet proven he can win against the British although I will remind you that he was able to defeat the General Gage and his troops in Massachusetts and force them to leave and that was no small feat."

Pitcairn stopped and focused his gaze around the room, looking at each of the delegates in turn. "I also realize that the delegates from South Carolina are worried about your families and homes with Lieutenant Colonel Sir Banastre Tarleton being allowed to do whatever he pleases under the command of General Cornwallis. Tarleton is a blackguard if there ever was one and I am frankly embarrassed to share the same nationality as he. The main thing to remember is that we cannot fight the enemy until they arrive. General Howe is cautious by nature and he may not want to wage a battle immediately upon arrival.

He turned and started up the aisle again with his hands still clasped behind him. "I believe King George does not feel this revolution is serious so he will wait and hope he can wear you down with the likes of Lieutenant Colonel Tarleton and other blackguards such as he." He turned around again to face the entire delegation. "That is why getting this document signed and sent to the king is the most important thing you can do or will ever do. This will show him that you are serious about your independence and nothing will deter you from being free of the Empire."

"Bravo, bravo!" Hancock stood up clapping. He looked around him. "Gentlemen, Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn has precisely laid out why we need to get this document signed and sent to old King George. Let us get it done."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail came home from going for supplies. She had stopped at the Post Office and picked up the mail which had included two letters from John and a letter from Pitcairn. As Felicity had lunch ready by the time she came back she decided to wait until afterwards to read Pitcairn's letter.

"I have a letter from the Lieutenant Colonel, but I'll wait until after lunch to read it," she said to Felicity as they got the food on the table. She went to the back door, opened and called, "Eleazar, children, lunch is ready." Charles and Thomas as usual were inside their fort, but this time she saw Eleazar was standing guard instead of John Quincy. He was up in the tree above the fort reading. Nabby was sitting on blanket working on an assignment Miss Litchford had given her.

They all came in and sat down at the table. Eleazar recited the blessing. "Thank you Lord for the food on our table and the family around it. Amen."

"Amen." All the children responded.

They filled their plates and started to eat then Abigail announced, "I have a surprise for after lunch."

Thomas' face brightened. "A letter from my major?"

John Quincy sighed, but there was no point in telling Thomas _again_ that his "major" was now a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Yes," Abigail said. "I'll read it when we've finished lunch."

Nabby couldn't wait. It had been over a month since she had heard from Oliver and she was anxious to hear about the new things he had learned from Major General Knox and from Dr. Warren, but also to tell him about what Miss Litchfield had taught her.

After lunch, Abigail sat down in John's favorite armchair and the children sat around her. She broke the seal on the letter, handed the letter inside it to Nabby, and started to read.

 _Dear Abigail and children_ ,

 _I hope you and the children find yourselves in good health and vigor. Oliver, Major Whiting and I remain so as do our men thanks to your tincture. Joseph is experimenting with placing the kitchen and the latrines on opposite sides of the camp as he believes that may be a source of the illnesses and deaths that have plagued the army in the past._

"Like Uncle Elihu," John said.

"Yes," his mother replied nodding.

 _I apologize for not have written sooner, but we have been very busy preparing for the return of the Regulars. General Washington has decided to move our camp in the event if we are overrun by them; we will be in a much better offensive position._

 _Oliver and I have also just returned from Philadelphia. General Washington wished me to talk to the delegates to see if I could convince them to get the so-named 'Declaration of Independence' signed sooner rather than later and sent to King George. Your husband had sent a letter to General Washington saying that since he had not yet won a battle against the Regulars; some of the delegates were having their doubts about signing it. Regina of course enjoyed the journey._

 _I did point out to them that we cannot fight the enemy until they choose to appear and General Howe tends to be cautious in his approach to things and may not want to attack us immediately upon arrival. I further reminded them that General Washington did_ _force General Gage and his troops to leave Massachusetts which was no small feat._

 _I do hope my talk with the delegates will help to hurry the signing and sending of it to King George. As I told the delegates the king may not take their rebellion seriously and may think if he bides his time long enough they will grow tired and give it up._

 _Oliver is coming along very well with his studies with Dr. Warren and Major General Knox. Dr. Warren has been training him not only in gathering plants for the medicines, but in the brewing of the medicines. He is now showing him how to bandage wounds. He has told me that he thinks Oliver will be a great asset to him after a battle._

 _I cannot believe it has been a year since Bunker Hill already. Oliver and I were speaking of it and I had expressed disbelief about how much I had changed from that officer who was so full of contempt and arrogance that got off the ship in Boston Harbor in May of 1774 to who I currently am. Oliver assured me that the person I am now was always in existence just hidden under a pompous British officer's exterior._

All the children laughed at that. Abigail continued reading.

 _More and more volunteers are coming to our camp. As Major Whiting and I are in charge of turning them into proper soldiers; we are happy to see them. I have not had to curse them so much as I did the others. Perhaps the word has spread that I am a stern taskmaster not to be trifled with._

 _Regina is not happy when she sees the men because she knows she will not be ridden regularly although Oliver often takes her with him whenever he takes Liberty for a ride._

 _I hope everything is fine with you and the children in Boston. Oliver and I are grateful for your continued prayers and we pray every night for you, the children, and also for the delegates in Philadelphia. We are always happy to receive your letters and look forward to them._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Lieutenant Colonel John Pitcairn_

"Well," Abigail said folding the letter again. "That was very interesting. It sounds as if the Lieutenant Colonel has been very busy."

"I wished he could have written more about training the men," John Quincy said. "But I know he never speaks about military stuff in case a Loyalist gets hold of his letter."

"What did Oliver have to say, Nabby?" Abigail asked.

"He wrote mainly about going to Philadelphia and that he sat with the Virginia delegation this time during his father's speech and got to meet Richard Henry Lee and Patrick Henry. He also told me about Dr. Warren teaching him how to harvest the plants and bandaging wounds." She sighed. "He's learning so much he'll think I'm a dummy by the time he does get back here."

Abigail smiled. "I doubt that very much."

"I'm going to ask Miss Litchfield if she can teach me more about plants," Nabby decided.

Abigail nodded at her daughter. "A sound idea." She opened one of her letters from her husband. She smiled as she read it. "Your father says he was glad the Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn expressed sympathy for the delegates from South Carolina who are worried about their families with Lieutenant Colonel Sir Banastre Tarleton waging possible war on them.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

It was hot in the hall where the delegates were meeting. Most of them had shed their coats. Edward Rutledge stood up. "I hereby declare that we of South Carolina should do as Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn suggested and sign this document so it can be sent to the king to let him know of our intention. The sooner we sign it, the sooner we can get back home to our families."

Many of the other delegates pounded on their tables and called out, "Here! Here!"

Button Gwinett of Georgia stood. "Georgia agrees."

More pounding of the tables ensued in his call.

"We may not need to employ the ideas we discussed," John whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded. His dream of being independent from England was about to become a reality.

Hancock stood up. "As president of this Congress I move we officially sign it as soon as it has been copied with the changes made to it."

Again there was more pounding on the tables in agreement.

Hancock used his gavel to quiet the hall. "Our next gathering shall be for the signing."

All the delegates stood up putting their coats back on and talking as they walked outside. Some were returning to their rooming houses while others were going to City Tavern to eat. Sam, John, Franklin, and Hancock joined the ones going to City Tavern because Franklin believed a celebration was in order.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Charlotte giggled as Hope finished reading Pitcairn's letter to her. He had written mostly about Oliver and Regina and he had thanked them again for their prayers.

"I like when he writes about 'gina and Oliber. Momma, when will we see them again?" Charlotte asked.

"Not for quite awhile unless he is able to get leave which I doubt with the British Army returning shortly."

Charlotte pouted for a few minutes at her mother's answer. "I wish they stay here all the time."

"I do too, but they have a war to fight and I know we are both praying that they win it."

Charlotte nodded her head vigorously then asked, "Momma?"

Yes, darling?"

"Can I go with you to church tomorrow?"

"You can, but I will be taking mostly to Reverend Byles and it might be boring for you though."

"Grandma and Grandpa don't like it when we go to church. How come?"

"They feel Reverend Byles has rejected the king, but he's remained uncommitted to either side as it should be."

"Will we go to Adams' house after you finish talking to him?"

"Yes as we do every Wednesday," Hope replied.

Charlotte smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I like going there."

"I do too."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Pitcairn returned to his tent after a day of training new men. So far he had only had to curse them once and he was pleased that they knew he was hard on them in order to save their lives in battle because as Mr. Shaw had pointed out those who did not listen to commands were generally the first to die.

Oliver had a cup of tincture waiting for him which he drank without complaint even though the taste did not grow any less awful the more he drank of it.

"How are the new men doing?"

"Much better than the ones I have previously trained. Word has perhaps spread and they have heard that I am a stern taskmaster."

"Well, that's good then," Oliver replied sitting down at the table where he had his books, parchment, inkpot, and quill.

"It does make it easier," Pitcairn agreed. "I do not have to curse them as much as I did the others."

"Lieutenant Colonel?" A voice called from outside the tent.

"Please come in Major General," Pitcairn said recognizing Benedict Arnold's voice.

*sarsatdotorg/HistoricalAccounts/17760407USNavycapturesfirstBritishwarshipdothtm

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

 ** _A/N:_ **_Any time dialog is taken directly from the miniseries it will be italicized. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Chapter 28**

Arnold pushed aside the tent flap and came inside. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all. Please have a seat," he replied.

Oliver once again moved his books and other things to the other side of the table and sat on the stool so Arnold could have the chair.

"This is my son, Oliver," he said.

Arnold nodded at Oliver. "I am pleased to meet you, Oliver."

"My father told me that you captured Fort Ticonderoga," Oliver said. "Maybe you can tell me the whole story sometime."

"I would enjoy that," Arnold said nodding

What may I do for you?" Pitcairn asked.

"I'm here mainly to satisfy my own curiosity," he confessed.

"In regards to what?"

"In regards to what made you decide to leave the British Marines and side with the colonies."

Pitcairn sat back in his chair in a contemplative mood. "It was not any one thing. It was a culmination of several things," he explained. "I used to have these socials at the home of Francis Shaw where I was billeted and I would invite my officers and the citizens of Boston to attend. I used to walk around from group to group listening to what they were saying. The more I listened, the more I realized that the colonist had legitimate complaints that neither the king nor Parliament were addressing."

"So you became sympathetic to the colonists' positions?" Arnold asked.

"Yes somewhat although I did not agree with their dumping of the East India tea into the harbor no matter what their grievances may have been. That is what made Lord North decide to send General Gage to replace Governor Hutchinson as a military governor and he then closed the harbor and enforced the Coercive Acts."

Arnold nodded. "Yes, it made the other colonies so angry they sided with Massachusetts and a second Continental Congress was convened."

"I had also begun to realize that I was always the face of General Gage's brutality toward the colonists. He gave the orders, but I had to carry them out no matter how I felt about them personally and it had begun to really bother me. When he called a meeting of all his officers to discuss the strategy for the attack on Bunker Hill and revealed he was just going to send hundreds of the men to be slaughtered in battle; I made my objections known. He got angry and ordered me to leave and get my men ready for the battle." Pitcairn paused for a few seconds. It was still difficult for him to talk about General Gage's vengeful action towards him. "When we got to Bunker Hill he ordered the first charge and it was completely routed by the coloniest that had the advantage of higher ground. He ordered a second charge and ordered me to lead it, knowing I would most likely be killed. I was shot and badly wounded, but Oliver and my horse saved me and got me off the battlefield and when the colonists came back to collect their dead, they found us. I was taken back to their camp where Dr. Warren removed the ball and then I was taken to John Adams' farm to recover. General Washington heard about me and visited me there. We talked and he offered me the position as his second-in-command."

'"Have you ever regretted your decision?" Arnold asked.

"The only thing I have regretted is that I was unable to inform the families of my men of their deaths and my own family believes me to be dead also, but other than those two factors I am excited to be part of this new country."

Arnold nodded and stood up. "I thank you for telling me your story, Lieutenant Colonel."

Pitcairn nodded. "And I thank you for listening, Major General."

After Arnold had left again, Oliver said, "He seems nice. I hope he can find the time to tell me about the capture of Fort Ticonderoga."

"Yes and I know General Washington is impressed and thinks a great deal of him." Pitcairn got up and picked up his hat. "I must go and speak with General Washington. Will you be all right while I am gone, Oliver?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. Dr. Warren's in his tent and he said I could call on him if I needed help."

I shall return shortly then." Pitcairn walked up to the war planning tent and found General Washington in a rare rage. "What has happened?"

"That has happened!" Washington said angrily, pointing at an open letter on the table.

Pitcairn picked it up and read it quickly. "They are saying they are the only ones who can promote the men and we must send our requests to them first so they can approve it," Pitcairn said.

"So it says," Washington replied in a sour tone.

"This means that we cannot give anyone a field promotion as a reward for exceptional bravery or for an idea that achieves victory outside of what the standard battle tactic would suggest."

"How in God's name do they expect me to keep talented men in this army when I may not be able to get Congress' approval to raise their rank? I am aware that they do not approve of some promotions already."

"It is simply ludicrous," Pitcairn replied. "They are saying they know our soldiers better than we who command them."

Washington rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I believe I'll visit Dr. Warren for a headache powder." He left the tent just as Major Whiting was coming in. He looked after Washington with concern. "The general looks unwell. Has he received bad news?"

"Yes in the form of a letter from Congress informing him that he needs to submit any possible promotions to them for approval first. Field promotions can no longer be given," Pitcairn replied pointing at the offending letter lying on the table.

"That is unheard of!" Marius exclaimed. "Even King George or Lord North never demanded General Gage submit his promotions to them before he raised a soldier's rank and they never told him he could not reward a soldier for bravery with a field promotion."

"No. I do wish however that he had been better about listening to my concerns about the soldiers though. Maybe we would have more men who survived Concord. I asked him several times about changing our uniforms so we blended in better with the natural terrain.

Yes and I recall you saying you also asked him to change our training so we would know better how to take advantage of the terrain in this country after the beating we took in Concord."

"Yes, it was madness to march in formation when we could have taken advantage of the terrain and I also suggested to him that we march without those damnable drums!" Pitcairn exclaimed. "The colonials could hear us coming before we were even sighted."

General Washington came back into the tent. Marius snapped him a crisp salute and said, "General Washington, I came to report that Sergeants Kelly and Garrigan have just come back with a wagon loaded with supplies followed by two wagons with new volunteers."

"That's good to hear Major Whiting," Washington replied.

"If you will get them lined up, Major, we can let them know what we expect from them," Pitcairn said, picking up his hat and donning it.

Major Whiting saluted and left the tent. Pitcairn smiled slightly and joked, "I think the word has spread about me that I am a stern taskmaster. I have not had to do as much cursing as previously."

"Or they haven't previously been in a local militia and therefore have no bad habits to unlearn," Washington said.

Pitcairn nodded. "Whatever the reason is it has been much easier getting the men to listen to our instructions." He left the tent and walked down to the training field, but first stopping to tell Oliver where he would be. He saw that Major Whiting already had the men lined up.

Oliver stepped out of their tent for a few minutes to watch his father with the new men. As he watched him he was thrown back to the first time he had ever seen his father when he'd arrived in Kent from London.

"Anything admiss, Oliver?" Joseph asked coming up behind him.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "Watching my father with the new men just reminded me of the first time I'd ever seen him." He pointed down to Pitcairn. "You see the way he's walking in front of the men and stopping to look at each one of them?"

Joseph nodded. "I've noticed before that he does that."

"When he stopped in front of me I thought he looked really fierce and my heart sank 'cause I knew there was no way I could fool him into believing I was 17. I figured I'd be heading back to London right quick."

"But instead he chose you to take care of Regina. He's told me he suspected you might have run away from a bad home or an orphanage."

Oliver nodded again. "He said he needed somebody to take care of his horse, Regina, and hold her reins for him when he dismounted and did I think I could do it? I said yes of course even though I'd never been near a horse in my entire life. He then told me to go over and take her reins from Captain Whiting. I think he wanted to see what Regina's reaction was gonna be, but fortunately for me, Regina liked me and even licked my face!" Oliver explained laughing.

"Regina's a very unusual horse," Joseph agreed. "And obviously a good judge of character."

They watched as Pitcairn and Major Whiting dismissed the men and start back up from the training field. When Pitcairn reached their tent he put his arm around his son. "What do you think?"

"I think if you're going to be up early to start training those men so you'd better take some of Mrs. Adams tincture before dinner," Oliver said.

Pitcairn nodded at his son's suggestion. "The men do not seem quite as unrurly or undisciplined as some of the men Major Whiting and I have had to train previously."

"If after your initial training session tomorrow you will bring them to me I'll give them a checkup and make sure they're all fit for duty," Joseph said.

"I shall do that, Joseph. Thank you," Pitcairn replied. He and Oliver went into their tent. Oliver sat down at the table. "Did you tell the new men what you always tell them?"

"That if they obey orders and show ingenuity then there is no rank to which they cannot rise; yes I did."

"I remember when you were talking to us. I didn't understand some of the words you used like ingenuity, but I guessed you probably meant that we should use our own ideas along with the training we'd get."

"That is exactly right," Pitcairn said then confessed, "I do at times forget that not everyone has had the education I have had."

"But you always ask if anybody has questions too," Oliver replied. He got up and went over to his trunk, opened it and took out the familiar bottle of tincture and poured it into two cups then handed one of them to his father. "Cheers!"

"Hardly that," Pitcairn muttered drinking it. "It never tastes any better than the very first time I had it."

"That's what Nabby says too. Mrs. Adams gives it to them every morning."

"To be fair, despite its awful taste, it has helped me to remain healthy," Pitcairn said.

"And me," Oliver said. "In Nabby's last letter she said she was going to ask her tutor if she could study more about plants."

"That is a good idea as she will be able to help you brew the medicines you will need."

"After I become a doctor you mean?"

"Yes," Pitcairn replied.

"Have you heard from Mrs. Worthington?"

"Yes, she has been telling me about the work she does at the church and about her visits with Mrs. Adams which she and Charlotte enjoy very much and look forward to."

"What kind of work does she do at church?"

"Apparently she, Reverend Byles, and others members are making sure the women and children of men who are out of work, have been killed or permanently injured have enough food to eat as well as feeding any orphaned children."

"That's a really big project she's taking on isn't it? I mean Boston's not as big as London, but there's probably a lot of kids who don't have any parents."

Pitcairn nodded. "I am sure there is and I am glad Hope, Reverend Byles, and other in the church are providing for them."

"When we return to Boston you can court Mrs. Worthington," Oliver said.

"That may be a long time though. She may decide to wed in that time as I am sure she has many suitors."

"I think they're probably all Loyalist though," Oliver remarked. "And she probably isn't interested in them anyway or she would have already married one of them."

Pitcairn had to smile at his son's response.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The delegates gathered in the Pennsylvania State House on July 2nd for the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The completed document lay on a table with an inkpot and a quill by it. Sam picked up the quill and handed it to Hancock, indicating he should be the first to sign the document.

Hancock sat down, dipped the quill in the inkpot and proceeded to sign his name on the document in the largest manner possible.

Sam grinned as he looked over Hancock's shoulder then asked, _"Think you wrote it big enough?"_

All the other delegates chuckled at Sam's remark.

" _Hmm ...yes. Ol' King George should be able to see that,"_ Hancock replied. "Without his spectacles I mean."

"He should indeed!" Thomas Jefferson agreed laughing.

One by one the delegates signed the declaration. Sam was one of the last to sign it. After the very last signature was added, Hancock sprinkled cuttlefish bone powder over the area of the signatures, waited for a few seconds then blew it off. "It's done, Gentlemen."

All the delegates cheered and clapped then headed towards the door to celebrate their great achievement. Franklin stood up. "Shall we join the others and celebrate?"

Hancock nodded as he rolled up the declaration. "I will drop this off at the printer's on the way there and ask him to print copies for all the delegates to take back with them."

"We won't need to send an actual copy to the king," Franklin noted. "His representatives here will make him aware of it and I'm sure and will send him a copy of it also."

John nodded and put his arm over Sam's shoulder. _"_ _T_ _his day_ _shall be celebrated_ _as the great anniversary festival_." *****

"I wonder if Paul will be at City Tavern when we get there?" Sam said. "General Washington will want to know its done finally."

"He might be as he hasn't been here for at least a couple of weeks," John replied.

Paul was indeed waiting in City Tavern. "So I hear you got the declaration signed finally." He nodded at the others who were lifting tankards in celebration."

"I'm having it printed, but it might be awhile before they're ready," Hancock said. "They may be ready by the time you come back here on your next ride."

"I'm sure General Washington and Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn will be happy when I tell them," Paul said.

They sat down and as usual Franklin ordered Ale for everyone and slipped the waitress some extra shillings when she brought it to their table. He lifted his tankard and said, "To freedom!"

"To freedom!" Sam, Paul, John, and Hancock seconded him.

"What's happening in New York?" Sam asked.

"I heard General Washington and Lieutenant Colonel Pitcairn weren't pleased with the letter you sent them telling them that they could no longer give anybody even a field promotion without Congress' permission."

"That was not all of our concern," John said. "It was some of the southern delegates who think that Congress should have power over anything affecting the colonies."

"I know Pitcairn said that even King George and Parliament didn't concern themselves with who their generals chose to promote," Paul replied. "Do these delegates think that Washington doesn't know what he's doing and he's promoting inferior officers?"

Sam shrugged. "Some of them have more faith in their local militia."

"There still is that fact that they haven't won a battle since forcing General Gage to leave Boston," Hancock said.

"But there have been battles won elsewhere though," Paul pointed out. "And Pitcairn did tell them that they can't fight unless there's somebody to fight."

"Has there been any sighting of the British anywhere?" John asked?"

"In New York, no. Of course General Cornwallis is down ravaging North and South Carolina, but we've seen nothing of General Howe yet. Washington does have watchers stationed all along the Atlantic side of the coast, under the command of General Hugh Mercer, because that's how Pitcairn figures they'll return. He said the warships are too big to sail down the Hudson River spread out like they normally sail and Washington does have the river booby-trapped when they try to come up it."

"It sounds as if General Washington has things well in hand," John said.

"Yeah. The man knows what he's doing so Congress should trust his judgment more."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Abigail and Hope were having their usual Wednesday tea. Hope had just come from Christ Church. "Reverend Byles asked me to extend his sincerest thanks for the donations you collected for our fund Abigail," she said.

Abigail shook her head. "Tell him there is no need for thanks. It's a very worthy cause making sure that all women and children have enough food."

Hope sighed. "The war is bound to create even more hardship for people, but in the end they shall be free of another country having control over their lives."

Abigail nodded and smiled. "John wrote me that they finally got the declaration signed. Mr. Hancock is having copies printed so it can be despersed and read at public gatherings."

"I do not imagine the people who still have faith in King George, such as my parents, will be pleased."

"Why did your parents not leave Boston with General Gage?"

"They were considering it," Hope admitted. "But I told them that Charlotte and I would not be returning with them."

"Why wouldn't you have not wanted to go back?" Abigail asked curiously. "This would have been before you met John."

Hope nodded. "Yes. I know it may not seem like it to you, but women in thie colonies actually have much more freedom than they do in England."

"And of course now you don't want to leave John."

Hope blushed. "Well yes." They were both silent for a moment then Hope said, "John has written me about Oliver and your Abigail. He said Oliver is worried that if the war goes on too long she may not want to wait for him."

Abigail nodded. "Nabby says the same thing since Oliver is four years older than her. She worries he'll find her uneducated and unsophisticated by the time he gets back."

"I doubt that will happen as from what John has written me Oliver seems very fond of Abigail."

"I think my husband would not object to a betrothal between them whe Nabby is older."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Revere rode in that morning with the news of the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

Washington's face cracked into a large smile at the news. "It's about time! I was beginning to believe they would never get it done. Everyone will be glad to hear the news!"

Pitcairn, Major Whiting and several of their men were about to leave to patrol. Pitcairn was under no illusion that Colonel Fanning would keep his word to Washington and would not go right back on the warpath. "It is good to know they have finally gotten it done. The king will here about it from the contacts he still has here I am sure."

"They've taken the final step and that's something to celebrate!" Paul said grinning.

"Oh indeed!" Pitcairn agreed. "But for now we need to keep on eye on what the Loyalists are doing," He mounted Regina and with Major Whiting and ten soldiers then he rode off.

They rode for a half-hour and Pitcairn seeing something in the distance, but unable to make out what it was halted Regina and raised his arm to halt the soldiers. He pulled his telescope out of his saddlebag, slid it out to its full length, and put it up to his eye. What it revealed was the bodies of two men hanging from a tree each wearing a large sign with the word TRAITOR painted on them. "Merciful God!" Pitcairn muttered.

"What it it?" Major Whiting asked in alarm.

Pitcairn handed him his telescope without a word and Whiting put it up to his eye then exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

"I suspect they may be men who refused to join Fanning," Pitcairn said.

They rode up to the tree from which the two men hung. Pitcairn dismounted along with Major Whiting. He motioned to some of the men who had also dismounted. "Please lower them when the major and I sever the ropes."

The soldiers gathered round each of the bodies as Pitcairn and Whiting slashed the ropes tied around the trees holding them up. They gently lowered the two men to the ground. Pitcairn searched their bodies to see if they had any identification on them, but could find nothing.

"Do you think we can find out who they are, Sir?" Private Asher asked.

"I do not think so," Pitcairn replied. "Which means the poor souls will not recieve a Christian burial."

"We should get them buried as soon as possible," Major Whiting suggested.

"You are correct." Pitcairn sent three of the soldiers back to camp to report what they had found to General Washington and to retrieve some shovels. "Keep sharp eyes as Fanning and his troops may still be in the area. If you see them do not engage them, but stay out of sight," Pitcairn instructed the three riders.

A half hour later Pitcairn was surprised to see General Washington as well as Revere and Dawes riding at the head of the soldiers he had sent.

Washington dismounted. "I had to see this for myself." He shook his head. "I knew Fanning was not to be trusted, but I didn't think he would resort to this."

"I assume he wants to make a good impression on General Howe when he returns by cowering the residents here into submission," Pitcairn replied. "He is no less a scourge than Tarleton."

"We'd better get them buried Lieutenant Colonel," Washington said removing his regimental coat and grabbing one of the shovels, he began to dig. Pitcairn shed his regimental coat also, grabbed another shovel, and began digging the second grave. Major Whiting and the rest of the men took turns digging until the graves were deep enough. They placed the bodies of the two men in them and began covering them. Dawes and Revere fashioned crude crosses for their graves.

"Eternal rest give unto them, O Lord, And let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace." Pitcairn recited aloud. "I am afraid that is the best we can do for them since we do not know who they are or if they had any family."

"It's better than leaving them hanging out here, Lieutenant Colonel, and having the birds feasting on them," Sergeant McFarland remarked.

"That's a fact," Dawes replied as they mounted their horses. He'd seen too many soldiers and Indians in the French and Indian War that it had happened to.

When they arrived back at camp, Oliver was waiting with a worried look on his face. Joseph was standing next to him. As Pitcairn dismounted holding Regina's reins and leading her behind him, he noticed right away the frightened look on Oliver's face.

"I told him you were fine John," Joseph said. He was curious about what had happened, but would ask later when Oliver was not present.

"I ...I heard your soldiers asking for shovels and then I saw General Washington riding out in front of them ...I thought for sure something had happened to you."

"I am fine and I am sorry that you got the wrong impression. I should have asked Private Asher to stop and assure you that we were all fine."

"It's all right," Oliver replied giving his father a tight hug. "I should have known you were fine." He released his father and held out his hand. "Here, I'll take Regina to the stable for you."

"Thank you Oliver," Pitcairn said handimg over Regina's reins to him. He watched as Oliver led Regina to the stable.

"It was bad I take it," Joseph said to Pitcairn.

He nodded. "Yes, we found two men hung I suspect by Lieutenant Colonel Fanning because they refused to join him possibly. There is no way to identify them or inform their famililes of their deaths."

"Which means we'll need to a wary eye on the Loyalists in the area as well as watching for the return of General Howe."

"Yes because Fanning may start hanging the soldiers of the Continental Army also. I must warn Oliver not to ride out alone on Liberty."

"You don't think they'd hang a young boy, do you?" Joseph asked aghast.

"I think that Fanning is only interested in securing the area for General Howe in any way he is able."

At a meeting later in the afternoon Washington had called he leaned on the table and fixed all his officers with a severe look. "From now on I want no man riding alone. I want patrols of no less than eight. Sergeants Kelly and Garrigan, you will be accompanied by eight soldiers on your search for supplies as it would be logical for Fanning to attack you to steal whatever supplies you may have acquired ."

"Aye Sir," Kelly replied saluting. Amos nodded. "We'll keep our eyes sharp, Sir."

"Good!" Washington replied.

That night at dinner Joseph asked Pitcairn if he had time for a game of chess. "It seems we haven't played for quite awhile."

"I would enjoy that," Pitcairn replied.

Oliver sat in Joseph's tent watching his father and Joseph play that night. He still didn't undestand the game, but he enjoyed watching them play. When he got tired he decided to turn in and bade his father and Dr. Warren goodnight. "Don't stay up too late," he joked as he left.

"We will strive to be in bed at a reasonable hour," Pitcairn replied.

Once Oliver had left, Joseph asked Pitcairn the details of what had happened that morning. Pitcairn sighed, put tobacco in his pipe, lit it, and then took a puff. "When we found the men they were wearing signs around their necks that claimed they were traitors. That is what made me think they had refused to join Fanning."

"Well from what General Washington said he does sound very arrogant not unlike another commander we both had experience with."

"If you are referring to General Gage your description is correct," Pitcairn agreed. He sighed and remarked, "I had thought Oliver was feeling more secure lately, but he apparently still fears I will be killed."

Joseph cleared his throat. "Not meaning to bring up thoughts of your death, but you do know that Margaret and I will happily take Oliver into our home should anything bad happen to you."

"I appreciate that and I am sure the Adams' would be willing to help out also," Pitcairn added.

"When do you think the British might be arriving?" Joseph asked changing the subject to something a little less grim.

"Sometime next month I am guessing. I still worry that Fort Washington will not be stromg enough to withstand a barrage from the warship's cannons. I do not want to see soldiers needlessly killed, but I do not see how we can make it strong enough to withstand being possibly overrun unless we were to rebuild it from the ground up and there is not enough time for that."

"Well if General Howe is as cautious as you've said we may not have to worry," Joseph said.

"I recall that General Gage would become quite impatient with what he termed as Howe's "excessive cautiousness" and suggested more than once that a bolt of lightning might be a good cure for it."

"I'm thankful every day that he was sent back to England," Joseph said.

"Not to change the subject, but when are you and Margaret going to be wed?"

Joseph chuckled. "We've talked about it, but we need to find a minister who will marry us first."

"I would think there would at least be one minister somewhere in the towns and villages around this camp," Pitcairn replied. "And I shall be happy to assign my men to go with you if you would like to check."

"I'll talk to Margaret and see what she thinks and let you know," Joseph replied. "Checkmate."

The next morning Pitcairn and Washington were conferring on strategies for the British return when they heard the sound of a horse being ridden frantically and then a loud, "Whoa!" Washington stepped outside the tent, Pitcairn behind him, and the rider jumped down from his horse. He saluted them and said, "Sir, I was sent by General Mercer to let you know that British ships have been sighted."

 ***** httpscolon/wwwdotwashingtonpostdotcom/news/answer-sheet/wp/2017/07/02/why-john-adams-saw-july-2-as-americas-true-independence-day/?utm_term=dotc3456be8ad6c

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


End file.
